Hermione para Draco
by Tatah Weasley
Summary: Hermione e Draco. Dois viúvos que dedicam a vida aos seus filhos. Tudo corria bem, até o dia que Draco resolve se casar. Seus filhos vão fazer de tudo para lhe abrir os olhos e fazê-lo perceber que Hermione é a mulher certa para ele.
1. Trailler  Prólogo

**_Hogwarts, 15 anos atrás..._**

**_Voldemort finalmente foi derrotado..._**

- Rony e Luna formam um belo par – Falou Nate abraçando Hermione.

- Assim como Harry e Gina – Disse Hermione sorrindo.

- Mione, casa comigo? – Perguntou Nate a uma Hermione surpresa.

- SIM! SIM! SIM! MIL VEZES SIM!

**_Do outro lado do salão..._**

- Draco, preciso falar com você.

- O que foi dessa vez Astória? Fale logo pois meu tempo é precioso e ...

- Ok,estou grávida.

- Ótimo, de quem?

- De quem? Como de quem? De você! Parabéns Malfoy, você será papai!

**_Hogwarts, dias de hoje..._**

**_Amizades entre Potter e Malfoy ocorrem..._**

- Então Scorpiuzinho, confesse!

- Confessar o que Potter?

- Que você me ama e que não vive sem mim!

- Sempre soube que esses dois eram gays – Sussurrou Oliver para Marco.

- NEM VEM QUE NÃO TEM OLIVER! VOCÊ PROMETEU QUE SE CASARIA COMIGO!

- Senhor, daí-me paciência.

**_E entre Malfoy e Potter..._**

- Você bem que podia passar o fim das férias de julho lá em casa, né Anne?

- Lily, você sabe que a Anne odeia o seu irmão.

- Sim Milla, mais eu acho que meu irmão falou algo do tipo "Eu vou passar todas as férias de julho na casa do Scorpiuzinho"

- Pensando bem Lily, aceito o seu convite.

**_E na volta para casa, surpresinhas acontecem..._**

- Anne e Scorpius, meus filhos, essa é a Pansy Parkinson, minha noiva.

- O QUÊ?

**_E a histéria toma conta ..._**

- Filha, acaba de chegar um berrador da Anne para você.

- Um berrador?

**_"LILY POTTER! VOCÊ NÃO SABE DA ÚLTIMA! MEU PAI VAI SE CASAR COM UMA BULDOGUE! OK, ESPERE UM MOMENTO ENQUANTO EU ME MATO!"_**

- É, definitivamente a Malfoy é uma piradinha.

- Cala. A. Boca. James!

**_E quem sabe uma visitinha ao St. Mungus seja necessária..._**

- Granger! Você tem que salvar o meu filho! Ele está perdendo muito sangue e pode... pode... MORRER!

- Acalme-se Malfoy, foi só um pequeno corte. POR AMOR DE MERLIM, SE SEGURA HOMEM!

- Agora eu sei de quem a Anne puxou a histeria.

- Eu ouvi isso Potter!

- Annezinha meu amor!

- LARQUE A MINHA FILHA POTTER!

**_E as máscaras caem, mostrando realmente quem as pessoas são..._**

- Sabe qual vai ser a primeira coisa que eu vou fazer quando me casar com seu pai, queridinha? Dar a você e a seu irmão uma passagem só de ida para a Romênia.

- Não se eu puder evitar.

**_E a amizade entre Malfoy's e Granger's se fortaleça..._**

- Sabe senhora Granger, eu quero ser uma medi-bruxa talentosa como a senhora.

- Quem sabe isso aconteça Anne? Você é muito mais inteligente que o idiota do seu pai...Ops, Sem ofensas.

**_E esquecer o passado é a melhor alternativa para se construir um futuro..._**

- Mione, já faz 10 anos que o Nate morreu, já está na hora de você superar isso.

- Não é tão fácil assim Gina.

**_E a sementinha do mal seja plantada..._**

- Acho que você não tá falando coisa com coisa maninha.

- Qual é gente! Não há ninguém melhor que a mãe da Milla para ficar com o meu pai, como também não há ninguém melhor que o meu pai para a sua mãe Milla! Eles são perfeitos! E vocês vão me ajudar a juntar esses dois...

- É, a Anne enlouqueceu de vez!

- VocÊ só esqueceu de uma coisa Anne.

- E o que é Kate?

- Eles se odeiam.

**_Mas o ódio..._**

- Malfoy, VOCÊ É SIMPLISMENTE INSUPORTÁVEL!

- IDEM GRANGER!

2 Segundos depois.

- GRANGER, O QUE FOI QUE VOCÊ FEZ? EU ESTOU TODO ROSA!

**_Pode dar lugar..._**

- Dança comigo Granger?

- Acho que não é uma boa idéia Malfoy, sua noiva parece não gostar nem um pouco disso.

- Mas eu quero que ela se exploda!

**_Ao amor..._**

- Malfoy? Não era pra você está se casando agora?

- Era, mas como eu iria me casar sem a noiva?

- A noiva não Fo...

- Shii! Eu te amo Granger!

**_E amizades..._**

- Sabe Lily, você está incrivelmente bonita hoje.

- Obrigada Scorpius.

- E acho que eu não vou resistir à tentação de te beijar.

**_Tornam-se..._**

- Marco, por que você não está com a "Parkinson-eu-tenho-a-cara-de-buldogue" agora, hein?

- Por que não é a "Parkinson-eu-tenho-cara-de-buldogue" que eu quero beijar.

- E quem seria? A sua avó?

- Não, ela é um pouco velha para mim. É você Kate, é você que eu quero.

**_Algo..._**

- Que susto Oliver! Assim eu vou, mas cedo para o céu!

- Isso séria justo, já que você é um belo anjo de olhos azuis.

- Que cantada mais cafona Weasley!

- Fazer o que Milla? Eu fico totalmente idiota perto de você.

**_A mais..._**

- Um elefante incomoda muita gente, dois elefantes incomodam, incomodam muito maaaiiis!

- Potter! VOCÊ É IRRITANTE!

- Eu também te amo Annezinha.

- É MALFOY! MALFOY, POTTER!

- Só até nos casarmos florzinha.

- Potter, se você me chamar de florzinha mais uma vez, você vai ver o que eu farei á você!

- Vai me beijar? Por que se for, eu falo mais uma vez.

- Idiota! VocÊ vai...

- É impressão minha ou o seu irmão está beijando a Anne, Lily?

**_Hermione para Draco!_**


	2. Personagens

_**Personagens:**_

_**Draco Malfoy:**_

Draco com seus 33 anos é um rico empresário que dedica a vida a seus filhos.

Pediu Pansy Parkinson em casamento, mais não está certo se foi uma boa idéia.

_**Anne Malfoy:**_

Anne tem 15 e está prestes a começar o seu quinto ano na escola de magia e bruxaria de Hogwarts. É amiga de Lily Potter, Kate Weasley e Milla Granger. Foi a primeira Malfoy a ir para grifinória. Vive brigando com James Potter.

_**Scorpius Malfoy:**_

Scorpius tem 16 anos e está prestes a começar o sexto ano em Hogwarts. É amigo de James Potter, Oliver Weasley e Marco Zabini. Sonserino nato e do time de quadribol de sua casa. Morre de ciúmes de Lily Potter, mais só com o tempo vai perceber que é por amor.

_**Hermione Granger:**_

Hermione com seus 33 anos é uma bela mulher e uma ótima medi-bruxa. Ama sua filha, Milla, e nunca se recuperou totalmente da morte precoce de Nate .

_**Milla Granger:**_

Milla tem 15 anos e é do mesmo ano de Anne. Seu jeito doce e meigo acabou por chamar a atenção de Oliver. É grifinória.

_**Harry Potter:**_

Harry agora tem 33 anos é chefe do departamento de aurores do ministério da magia.

_**Gina**_ _**Potter:**_

Gina tem 32 anos e é correspondente sênior de quadribol do Profeta diário. Vive para os filhos.

_**James Potter:**_

James tem 16 anos e é a cara do pai. É um dos melhores amigos de Scorpius e está no mesmo ano que ele. Foi o primeiro Potter a ir para a Sonserina. Gosta de verdade de Anne, pena que ela não perceba isso.

_**Lily Potter:**_

Lily tem 15 anos e é da grifinória. Amiga de Anne e do mesmo ano que ela, odeia quando Scorpius se mete na sua vida.

_**Rony Weasley:**_

Rony se casou com Luna e com ela teve dois filhos. Agora, com seus 33 anos, é um dos melhores aurores do ministério da magia ao lado de Harry Potter. Quase morreu ao saber que seu filho tinha sido selecionado para a casa da sonserina.

_**Luna Weasley:**_

Luna tem 32 anos e é dona da revista "O Pasquin". Ama Rony e os filhos.

_**Oliver Weasley:**_

Oliver tem 16 anos, é sonserino e do mesmo ano que James e Scorpius. Apronta muito ao lado dos amigos. Se rendeu aos encantos de Milla.

_**Kate Weasley:**_

Kate tem 15 anos e é da grifinória. Amiga de Anne, Lily e Milla. Odeia Blair Parkinson e vive brigando com a mesma.

_**Marco Zabini:**_

Marco tem 16 anos e é da sonserina. Muito amigo de James, Scorpius e Oliver, tem uma quedinha por Blair Parkinson, o que irrita profundamente sua amiga Kate.

_**Pansy Parkinson:**_

Noiva de Draco, só liga pro seu dinheiro. Ama a filha Blair e adora irritar Hermione. Odeia Anne e Scorpius e pretende se livrar deles quando casar-se com Draco.

_**Blair Parkinson:**_

Com 15 anos, é uma sonserina metida a patricinha. Odeia Kate e suas amigas e vive as infernizando. Adora ter Marco Zabini aos seus pés.


	3. Hogwarts, 15 anos atrás

_Voldemort finalmente havia morrido._

E finalmente a guerra havia acabado.

Harry, Rony e Hermione tinham passado por momentos realmente ruins.

Mas nada tinha se comparado a dor de deixá-los para trás. Harry havia terminado o namoro com Gina, assim como Rony tinha terminado com Luna e Hermione com Nate. Seria muito injusto fazê-los esperar até as horcrux estarem todas destruídas. Durante todo o tempo em que se dedicaram a caça das horcrux, Harry sempre era visto por Hermione observando o mapa do maroto, na expectativa de está acompanhando todos os passos de Gina. Rony quase surtará ao descobrir que os comensais da morte haviam raptado a sua Luna. Hermione nunca esqueceria o beijo apaixonado que eles trocaram na mansão Malfoy. Mas, e ela? Ela não tinha nada que a fizesse lembrar-se de Nate. Nada para que carregasse ele por todos os lados que fosse. Mas agora a história era outra, afinal de contas, Voldemort estava morto e a guerra acabada.

Todos estavam no salão principal de Hogwarts comemorando.

Em um canto do salão, Luna e Rony eram beijos e juras de amor, enquanto Luna contava a ele que estava grávida. Rony gritava a plenos pulmões que era o homem mais feliz do mundo.

Do outro lado, Harry ajudava Gina a consolar a Sra. Weasley que chorava a morte de Fred Weasley. Depois de um tempo, chegará a Hermione que Harry estava sendo "quase" assassinado. Não por Voldemort, que estava mortinho, mas pelos Weasley's. Gina estava grávida assim como Luna.

Hermione sorriu ao ver a felicidade estampada nos rostos dos amigos. Até que sentiu aquele perfume que tanto a inebriava.

- Rony e Luna Formam um belo casal – Falou Nate enquanto a abraçava.

- Assim como Gina e Harry. – Disse Hermione.

- Eles me parecem felizes. Agora só está faltando você me contar que está grávida também...

- Não! Ainda não. – Ela falou corando e fazendo Nate rir.

- Tudo bem, nós podemos esperar... Só não precisa ficar vermelha senhora Brown.

- Eu não estou verm... – Ela parou de falar notando o que ele acabava de dizer – Do que você me chamou?

- Senhora Brown – Disse Nate se ajoelhando aos pés de Hermione – Casa comigo Senhorita Granger?

Hermione ficou paralisada. Não esperava aquilo de Nate, bom, pelo menos não agora.

- SIM! SIM! MIL VEZES SIM! – Ela falou o beijando.

* * *

Uma garota loira e de olhos azuis procurava por ele ansiosa pelo salão principal.

Finalmente o achou observando Brown pedir Granger em casamento. Ficou observando a cara de raiva dele. Por fim, foi ao encontro dele.

- Draco? – Chamou Astória – Preciso falar com você...

- O que foi dessa vez Astória? – Disse Draco com uma voz cansada e triste. – Fale logo pois estou sem paciência e o meu tempo é precioso e...

- Ok, estou grávida.

- Ótimo, quem é o pai? – Perguntou Draco despreocupado.

- Como "quem é o pai?" – Disse a garota furiosa – Você é o pai! Parabéns Malfoy, você será papai!

A cabeça de Draco deu um giro de 360° graus. E agora, o que ele iria fazer? Dispensá-la? Não, ele não podia fazer isso já que era um Malfoy que ela carregava no ventre.

- Pois bem Astória mande nossas mães começarem os preparativos do nosso casamento, espero está casado com você até o final do próximo Mês.

Astória sorriu por fim.

* * *

**(N/A): **Gostaram?

Sério, eu estou amando escrever essa fic.

Ainda está só no começo, então, ninguém está entendendo nada.

Mais depois eu posto o capítulo 2.

xD


	4. Hogwarts, 15 anos depois

Então, só por dizer, Eu sou a Tatah Weasley e a ThaaiisPotteer do Nyah! e a T-H-A-I-S da floreios e borroes (É, qual é? Eu tava sem criatividade quando fiz minha conta no floreios!)

Mais um cap, espero que gostem!

* * *

Quatro belas garotas acabavam de entrar no salão principal de Hogwarts para o banquete de final de ano. Uma loira, magra e de olhos azuis não negava que era uma Malfoy. Outra morena e de olhos castanhos que a fazia muito parecida com a mãe, Hermione Granger. Por fim, tinham duas ruivas que não negavam o sangue Weasley que corriam em suas veias. Uma era a cópia de Gina Potter e a outra tinha as mesmas sardas e cabelos ruivos de Rony Weasley.

Enquanto caminhavam em direção a mesa da grifinória, vários garotos assobiavam e as babavam, para não dizer coisa pior.

- Eu vou matar o Longbotton! – Exclamou um garoto de cabelos morenos e bagunçados que estava sentado a mesa da Sonserina e que amassava uma empadinha com as mãos.

- Relaxa James, isso não vai adiantar em nada. – Disse um garoto de cabelos castanhos e olhos verdes tentado segurar o amigo.

- Relaxar? RELAXAR? – Perguntou James Potter irritado – Olha só como aquele babaca olha para a minha irmã! Está quase devorando-a com os olhos!

- Isso é verdade James – Disse outro garoto com os cabelos castanhos arruivados e olhos também castanhos – Queria ver se fosse coma a sua irmã Marco! Ah, mais eu me esqueci – Disse ele olhando para o teto – Você não tem irmã! Mas eu tenho e vou zelar pela honra dela! – Disse Oliver Weasley levantando-se e quase caindo, fazendo com que Marco Zabini caísse em gargalhadas.

- Senta aí idiota! – Agora quem falava era Scorpius Malfoy. Ele tinha os cabelos loiros, olhos azuis e porte atlético que o fazia a cópia exata do pai, Draco Malfoy. – O Marco tem razão, não vai adia... – Ele parou de falar ao ouvir um "Nossa, a Anne Malfoy tá cada vez mais gostosa". Ele bateu na mesa e se levantou com tudo – VOCÊS TÊM RAZÃO GAROTOS! VAMOS LÁ ACABAR COM ESSA PALHAÇADA! – Berrou ele caminhando em direção a mesa da Grifinória junto de James e Oliver. Marco os seguiu soltando altas risadas.

Enquanto passavam pelas mesas da Corvinal e Lufa-Lufa, eram escutados em alto e bom som os suspiros de várias garotas. Não era mistério para ninguém que James Potter, Oliver Weasley, Marco Zabini e Scorpius Malfoy eram o sonho de consumo de muitas meninas. Também, com o belo corpo que o quadribol os dera, não seria muito diferente.

As garotas estavam sentadas a mesa da Grifinória conversando alegremente até que escutaram a suave e calma voz de James.

- LONGBOTTON EU SÓ VOU FALAR UMA VEZ: NÃO QUERO PEGAR VOCÊ OLHANDO PARA A MINHA IRMÃ COM ESSES OLHOS DE CORUJA OU VOCÊ IRÁ SE ARREPENDER! FUI CLARO? – Ele disse ao garoto que o olhava espantado. Ele deu as costas e foi atrás da irmã.

- É ISSO MESMO IMBECIL! NEM OLHE PARA A KATE TAMBÉM, POIS EU ESTOU DE OLHO – Disse Oliver apontado com os dedos indicador e médio dos seus olhos para Longbotton – EU VOU TE PEGAR NA SAIDA, ENTENDEU? VOU TE PEGAR NA ESQUINA ENTENDEU? VOCÊ SE LIGUE! QUANDO PASSAR POR MIM, EU VOU TE OLHAR – Disse imitando os mesmos gestos com o dedo – GELADO, ENTEDEU? ESTAREI CO...

- Acho que ele já _entendeu _o recado Oliver – Disse Scorpius colocando a mão na boca do amigo e fazendo com que ele falasse coisas abafadas (Devido a mão) – Mais o mesmo vale para a Anne...

- E para a Milla! – Disse Marco rindo.

Muitas pessoas olhavam a cena e riram da atitude de James e principalmente da de Oliver que fora arrastado para perto da irmã por Scorpius e ainda fazia os gestos com o dedo.

- O que foi isso James? – Perguntou Lily Potter ao irmão mais velho – Por que você estava falando daquele jeito com o pobre Jacob?

- Pra você é Longbotton! Eu não quero você de conversinhas com ele, entendeu Lil? – Ele disse enquanto se sentava entre Lily e Anne – Ah, se afasta um pouquinho Annezinha.

- É Malfoy, Potter! Malfoy! – Bufou Anne enquanto pegava um pouco de suco de abóbora que fora roubado por James.

- Obrigada Annezinha, estava mesmo com sede. – Ele falou rindo e bebendo o suco, mas quase o cuspiu, já que Lily o abraçava com força.

- Que lindo, meu maninho com ciúmes de mim!

- É melhor você o soltar Lil, ele já está começando a ficar roxo. – Disse Scorpius rindo enquanto se sentava ao lado da irmã.

- Não fique com ciúmes Scorpiuzinho – Disse James assim que Lily o soltou - Tem pra você também! – Ele disse abraçando Scorpius.

- Me larga seu gay!

- Não era para vocês estarem na mesa da sonserina? – Perguntou Kate Weasley enquanto observava o irmão e Marco sentarem entre ela e Milla Granger.

- Era – Disse Marco se servindo de uma fatia de empadão de carne e rins – Mas os irmãos ciumentos aí – Ele disse apontado para os amigos – Vieram "zelar pela honra das irmãs" – Ele comeu um pedaço do empadão – HEY! Esse empadão é melhor do que o da mesa da sonserina! Isso é preconceito com os sonserinos! Vou reclamar a diretora McGonagall!

Kate revirou os olhos enquanto dava uma tapa na cabeça de Marco.

- Hey! – Exclamou o garoto que fora ignorado por ela.

- Eu não acredito – Disse Kate para Oliver com uma expressão no rosto que lembrava a Molly Weasley – Que você veio aqui só para isso Oliver Weasley!

- Calminha aí maninha – Falou ele se encolhendo e fazendo Milla e Marco cairem de tanto rir – Você tem que ver como os garotos olham para vocês! Chega a ser nojento!

- Claro que os garotos tem que olha para nós Ol – Disse Milla ainda se recuperando das gargalhadas – Ou você preferia que fosse as meninas?

- NÃO! CLARO QUE NÃO! – Berrou Oliver fazendo todos rirem.

- Mas as meninas também nós olham – Falou Anne fazendo Scorpius se engasgar com o pedaço de bacon que comia e Lily dar umas tapinhas nas costas do garoto.- Mas é por que elas tem inveja! – Piscou Anne para as garotas.

- E é mais um ponto para a falta de modéstia dos Malfoy's – Falou James fazendo Kate e Lily rirem e Anne fechar a cara.

- Mas graças a Merlin, amanhã nós voltaremos para casa – Disse Oliver aliviado – Pelo menos lá, não terá esses URUBUS caindo em cima da minha irmãzinha!

Todos riram.

* * *

**(N/A):** Gostaram?

Reviews?

O próximo cap vai ter explicação para várias coisas!

xD

Vocês perceberam que é o último dia do ano letivo do 4º ano das garotas e do 5º ano dos garotos?

Se não, bom, eu aviso aqui!

A história vai se passar nas férias deles e no começo do 5º ano das meninas e do 6º ano dos meninos.

Beijinhos!

E obrigada aos que deixaram reviews!


	5. Lembranças Amargas

**(N/A): **Gente!

Obrigada pelos reviews!

xD

Espero que gostem do cap, ele é meio tristinho mais vai dar pra vocês entenderem vááárias coisas!

Enjoy!

* * *

Hermione estava na casa de Gina e Harry junto de Luna e Rony. Gina resolvera fazer um jantar para comemorar o último dia de paz ( No dia seguinte os filhos de todos eles estariam em casa para as férias de julho). Depois do jantar, Harry e Rony estavam na sala de estar conversando sobre o departamento de aurores ( Eles trabalhavam nele e Harry era o chefe do departamento) enquanto Luna, Gina e Hermione estavam na cozinha limpando a "bagunça" do jantar.

- Então o James me escreveu pedindo para passar as férias na casa do Malfoy – Disse Gina enquanto apontava a varinha para a pia de pratos e com um simples gesto eles começaram a se lavar sozinhos.

- É o Oliver também falou algo desse tipo – Disse Luna sentando em uma das cadeiras da mesa da cozinha.

- Acho incrível o que ocorreu entre nossos filhos – Hermione falou enquanto se servis de hidromel - Quem diria que um dia nossos filhos seriam amigos dos filhos do Malfoy?

- Tem razão Mione – Falou Luna pensativa – Nunca vou esquecer o dia em que Oliver e James chegaram lá em casa acompanhados de Scorpius e Oliver dizendo _"Papai, esses são os meus novos amigos" . _Rony levou um choque tão grande que cheguei a achar que ele fosse passar um tempo no St. Mungus – Ela riu ao lembrar – Sem esquecer o básico _" O que o Malfoy está fazendo aqui?" _.

- Ah, esse meu irmão não muda mesmo – Disse Gina – Mas a Anne é um doce de pessoa. Quem diria que ela seria a primeira Malfoy a pertencer a grifinória? Draco deve ter enlouquecido! – Riu a ruiva.

- Não sei não – Disse Hermione – Ela é a princesinha dele. Os filhos são as cópias perfeitas dos pais. Scorpius é a cara do pai, já a Anne é a Astória mirim.

- Realmente foi uma perda enorme para eles – Astória me parecia uma boa pessoa, pena ela ter morrido cedo.

- Draco não pareceu se abalar tanto como eu pensei que fosse – Luna disse enquanto se servia de hidromel também – Mas ele foi um bom pai para Anne e Scorpius. Eles nem sentem tanta falta da mãe assim como a Milla não sente a falta do Nate... – De repente a sua expressão mudou como se ela tivesse dito algo proibido e Gina arregalou os olhos – Me perdoe Mione, eu não quis...

De repente veio a mente de Hermione lembranças amargas que ela preferia não lembrar.

- Calma Luna – Disse Hermione com a voz embargada – Vocês não precisam agir como se não pudessem falar do Nate na minha frente.

Houve um silêncio mortal na cozinha que só foi quebrado quando Rony e Harry entraram na mesma.

- Vamos Luna? – Perguntou Rony indo em direção a mulher e cheirando seus belos cabelos loiros. – Acho que já está na nossa hora.

- Ah, não fiquem mais um pouco – Insistiu Gina que era abraçada por Harry – Amanhã não teremos mais paz.

- Gina tem razão Rony – Disse Harry sorrindo – Lembre-se que amanhã o Oliver e suas besteiras estarão de volta.

- Por isso mesmo que é bom irmos, afinal de contas amanhã as crianças estarão de volta e bom... Eu e a Luna teremos que aproveitar bem essa noite.

- Rony! – Berrou Luna enquanto os outros riam.

- Acho que eu já vou indo também – Falou Hermione – Afinal de contas acho que o Harry também vai quere aproveitar a noite.

Todos riram e se encaminharam até a entrada da casa dos Potter's onde se despediram.

- Quer uma carona Mione? – Perguntou Rony enquanto ia para o seu carro junto de Luna.

- Não Ron, eu vim com o meu – Hermione falou erguendo no ar as chaves do seu carro.

- Tudo bem então, até amanhã Mione – Falou Rony.

Engraçado como Rony tinha se adaptado a vida trouxa tão fácil. Sua paixão depois de Luna e dos filhos eram carros. Ele adorava.

Hermione nem se dera conta, mas já estava na entrada do prédio onde morava.

Foi uma ótima opção para ela. Além de o apartamento ser perfeito para ela e para filha, ele ainda se localizava perto do St. Mungus.

Deixou o carro na garagem e foi para o seu apartamento. Assim que entrou, deixou os sapatos na entrada e foi vendo as contas trouxas que teria que pagar.

Foi em direção ao seu quarto, tirou a roupa e foi tomar um banho bem demorado. Depois foi até o quarto da filha.

- Ah Milla, quantas saudades a mamãe tem de você. – Suspirou enquanto observava foto das duas juntas – Só faltava você Nate.

_Flashback on_

_Hermione estava na casa de Gina junto de Luna esperando noticias de seus maridos._

_Ela estava grávida de quatro meses e observava Luna colocar o pequeno Oliver para dormir e Gina brincava com o travesso James. Luna ergueu a cabeça e sorriu para a amiga._

_- Daqui a alguns meses será você Mione._

_- Daqui a alguns meses seremos "nós" Luna._

_Luna e Gina também estavam grávidas de seus segundos filhos. Depois que os garotos dormiram, as três amigas desceram para a sala de está onde Gina não escondia a preocupação._

_- Já era para eles terem chegado – Disse Gina enquanto olhava para o relógio._

_- Acalme-se Gina, pense no bebê - Disse Hermione tentando fingir que ela também não estava preocupado._

_- Gina tem razão Mione, eles estão demorando demais... – Falou Luna apreensiva._

_Realmente elas estavam certos, Nate nunca demorava em uma missão. Alguma coisa tinha acontecido. Meia hora depois, Harry e Rony chegaram com várias marcas de luta, o que fez Hermione ficar mais preocupada._

_- Harry! – Berrou Gina indo em direção ao marido enquanto Luna fazia o mesmo com Rony – O que houve? _

_- Alguns comensais da morte que resolveram dar uma festinha apara relembrar os velhos tempos! – Exclamou o moreno irritado._

_- OH MEU MERLIN! – Exclamaram as três mulheres grávidas ali presentes._

_- Nós pegaram desprevenidos! – Disse Rony revoltado - COVARDES! Quase que não tínhamos chances..._

_- E o Nate? – Hermione perguntou aflita – Onde ele está?_

_Harry e Rony se encararam._

_- Onde está o Nate? – Falou Hermione com lágrimas nos olhos – Harry me fale!_

_- Desculpe Mione, nós não podemos fazer nada..._

_- Não! NÃO! ME DIGA HARRY QUE NÃO É O QUE EU ESTOU PENSANDO!_

_- Desculpe Mione, mais o Nate não resistiu ao ataque... – Falou Rony num sussurro._

_- NÃO! É MENTIRA! O NATE NÃO MORREU! – Disse a castanha caindo no chão e se entregando as lágrimas – O Nate não! O Nate não..._

_Flashback off_

Hermione secou as lágrimas que caiam de seus olhos.

Foi tão injusto Nate morrer antes de eles terem se casado oficialmente ela ter se tornado a senhora Brown. Foi tão injusto ele morrer e não ter tido a chance de conhecer sua filha. Foi tão injusto Milla crescer sem um pai. E cansada demais, Hermione adormeceu na cama da filha.

* * *

Draco estava no seu escritório na mansão Malfoy. Não podia negar, estava em êxtase pelo fato dos filhos estarem voltando para casa.

Estava até com saudades das loucuras do Potter e do Weasley. Quem diria que um dia seria amigo de um Potter e de um Weasley? Mas ele tinha que admitir, James e Oliver eram bem engraçados e ainda por cima eram sonserinos. Daria toda a sua fortuna para ter visto a cara do Weasley quando soube que seu primogênito tinha entrado para a casa de Salazar.

Se serviu de mais um pouco de firewhisky, afrouxou a gravata e pegou uma das inúmeras fotos dos filhos. Scorpius acenava e Anne dava aquele belo sorriso. Mesmo ela sendo grifinória, ainda sim, era a sua princesinha. Ela estava cada vez mais parecida com Astória.

Astória.

Nunca entendeu bem a morte dela. Tudo bem que ele não a amava e ela sabia disso, mas mesmo assim, ela fazia-lhe muita falta.

_Flashback on_

_Draco estava trabalhando em seu escritório na empresa Malfoy. Era realmente um dia difícil, mais ele daria conta._

_Tudo corria bem até que sua secretária lhe passou uma ligação de seu filho. Tinha que admitir, o telefone era uma ótima invenção trouxa._

_- Filho? Aconteceu alguma coisa? Por que você está ligando aqui para o escrito..._

_- Pai? Pai! – Falava Scorpius desesperado e com voz de choro._

_- O que houve filho? – Draco realmente estava preocupado, afinal de contas, por que seu filho de apenas sete anos estaria ligando a essa hora para seu escritório e chorando._

_- Pai, vem pra casa agora! A mamãe... ela...ela..._

_- Calma filho, eu vou para casa agora._

_Draco desligou o telefone e aparatou imediatamente para sua casa._

_Ao chegar lá, deu de cara com seus filhos chorando ao lado do corpo de Astória caído no chão._

_- Papai! – Berrou Anne correndo para os braços do pai. – A mamãe ela tá bem?_

_- Pai, o que houve? – Perguntou Scorpius com os olhos inchados de tanto chorar – Por que a mamãe tá gelada?_

_- O que aconteceu? – Berrou Draco para um de seus elfos domésticos enquanto segurava o corpo da mulher e verificava seus batimentos cardíacos._

_- Giky não sabe senhor. Uma hora a senhora Malfoy estava bem e de repente ela levou às mãos a cabeça e caiu inconsciente._

_- Papai a mamãe morreu? – Perguntou Anne enquanto Draco a pegava nos braços._

_- Acho que sim querida. – Disse Draco abraçando os filhos que choravam._

_Flashback off_

Nunca entendeu a morte de Astória. Os medi-bruxos do St. Mungus haviam lhe dito que tinha sido de uma doença trouxa que ele não lembrava o nome. Se ele não estivesse enganado, tinha sido um tumor que ela tinha no cérebro e que tinha se rompido.

Draco passou as mãos nos cabelos impaciente e colocou o porta retrato com a foto dos filhos em cima da mesa. Não pode deixar de notar a foto de Astória que tinha na sua mesa. Ela sorria para ele.

- Que você descanse em paz querida, onde quer que você esteja. – Disse saindo do escritório.

_._


	6. Volta para casa

**(N/A): Feliz Natal meus queridos!**  
**Que papai noel tenha enchido vocês de bons presentes e que vocÊs realmente estejam felizes e comemorando muito bem.**  
**Não deixem de Olhar o recadinho no final e muito obrigado pelos reviews!**  
**Sim!**  
**Desculpem a demora, mais que eu estava estudando para as recuperações, sabem como é!**  
**Quem precisa de Matemática, Química e Física?**  
**asuhashu'**  
**Beijinho!**

**P.S.: Sim, eu tava tão feliz que até esqueci de dizer.**

**Eu queria saber o que leva uma pessoa a ler uma fanfic e criticar tão cruelmente?**

**Sabem, no último capitulo eu recebi um review de um anonimo que se autodenominou "Lana" e ela ou ele, não sei, Disse coisas Horríveis sobre a fic.**

**Querida, se você não curte Dramione, O problema é seu.**

**Agora, respeite quem gosta, por que assim como eu, existem MUITAS PESSOAS QUE GOSTAM!**

**E você deve ser tão sem inteligência que nem percebeu que aqui no pra ler Dramione, tem que colocar os nomes do Draco e da Hermione para obter a lista de fics sobres eles.**

**Então, se você não curte o casal, PRA QUE LEU A FIC? OU PESQUISOU FICS SOBRE ELES?**

**Foi só para falar mal dos autores?**

**Tenha mais respeito por favor, pois agente se mata para fazer uma boa fic, escrever capítulos e mais capítulos e realmente não precisamos de uma pessoa como você que nos coloca para baixo.**

**Se você não tem um cérebro competênte para criar fics, não venha achar ruim das pessoas que o tem.**

**E você é tão corvade, que nem se indentificou.**

**¬¬"**

**Amore, você realmente cansou a minha beleza!**

**Espero que, por favor, isso não se repita. Se não gosta da minha fic, Foda-se!**

**Tem muiita gente que gosta e realmente a sua opnião pouco me importa.**

**Agora, gente, se vocês estiverem de acordo com ela e quiserem que eu exclua a fic, é só me dizer, ok?**

**Mais, por favor, me digam com educação e sem baixaria, tá?**

**Eu não preciso aumentar o meu dicionário de palavras baixas.**

**Amo vocês!**

**E não "Lana", não gosto de você!**

* * *

_ Cap. 04 - Volta para casa_

O dia amanhecera claro e quente em Hogwarts.

Depois do café da manhã, todos os alunos pegaram seus malões e foram para a estação de Hogsmeade embaçar no expresso de Hogwarts para voltarem para casa.

James, Scorpius, Marco e Oliver tinham encontrado uma cabine fácil, apara ele não era muito difícil, afinal, bastava Scorpius sorrir e James perguntar se a cabine estava vazia que várias segundanistas deixavam o caminho livre para eles.

Eles realmente sabiam o significado de "Entediados". Não tinha absolutamente nada para se fazer. Até que James falou alegre:

- Então Scorpiuzinho, confesse!

- Confessar o que Potter?

- Que você me ama e que não vive sem mim!

- Sempre soube que esses dois eram gays – Sussurrou Oliver para Marco.

- NEM VEM QUE NÃO TEM OLIVER! VOCÊ PROMETEU QUE SE CASARIA COMIGO!

- Senhor, daí-me paciência. – Oliver disse revirando os olhos.

James, Marco e Scorpius riram.

* * *

- Sabe, odeio procurar uma cabine nesse expresso. – Disse Kate para as amigas enquanto puxava o seu enorme malão. – E quando mais se precisa de um irmão mais velho, ele some.

- Pode acreditar você não é a única que está suando. – Milla falou enxugando a testa com as costas da mão esquerda.

- Vocês reclamam demais! – Disse Anne rindo.

As amigas lhe fizeram uma careta.

- Você bem que podia passar o fim das férias de julho lá em casa, né Anne?

- Lily, você sabe que a Anne odeia o seu irmão.

- Sim Milla, mais eu acho que meu irmão falou algo do tipo "Eu vou passar todas as férias de julho na casa do Scorpiuzinho"

- Pensando bem Lily, aceito o seu convite.

De repente a porta de uma cabine foi aberta com estrondo fazendo as garotas e todos ao seu redor levarem um susto.

- Pensei ter ouvido sua doce voz Annezinha – Falou James sorrindo e só com a cabeça para fora da cabine – E pelo visto não me enganei.

- Me poupe de seus pensamentos Potter.

- Sabe priminho – Kate disse largando o malão de lado – Você não morre mais. Acabamos de falar de você e do nada BAM! – Ela fez um gesto de uma mão batendo na outra e pulou, fazendo com que todos a olhassem – Você aparece!

- Eu sei que sou demais.

- Procurando uma cabine? – Perguntou Marco colocando a cabeça ao lado da de James.

- O que você acha? – Perguntou Milla.

- Isso é uma pergunta retórica?

- Ah! Parem com isso e me deixem entrar – Falou Lily empurrando James e Marco para os lados, entrando na cabine, jogando a gaiola de sua coruja no colo de Oliver, sentando ao lado de Scorpius e colocando os pés em suas penas.

- Sempre tão gentil prima. – Disse Oliver enquanto tirava uma pena de seu cabelo.

- Sabe como é, aprendi com o melhor. – Piscou a ruiva para James.

- É isso aí mana, diga a eles o quanto eu sou demais!

- Você é simplesmente demais maninho!

Todos riram.

* * *

Depois de uma hora mais ou menos, todos já estavam acomodados, rindo e brigando (Anne 06 x 00 James).

- Scorpiuzinho, onde sua irmã aprendeu tantos foras? – Perguntou Oliver boquiaberto. – Ela colocou o James no chão...

- Obrigado Oliver, é bom saber que posso contar com seu apoio.

- Qual é James, você levou vários foras e ...

James emburrou a cara.

- Não fique assim Potter, afinal, você pode treinar nas férias. – Disse Anne sorrindo vitoriosa.

- Hará! Muito engraçado Malfoy!

Todos encararam James, menos Anne que ria abertamente.

- Tenso! – Kate falou arregalando os olhos. – O James chamou a Anne de Malfoy?

- Ah, Parem de me encher! – James falou enquanto se levantava e abria a porta da cabine, mas terminou encontrando alguém.

- Parkinson? – Perguntou Milla confusa. – O que faz aqui?

- Se perdeu do canil? – Perguntou Kate fazendo Oliver e Nate rirem.

- Nada que seja da sua conta Granger – Blair Parkinson falou ignorando totalmente Kate e olhando atravessado para todos. Ela tinha os cabelos castanhos e se vestia como uma modelo. Ela cursava o mesmo ano que Milla, Kate, Anne e Lily em Hogwarts. Era sonserina e não ia nem um pouco com a cara das meninas. – Ia sair James?

- Sim minha querida, se me der licença. – Ele falou enquanto dava um beijo nas bochechas da garota.

- Então nesse caso, - Ela falou saindo do caminho, fazendo James sumir pelos corredores do expresso. – Marco, - Ela encarou Marco - Estava mesmo lhe procurando.

- É mesmo? – Perguntou o garoto espantado.

- É, tenho algo muito importante para tratar com você...

- Vaza buldogue, vaza! – Disse Kate ficando vermelha de raiva – Faz que nem gás e evapora, desinfeta!

- Weasley? Você está aqui? Ah sim, está! – Ela olhou para Kate com desprezo e com um pouco de ironia na voz – Você é _tãão _insignificante que nem te notei.

- Ela é muito melhor do que você Parkinson, isso eu garanto! – Exclamou Anne irritada com o fato da garota falar xingar a sua amiga.

- Olha como fala comigo sua grifinoriazinha imunda de sangue-rui...

- Você tem certeza de que quer realmente terminar essa frase Blair? – Perguntou Scorpius a encarando. – Tem plena certeza de que quer falar mal da minha irmã?

A garota o encarou enquanto Anne e as outras riam abertamente.

- Sinto muito Blair, mais se você não pedir desculpas a minha irmã, irei realmente ficar muito chateado com você. – Disse Oliver fazendo carinha de tristeza.

- NUNCA! Eu nunca pediria desculpas a ela – Disse Blair demonstrando verdadeiro nojo por Kate. – Nós vemos por aí Marco. – Ela falou indo embora.

- Ridícula! – Berrou Kate furiosa.

- Já vai tarde – Disse Milla e Anne ao mesmo tempo.

- Bom meus queridos – Falou Lily se levantando alegre – Agora que a cabine foi esterilizada contra cães raivosos, vou dar o ar da minha graça por aí, fui! – Ela disse saindo da cabine.

* * *

Meia hora depois, Anne estava lendo um livro enquanto Milla dormia deitada no colo de Oliver. Kate e Nate jogavam uma partida de xadrez bruxo e Scorpius estava totalmente sem ter o que fazer.

- Bom, vou procurar o carrinho de lanches – Disse ele enquanto se levantava e alongava o pescoço - Pelo menos assim eu tenho algo pra fazer. Quem sabe eu não acho o James...

- Boa sorte. – Falou Marco sem desviar a atenção da partida de xadrez.

- Xau! – Disse Oliver entediado.

* * *

Enquanto caminhava pelo o trem, Scorpius tentava ao mesmo tempo encontrar James e a mulher que vendia os doces. Depois de ter dado mole para uma Lufas-Lufas e ter comido umas tortinhas de abobora e diversos sapos de chocolate, agora ele _realmente_ não tinha o que fazer e isso o irritava profundamente. Até que, tempo depois ele reconheceu uma cabeleira ruiva que só podia ser de uma pessoa: Lily Potter. Resolveu ir atrás dela, talvez ela tivesse visto o James.

- Lily! Lily! – Berrou correndo atrás dela. Finalmente a alcançou. – Lily, você viu o Ja... – A cena que ele presenciou nunca passou pela sua cabeça: Lily Potter estava aos beijos com Jacob Longbotton.

A garota teve um susto e se afastou de Jacob.

- Scorpius? – Perguntou envergonhada.

Scorpius não soube descrever o que sentiu. Só o que passava pela sua cabeça era que Jacob Longbotton deveria ter uma morte lenta e bem dolorosa só por está beijando Lily.

- LONGBOTTON! LARGUE A LILY AGORA! – Disse enquanto puxava o garoto para longe de sua ruiva. _Sua ruiva?_ Desde quando Lily tinha virado a _Sua ruiva? – _Dê o fora! E Não volte a procurá-la!

- SCORPIUS! – Disse Lily enquanto via Jacob sair correndo para longe de Scorpius – Por que você fez isso?

- ELE ESTAVA TE AGARRANDO! Eu não podia permitir que ele fizesse isso...

- Já passou pela sua cabeça loira que eu poderia ter deixado? – Bufou a ruiva.

O queixo de Scorpius caiu. Nunca pensou que Lily fosse afim do Longbotton. Não do Longbotton! Ele era tão chato, tão irritando e tão feio... A voz de Lily o tirou de seus pensamentos sobre como Longbotton era.

- Pois bem! Ele é o MEU namorado e...

- NAMORADO?

- Sim! N-A-M-O-R-A-D-O!

- Ruiva, você enlouqueceu? Eu não gosto dele! Oh... ah... quero dizer... o James não gosta dele e ...

- E daí? Eu também não vou muito com a cara da Parkinson, mais o Marco tá caidinho por ela e ...

- É TOTALMENTE DIFERENTE! – Berrou Scorpius muito irritado.

- NÃO É NÃO! – Berrou Lily de volta.

- É sim! Lily, você não deve ficar com ele e ...

- SCORPIUS, VOCÊ NÃO TEM NADA HAVER COM A MINHA VIDA! – Lily berrou furiosa e com o rosto muito vermelho.

Scorpius se calou totalmente abismado. Lily não podia _realmente querer o Longbotton_. A essa altura, muitos alunos acompanhavam a cena.

- Tem razão Potter, _eu não tenho nada haver com a sua vida_. Não se preocupe, eu não direi nada ao James. – Ele virou as costas para Lily e encarou os vários alunos que observavam a cena. – O QUE É QUE VOCÊS ESTÃO OLHANDO? NUNCA ME VIRAM?

- Scorpius, espera, não foi isso que eu quis dizer... – Tentou Lily, mais foi em vão.

- DÊÊM O FORA! SAIAM DA MINHA FRENTE! – Scorpius estava muito irritado.

- Scorpius... – Sussurrou Lily chorando.

* * *

Na estação de King Cross, Harry, Gina, Luna, Rony e Hermione esperavam os filhos desembarcarem. Draco, do outro lado, não escondia seu nervosismo.

Até que o trem chegou e vários alunos começaram a sair do expresso.

- Olhem eles ali! – Disse Harry que acenava para os filhos e para os sobrinhos.

- Meus bebês – Falou Luna enchendo Kate e Oliver de beijos.

- Mãe, você tá me babando – Oliver falou enxugando a bochecha.

- Milla! – Berrou Hermione abraçando a filha – A mamãe estava com tantas saudades de você...

- Eu também mamãe! – Disse a garota abraçando a mãe fortemente.

- OH MEU MERLIN! – Berrou Gina abraçando James enquanto Harry abraçava Lily – Como você cresceu!

James apenas deu um sorriso torto.

- O que houve com vocês? – Perguntou Harry ao Notar a cara de tristeza de Lily e o desanimo de James.

- Liga não tio – Disse Kate abraçada ao pai – Ele e o Scorpius estão de mal-humor.

- Ah...

- E por falar em Malfoy's – Disse Rony com a cara torcida pelo fato de falar 'Malfoy' – Onde estão a Anne e o Scorpius?

- Com o pai deles. – Disse Lily enquanto abraçava Gina e pedia colo.

Hermione olhou de lado e viu que Draco abraçava os filhos e enchia Anne de carinho.

* * *

**(N/A): Gente, eu só quero disser que talvez o próximo cap demore um pouquinho.**  
**É que eu vou está de férias na casa do meu pai, então:**  
**Férias + Casa do meu pai + Sem net + Thaís = Sem Nyah!**

**Eu sei, é péssimo!**  
**Mas eu vou recompensar muiito bom com os próximos capítulos, que diga-se de passagem, prometem muiito!**  
**Beijos e espero que como eu, vocês tenham odiado a Blair Parkinson. Esperem até conhecer a Pansy...**  
**xD**


	7. Notícias Desagradáveis

_**(N/A): Ok!  
Demorou mais chegou!  
Depois de um tempãão longe das fics, eu voltei!  
E com mais um cap de "Hermione para Draco"!  
Espero que gostem!  
Agora, vamos ao que interessa.  
Leiam!**_

_**

* * *

**_

_Cap. 05 da Fic "Hermione para Draco"_

_*Noticias Desagradáveis*_

* * *

Finalmente estavam em casa novamente. Não que Anne não gostasse de Hogwarts, mas tinha muito saudades do lugar onde nascera e crescera. Sem contar que tinha o seu pai. Morria de saudades dele.

- Posso entrar? – Perguntou Draco parado na porta do quarto de Anne e sorrindo para a filha.

- Claro pai! E por que não?

- Sei lá... Achei que você quisesse ter mais privacidade... - Ele falou sem graça.

Anne revirou os olhos.

- Ah, sim! Um gesto típico de um sonserino e não de uma grifinória. Já falei que você seria uma ótima sonserina?

- Já pai, já falou. - Anne era quem sorria agora. – Mais vermelho e ouro realçam a cor dos meus cabelos.

- É uma pena – Draco disse enquanto segurava um porta-retrato com uma foto de Anne e suas amigas em frente ao lago negro. Todas elas sorriam para ele. – Sempre achei que prata dava destaques aos seus belos olhos azuis. – Ele passou as mãos pelos cabelos. – Nunca pensei que você seria amiga de uma Weasley e muito menos de uma Potter...

- Pai! Por favor! – Anne disse enquanto jogava no pai uma almofada com o brasão da Grifinória.

Draco sorriu e jogou a almofada de volta para a filha e foi sentar ao lado dela na cama.

- Bom, só queria dizer que é bom ter você de volta a essa casa querida. – Ele segurava as mãos da filha.

- Eu sei, é bom está em casa novamente pai. – Anne sorria para o pai. – Como nos velhos tempos, só eu, você e o Scorpius. Será maravilhoso pai!

Draco ficou em silêncio e riu sem graça.

- Algum problema pai? – Anne Perguntou desconfiada.

- Não, hã... É melhor eu deixar você sozinha para se arrumar para o jantar. – Draco deu um beijo na testa da filha e foi embora, deixando-a sozinha no quarto.

- Sem problemas? – Anne Falou sozinha. – Eu acho que não.

_***~* Hermione para Draco, cap. 05 *~***_

**(Negrito = James / Sublinhado e Itálico = Scorpius)**

**- Eu já disse Scorpius, é TE-LE-FO-NE! E não tefelone! Oh Merlim, o eu fiz na vida para merecer isso em minha humilde vida?**

_- Nasceu! Agora diga logo de uma vez, por que diabos você ligou? Aviso logo que não estou de bom humor..._

**- Nossa Scorpiuszinho, pra que tanta mal criação? O que eu te fiz? VocÊ me jurou amor eterno e ...**

_- JAMES!_

James tinha ligado para Scorpious para saber quando poderia ir para a casa dele. Mal tinha chegado da estação de King's Cross e ele já não via a hora de voltar a atanazar a vida de seus amigos.

**- Ok, ok! Vou logo ao que interessa: Você sabe o motivo da Lil está tão deprimida?**

_- Deprimida?_

**- Sim! Desde da estação de King's Cross que ela está chorando. A mamãe está com ela no quarto a consolando. Se vendêssemos as lágrimas dela, estaríamos ricos! Papai já não sabe o que fazer. Então, achei que você...**

_- Que eu o quê? Não me pergunte nada James, pois eu não sei de nada e não quero me meter nos assuntos da Potter._

**- Eu só achei que você soubesse de algo, por que quando eu passei pelo quarto dela eu escutei um "O Scorpius ficou muito irritado mamãe" e uma assoada de nariz e... DESDE QUANDO A MINHA IRMÃ É POTTER PRA VOCÊ?**

_- Desde que minha irmã virou Malfoy para você! Agora, tchau. Mais um minuto aqui e o papai vem pessoalmente me chamar para o jantar._

**- Mas...**

_- Tchau James._

(Fim da Ligação)

- E não é que o safado desligou mesmo?

- Falando sozinho filho? – Perguntou Harry entrando no quarto do filho.

- Não pai, é só que eu estava falando com o Scorpius ao telefone, - James disse enquanto colocava o telefone no gancho e logo depois se jogava na sua cama.

- Ah sim, imagino que acertando ao dia em que você e os outros irão para a casa dele...

- OH MERDA! Esqueci de comentar isso. – James falou enquanto ria.

- Bom depois você fala com ele, agora – Harry colocou uma mão sobre os ombros do filho. – Vamos aproveitar que sua mãe conseguiu tirar a Lily do quarto e vamos jantar.

- Nossa, a mamãe conseguiu? Ela é demais! – James esperou seu pai sair do quarto e fechou a porta. Foram caminhando pelo corredor.

- E eu não sei? Foi por isso que me casei com ela. – Harry falou descendo as escadas.

_***~* Hermione para Draco, cap. 05 *~***_

- OLIVER WEASLEY! – Berrou Luna da sala de jantar enquanto Rony e Kate riam. – Se você não descer agora, eu vou pessoalmente te buscar!

- Já to indo mãe. – Disse Oliver de algum cômodo do primeiro andar.

- OLIVER WEASLEY DESÇA AGORA!

- Tá bem, tá bem! – Oliver falou enquanto descia as escadas. – Só o tio Jorge que me entende.

- O QUE VOCÊ FALOU?

- Nada não mãe! – Oliver estava sentando ao lado de Kate e se servia de sopa de ervilhas. – Hum! Tá ótimo mamãe.

- Amor, às vezes você parece até a mamãe. – Rony disse risonho. – Tenho até medo.

- Isso papai, é por que você não viu a Kate no banquete de final de ano. – Oliver falou enquanto tomava um pouco de seu suco. – Isso sim é de dar medo.

Kate deu uma tapa na cabeça do seu irmão.

- Ai Kate! Doeu! Tá vendo papai o que eu passo na escola?

- Oliver Weasley – Kate estava furiosa – Se você se referir a mim assim mais uma vez, EU NÃO RESPONDO POR MIM!

Rony e Oliver estavam boquiabertos. Se Rony não soubesse que sua mãe estava vivinha na Toca, diria que sua filha era a reencarnação dela.

- Vovó? – Perguntou Oliver espantado.

- Como elas fazem isso? – Rony engoliu em seco.

- Talvez por sermos Weasley's? – Luna falou piscando para a filha.

Os olhos de Rony e Oliver se arregalaram mas ainda e Kate e Luna começaram a rir.

**_*~* Hermione para Draco, cap. 05 *~*_**

- Ok mãe, eu não esperava te encontrar assim! – Milla disse tristonha a porta do quarto de sua mãe.

Ela tinha ido apenas perguntar o que tinha pro jantar e ao abrir a portado quarto da sua mãe, a encontrara vendo fotos antigas dela com Nate, do trio de ouro, dela com Luna e Gina, Fotos do tempo de Hogwarts, fotos de Hermione com Milla pequena e fotos com os filhos de seus amigos. Hermione aparentava estar realmente deprimida.

- Ah, oi filha. – Hermione falou sorrindo fracamente – Encontrar como?

- Assim, triste...

- Mas eu não estou triste meu amor, eu só estava vendo umas fotos antigas e ... bom... matando as saudades. Quer ver comigo? – Hermione perguntou para a filha e indicando a caixa para ela.

- Claro mãe. – Milla disse indo em direção a cama da mãe e sentando ao lado dela. – Olha essa foto aqui mãe, olha só a cara do Oliver! – Hermione riu.

- Ele puxou bem aos tios. Fred e Jorge já causaram muita dor de cabeça a Molly e Arthur. Oliver está seguindo pelo mesmo caminho para Rony e Luna.

- Ah, olha essa aqui! Olha o cabelo da Lily! Cheio de farinha e bem no fundo estão o Oliver e o James rindo com a Kate olhando furiosa para eles.

- Me lembro bem desse dia. – Hermione estava pensativa. – Foi no aniversário do Rony. Gina teve um trabalhão para tirar toda a farinha do cabelo da pequena Lily e se brincar, posso jurar que ainda ouço o sermão que Molly deu nos garotos.

- E essa aqui mãe? – Milla falou mostrando uma foto do tempo de Hogwarts em que Rony, Harry, Nate, ela, Gina e Luna estavam tomando sol na frente do lago negro. – Esse aqui no fundo não é o senhor Malfoy?

- Sério? – Falou Hermione puxando a foto para verificar. – E não é mesmo? Eu nunca tinha visto isso, nem tinha percebido. Olha só a cara do Malfoy!

- Mãe, por que você não era amiga dele na época de escola?

- Por que ele era um chato e vivia me irritando. Seus tios e seu pai não o suportava e bom, o tempo foi passando e nunca nos tornamos amigos... – Ela parou olhar uma foto dela e Nate. Lembranças amargas vieram a sua mente.

- Ah... Mãe... Posso te fazer uma pergunta? – Milla fez Hermione voltar a realidade.

- Claro meu amor. – Ela enxugou uma pequena lágrima que caiu.

- Por que nunca namorou mais ninguém depois do papai? Assim, por que você nunca casou e...

- Ah! – Suspirou Hermione sorrindo de leve. – Por que eu ainda tenho no fundo a lembrança viva do seu pai dentro de mim.

- Amor?

- Também, mas acho que por que eu nunca tive a oportunidade e bom, eu resolvi me dedicar a vocÊ e sabe, eu não me arrependo. – Ela abraçou Milla.

- Mas... – Milla tentou falar, mas foi interrompida por Hermione.

- Mas nada! Pizza? – Perguntou Hermione.

- Pizza! – Riu Milla no final de tudo.

**_*~* Hermione para Draco, cap. 05 *~*_**

Marco estava muito entediado.

Faziam apenas quatro horas que chegara em casa e já não tinha mais nada para fazer. Estava era jogado na sua cama olhando o teto escuro e verde-musgo.

- Isso realmente está me deixando enjoado. – Ele falou virando e deitando de bruços. – Puta merda! Vocês realmente fazem falta. – Ele olhava uma foto de seus amigos.

- Marco? – O velho Blaise Zabine falou entrando no quarto do filho. – Você ainda está assim? Se arrume logo, já estamos atrasados para o jantar na casa da sua avó!

- Ok papai! – Ele se levantou com tudo e muito desanimado. – Nada como um jantar na casa da sua avó que vive falando mal de seus amigos e lhe criticando...

Blaise riu.

- Clama filho, eu gosto tanto dos jantares na casa da sua avó quanto você, ou você já esqueceu que a culpa de você ser assim é minha?

Marco soltou uma pequena risada.

- Agora, eu sei que você está com saudades de seus amigos, mas logo você estará na casa do Draco. Por enquanto, que tal fazer um pequeno esforço e agüentar a sua avó?

- Fazer o quê? – Marco encarou o pai com um olhar sarcástico. – Afinal de contas, ela sempre dá ótimos presentinhos.

Pai e filho riram.

**_*~* Hermione para Draco, cap. 05 *~*_**

Anne deu mais uma olhada no seu relógio de pulso. Já estava impaciente.

- Scorpius! – Gritou ela para o irmão que saiu do banheiro, onde passava gel em seus cabelos loiros, correndo até a irmã, deixando cair o pote de gel no chão e escorregando no próprio.

Anne riu.

- O que foi Anne? – Perguntou se levantando do chão e com a escova na mão apontando para os lados. – Foi algum bicho? – Ele encarou a irmã que ria. – O que foi Anne?

- VocÊ estava demorando demais! – Ela falou autoritária. – E eu estou com fome!

- Ah, é só isso? – Scorpius jogou a escova de cabelo para um lado qualquer do seu quarto. – Pensei que algum bicho tinha te atacado.

- Então? Vamos? Ou você vai alisar mais o seu cabelo?

- Ãh... Claro...

- Finalmente! – Exclamou Anne que abriu a porta do quarto o irmão e saiu.

Assim que a irmã saiu, Scorpius correu para o banheiro e ficou se "Admirando" no espelho.

- Agora, mais um retoque aqui e...

- SCORPIUS! – Anne gritou do corredor.

- Já vou! – Ele correu até a irmã e fechando a porta de seu quarto a encarou. – Pronto tampinha. – Ele bagunçou os cabelos da irmã enquanto desciam as escadas juntos.

- Para Scorpius. – Anne estava com raiva.

- Ah, vejo que vocês resolveram descer para jantar. – Draco os esperava ao pé da escada. – E que berros foram esses senhorita Malfoy? Malfoy's não se comportam assim. – Ele acrescentou olhando para Anne.

- Foi o Scorpius papai. – Ela disse abraçando o pai e indo juntos até a sala de jantar. – Ele pegou a sua doença...

- Doença? – Draco perguntou sem entender nada e levantando uma de suas sobrancelhas. Scorpius riu.

- Ele também é apaixonado por um espelho e principalmente por gel para cabelos.

Draco acompanhou os filhos nas risadas.

- Por que a mesa está posta para cinco pessoas? – Scorpius perguntou interessado. – Vamos ter visitas?

- Isso mesmo! – Draco exclamou.

- Senhor Malfoy – Um elfo doméstico aparatou perto de Draco. – As visitas acabaram de chegar.

- Ótimo. Acompanhe-as até aqui Cripta.

Antes de ir até as visitas, a elfa doméstica fez uma reverencia demorada a Draco.

- "As"? Quem é essa visita que está te deixando tão animadinho papai? – Anne interrogou interessada.

- Você já vai saber querida.

Uns minutos depois, Cripta voltou acompanhada de duas figuras que pareciam idênticas, mas uma era um pouco mais velha que a outra e um pouco mais alta também. As duas tinham os cabelos escuros e os olhos da mesma cor. Ambas eram bem vestidas e tinham porte de modelo. O queixo de Anne caiu.

- O que você faz aqui na "Minha" casa Parkinson? – Ela perguntou paralisada.

- Blair? – Perguntou Scorpius enquanto a garota lhe lançava um sorrisinho.

- Draquinho. – Falou a mulher mais alta e com a voz estranha – Eu lhe disse que eles já conheciam a minha princesinha. – Ela abraçou Blair.

- "Draquinho"? – Anne já estava furiosa. O que a insuportável da Blair Parkinson estava fazendo na sua casa? E quem era aquela mulher de voz esquisita e que chamava o seu pai de "Draquinho"? – Papai, o que está acontecendo aqui?

Draco caminhou até a mulher mais alta e mais velha e segurou a sua mão.

- Anne e Scorpius, meus filhos, essa é Pansy Parkinson, minha noiva.

- O QUÊ? – Eles berraram juntos.


	8. Visitinha ao St Mungus

_**Cap.06 da fic "Hermione para Draco"**_

_**Visitinha ao St. Mungus**_.

No andar de baixo todos puderam ouvir o estrondo da porta sendo fechada com violência.

Scorpius olhou para o pai.

- Você não vai falar com ela? – Perguntou.

- Não! – Disse Draco taxativo – Sua irmã me decepcionou muito hoje.

Scorpius olhou para o pai novamente indignado. Não podia ser ele ali, podia? Seu pai nunca deixaria Anne de lado, afinal de contas, ela era a sua princesinha. Depois, olhou para Blair e sua mãe com o olhar mais frio que pode lançar. Em seguida, subiu as escadas correndo.

- Acho que você devia ir falar com eles Draquinho. – Pansy disse com uma voz de preocupação.

- Hum, mas tarde talvez. – Draco disse sem muita animação.

Blair riu. Para ela, até que seria muito interessante morar com Anne, principalmente depois do que ela tinha feito essa noite.

"_Espere queridinha, você não perde por esperar."_ Pensou maliciosamente.

_**~*~ Hermione para Draco, Cap. 06~*~**_

Quando Scorpius entrou no quarto da irmã, a encontrou mandando uma coruja para Lily.

- Como você está? – Perguntou depois que a viu desabar em uma das poltronas da varanda do quarto dela.

- Como você acha que eu estou? - Respondeu sem encarar o irmão.

- Você está chorando Anne? – Scorpius se acomodou em outra poltrona.

- Claro que não Scorpius! Você sabe que não choro por bobagens. Só estou irritada. Muito irritada. Você viu o que ele fez? – Disse furiosa. – Como ele pode? Ele nunca falou comigo daquele jeito...

_Flashback on_

_- O QUÊ? – Eles exclamaram juntos._

_- É um prazer conhecê-los. - Pansy falou estendendo a mão para Anne que não apertou a apertou._

_- Como assim "Noiva"? – Scorpius perguntou quase gritando._

_- Bem, a Pansy é uma antiga amiga minha de escola. Nós reencontramos a algum tempo e bom, começamos a sair, a namorar e a pedi em casamento. Resolvi marcar esse jantar para vocês se conhecerem melhor. – Draco explicou a seus filhos, que ainda não acreditavam na notícia._

_- Você esqueceu-se de comentar que já namoramos na época de escola Draquinho. – Pansy abraçou Draco. – Anne fofinha, realmente espero que você e a minha bonequinha sejam amigas, por que vocês serão irmãs..._

_- EU NUNCA SEREI IRMÃ DESSA COBRA! – Berrou Anne fazendo Pansy se assustar e Blair soltar um risinho de deboche._

_- Ah! Mamãe – Blair falou com uma vozinha irritante. – Ela me insultou! – Ela fingiu chorar. – Vamos embora? Por favor!_

_- Bonequinha, calma. Não fique assim. – Pansy enquanto abraçava a filha._

_- Anne, eu exijo que você peça desculpas agora a Blair! – Draco falou severo._

_- Como? – Berrou Anne olhando incrédula para o pai._

_- Isso mesmo que você ouviu. – Draco falou enquanto segurava a filha pelos ombros. – Afinal de contas, temos que começar uma vida bem e todos juntos..._

_- EU NÃO VOU PEDIR DESCULPAS A ELA PAPAI! – Anne gritou e Blair deu mais um sorrisinho malvado em direção a garota. - ESSA GAROTA É UMA INSUPORTÁVEL! ELA ODEIA A MIM E AS MINHAS AMIGAS DESDE QUE NÓS CONHECEMOS E FAZ DAS NOSSAS VIDAS UM INFERNO EM HOGWARTS..._

_- ANNE MALFOY! – Draco gritou mais alto do que Anne. – Peça desculpa a Blair AGORA!_

_Tanto Anne como Scorpius olharam para o pai. Agora, era Anne que expressava um sorrisinho de deboche e maldoso._

_- Eu não vou pedir desculpas a ela simplesmente por que sou uma Malfoy e Malfoy's não se rebaixam a – Ela olhou Blair cima abaixo. – Gentinha como ela! – E dizendo isso, subiu as escadas correndo._

_Flashback Off_

Scorpius ficou pensativo.

- O que ele pretende com isso maninha? Quero dizer, pra que ele quer se casar novamente, depois de tantos anos...

- Eu não tenho nada contra que o papai se case novamente. Mas... Tem que ser justo com a mãe da Parkinson? Eu não vou aturar essa garota aqui por muito tempo.

- Bom. – Scorpius levantou-se e espreguiçou-se. – Seja como for, logo o papai estará aqui lhe pedindo desculpas. Agora, essa confusão todo me deixou com fome, alias, nós nem jantamos! Vou pedir para Cripta levar um lanchinho para mim no meu quarto. – Ele olhou para a irmã. – Vou pedir para que ela traga um par a você também...

- Não precisa. Depois eu desço e preparo um para mim. – Anne disse encarando a noite fria.

- Tem certeza? – Scorpius e Anne assentiu – Ok, boa noite maninha.

- Boa noite.

Scorpius deixou a irmã sozinha e Anne suspirou.

_**~*~ Hermione para Draco, Cap. 06~*~**_

Todos os Potter's estavam reunidos na sala de jantar.

O silêncio reinava. Lily brincava com a comida enquanto James estava mais interessado no seu bolinho de carne. Harry olhava de um filho para o outro. Desde que nascera ele nunca mais tinha tido um jantar calmo e calado e esse silêncio o incomodava bastante. Ele estava sentindo falta das implicâncias de James com Lily, de Gina gritando e berrando , mandando eles se calarem.

- Eu não aguento mais! – Harry falou derrubando os seus talheres na mesa. – Esse silêncio está me matando! James, por favor, implique com a Lily. – James o encarou confuso. – E Gina, minha querida, berre bem alto!

Gina sentiu pena do marido.

- Acho que está na hora da sobremesa. – Gina levantou-se e foi em direção a cozinha. – Lily, Fiz a sua sobremesa favorita: Pudim de chocolate.

Ela sumiu e da sala só podiam escutar a sua voz. Minutos depois ela voltou com a varinha apontada para uma bandeja com pudim que flutuava a sua frente. O pudim pousou graciosamente na mesa.

- Filha, acaba de chegar um berrador da Anne para você. – Gina disse mostrando um envelope vermelho.

- Berrador? – Lily perguntou curiosa.

Antes que Gina pudesse falar alguma coisa o envelope ganhou vida e um formato de boca, onde se pode ouvir alto e claro a voz de Anne Malfoy.

_**"LILY POTTER! VOCÊ NÃO SABE DA ÚLTIMA! MEU PAI VAI SE CASAR COM UMA BULDOGUE! OK, ESPERE UM MOMENTO ENQUANTO EU ME MATO!"**_

Todos ainda olhavam para o lugar onde segundos atrás a voz histérica de Anne estilhaçavam os tímpanos dos Potter's. Eles estavam boquiabertos.

- É, definitivamente a Malfoy é uma piradinha. - James falou levando o dedo indicador da mão direita ao ouvido direito e o girando.

- Cala. A. Boca. James. – Lily disse levantando - Preciso falar com ela. – Ela correu, sumindo da sala de jantar e indo para o seu quarto.

- Então o Malfoy vai se casar? – Harry falou enquanto se servia de pudim.

- Você não vai ligar para o Scorpius filho? – Gina perguntou a James.

- Eu não. Depois eu falo com ele. Mãe capricha na minha fatia! – Gina riu.

_**~*~ Hermione para Draco, Cap. 06~*~**_

Uma sala de está muito bem decorada e tipicamente sonserina estava calma. Em cima da bela lareira continham vários porta-retratos com fotos de uma jovem bonita, mas com um olhar frio e maldoso. As fotos vivas pareciam transmitir a arrogância da garota. Do outro lado da sala, pendurado em uma das paredes, um enorme quadro em que nele estava pintada a tinta óleo a imagem da mesma garota das fotos da lareira e outra mulher parecida com ela, só que um pouco mais velha. As duas tinham o mesmo olhar de arrogância e desprezo.

O silêncio da sala foi quebrado por um instalo barulhento e na lareira surgiram enormes labaredas verdes, de onde saíram a mulher e a garota do quadro.

- Você sabe que desteto viajar de pó-de-flú mamãe! – A garota falou enquanto saia de dentro da lareira e limpava das vestes os vestígios de pó.

- Eu sei minha bonequinha, eu sei! Mas eu não podia contrariar o Draco, afinal as vítimas hoje fomos nós. – Pansy esbouçou um sorriso malvado e Blair acompanhou a mãe.

- Tem razão. – Blair tirou o casaco e o jogou no chão para que um dos elfos domésticos o pegasse depois. Ela deitou em um dos sofás de forma majestosa. – Mamãe, foi ótimo ver a cara da idiota da Anne. Será perfeito morar na mesma casa que ela...

- Não será por muito tempo querida. – Pansy, que estava em frente a um espelho que ficava na parede esquerda da sala, virou e olhou para a filha. – O que depender de mim, eu mando aqueles dois pivetes para bem longe.

Pedro não podia exibir uma cara de satisfação melhor.

- E o Malfoy-Pai permitirá? – Ela alfinetou a mãe. – Pelo que sei, ele é apaixonado pelos filhotes...

- Eu garanto bonequinha, logo "isso" passará e ele só olhos e dinheiro para nós. – Pansy gargalhou.

_**~*~ Hermione para Draco, Cap. 06~*~**_

Draco estava no seu escritório. Anne realmente passará dos limites. Onde já se viu tratar as visitas assim? Se sua mãe, Narcissa Malfoy, fosse viva, já teria passado dessa para uma melhor. Como ela mesma dizia, Malfoy's não se portam assim!

Malfoy's.

Ele sorriu.

Tá bom, ele não iria negar mais: Amou o jeito com que a filha o encarou! A coragem que ela teve em respondê-lo. Anne a cada dia que passava era mais parecida com ele e isso o deixava feliz.

Escutou um barulho do lado de fora do escritório e resolveu investigar.

"_Só pode ser o Scorpius em sua visitinha noturna a cozinha."_ Ele pensou. Foi até a mesma (cozinha) com o pensamento de acompanhar o filho, mais encontrou outro Malfoy. Ou melhor, outra.

Anne estava cozinhando a maneira trouxa e Draco ficou a observar a filha. Ela nem percebera a presença do pai e quando o encarou, levou um pequeno susto.

- O que você está fazendo? – Draco perguntou.

Era melhor quebrar logo o clima pesado que ficara entre ele e Anne. Ele não aguentaria isso por muito tempo.

- Chocolate quente. – Ela falou indiferente. Draco suspirou. Até na chatice ela o puxara. Ele começou a ajuda-la.

- O que _você_ está fazendo? – Ela o perguntou.

- Te ajudando. – Ele riu para a filha que preferiu ignorar. – Anne, filha, desculpe ter gritado com você, mas você realmente me tirou do sério! – Ele olhou para os seus pés. Eles eram mais interessantes.

- Me desculpa também papai? Eu perdi o controle! Juro que isso não se repetirá...

- Não prometa o que não poderá cumprir filha. – Draco olhou para Anne de forma tão amável que a garota achou melhor deixar a conversa _"Não se case com um buldogue"_ para mais tarde.

- Pode me fazer um favor, pelo menos? – Ela perguntou enquanto servia a si e ao seu pai de chocolate quente. Draco fez que sim com a cabeça. – Pode pelo menos me avisar antes quando _ela_ resolver aparecer?

- Claro! – Draco sorriu. Anne nem fora tão difícil assim_. " Opá!"_ Ele pensou. _" Deve ter algo errado! Ela aceitou rápido demais..."_

- Então é assim? – Scorpius disse entrando na cozinha de pijamas de patinhos amarelos. – Rola uma reunião de família com chocolate quente e ninguém me convida? – Ele roubou a caneca de Draco e tomou um gole. Ele ficou com "bigodinho" de chocolate. Draco e Anne riram. Scorpius era realmente esquisito.

_**~*~ Hermione para Draco, Cap. 06~*~**_

Depois do jantar desastroso para apresentar Pansy aos seus filhos, Draco preferiu evitar a presença de sua ilustre noiva na sua casa. Anne e Scorpius agradeceram, mas era obvio que não seria por muito tempo.

Duas Semanas se passaram e nesse meio tempo, James, Oliver e Nate já circulavam pela mansão Malfoy. Anne, que preferia não ocupar o mesmo lugar que James, se revessava. As vezes dormia na casa de Lily, outras na casa de Kate e algumas na casa de Milla. Ela adorava Hermione Granger e desejava ser uma medi-bruxa como ela.

Como era previsto, na segunda semana de férias dos garotos, Pansy aparecera para tomar café-da-manhã com sua futura "família" e levará Blair junto. Depois do café da manhã, Anne resolveu que era melhor ir para o seu quarto ou vomitaria toda a bela omelete de queijo que Cripta fizera com carinho para ela na cara da senhora e senhorita Parkinson.

_**~*~ Hermione para Draco, Cap. 06~*~**_

James, Oliver e Marco estavam se divertindo muito na casa de Scorpius. Draco Malfoy era um homem muito legal. Eles faziam muitas coisas juntos. Depois do belíssimo café-da-manhã, James resolverá fala com Anne, afinal, ele se sentia incomodado. Anne não deveria deixar a própria casa por sua culpa. Mesmo que ele gostasse de zoar a seus amigos, por mais que ele gostasse de conversar com Draco e por mais que ele gostasse da comida de Cripta, a casa era de Anne e isso não era certo.

Ele bateu na porta do quarto da garota.

- Anne? – Ele chamou. Como não obteve resposta, resolveu entrar.

Agora que, pensando bem, era a primeira vez que entrava no quarto da garota. Ele era lindo e bem a cara dela. Era bem organizado com uma cama no centro e de cobertas rosa e branca. Almofadas e travesseiros decoravam a cama em linha reta. As paredes eram de uma cor rosa meio vinho e no centro do teto tinha um belo lustre branco. Ao lado da janela, tinha um belo sofá rosa. Quadros e fotos enfeitam ainda mais o quarto e cortinas brancas e rosas davam ao lugar um aspecto calmo. James reparou tinha fotos de Anne com seus amigos, com sua mãe, com seu pai e com Scorpius. As que dominavam eram as dela sozinha. A que ele mais gostou foi uma dela com aquele sorriso que tanto o encantara. Ele ouviu um barulho vindo do closet da garota e presumiu que ela estivesse lá. Rapidamente, tirou a foto que gostara do porta-retrato e guardou-a no bolso da sua calça jeans.

- O que faz aqui Potter? – Anne perguntou enquanto finalizava uma trança em seus cabelos loiros platinados.

- Eu... Só... - James não sabia o que dizer. Putz, só ele sabia como gostava de Anne. Aquela garota mexia com ele de uma forma que nem Merlin sabia explicar. Nem Merlin era capaz de entender.

- Vamos Potter, responda! – Anne o encarava séria. Por que aquele ser estranho estava fazendo no seu quarto? Isso era totalmente errado!

- Eu... – James foi salvo por um barulho vindo só andar de baixo. Eles ouviram gritos.

- Mas o que está acontecendo? – Anne saiu correndo do seu quarto e James agradeceu a Merlin. Dando uma última olhada no quarto de sua amada, ele também saiu.

_**~*~ Hermione para Draco, Cap. 06~*~**_

Anne desceu as escadas e viu a maior confusão. Draco gritava como um louco pedindo ajuda. Olhou para o irmão e o viu sentado no sofá da sala com um pano na mão e coberto de sangue. Oliver e Marco tentavam o ajudar. Ela correu para perto do irmão.

- O que houve? – Ela perguntou enquanto analisava a mão do irmão e via um ferimento feio.

- Seu ilustríssimo irmão que se cortou com uma faca de pão! – Disse Marco que estava sentado ao lado de Scorpius. – Não me pergunte como. Pensei que só o James fosse burro a esse ponto...

- O que tem eu? – Perguntou James que acabava de chegar. Ele encarou Scorpius confuso. – Cara, que troço vermelho é esse na sua mão?

- SANGUE SUA ANTA! – Scorpius gritou. A sua mão doía demais.

- Sangue? – James fez uma cara esquisita e em dois segundos estava verde. – Acho que vou desmaiar. – E caiu no chão.

Todos os presentes na sala o olharam. Até Draco que estava nervoso o olhou cair. Anne revirou os olhos.

- MEU MERLIM! MEU FILHO VAI MORRER! – Draco berrou. Ele ia de um lado para o outro. – PANSY, FAÇA ALGUMA COISA! VOCÊ É UMA MULHER! DEVE SABER DE ALGUM FEITIÇO!

- Eu Draquinho? – A mulher estava surpresa. – Mas eu não entendo nada de feitiços curatórios...

- OH MERLIM! VOCÊ TAMBÉM NÃO SABE DE NADA!- Pansy pareceu ofendida com o comentário de Draco e Anne riu.

- Argh, isso doí. – Scorpius fez uma careta.

- Respira cachorrinho, deve ajudar! – Oliver disse e imitou um cachorro.

- ISSO É PARA MULHERES GRÁVIDAS IDIOTA! – Berrou Scorpius.

- Quem está grávida? – Perguntou James que acordara do desmaio.

- E isso tá parecendo mais uma cachorra no cio. – Marco disse e Oliver fez um gesto obsceno para ele.

- Vamos leva-lo ao St. Mungus papai. – Anne falou ajudando o irmão a ficar em pé. – Lá devem dar um jeito nisso rapidinho.

- Tem razão! – Draco bateu na própria testa e começou a andar de um lado para o outro enquanto procurava algo.

- Papai, o que você está fazendo? – Perguntou Anne.

- Procurando as chaves do meu carro. - Draco estava olhando debaixo do sofá.

- TÁ BRINCANDO? VAMOS DE PÓ-DE-FLÚ! - Berrou Anne.

- Ah, claro! Tinha me esquecido.

Enquanto todos entravam na lareira e gritavam "St. Mungus", Pansy segurou Draco pelo braço.

- Hum... Draquinho? – Draco a olhou. – Acho melhor eu e a minha bonequinha não irmos, afinal, hospital não é para...

- Já entendi Pansy. – Draco cortou-a frio e puxou o seu braço. – Faça o que achar melhor. – E dizendo isso, foi embora.

_**~*~ Hermione para Draco, Cap. 06~*~**_

Hermione estava em seu consultório. O St. Mungus hoje estivera bem agitado. Eram crianças que mexiam nas varinhas dos pais e acabavam com um furúnculo no rosto, bruxos que se queimaram com seus caldeirões que explodiram, poções feitas erradas, bruxos que mexeram com criaturas mágicas não domesticáveis e por aí ia.

Finalmente estava no fim do seu plantão. Hermione não via a hora de voltar para casa, tomar um bom banho e relaxar. Recolheu as coisas que levaria para casa e fechou o seu consultório.

- Agora só amanhã. – Ela sussurrou para si mesma. Antes de aparatar teria que ir até a recepção para deixar uns prontuários de alguns de seus pacientes para o próximo médico plantonista. . No caminho encontrou com Simas Finnigan, um amigo de escola e que também era medi-bruxo.

- Já indo para casa Hermione? – Ele perguntou parando-a no corredor.

- Graças a Merlim. – Ela sorriu. – Adoro a minha profissão, mais é muito cansativa.

- Entendo. Então eu... – Simas foi interrompido por uma enfermeira.

- Dr. Finnigan, a paciente do 208 está tendo outra crise. – Simas suspirou.

- Bem Hermione, essa é a minha deixa. Até mais.

- Até mais Simas. – Hermione disse se despedindo do amigo e indo até a recepção.

Encontrou lá uma baita confusão e no centro dela estava Draco Malfoy.

- MAS QUE RAIOS DE HOSPITAL É ESSE? NÃO TEM UM MEDI-BRUXO PARA ATENDER O MEU FILHO? – Ele berrava. Hermione reconheceu os seus sobrinhos, Anne, Marco e Scorpius parados ao lado de Draco. James e Oliver pareciam se divertir com a situação. Ela reparou que Anne ajudava o irmão, que tinha as mãos ensanguentadas.

- O houve? – Ela perguntou se aproximando de Scorpius e segurando a sua mão. – O que foi isso querido?

- Ai. – Ele gemeu. - Me cortei com uma faca de... Bom... Vamos deixar isso para lá.

- Com uma faca de pão. – Anne disse e Scorpius olhou feio para a irmã. Hermione sorriu. – Será que a senhora pode dar um jeito nisso senhora Granger?

- Claro Anne. Só é preciso leva-lo ao... – Ela foi interrompida por Draco.

- Granger! Você tem que salvar o meu filho! Ele está perdendo muito sangue e pode... Pode... MORRER! – Draco a segurava pelos braços e a sacudia.

- Acalme-se Malfoy, foi só um pequeno corte. POR AMOR DE MERLIM, SE SEGURA HOMEM! – Ela deu uma tapa na cara de Draco e ele a olhou assustado. – Era preciso! Você está muito nervoso.

- Agora eu sei de quem a Anne puxou a histeria. – James sussurrou para Oliver que riu.

- Eu ouvi isso Potter! – Anne olhou feio para James.

- Annezinha meu amor! – James sorriu e foi abraça-la.

- LARQUE A MINHA FILHA POTTER!

- Claro senhor Malfoy. – James sorriu amarelo enquanto largava Anne. Oliver e Marco riam.

- Agora, como eu ia dizendo antes de ser interrompida. – Hermione olhou para Draco. – É só leva-lo ao meu e eu darei um jeito nisso rapidinho.

- Por que você não falou isso logo? – Draco disse irritado.

Hermione o olhou.

- Para a sua saúde, eu vou ignorar isso Malfoy. Agora, me acompanhem. – Ela seguiu pelo corredor que levava direto para a sua sala e todos foram atrás dela. Ela olhou para trás e viu que _todos_ estavam indo. – Corrigindo: Só a Anne, o Scorpius e o... – Ela olhou para Draco novamente. – E o progenitor deles. – Ela virou o rosto com o nariz empinado e Draco arregalou os olhos.

- Granger, volte aqui! Você não pode falar assim comigo! Eu sou um Malfoy! – Draco foi atrás dela deixando Anne e Scorpius para trás.

Scorpius deixou o queixo cair.

- Ele não estava a 10 minutos atrás preocupado comigo?

- Acredite amigo, a Dra. Granger é muito melhor de se observar. – Marco falou e olhou para Anne. – Nós vamos esperar lá fora. – Anne assentiu e foi atrás de seu pai com seu irmão.

- Mas por quê? Lá no consultório da tia Mione é mais legal! – Oliver falou e recebeu uma bela tapa na cabeça dado por James.

_**~*~ Hermione para Draco, Cap. 06~*~**_

Anne ficou observando fascinada Hermione limpar o corte na mão do irmão, colocar essência de ditammo e cura-lo enquanto seu pai brigava com ela. Draco realmente tirava Hermione do sério.

- Escute aqui sua doninha quicante. – Hermione falou apontando a varinha para o rosto de Draco. – Não venha me dizer como fazer o meu trabalho, ok?

- Eu só acho que você deveria limpar mais isso aí! – Ele apontou para a mão do filho.

- Você não acha nada Malfoy! A medi-bruxa aqui sou eu! – Ela berrou.

- Certo, mais se tiver algo errado com o meu filho, você será a responsável por isso!

Hermione o encarou.

- SAIA DA MINHA SALA AGORA MALFOY OU EU LHE COLOCAREI PARA FORA PESSOALMENTE! – Ela estava vermelha de raiva.

Draco esbouçou o seu sorriso de deboche, o que a irritou mais ainda.

- Malfoy, eu estou avisando...

- Papai, acho melhor você esperar lá fora. – Scorpius conhecia a fama de Hermione em feitiços e não seria nada legal vê o seu pai em outra ala do St. Mungus.

- Está bem, eu esperarei lá fora. Mas não pense que é por que você mandou Granger, é por que o meu filho pediu. – Ele saiu deixando Anne e Scorpius a sós com Hermione.

- Argh! Como vocês o suportam? – Ela perguntou a eles e os mesmos riram.

- Convivência. – Scorpius disse enquanto tomava um pouco de poção revigorante. – Nossa! Isso tem um gosto horrível!

- Eu sei, mais foi necessário, você perdeu uma boa quantidade de sangue rapaz. – Hermione disse enquanto com um aceno de varinha limpava o seu consultório.

- Ele não é tão mal assim. – Anne disse e Hermione pareceu não entender.

- Ele? Ele quem? – Perguntou.

- Meu pai. Ele é só duro por fora, mas ele é realmente uma pessoa boa.

Hermione ficou um pouco envergonhada, afinal Draco ainda era o pai de Anne e não deveria ser legal para um filho ouvir uma pessoa falar mal de seu pai.

- Ah, a Milla deve ter dito algo assim. – Ela sorriu sem graça. – Acho que já terminamos por aqui, vocês já podem ir.

- Obrigada senhora Granger! – Scorpius abraçou Hermione, que não esperava essa reação dele. – A senhora cuidou muito bem de mim! – Ele deu um beijo na bochecha dela e saiu da sala.

- Seu irmão é uma graça. – Hermione disse a Anne.

- Sabe senhora Granger, eu quero ser uma medi-bruxa talentosa como a senhora. – Anne olhou admirada para Hermione.

- Quem sabe isso aconteça Anne? Você é muito mais inteligente que o idiota do seu pai... Ops, Sem ofensas. – Hermione riu enquanto levava às mãos a boca.

Anne riu.

- Ele é um bobo.

- Será? Não tenho tanta certeza disso. – Hermione estava guardando os prontuários em uma das gavetas da sua mesa.

- Por que a sua irmã está demorando tanto hein? – Draco deve ter perguntado em voz alta por que Anne e Hermione o escutaram de dentro do consultório. – Será que vou ter que ir busca-la?

Hermione revirou os olhos.

- Tem razão querida, ele é um bobo. – Anne riu mais ainda. – Acho melhor você ir Anne ou seu pai vai ter um troço.

- Adeus senhora Granger. – Anne deu um tchauzinho para a Hermione e saiu do consultório. Hermione ouviu um _"Até que fim"_ por parte de Draco. Quando saiu de sua sala, ficou a observar pai e filho juntos indo embora.

* * *

**(N/A): **Reviews?


	9. Video da fic!

Oi gente!

Desculpem-me, mas dessa vez não é um capítulo fresquinho...

Ahhh...

Eu sei, eu sei, vocês estão loucos para lerem mais um cap. e eu estou trabalhando nisso.

Mas por enquanto, que tal verem o vídeo da fic?

Como assim Tatah, um vídeo?

É isso mesmo meus queridos e queridas!

Um vídeo!

Graças a minha amiga Jacih do Nyah! Temos um vídeo para a fic.

Aqui vai o link:

.com/watch?v=aP7-p715Cs0

Caso o link não apareça, vão meu perfil!

E se ainda o mesmo não tiver atualizado, é só visitarem o meu blog, o uniiveersoalteernatiivo no blogspot!

xD


	10. A mente maligna de Anne

**(N/A):** Desculpem a demora meus amores!  
Mais é tive provas e mais provas e resolvi ler a coleção de Percy Jackson e os Olimpianos de uma vez só.  
Amei!  
Se alquém quiser ver a capa do capítulo, o lha o link aqui (.)  
Não sei por que, mais num tá aparecendo.

E se alquém queser ver o vídeo da fic (É, nós temos um vídeo!)  
Aqui o link (.com/watch?v=aP7-p715Cs0)  
Bj!

* * *

**Cap. 07 - A mente maligna de Anne**

Depois do hospital, Draco, Anne, Scorpius, James, Marco e Oliver voltaram para a mansão Malfoy. Quando chegaram, Pansy e Blair não estavam mas lá. Anne deu graças a Merlim. Graças a Hermione, Scorpius nem parecia que tivera um corte na mão e fora jogar quadribol com seus amigos no campo que tinha em sua casa.

Draco dissera a Anne que iria resolver umas coisas no seu escritório e que voltaria para o jantar. No meio da tarde, Anne estava sozinha em seu quarto, lendo alguns livros quando alguns pensamentos vieram a sua mente.

_Flashback_

_- Pansy faça alguma coisa!_

_- Eu Draquinho? – A mulher estava surpresa – Mas eu não entendo nada de feitiços curatórios... _

_- Oh Merlim, você também não sabe de nada! – Draco berrara._

_*Mudança de Lembrança*_

_- Hum... Draquinho? – Draco a olhou. – Acho melhor eu e a minha bonequinha não irmos, afinal, hospital não é para..._

_- Já entendi Pansy. – Draco cortou-a frio e puxou o seu braço. – Faça o que achar melhor. – E dizendo isso, foi embora._

_Flashback off_

Então seu pai não gostava tanto da Parkinson-Mãe assim como ela pensava. Se seu pai gostasse _mesmo_ dela, ele a trataria da mesma forma com trata a ela mesma e a seu irmão: com afeto e amor.

E percebeu que os poucos momentos que viu seu pai com a _sua noiva_, ele parecia está com ela forçado. Não gostava muito de abraça-la e se ela não o beijasse, por ele estaria tudo bem.

_Flashback_

_- Granger!_ _- Granger! Você tem que salvar o meu filho! Ele está perdendo muito sangue e pode... Pode... MORRER! – Draco a segurava pelos braços e a sacudia._

_- Acalme-se Malfoy, foi só um pequeno corte. POR AMOR DE MERLIM, SE SEGURA HOMEM! – Ela deu uma tapa na cara de Draco e ele a olhou assustado. – Era preciso! Você está muito nervoso._

_*Mudança de Lembrança*_

_- Para a sua saúde, eu vou ignorar isso Malfoy. Agora, me acompanhem. – Ela seguiu pelo corredor que levava direto para a sua sala e todos foram atrás dela. Ela olhou para trás e viu que todos estavam indo. – Corrigindo: Só a Anne, o Scorpius e o... – Ela olhou para Draco novamente. – E o progenitor deles. – Ela virou o rosto com o nariz empinado e Draco arregalou os olhos._

_- Granger, volte aqui! Você não pode falar assim comigo! Eu sou um Malfoy! – Draco foi atrás dela deixando Anne e Scorpius para trás._

_*Mudança de Lembrança*_

_- Escute aqui sua doninha quicante. – Hermione falou apontando a varinha para o rosto de Draco. – Não venha me dizer como fazer o meu trabalho, ok?_

_- Eu só acho que você deveria limpar mais isso aí! – Ele apontou para a mão do filho._

_- Você não acha nada Malfoy! A medi-bruxa aqui sou eu! – Ela berrou._

_- Certo, mais se tiver algo errado com o meu filho, você será a responsável por isso!_

_Hermione o encarou._

_- SAIA DA MINHA SALA AGORA MALFOY OU EU LHE COLOCAREI PARA FORA PESSOALMENTE! – Ela estava vermelha de raiva._

_Flashback off_

Draco sabia como tirar a mãe de Milla do sério e só a mãe de sua amiga enfrentava seu pai de um jeito que até ele ficava indignado. Eles eram tão diferentes... Tão opostos!

Opostos?

Anne sorriu.

Se os opostos realmente se atraem, por que seria diferente com a mãe de Milla e com o seu pai? Afinal, só Draco fazia a tão controlada Dra. Granger ter seu momento de estresse e só Hermione colocava o todo poderoso Draco Malfoy no seu devido lugar.

Eles eram perfeitos.

Perfeitos um para outro.

Anne estava tão perdida em seus pensamentos que nem percebeu que suas amigas Lily, Kate e Milla estavam no seu quarto.

- Anne? – Perguntou Kate passando as mãos pelos olhos da amiga. – Tem alguém aí?

- Acho que ela pirou. – Milla cochichou para Lily.

- Também acho. Será que ela pegou alguma doença hoje quando ela foi ao St. Mungus? – Perguntou a ruiva as amigas.

- Não pirei e muito menos peguei uma doença! – Anne pareceu sair do transe e depois de um tempo finalmente reconheceu as amigas. – O que vocês estão fazendo aqui?

- E isso lá é modo de cumprimentar as amigas? – Kate se jogou em uma poltrona.

- Viemos dormir aqui com você Anne! – Milla sorriu e apontou para as malas que estavam jogadas pelo quarto da loira.

Anne arregalou os olhos.

- E precisam de tudo isso para uma noite?

- Manda logo embora! – Lily pulou na cama da amiga. – Pensei que gostasse da nossa companhia.

- É claro que gosto suas tontas! – Anne sorriu e abraçou Lily.

- E como você passou esses dias nas nossas casas, chegou a hora de você retribuir. – Kate piscou para a amiga.

- Passando na cara Weasley? – Anne levantou uma das sobrancelhas.

- Entenda como quiser Malfoy! – Kate fez uma cara de durona para a amiga. Anne jogou uma almofada na amiga.

- Ficamos sabendo que seu irmão se machucou Anne. Ele está bem? – Lily perguntou um pouco curiosa.

- Está. – Anne disse sem emoção. – Foi só um pequeno corte. Como assim ficaram sabendo?

- Minha mãe nós contou. – Milla disse enquanto notava um porta-retrato sem a foto. – Cadê a foto dele?

Todas olharam para o porta-retrato vazio.

- Sei lá. Meu pai deve ter pego. – Despois Anne se preocuparia com isso. – E por falar em sua mãe e em meu pai, precisamos falar com os garotos...

- E o que isso tem haver? – Milla perguntou.

- Tudo! Vamos falar com eles que eu explico. Se não me engano, eles ainda devem está no campo de quadribol.

Depois de muito reclamar e alegar que estava cansada demais para descer as escadas e caminhar até o campo de quadribol, Anne, Lily e Milla conseguiram convencer Kate a ir.

***Hermione para Draco, Cap 07***

Draco estava no seu escritório.

Ficou espantado ao ver Hermione de novo. Não que ele já não a tenha visto, todos os anos se encontravam na estação de King's Cross. Mas hoje, ele a tinha visto mais de perto e ela estava muito diferente.

"_Os anos só a fizeram bem"_ Pensou. Granger estava mudada e para melhor. Graças a Merlim ela deu um jeito naqueles cabelos rebeldes e deixara de vestir aquelas roupas que escondiam o seu belo corpo_. "Malfoy, no que você está pensando seu trasgo? Ela ainda é uma sangue-ruim!" _Ele levantou de sua luxuosa cadeira e foi até a janela. Ficou a observar as pessoas que andavam de um lado para o outro e visitando as lojas do beco diagonal. _"Qual é Malfoy, voltando a ser o mesmo imbecil dos tempos de escola?"._ Ele bateu na própria testa. _"O que importa o sangue? Você não se importou com isso quando a viu no baile de inverno acompanhada do Krum, se importou?"._ Draco riu ao lembrar-se da sabe-tudo Granger entrando no salão principal acompanhada de Vitor Krum. _"Ela estava tão linda!"._ Ele suspirou. _"Acho que estou ficando sentimentalista demais"._

- Senhor Malfoy? – A secretária estava à porta de seu escritório. – Sua noiva mandou uma coruja perguntando se o jantar de hoje a noite na sua casa está de pé.

- Mande outra coruja lhe dizendo que sim. – Ela assentiu e saiu da sala.

"_Pansy_". Ainda tinha ela. Será que fora precipitado a pedindo em casamento? _"Draco, é melhor não pensar em bobagens. É claro que você não foi precipitado!"_

E do nada, ele se pegou pensando em Hermione novamente_. "Ela cuidou tão bem do Scorpius e eu nem a agradeci. Acho que não será mal passar na casa dela antes de voltar para casa e agradece-la_." Ele foi até a secretária.

- Senhorita Murray, consiga para mim o endereço da Dra. Granger, por favor. Hermione Granger.

***Hermione para Draco, Cap 07***

James tinha acabado de fazer a goles passar pelo segundo dos três aros quando avistou quatro garotas na pequena arquibancada acenando para ele e para os outros três.

- Lily? Mas o que ela faz aqui? – Perguntou.

- Não só ela como a Kate e a Milla a também. – Oliver parou perto dos amigos.

- Acho que elas querem que desçamos das vassouras. - Marco falou sobrevoando um pouco mais alto.

- Então vamos! - Mal Scorpius falou e saiu em disparada com a vassoura para perto da irmã e das amigas.

Os quatros pararam as vassouras e as largaram no gramado bem verdinho do campo. Eles estavam sem camisas e bastantes suados. Quando viu Scorpius, Lily saiu em disparada e o abraçou.

- SCORPIUS! Você tá bem? Soube que se machucou e que perdeu sangue. – Ela segurou seu rosto o fazendo olhar para ela. – Tem certeza que é bom para você já está jogando quadribol? Milla – Ela voltou-se para a amiga. – O que você acha sobre isso?

- Eu? – Milla não entendeu nada. – Mais eu não sou medi-bruxa.

- Mais sua mãe é o que dá no mesmo. – Milla ergueu uma sobrancelha. – Scorpius, é melhor você para de jogar e...

- Vai com calma Lils! – Ele não pode negar. Quando viu a preocupação da garota para com ele e como ela queria cuidar dele, preferiu esquecer as brigas e o Longbottom. – Eu estou bem! – Ele a abraçou. Não importava que seus amigos estivessem ali. Lily era sua... Sua... Amiga não era? Isso era o que importava.

- Será que você faria o favor de largar a minha irmã Scorpius? Não é legal ver seu melhor amigo agarrando a sua irmãzinha. – James falou e fez uma cara de nojo. Lily e Scorpius se separaram imediatamente. James sorriu. – Fico agradecido. Acho que você não gostaria que eu agarrasse a Anne assim, gostaria? – Ele pareceu pensar. – Se bem que eu adoraria...

- Deixe de ser idiota James! – Lily disse com as bochechas da cor de seus cabelos ruivos. – O Scorpius não estava me agarrando!

- Priminho, acho que essa cena de você agarrando a Anne só vai ficar na sua cabeça mesmo. – Kate lançou um olhar de pena ao primo.

- Sabe quando é que a Anne se agarraria com você? Jamé! – Oliver disse levando a mão a cabeça teatralmente. - Não é mesmo Annezita? Annezita? Anne? – Ele olhou para a garota e a mesma estava concentrada, olhando para os músculos do abdômen malhado de James (Devido ao quadribol). – Ou será que não? – Ele falou pervertido.

- Então a Annezinha está olhando os belos músculos do Jamesinho é? – Marco falou e Anne, que parecia ter saído de um transe, o encarou. – É meu amigo, a sua sorte está mudando.

- O QUE? – A loira berrou. – EU NÃO ESTAVA OLHANDO PARA O POTTER! – _"Não acredito que estava olhando para o Potter!" _Pensou a garota.

- Estava sim Annezinha. – Oliver falou colocando um braço sobre os ombros da garota. – E então? O que mais lhe encanta no James? São os seus olhos? Os seus belos cabelos? Ou os seus músculos? – Enquanto ele falava Marco indicava cada parte do corpo de James a que Oliver se referia.

- CALA BOCA WEASLEY! – Anne colocou as mãos na cabeça e fechou os olhos. – Scorpius, você é meu irmão, me defenda!

- Galera, por favor, PAREM DE ZOAR A MINHA IRMÃ!

- Pedindo com esse jeitinho. – Oliver disse e Milla e Kate riram. – Millinha querida, você por aqui? – Ele foi abraça-la, mas ela negou. – Que foi?

- Ol, pelo amor de Merlim! Você está todo suado!

- Ah, assim você corta o clima. Vem cá vem! - Ele saiu correndo atrás da garota pelo campo.

Marco se aproximou de Kate.

- E então, o que vocês vieram fazer aqui? – Ele perguntou a Kate enquanto escutava os gritos de Milla.

- Vamos dormir aqui hoje. – A garota falou não deixando também de notar os músculos de Marco. _"Se controla Kate. Não de bobeira como a Anne" ._

- Legal, assim vamos poder ver vocês de pijamas e invadir o quarto de vocês a noite. – Marco sorriu malicioso.

- NEM INVENTE ZABINI! – Kate berrou e Marco riu.

James ficou encarando Anne. Será que ele finalmente estava tocando o coração de Anne?

Anne pareceu incomodada com o olhar de James. Qual é, ela só tinha olhado para ele, isso não queria dizer que ela estaria apaixonada por ele.

- Oliver e Milla, será que dá para vocês pararem de correr e virem para cá? – Anne gritou irritada. – O que eu tenho para falar é sério!

- Nossa, que estresse todo é esse florzinha? – James perguntou próximo ao ouvido da garota fazendo-a ficar arrepiada. – Isso tudo é só por que eu te peguei olhando para mim?

- Não seja tolo Potter! – Anne se afastou e James riu.

Todos se aproximaram de Anne e fizeram uma roda sentando-se no chão.

- Então senhorita Malfoy, o que você tem para nos dizer? Desde que chegamos que você fala que tem uma coisa importante para nos dizer e não fala nada. Por favor, eu estou morrendo de curiosidade! – Kate falou interessada.

- Vocês também não sabem? – Marco perguntou e Lily, Milla e Kate fizeram que "não" com a cabeça. – Pensei que fossem Best Friends Forever e não escondessem nada uma da outra. – Ele riu e os garotos o acompanharam.

- Muito engraçado Marco, Harárá! Mas quer fazer o favor de calar a boca? O que tenho pra dizer é sério. – Anne estava irritada.

- Xiii, alguém aqui está meio azeda... – Oliver sussurrou um tanto alto e Anne ouviu.

- E o que seria tão urgente assim? – Perguntou James.

- Meu pai! Ele não pode se casar com aquela buldogue e...

Todos riram. Menos Anne.

- Então é isso? – Perguntou Oliver rindo.

- Como assim é isso? – Anne fingiu não entender.

- Anne, tudo bem que você não quer que seu pai se case, eu até entendo. Agora, fazer esse suspense todo e nos reunir aqui só para dizer isso já é demais, não? – Anne pareceu ofendida com o comentário de Lily.

- Será que pelo menos vocês podem esperar eu terminar de falar? – Ela perguntou grossa e todos se calaram. – Bom, o papai não pode se casar com a Parkinson, afinal, ninguém aqui quer a Parkinson-Filha circulando pela mansão Malfoy, ou querem? – Ele olhou para Lily, Milla e Kate e as três disseram um 'Não' juntas. – Então, depois de refletir o que aconteceu hoje no St. Mungus...

- O que? Você tá falando do corte do Scorpius? Mais o que o sangue dele tem haver com isso? – Oliver perguntou e enquanto Anne revirava os olhos, Kate dava um tapa na cabeça do irmão.

- Cala a boca!

- Voltando ao que eu estava dizendo – Anne lançou um olhar mortífero a Oliver e ele engoliu seco. - Depois de refletir o que aconteceu hoje no St. Mungus, achei a pessoa certa para o papai.

- E quem seria essa pessoa? – Milla estava curiosa. Quem era a mulher que Anne tanto queria perto de seu pai?

- Sua Mãe. – Anne disse e todos riram novamente.

- Acho que você não tá falando coisa com coisa maninha. – Scorpius falou entre risos.

- Qual é gente! Não há ninguém melhor que a mãe da Milla para ficar com o meu pai, como também não há ninguém melhor que o meu pai para a sua mãe Milla! Eles são perfeitos! E vocês vão me ajudar a juntar esses dois...

- É, a Anne enlouqueceu de vez!

- Você só esqueceu-se de uma coisa Anne.

- E o que é Kate?

- Eles se odeiam.

Todos concordaram e Anne bufou indignada.

- Vocês nunca ouviram que os opostos se atraem? – Ela perguntou com uma sobrancelha erguida igualzinha como Draco fazia às vezes. – Só meu pai tira a mãe das Milla do serio e só a mãe da Milla faz o meu pai ficar na dele.

- Acho que não Anne. – Oliver falou receoso. – A tia Mione não vai muito com a cara do seu pai.

- Isso por que eles não tiveram a chance de se conhecer melhor. Aposto que se eles tivessem um tempo a sós, eles iriam mudar a visão que um tem do outro.

- Acho que a Anne tem razão. – Milla falou. – Outro dia mesmo a mamãe disse que só não foi amiga do senhor Malfoy por que nunca teve a chance...

- E nós daremos a eles a chance agora! – Anne olhou para os amigos eles não pareciam muito animados com a ideia. – Qual é gente! Eu prefiro muito mais ter a Milla como irmã do que a nojenta da Blair! E outra, agente tenta e se meu pai não mudar de ideia em relação ao casamento com a Parkinson-mãe, eu me dou por vencida e aceito a ideia.

- Por mim tudo bem – James sorriu para Anne. – Não custa nada tentar.

- Bom, se tiver confusão, eu estou dentro! – Oliver disse com olhar brincalhão.

- Sabe de uma coisa? Eu já cansei de ver a minha mãe sozinha e o senhor Malfoy não é tão mal – Milla disse. – Por mim, tudo bem também!

- Se é para não temos a Blair rondando por aqui, também concordo e aceito participar desta loucura. – Kate disse sapeca.

- Eu também aceito – Lily parecia animada. - Já cansei de ver a tia Mione sem ninguém.

- Se a Lily topa, eu também topo. – Scorpius abraçou a ruiva James soltou um "Hey!".

- Só falta você Marco. – Anne olhou para o amigo sorrindo. Estava estampado na cara dele que ele aceitaria.

- Se é pelo bem geral da galera, eu digo que sim!

- ÓTIMO! – Anne estava vibrante. – Depois do jantar vamos bolar um plano. – A loira esbouçou um sorriso maligno.

***Hermione para Draco, Cap 07***

Hemione tinha acabado de se arrumar. Iria jantar na casa de Luna e Rony com Harry e Gina. Aproveitariam a babá dos filhos naquela noite seria o Malfoy e iriam aproveitar.

A castanha tinha acabado de se maquiar e de colocar seus sapatos de salto alto quando a campainha do apartamento tocou.

"_Quem será? Não estou esperando ninguém... Que estranho..."_ Foi com esses pensamentos que ela caminhou até a porta e quando olhou pelo olho mágico quase caiu para trás. Abriu a porta e deu de cara com um loiro alto e d e olhos azuis.

- Malfoy? – Perguntou Hermione confusa. – O que _você_ faz aqui?

Draco sorriu sarcástico.

- Boa noite para você também Granger. – Ele olhou para dentro do apartamento dela. – Não vai me convidar para entrar?

- Desculpe Malfoy, mais eu já estou de saída, então... – Tarde demais, Draco já tinha entrado. Só restou a Hermione fechar a porta.

- Obrigado. – Draco agradeceu enquanto olhava para os móveis de Hermione. – Belo apartamento.

- Obrigada. – Hermione falou sem vontade. – Agora, será que pode me dizer o que você veio fazer aqui? – Ela olhou para o relógio de pulso. – Não queria chegar atrasada para o jantar na casa de Luna.

- É só que... Eu não tive a chance de agradecer o que você fez pelo meu filho hoje. Posso dizer que você salvou a vida dele.

- Oras Malfoy, não foi nada. Foi só um pequeno corte. Além do mais, era aminha obrigação, já que sou medi-bruxa. Mas se veio agradecer, de nada. Agora, se não se importa, eu tenho um compromisso e não posso chegar atrasada e...

- Nossa Granger! E a sua educação, onde fica? – Ele perguntou se fingindo de ofendido. – Pensei que a sabe-tudo fosse mais educada.

Hermione não estava acreditando no que ouvia.

- É isso mesmo que eu ouvi? Você vem a minha casa, faz com que eu me atrase para o meu compromisso e ainda me ofende? Você tá pedindo para morrer fuinha loira?

Draco riu.

- Do que você tá rindo? – Hermione estava confusa. – Não vejo graça alguma.

- Não é nada. É só que fazia tempos que eu não ouvia ninguém me chamar de fuinha loira.

Hermione não se segurou e riu junto.

- Não acredito! Eu fiz mesmo a Granger-Sabe-Tudo rir? – Draco perguntou com deboche.

Hermione parou de rir instantaneamente.

- Caí fora Malfoy! Vá embora da minha casa e ...

- Me expulsando? – Ele olhou para Hermione.

- Entenda como quiser, mas dê o fora. – A castanha já estava perdendo a paciência.

- E se eu não quiser sair Granger? – Ele perguntou sentando no belíssimo sofá de Hermione e colocou os pés sobre uma mesinha.

- HEY! Você não está em casa! TIRE OS SEUS PÉS DAÍ! – Hermione empurrou os pés de Draco com tamanha força que ele quase foi ao chão.

- VAI com calma! Claro, bem se vê que em casa eu não estou! Minha casa tem mais luxo! – Draco lançou a ela seu olhar superior. O mesmo dos tempos de Hogwarts.

Hermione o olhou e preferiu respirar fundo.

- Mais há 10 minutos você estava elogiando o meu apartamento SEU OGRO!

- Sabe como é, sou obrigado a mentir em certas ocasiões. – Ele sorriu para a mulher a sua frente.

- Malfoy, VOCÊ É SIMPLISMENTE INSUPORTÁVEL!

- IDEM GRANGER! – Draco falou enquanto voltava a apoiar seus pés na mesinha de Hermione.

2 Segundos depois.

- GRANGER, O QUE FOI QUE VOCÊ FEZ? EU ESTOU TODO ROSA! – Draco levantou com tudo e se olhou em um espelho que Hermione tinha em sua sala.

Ela riu.

- Seu cabelo fica melhor rosa, só pra você saber. Desde Hogwarts que tenho vontade de fazer isso. – Os olhos dela brilharam. - Agora – Ela o segurou e o arrastou para fora do seu apartamento. – Adeus Malfoy.

- Granger, você NÃO PODE ME DEIXAR ASSIM! – Ele gritou mais Hermione tinha fechado a porta na sua cara. Ele ainda ouviu os risos altos dela. – DROGA!

* * *

**(N/A):** ReviewS?


	11. Acerto de contas

Cap. 08 da fic "Hermione para Draco"

Gente! Me perdoem a demora!  
Meu pc quebrou e fiquei uma semna sem ele. E quando graças a Merlim ele voltou, dois dias depois, quebrou de novo! ¬¬'  
POde?  
Mas para recompensar vocês, eu fiz um capítulo grandinho e espero que gostem!  
Observações para quem ainda não viu:

Vocês perceberam que quando as garotas entraram de férias, ela tinham acabado de terminar o 4º ano e os garotos os 5º.  
Se não, bom, eu aviso aqui!

A história vai se passar nas férias deles e no começo do 5º ano das meninas e do 6º ano dos meninos.  
Só para vocês entenderam certos acontecimentos e ficarem a par da idade deles.

Bj!

* * *

**-Acerto de Contas-**

Quando Draco chegou em casa já estava um pouco atrasado para o jantar com Pansy. Sua sorte foi que ela também estava atrasada. _"Ótimo! Assim ela não fica enchendo o meu saco." _

Ele subiu as escadas correndo para poder se arrumar. No corredor do 1º andar ele ouviu vozes e risadas de garotas vindo do quarto de sua filha. Ele parou em frente à porta do mesmo e encostou o ouvido direito nela.

- Mas que diabos é isso? – Perguntou confuso a si mesmo.

- Que coisa mais feia titio Draquito! Ouvindo a conversa das pobres donzelas? – Oliver, que saia do quarto de Scorpius, falou se apoiando na parede e cruzando os braços.

- Tem mais gente aqui? – Draco perguntou aproximando-se do garoto.

- É lógico! As minhas amiguinhas chegaram para fazer companhia a sua solitária filha e claro, desfrutar das mordomias que a sua casa tem a nos oferecer. – Oliver falou como se isso fosse à coisa mais óbvia do mundo.

Draco bufou.

- Seus pais e seus tios devem achar que isso aqui é um hotel, não é? – Soltou um pouco azedo.

- É por aí. – Oliver debochou. Depois fez uma cara confusa e ergueu uma sobrancelha e encarou o loiro.

- O que foi?

- É impressão minha ou a sua sobrancelha direita está rosa? – Draco levou à mão a sobrancelha. _"Granger!"_ pensou. – O que foi isso titio?

- Problemas na empresa e... – Ele tentou desconversar. As risadas que Oliver daria se ele lhe contasse o que Hermione fez já ecoavam pela sua pobre cabeça loira e linda. Com os fios loiros sedosos e os olhos azuis misturados com cinzas que encantavam todas as mulheres. Com a pele fina e macia, digna de um modelo trouxa e... _"Ok Draco, pare! Mais um pouco e você se apaixona por si próprio. Ou melhor! Você já é apaixonado por si! Hahahahha! Ok, a Granger deve ter feito algo a mais do que aquele feitiço, eu não estou no meu juízo perfeito." _Draco estava tão perdido em pensamentos sobre si que teve um leve susto quando a voz de Oliver o tirou de seus devaneios.

- Mais que tipos de problemas na empresa deixam uma pessoa com a sobrancelha rosa? – Oliver perguntou sapeca.

- Isso não é dá sua conta garoto! – Draco já estava se irritando. Esse Weasley perguntava demais! Nesse momento, Scorpius saiu do seu quarto e encarou o pai.

- Por que a sua sobrancelha está rosa? – Perguntou ele.

- Seu pai me disse que foram problemas na empresa. – Oliver apoiou-se no ombro esquerdo do seu amigo. – Cara, a coisa deve tá feia!

- NÃO ME DIGA QUE VAMOS FICAR POBRES PAI! – Gritou Scorpius levando uma das mãos ao peito. – COMO VOU COMPRAR MEU GEL IMPORTADO CARÍSSIMO? ME SEGURA OLIVER! ESTOU TENDO UM INFARTO DO CORAÇÃO!

- Não ótario! Infarto do ...

- WEASLEY! – Draco gritou antes que Oliver dissesse uma palavrinha feia. – Scorpius, meu filho – Ele revirou os olhos. – Nós não estamos pobres, então, pare de drama! São pequenos problemas, nada que eu não possa resolver.

- NÃO ESTAMOS POBRES? GRAÇAS A MERLIM! – Scorpius deus pulinhos de alegria. Depois parou e encarou o pai novamente. – Mas que tipos de problemas deixam a sobrancelha ro...

- BASTA! Você também não! – Draco foi para o seu quarto resmungando coisas inaudíveis deixando Oliver e Scorpius para trás.

- Eu heim! Você entendeu alguma coisa? – Oliver perguntou a Scorpius.

- Não! Mas... Quem se importa?

Depois de cinco segundos Oliver olhou para Scorpius com uma cara de pestinha.

- O que acha de dar uma olhadinha nas meninas?

- Acho uma ótima ideia! – Concordou o loiro.

Ele abriu a porta do quarto das meninas e Oliver falou:

- Como vão Girls?

- AAHHHHH!

Marco e James saíram do quarto de Scorpius assustados com a gritaria e riram ao ver os amigos sendo expulsos do quarto de Anne e uma escova de cabelo dourada passar voando pelas cabeças deles.

* * *

***Hermione para Draco, Cap 08***

- Como assim o Malfoy esteva na sua casa? – Gina perguntou espantada.

- Foi isso mesmo que eu lhe falei, ele foi até lá me agradecer. – Hermione riu da cara da amiga.

Elas estavam na casa de Luna e Rony. Harry e Rony resolveram lavar os pratos por pura e espontânea pressão de Gina e Luna (Sem o uso de magia ainda por cima) e elas ficaram na sala conversando.

- Então ele realmente mudou. – Luna ainda tinha o ar sonhador da época de escola. – Quero dizer, o Malfoy que conhecemos em Hogwarts não aceitaria está no mesmo lugar que Hermione e no entanto, hoje foi a casa dela e a Milla passará a noite na casa dele.

- É, foi um grande avanço. – Gina pareceu pensar. – Mas por que você o deixou rosa Mione?

- Aquela fuinha veio com deboche e com aquele ar superior dele, eu não aguentei! – A castanha deu de ombros.

- Pensando bem, uma vez Malfoy, sempre Malfoy. – Luna falou e as três riram. Escutaram o barulho de pratos quebrando e a loira suspirou.

- Você vai acabar ficando sem pratos Luninha. – Gina disse rindo.

- A minha louça francesa... – Luna pareceu distante.

- Eles são péssimos em assuntos sobre como limpar uma casa, heim? – Hermione deu uma olhada na direção da cozinha.

- Isso é para eles verem como sofremos! – Gina mal falou e o som de outro prato quebrando invadiu a sala.

- Pelo menos temos uns feiticinhos que nos ajuda. – Riu Hermione. – Mas eles não precisam saber.

Luna levantou-se da poltrona em que estava sentada.

- É melhor eu ir lá. – E dizendo isso, quase voou para a cozinha.

- Talvez ela consiga salvar algo. – Riu Gina.

- Somo bruxas! É só usar um simples _reparo_ e pronto. – Outro prato caiu no chão. – Ou talvez não.

As duas amigas riram juntas. 5 minutos depois, Harry, Rony e Luna entraram na sala.

- Como vocês conseguem lavar aquilo? – Rony perguntou com ar cansado.

- Anos de prática maninho. – Gina piscou para o irmão.

- E com a ajuda de feitiços, imagino. Agora, se não me engano, o aniversário do Oliver está chegando, não? – Perguntou Harry sentando-se ao lado de sua esposa.

- Será na próxima semana! – Luna falou orgulhosa. – O meu bebezinho irá fazer 16 anos!

- Praticamente, já é um homem! – Agora, Rony é quem exibia orgulho. – E a Kate daqui a alguns dias irá fazer 15 anos. Minha menininha está crescendo!

- Assim como James e Lily. Incrível como o tempo passa rápido. – Harry ajeitou os óculos. – Parece que foi ontem que nossos filhos corriam juntos pela A'Toca e agora, o James veio com um papo sobre o que fazer quando sair de Hogwats.

- É meu querido, estamos ficando velhos. – A ruiva abraçou o marido. – E daqui a pouco já teremos netos...

- NEM DIGA UMA COISA DESSAS! – Harry e Rony berram juntos.

- Lily é muito nova...

- Quero dizer... A Kate é uma menininha!

Luna e Gina riram enquanto acalmavam seus maridos e lhe explicavam que as garotas não teriam filhos _agora_.

A Hermione só restou ficar observando aquela cena. Todos os seus amigos na velhice teriam alguém para esquentar seus pés. E quanto a ela? Não teria ninguém? Por mais que ainda sofresse a morte de Nate, ela também sentia falta de alguém ao seu lado. Mais haveria alguém tão bom ao ponto de ocupar o lugar que Nate deixara? Haveria alguém para _ela_? _"Oras Hermione, não pense em besteiras! Ninguém ocupará o lugar de Nate!"_ Ela pensou.

* * *

***Hermione para Draco, Cap 08***

Depois do jantar na mansão Malfoy, Draco obrigara todos a ficarem na sala de esta na companhia dele, de Pansy e de Blair. Todos os adolescentes ali presentes, com exceção de Blair (Que estava se divertindo com a cena), estavam emburrados.

Marco jogava um pomo de ouro para cima e para baixo encostado em uma parede. Lily já estava quase dormindo no colo de Scorpius enquanto Oliver tinha Milla e Kate encostadas em cada um de seus ombros. Anne estava mais afastada do grupo. Ela olhava o jardim da sua mansão de uma das janelas. Os jardins sempre lhe traziam lembranças de usa mãe. Sorriu ao lembrar-se de um dia ensolarado em que ela e a mãe estavam brincando e correndo pela grama verde. Sua mãe conjurara um balanço de madeira que ficava preso em um troco de uma macieira, essa sempre fora a árvore preferida de sua mãe. **(N/A: Perdoem-me, não entendo muito de árvores e esse foi o primeiro nome que veio a minha cabeça.)**, e a mãe a "balançara".

_Flashback on_

_- Mais alto mamãe! Eu quero tocar o céu! – Uma garotinha loira, com uns cinco anos aproximadamente e com um vestidinho rosa, que estava sentada em um balanço de madeira pedia a uma mulher alta e muito mais loira, de olhos extremamente azuis e que trajava um vestido sofisticado e ao mesmo tempo gracioso, que a empurrava._

_- Se eu empurrar mais alto Anne, você cairá no chão e sujará o belo vestido que seu pai lhe deu. – Ria a mulher._

_- Eu não me importo! Eu quero VOAR! – A mulher empurrou a filha mais uma vez e a garota esticou a mão como se tentasse agarrar o céu. – Está vendo mamãe? Tem que ser muito mais alto..._

_Astória parou de empurrar a filha e Anne soltou um muxoxo._

_- Não para mamãe!_

_- Eu tenho uma ideia melhor minha querida. – Astória ajudou a pequena a sair do balanço. – Que tal corremos descalças pelo jardim?_

_- Mas e o vestido? – Anne segurou as barras do seu vestidinho e girou.- Vai sujar?_

_- Pensei que você não se importasse. – Astória encarou a filha que riu._

_- Eu não me importo mamãe! – Mãe e filha tiraram suas sandálias, deram as mãos e saíram correndo juntas pelo gramado verde até cansarem e caírem rindo._

_- Eu amo você mamãe! – Anne abraçou a mãe._

_- Eu também amo você filha, nunca se esqueça disso._

_Flashback off_

Riu mais uma vez e olhou a macieira. Mesmo de longe, ainda podia ver o balanço de madeira que sua mãe conjurou um dia. _"Mamãe, sinto tanto a sua falta.",_ Pensou.

* * *

***Hermione para Draco, Cap 08***

Draco já estava sem graça de tanto que Pansy se jogava em cima dele. Anne estava tão concentrada em olhar os jardins que nem percebeu James aproximando-se dela.

- Um galeão pelos seus pensamentos. – Ele disse ao seu ouvido e pela segunda vez no mesmo dia, Anne estremeceu ao ouvir a voz do garoto.

- O que você quer Potter? – Ela perguntou virando e ficando de frente para ele. Percebeu um pouco tarde o quão próximos estavam. "Ele cheira bem." Pensou e ao mesmo tempo balançou a cabeça para afastar o pensamento.

- Nada. Só percebi que você está um pouco quieta demais.

- E não era para estar? – Ela se afastou dele. – Olhe só quanta animação! – Ela apontou para os amigos.

- É, a Lily está quase babando no Scorpius... – Ele olhou para o amigo e para a irmã. Scorpius alisava os belos cabelos ruivos de Lily. – OPA! Meu alarme acaba de me dizer que tem um LOBO em cima da minha irmãzinha! Vou resolver isso agora! – James pareceu acordar de um transe. Tentou andar até seu ex-amigo, mas Anne o puxou, prensando-o contra a parede.

- Você não vai a canto nenhum Potter! Deixe-os em paz! – Ela o olhava dentro dos olhos.

- Se você me pedir assim todas às vezes... – Anne notou o que fizera e soltou o garoto. James bufou. – Por que você é assim?

- Do que você está falando Potter? – A garota pareceu confusa.

- Você não vê que eu realmente gosto de você? - Anne desviou o olhar, mais James segurou seu rosto forçando-a a lhe olhar. – Mas você só me trata com desprezo! Cuidado hein... Quando você perceber que também é louquinha por mim, pode ser tarde demais e eu posso está em outra.

E dizendo isso, James saiu deixando uma Anne surpresa e confusa. Muito confusa.

* * *

***Hermione para Draco, Cap 08***

Draco não estava mais aguentando Pansy tentando força-lo a beija-la. Deu a desculpa que precisava ir ao banheiro. Subiu as escadas deixando todos sozinhos.

Pansy notou que Anne estava mais afastada de seus "amigos" e foi até a garota.

- Olá fofinha. – Ela falou com uma voz fingida.

- Se você me chamar de 'fofinha' mais uma vez eu lhe garanto que será a última coisa que você fará. – A loira falou decidida.

- Mais querida, eu só quero tentar ser sua amiguinha...

- Pra cima de mim não Parkinson. Você pode até disfarçar na frente do meu pai, mas não precisa esconder de mim a sua verdadeira face. Eu sei que muito bem que você não vai com a cara do meu irmão e muito menos com a minha, então, temos algo em comum: Eu também não vou com a sua cara. – Anne deu um sorrisinho de deboche.

Pansy riu e fez uma cara assustada e levantou os braços abrindo as mãos.

- Humm... Que medo de você! Haha! Que medo da Annezinha... Tão sozinha... Tão inofensiva... Nem mãe a pobrezinha tem...

- Não fale da minha mãe! Ela era muito mais mulher que você! Tanto que meu pai preferiu a ela em vez de você! – Anne soltou. Não iria deixar que aquela mulher falasse de sua mãe.

Pansy ficou furiosa.

- Escute aqui garota! Você acha que eu não percebo os seus joguinhos para tentar me afastar do seu pai? Não adianta menina tola, você não vai conseguir!

- Ah... Vejo que agora estamos falando de mulher para mulher, já que você finalmente mostrou sua verdadeira face de cobra... Ai!

Pansy não deixou que a garota terminasse. Segurou-a pelo braço esquerdo (Fazendo questão de enfiar suas unhas de gavião no braço alvo da garota) e puxou-a para um pouco mais longe das pessoas. Anne foi pega de surpresa. Sua vontade era de gritar e chamar por seu pai, mais não daria esse gostinho a Parkinson.

- Você está me machucando Parkinson! Solte-me agora! – Seu pedido foi em vão. Em vez de solta-la, Pansy fez questão de enfiar ainda mais as unhas no seu braço. Ela pode ver um pouco de... Sangue? A buldogue estava fazendo-a sangrar! E não era literalmente.

- Sabe qual vai ser a primeira coisa que eu vou fazer quando me casar com seu pai? Dar a você e a seu querido irmãozinho uma passagem só de ida para a Romênia. – Pansy falou entre os dentes.

- Não se eu puder evitar! – Anne sentiu que Pansy apertou o seu braço com mais força e quase chorou, mais evitou e se fez de forte, se pondo igual à Pansy.

Pansy riu maldosamente.

- E posso saber como você fará isso? Você não é de nada. – E dizendo isso, ela se foi. Soltou o braço da garota com muita força, mas Anne ignorou a dor.

- Veremos _fofinha_. – Anne pensou azeda, alisando o braço. – Veremos.

* * *

***Hermione para Draco, Cap 08***

Assim que a mãe sentou-se ao seu lado, Blair encarou Milla.

- Não é um absurdo mamãe? – Ela perguntou cruzando as pernas e com maldade nos olhos. – Como o seu noivo pode nos obrigar a dividir o mesmo local com certos... – Ela olhou para Kate e Milla de cima para baixo. – Tipinhos de gente.

Kate, que até então estava ao lado do irmão quase dormindo, olhou para a garota.

- Como é que é? - Ela ficou de pé.

- Sabe como é mamãe, esses mestiços imundos e traidores nojentos do próprio sangue... Essa raça inferior a nossa...

- Qual é Blairzita – Marco tentou chamar a atenção da colega de casa para amenizar a tensão em que, de uma hora para a outra, a sala estava. – Isso hoje em dia é um absurdo...

- E principalmente nos obrigar a jantar ao lado de uma – A garota continuou e riu maldosamente para Milla. – Sangue-ruim imunda!

Todos na sala, com exceção de mãe e filha, pararam de respirar. Até Lily, que estava "dormindo" no colo de Scorpius, despertou. Milla sentiu os olhos encherem de lágrimas. Oliver reconfortou a garota a abraçando-a e oferecendo-lhe o ombro.

- O que é isso Blair! – Ele berrou furioso. – Ficou louca?

- Eu exijo que você peça desculpas a Milla agora Blair! – Scorpius falou autoritário.

Pansy olhou para a filha com orgulho.

- Bonequinha! – Por um momento, por um único momento, passou pela cabeça de Kate que a mulher repreenderia a filha. Mais é claro que ela estava enganada. – Você aprendeu direitinho com a mamãe! Você é motivo de orgulho para mim. – Depois, Pansy olhou para Milla com desprezo. – Você sabe como colocar essa sangue-ruim no seu devido lugar! Essa garota de sangue impuro e...

- COMO É? – Berrou Kate furiosa – REPETE O QUE VOCÊ DISSE DA MINHA AMIGA! – Milla afundou o rosto nos braços de Oliver, que a abraçou com mais força. – EU VOU TE ENSINAR A NÃO MEXER COM A MINHA FAMÍLIA!

- Weasley, como sempre, não sabe o seu lugar. – Pansy falou venenosa. – Me responda uma coisa garota insignificante: Como vai a lunática, ou... usando um termo melhor, a louca da sua mãe? E sua tia Gina? Ela e seu pai ainda continuam os mesmos pobretões dos tempos de Hogwarts?

- Ah! A MINHA MÃE NÃO SUA COBRA! EU VOU TE MOSTRAR A LUNÁTICA! – Ela avançou em direção a Blair e a Pansy. Blair se escondeu atrás da mãe, que a abraçou.

- Segurem-na! - Berrou Oliver. – Ela vai perder o controle!

Marco, que estava mais próximo da ruiva furiosa, a segurou pela cintura.

- Não Kate! É isso que ela quer! Não entre no joguinho dela. – Sussurrou o garoto.

- NÃO FALE DA MINHA MÃE! – Gritou Lily – Ela é muito mais mulher que você! - Pansy não deixou de notar que era a segunda vez que escutava aquela frase na mesma noite. – SUA BULDOGUE IDIOTA! – Scorpius também teve que segura-la ou ela avançaria na mãe e na filha.

Incrível como Lily e Kate ficaram com os rostos vermelhos quase que no mesmo momento.

- Me larga Marco! Eu tenho que dar um jeito na cachorra-mãe! – Kate tentou inutilmente sair dos braços de Marco.

- Não! Eu não vou deixar! – Ele a segurou ainda mais forte. E apesar de toda a confusão que estava rolando, ele só conseguia pensar no perfume que Kate exalava. Era uma mistura de Doces e grama recém-cortada. _"E existe perfume com essas essências?"_

- Potter? James? – Anne perguntou a James, que fechara as mãos e os olhos com fúria. – O que está acontecendo com você?

- Me segurando para não bater nessas duas, afinal, em mulher não se bate nem com uma flor.

Anne foi para perto dele e segurou suas mãos para acalma-lo.

- Vá embora Parkinson! AGORA! – A loira berrou.

- Mamãe, já cansei disto aqui. Vamos? – Blair perguntou a mãe e recolheu o seu casaco e sua bolsa.

- Vamos bonequinha, está mesmo na nossa hora. – Ela olhou para Anne. – Não esqueça _fofinha _de avisar seu pai que _viremos amanhã_ para o café da manhã. – E dizendo isso, ela segurou na mão da filha e aparatou.

* * *

***Hermione para Draco, Cap 08***

Draco olhou-se mais uma vez no espelho do seu banheiro. E mais uma vez, molhou o rosto.

"_Onde eu estava com a cabeça?"_ Pensou. Pansy já o tirava do sério. Por que ela insistia tanto em beija-lo? E beijo é bom? _"Não Malfoy! Beijar é terrível!"._ Riu com o próprio pensamento.

Não podia acreditar. Estava tão enjoado de Pansy! E olha que só tinham jantado juntos. Imagina quando ele tiver que vê-la todos os dias e dividir com ela a cama, o seu precioso banheiro e o seu rico dinheirinho? Ele não suportaria.

Mas tinha que admitir. Seus filhos precisavam de uma figura feminina em casa. E Pansy seria como uma mãe para Anne. Ele já podia imaginar as duas conversando animadamente e rindo juntas. Pansy cuidaria muito bem de Anne e nunca poderia fazer mal a ela.

Continuou a observar a imagem refletida no espelho. É, até que o tempo estava passando para ele também. Já podia ver umas ruguinhas no canto dos olhos. _"UMA RUGA?"_ Ele praticamente se jogou sobre o espelho. Suspirou_. "Calma Draco, foi só o reflexo! Afinal, você só tem 33 anos, certo?" _Ele disse tentando se acalmar. Pegou a pequena toalha verde escuro que estava pendurada e enxugou o rosto. Saiu do banheiro e não pode ignorar o desejo de se jogar em sua bela e macia cama. Deitou-se e ficou observando o teto. O dia hoje realmente tinha sido cansativo. E teve que admitir, tinha visto Hermione Granger muito mais do que o normal. Tudo bem, ela o deixara rosa e tudo mais... Mais ela tinha ficado muito bonita para sair. Com quem ela sairia? Com um amigo? Um namorado talvez? Ele não sabia ao certo. Só sabia que com quem fosse que ela saísse, teria muita sorte, pois teria uma bela mulher ao seu lado. _"DRACO! O QUE É ISSO! PARA JÁ DE PENSAR EM TAIS COISAS SEU INÚTIL! PARE JÁ! GRANGER AINDA É A GRANGER!"_ Ele esfregou a testa com uma das mãos. _"Oh Merlim, essa gritaria dentro de mim me deixou com dor de cabeça." _De repente, ouviu gritos muito mais altos_. "Oh-oh! Será que estou gritando que nem percebo a voz saindo de dentro de mim?"._ Ele olhou pros lados e se viu sozinho. _"MEU MERLIM! ESTOU ENLOUQUECENDO! SÓ PODE!"._ Escutou mais gritos e percebeu que eram gritos femininos. _"Pronto! Agora lascou tudo! Minha bela voz afinou!"_. Depois de um momento. Percebeu que os gritos vinham do andar de baixo, da sala_. "Obrigada meu Merlim! Eu não estou ficando louco!" "Opa! Gritos do andar de baixo? Acho melhor ver o que está acontecendo"._ Com muito esforço, ele levantou-se da cama e fechou a porta de seu quarto.

* * *

***Hermione para Draco, Cap 08***

Quando Draco desceu as escadas, não entendeu nada. Por que Marco estava segurando uma Kate furiosa? Por que Scorpius parecia acalmar Lily? Por que Milla chorava nos braços de Oliver? Onde estavam Pansy e Blair? E principalmente, por que Anne estava de MÃOS DADAS COM O POTTER JÚNIOR?

- O que houve aqui? – O loiro perguntou parando ao fim da escada. – Anne, o que você faz de mãos dadas com o Potter-Júnior? E onde estão Pansy e Blair? – Ele olhou para Milla e foi até a garota. – Querida, por que você está chorando?

- Senhor Malfoy – Milla falou entre os soluços – Se o senhor não se importar, eu gostaria de voltar para casa.

- Por quê? O que aconteceu? Será que dá pra alguém me explicar? – Perguntou Draco novamente.

- Sua querida noivinha papai! – Scorpius disse grosso. – Lil, é melhor você se acalmar. – Draco notou que as bochechas de Kate e Lily estavam vermelhas como seus cabelos.

- Mas ela falou mal da minha mãe Scorpius! – Lily praticamente berrou.

- Quem falou mal de quem? – Draco olhou para a filha confuso. – Anne, minha filha, conte ao seu pai o que houve.

Anne, que ainda estava de mãos dadas com James, começou a explicar os fatos ocorridos ao seu pai.

- Eu não acredito que a Pansy tenha feito isso! – Draco, que tinha sentado no sofá para escutar a filha, levantou-se irritado. – Como ela foi capaz de insultar as minhas visitas? Como ela vem com esse preconceito bobo para dentro da minha casa? – Ele virou-se para Milla e segurou as mãos da garota que ainda chorava. – Não chore Milla. Eu peço desculpas pela minha noiva. – Ele secou uma lágrima que escorria pelo rosto dela. – Não ligue para essas bobagens! Passe por cima disso! Você é muito boa para ligar para essas coisas pequenas.

Milla sorriu.

- Meu pai tem razão Millinha! Não se importe com o que a cobra-mãe e a cobra-filha dizem. Sem ofensas aos sonserinos presentes. – Anne acrescentou ao ver a cara do pai, do irmão e dos três amigos. A garota ainda tinha as mãos grudadas as de James.

O olhar de Draco caiu sobre as mãos deles.

- Potter! QUER FAZER O FAVOR DE LARGAR A MÃO DA MINHA POBRE FILHA! – Ele parecia furioso.

Anne finalmente percebeu que estivera o tempo todo de mãos dadas a James e o soltou imediatamente, como se tivesse recebido uma queimadura.

James sorriu.

- Titio Draquito, foi a sua filha que segurou a minha mão primeiro. – Ele falou e Draco rosnou.

- Será que você pode me soltar agora Marco? – Kate perguntou e todos na sala virão o garoto sem graça segurando-a pela cintura. – Agora que não ofereço mais perigo?

- Perigo? – Draco levantou uma sobrancelha.

- Claro! – Marco soltou a garota e ela se jogou em um dos sofás. – Sabe como é, eu ia encher a cara da sua _noivinha_ de pancadas, mas o Marco não deixou. Alias, da próxima vez que ela tocar no nome de minha mãe, ela não sairá viva. Ninguém fala mal de Luna Weasley na minha frente.

- Entendo. – Draco passou as mãos pelos cabelos. Ele saia por um instante e era isso que acontecia? Merlim realmente tinha recheado o dia dele. - Acho que já está tarde. Seria bom todos irem dormir e...

- Senhor Malfoy, se não se importa, eu realmente gostaria de voltar para casa e para minha mãe. O senhor poderia me levar? – Milla perguntou e todos olharam para ela.

- Mais por que Milla? – Oliver pareceu não gostar muito da ideia. – Não vai! Fica...

- É Milla, não vai! – Disse Lily saindo de perto de Scorpius e se aproximando da amiga.

- Desculpem gente, mas eu realmente quero ir para casa. - Ela olhou para Draco.

- Bom, se é assim que você quer, eu lhe levo querida. – Draco sorriu.

- Bom, vou pegar minhas coisas. Anne, _você_ me ajuda?

- Eu? Hã... Claro amiga! – Ela não entendeu muito bem quando Milla piscou para ela, mais resolveu ajudar à amiga. As duas subiram as escadas correndo e deixaram para trás um Oliver emburrado.

* * *

***Hermione para Draco, Cap 08***

Hermione realmente estava irritada. Ela passou o dia todo trabalhando em um hospital, aturou as crises do Malfoy e quando estava em casa, na sua hora sagrada de sono, a sua campainha tocava? Isso era um absurdo!

" _Quem será que é burro o bastante para ir a casa de gente decente a uma hora dessa?" ._ Pensou a bruxa e quando olhou pelo olho mágico, bufou. _"Oras Hermione, quem seria? Tinha que ser ele!"_

Ela abriu a porta num solavanco.

- Malfoy! De novo não! O que você quer a... Milla? – A garota correu para abraçar a mãe. – O que aconteceu meu amor? – Ela olhou para Draco furiosa. – O QUE VOCÊ FEZ A MINHA FILHA MALFOY?

- Eu? – Ele perguntou enquanto entrava no apartamento de Hermione e colocava a Mala de Milla em cima do sofá. – Eu não fiz nada a ela!

- Como não? E qual seria o motivo de minha filha voltar de sua casa chorando? – Hermione estava bufando.

- O senhor Malfoy não fez nada mamãe! – Milla se separou da mãe e olhou para Draco. – Ele foi muito legal. – E dizendo isso, ela o abraçou.

Os olhos de Hermione se arregalaram.

Nem ela e muito menos Draco esperavam pelo gesto de Milla.

- Hã... Não foi nada Milla. – Draco disse sem graça pelos olhares de Hermione. – Agora, lembre-se do que eu lhe disse.

A garota se separou dele e lhe deu um beijo na bochecha.

- Obrigada senhor Malfoy! O senhor foi demais hoje! – E dizendo isso, foi correndo para o seu quarto, deixando Hermione e Draco a sós.

Um minuto depois, Hermione se pronunciou.

- Mas o que foi isso? – Perguntou ela espantada. – O que você fez com ela?

- Como assim? – O loiro interrogou.

- Por que ela lhe abraçou? – A castanha parecia não acreditar na cena que vira.

- Bem, já passou pela sua cabeça Granger, que sua filha pode me achar um cara legal?- Draco esbouçou um de seus sorrisos sarcásticos e ao ver a cara de 'O quê?' de Hermione, ele acrescentou. – Deixe de bobagens Granger e vá ficar com sua filha. Depois que ela lhe contar o que houve você vai me agradecer. – Ele se preparou para aparatar e olhou para Hermione de cima a baixo. – Bela camisola. Alias, preto cai perfeitamente bem em você. – Draco viu Hermione cobrir-se com o seu robe preto antes de aparatar.

A castanha jurou ter visto um olhar malicioso de Draco antes dele sumir e ficou confusa e ao mesmo tempo, irritada.

* * *

***Hermione para Draco, Cap 08***

Quando Draco voltou para casa, deu de cara com Rony e Harry acompanhados de seus filhos.

- Então, minha casa virou a da mãe Morgana foi? **(N/A: Asuh' Foi mal! Mais sacaram o trocadilho? Mãe Joana, Mãe Morgana? #Fail Eu sei!) – **Perguntou o loiro e Lily riu.

- Boa noite para você também Malfoy. – Soltou Rony mal-humorado e Kate riu da cara do pai.

- É sempre bom vê-lo Malfoy – Harry disse azedo.

- Bom, eu sei que você me ama Pottynho, mas diga-me, o que vocês fazem aqui na minha humilde casa? – Draco perguntou cansado.

- Sabe como é, você não foi uma babá muito boa e como nossos filhos reclamaram do seu serviço, viemos busca-los. – Rony exibia um sorriso debochado.

- Babá? Assim você fere os meus sentimentos Weasley! – Draco levou a mão direita ao coração e fingiu chorar.

-Pelo amor de Merlim Malfoy! – Harry esbouçou um pequeno sorriso.

- Achamos melhor voltar para casa tio Draquito! – Disse Oliver apontando para os primos e a irmã.

- É uma pena, a casa vai ficar meio vazia sem vocês... – Draco nem percebeu o que tinha dito e Oliver e James se encararam.

- Também vamos sentir saudades de você titio! – Eles disseram e cada um se pôs a um lado de Draco.

- Vou sentir saudades de lhe ver todos os dias... – James piscou maroto.

- E eu vou sentir saudades do seu mal-humor matinal... – Oliver abraçou Draco e James o imitou.

Draco até tentou se livrar, mas no fim, aceitou o abraço dos garotos. Afinal de contas eles eram sonserinos!

Rony bufou.

- Oliver! Deixe de bobagens e vamos para casa! Sua mãe está nos esperando!

Oliver e James foram para perto de seus pais.

- Ciúmes Weasley? – Draco alfinetou Rony (Que já estava com as orelhas vermelhas).

- De você Malfoy? Jamais! – Ele fechou a cara.

Oliver pareceu pensar.

- Caramba! Já ia me esquecendo. – Ele bateu na própria testa. – Scorpius! A minha festa de aniversário é próxima semana, NÃO ESQUEÇA! E o senhor também está convidado tio Draquito...

- O QUÊ?- Berrou Rony para o filho.

- Qual é pai, eu não vou perder a chance de ganhar um bom presente do tio Draquito. – Oliver falou com os olhos brilhantes.

- Presente bom? PRESENTE BOM? EU POSSO LHE DAR UM PRESENTE BOM! – Rony estava da cor de um pimentão vermelho. –Mas...

- Nada de mas papai! Pare com isso ou direi à mamãe que você teve uma crise de frescura outra vez! – Kate falou decidida. - Até a festa do Ol tio Draco. Até mais Anne! – E empurrando o pai para a lareira, ela e Oliver pegaram um pouco de pó-de-flú. – MANSÃO WEASLEY! – Gritaram juntos e sumiram no meio das chamas verdes.

Draco riu.

- Ele é um dominado pelos filhos. – Ele falou.

- E qual de nós que não é Malfoy? – Harry perguntou e olhou de lado para Lily e a viu se despedindo de Scorpius com um abraço_ muito_ apertado. – LILY!

- Oi papai?- A ruiva perguntou inocentemente.

– Vamos para casa! – Harry disse olhando feio para Scorpius. – Até mais Malfoy! – E pai e filhos sumiram nas chamas verdes.

* * *

***Hermione para Draco, Cap 08***

No dia seguinte...

Hermione estava tomando seu belo café da manhã sentada sozinha à mesa. Milla ainda dormia e como hoje era o seu dia de folga no St. Mungus ela poderia demorar o quanto quisesse e tomar um café da manhã calmo.

As cenas do dia anterior ainda estavam frescas em sua memória. Em um simples dia tinha visto Draco muito mais do que desejava. Primeiro, o loiro apareceu no seu local de trabalho e fez o maior escândalo. Depois, resolveu aparecer em sua casa para uma visitinha surpresa e lhe tirar do sério. E por último, no meio da noite, surge com Milla e ainda lhe diz que preto lhe caia muito bem? Francamente Merlim? O que estava acontecendo?

Hermione teve seus pensamentos interrompidos por uma Milla de pijamas de ursinho Pooh que se sentava ao seu lado.

- Bom dia mamãe. – Ela falou entre bocejos.

- Bom dia minha linda. Dormiu bem? – Hermione sorriu. Incrível como a filha a cada dia que se passava ficava muito mais parecida com ela.

- Muito bem! – A garota serviu-se de suco de laranja.

- Bom, agora que a senhorita se acalmou e dormiu muito bem, pode me explicar o que foi que aconteceu ontem à noite? – Milla fez uma careta. – O que aconteceu de tão grave para o Malfoy te trazer de volta tão tarde da noite? E nem faça essa cara de desentendida e pode ir me contando tudo!

- Tudo? – Milla sabia que não seria uma boa ideia contar a mãe o que tinha ocorrido na casa de Anne na noite anterior. – Tudo mesmo?

- Milla Elizabeth Granger! Conte-me tudo e não me esconda nada! O que fez a fuinha loira lhe trazer para casa ontem?

- Fuinha loira? – Milla tentou desconversar.

- Milla! – Hermione quase berrou. Sabia muito bem que sua filha estava tentando mudar de assunto. Ela agia desse mesmo jeito quando Gina e Luna perguntavam se Oliver e James tinham aprontado alguma.

- Tá bem, eu conto. – Milla se deu por vencida. – Agora, promete que depois você não vai sair como uma louca atrás da Pansy Parkinson? - Ela perguntou receosa.

- Prometo, ok? Mais o que a Parkinson tem haver com isso? – Hermione já sabia. Só por ter o nome e o sobrenome da buldogue no meio, Milla não lhe contaria algo agradável.

Milla contou tudo a sua mãe. Por mais que quisesse mentir ou esconder os fatos, não conseguiria. Sua mãe confiava demais nela e ela não ousaria perder essa confiança por mentira nenhuma.

Hermione ouvia a tudo em um silêncio assustador. Ouviu que Pansy tinha ofendido sua menina. Tinha ofendido seus 'sobrinhos' e seus amigos. E ouviu principalmente que Anne, Scorpius e Draco não tiveram nada haver com tal grosseria da sonserina e que Draco, por sinal, reprovara e repugnara o preconceito de Pansy.

- E foi isso mãe. – Milla suspirou. – O senhor Malfoy foi tão legal! Ele me disse para ignorar essas insanidades de sua noiva e que eu não me importasse com isso. Ele me defendeu como... Como... Bom, a senhora sabe. Ele me defendeu como eu tenho a certeza que papai me defenderia se estivesse aqui.

A garota baixou os olhos e Hermione sentiu uma mistura de emoções. Sentiu pena da filha, admiração por Draco (Tá, mesmo que esse sentimento tenha durado um segundo) e uma raiva imensa de Pansy Parkinson. Ela levantou-se e correu até o seu quarto.

- Mais isso não ficara assim! – Berrou.

- Mãe? Mãe! O que você vai fazer? – Milla foi atrás da mãe e observou-a trocar de roupa com um aceno de varinha. (Ela trocou o pijama) e com outro aceno, a viu arrumar os cabelos e os viu virar de um ninho de ratos a cachos perfeitos.

- Mãe? Onde você vai? – Milla já estava aflita. Já sabia o que aconteceria.

- Eu? Simples meu amor! Vou acertar as contas com uma certa buldogue.

- Mãe! Você prometeu que não iria atrás da Parkinson! – Tarde demais. Hermione já tinha aparatado e deixado Milla sozinha no seu quarto.

* * *

***Hermione para Draco, Cap 08***

Draco estava saindo do seu quarto quando sentiu alguém lhe abraçando. Reconheceu o perfume forte.

- Pansy!

- Bom dia meu amor! – Ele voltou-se para ela – Como você estava demorando a descer, resolvi vim atrás de você e descobrir o motivo de sua demora. - Ela tentou beija-lo, mais ele virou o rosto. – Amor? O que houve?

- Precisamos conversar Pansy. – Ele disse sério e Pansy o encarou.

- Pois fale. Estou pronta para ouvir.

- Acho melhor entrarmos no meu quarto. Acho que o que vou dizer você não vai gostar muito. – Ele voltou a entrar no quarto e Pansy o seguiu.

Ela sentou em um sofá de couro e cruzou as pernas.

- Pode falar.

- Primeiro, quero que saiba que não gostei do jeito como você tratou _os meus convidados_ ontem à noite...

- Então é isso? – Ela revirou os olhos. – Pensei que fosse algo muito mais sério meu amor!

- Mais isso é sério Pansy! Não vou admitir qualquer tipo de preconceito debaixo do meu teto! Principalmente quando você trata mal os amigos dos meus filhos. Amigos esses que frequentam a minha casa muito antes de você reaparecer na minha vida e amigos esses que fazem os meus filhos muito felizes...

- Draquinho? Eles são mestiços imundos! E ainda tem aquela sangue-ruim...

- CALE-SE PANSY! OU NÃO RESPONDEREI POR MIM! – A mulher se assustou com jeito que Draco falou. Ela não podia crer que o seu Draco. O seu Draco Malfoy estava defendendo mestiços filhos dos que um dia foram seus inimigos. – Eu não vou admitir que você e a sua filha tratem os garotos mal mais uma vez! Se você não estiver satisfeita, acho que teremos que desfazer o nosso noivado...

- NÃO! Quero dizer, não precisaremos tomar uma atitude tão drástica assim amor. – Ela foi de encontro a ele e o abraçou. – SE você não gosta das minhas atitudes, eu as mudarei! Só por você!

Draco olhou com indiferença para a mulher.

- Que seja. E tem mais. Quero que peça desculpas a eles. Principalmente a Milla Granger. Você foi muito má Pansy.

Pansy engoliu em seco.

- Eu ouvi direito? Você quer que eu peça desculpas aqueles fedelhos?

- Pansy... Eu já lhe disse. Se não estiver satisfeita...

- Não! Claro, é claro que eu pedirei desculpas a aquelas crianças adoráveis. – Ela disse entre os dentes.

- Ótimo. Agora vamos descer. Estou com fome.

Draco saiu do quarto e deixou Pansy para trás.

- Idiota! – Ela murmurou.

* * *

***Hermione para Draco, Cap 08***

Anne estava sentada ao lado do irmão e se servia de suco de abobora enquanto Blair a encarava. Bufou indignada. Depois de tudo que acontecera, aquela garota ainda tinha a coragem de voltar a pisar na sua casa? Isso era um absurdo.

Quando viu Pansy e seu pai descerem as escadas, puxou com mais força as mangas longas da blusa que vestia. Seu pai não poderia ver as marcas que a cachorra-mãe deixara nos seu braços. Por ela, ninguém saberia. Não daria o prazer a Pansy de vê-la indefesa e precisando de ajuda.

- Bom dia meus filhos. – Draco falou enquanto sentava-se na cadeira que ficava em uma das pontas. – Dormiram bem?

- Não depois de ontem. – Scorpius olhou para Pansy furioso.

- Bom dia meninos. Anne _fofinha_, como você está? – Anne a ignorou.

- Quero que saibam que a Pansy se prontificou a pedir desculpas a seus amigos e...

Draco foi interrompido por um barulho de porta sendo fechado com força.

- Mas que diabos está acontecendo... Granger? – Ele perguntou boquiaberto. – O que você está fazendo aqui?

- VOCÊ! – Ela apontou para Pansy que arregalou os olhos. – VOCÊ PODE ME CHAMAR DE TUDO QUE QUISER! SANGUE-RUIM, SABE TUDO IRRITANTE E O QUE FOR! MAIS A MINHA FILHA NÃO! A MINHA FILHA NÃO! – E dizendo isso, ela pulou em cima de Pansy, puxando seus cabelos e batendo em todos os lugares que eram possíveis.


	12. Café da Manhã Nervoso

Cap 9 da fic "Hermione para Draco"

**-Café da manhã nervoso-**

Draco não teve tempo nem de pensar.

Quando se deu conta, Hermione já estava em cima de Pansy e puxava os cabelos dela. Hermione se jogou com tanta força em cima da outra que chegou a derruba-la da cadeira.

- AAAAHH! TIREM ESSA LOUCA DE CIMA DE MIM! – Gritou Pansy.

Scorpius já estava deitado no chão de tanto rir.

- LOUCA? EU? LOUCA ESTAVA VOCÊ QUANDO INSULTOU A MINHA FILHA! – Hermione deu uma tapa na cara de Pansy que gritou de dor. – SUA BULDOGUE DOS INFERNOS!

- MAMÃE! LARGUE A MINHA MÃE SUA SANGUE-RUIM! – Gritou Blair, mas quando recebeu o olhar mortal de Hermione, ela preferiu se calar.

- VOCÊ PRECISA ENSINAR BONS MODOS A SUA FILHA SUA COBRA! – E outro tabefe.

Anne não pode negar: Estava adorando ver Pansy apanhando daquele jeito. Mais ela sabia que isso poderia trazer problemas a mãe de Milla.

- Papai! Faça alguma coisa! – Ela berrou para o pai.

Draco olhou-a confuso.

- Eu?

- Claro que sim!

Draco olhou para as duas mulheres brigando e rolando no chão de sua sala de estar. Pensou nos pontos negativos e nos positivos e por fim, decidiu o melhor.

- Eu que não me meto em briga nenhuma! Se eu me envolver entre as duas vou terminar apanhando também!

- SOCORRO! – Gritou Pansy mais alto.

- PAPAI! AGORA! – Anne berrou e Draco soltou um muxoxo.

- Sempre eu! Sempre eu! – Ele foi até as duas e segurou Hermione pela cintura. Como ela estava em cima de Pansy, foi fácil para ele segura-la.

- ME SOLTA MALFOY! EU AINDA NÃO ACABEI! – Ela esperneava e tentava se soltar dos braços apertados de Draco.

- Eu não posso te soltar Granger e... AI! VOCÊ ME MORDEU? SUA LOUCA! – Draco não teve escolha. A castanha tinha lhe dado uma mordida bem forte quando sentiu a dor, ele teve que solta-la. Ele olhou para o braço esquerdo e viu a marca de dentes e arregalou os olhos.

Scorpius estava chorando de tanto rir e Anne rira ao ver a cara de espanto do pai.

No meio tempo em que Draco segurou Hermione, Blair ajudou a mãe a levantar-se. As duas estavam de pé e Pansy estava com o rosto vermelho e muito arranhado. Tinha a blusa rasgada e os cabelos desarrumados. Ah, e sim, estava chorando.

- OLHA SÓ O QUE VOCÊ FEZ COMIGO! SUA SANGUE-RUIM! – Ela olhava para Hermione com raiva.

- E isso é só o começo sua cobra! – Ninguém esperava pelo o que Hermione fez. Ela pegou uma jarra de suco de abobora que estava em cima da mesa.

Pansy se assustou.

- Você não vai...

Tarde demais. Hermione despejou tudo em cima dela. Ela pegou também uma travessa de frutas cortadas e jogou em cima de Blair.

- ARGH! MAMÃE! – A garota choramingou e Scorpius, que já tinha se recuperado do acesso de risos, gargalhou de novo. – Está achando graça é Scorpius? Então, acho que você achara graça disso também. – Ela pegou uma jarra com iogurte natural e jogou no garoto que parou de rir.

Blair agora que ria.

- Sua desgraçada! Isso não vai ficar assim! – Ela pegou uma travessa de queijo fresco e jogou em Hermione. O que nela não contava era que a Morena desviasse e o queijo voasse direto no rosto de Draco.

A sala ficou em silêncio. Até que Hermione não aguentou e começou a rir.

- Malfoy, você ficou muito melhor assim!

Draco cuspiu queijo no chão.

- Ah é?

- É! - Hermione já estava segurando a barriga de tanto rir. – Eu pensei que rosa fosse a sua cor, mais me enganei! Amarelo é melhor!

Draco olhou para uma jarra de leite e sem pensar duas vezes, atirou todo o líquido em Hermione.

- MALFOY SEU DESGRAÇADO! SUA FUINHA LOIRA! – Ela pulou e m cima dele e começou a puxar seus cabelos platinados.

- DEIXE-O EM PAZ GRANGER! – Pansy berrou e Hermione a encarou.

- Como quiser Parkinson. – E se jogou em cima dela novamente.

- DE NOVO NÃO! SOCORRO DRAQUINHO! – Ela berrou.

- Saia de cima da minha mãe! – Disse Blair.

- Papai, faça alguma coisa! – Anne disse novamente.

- De novo?

- PAPAI!

- Ok, ok! – Draco segurou Hermione novamente pela cintura.

- ME SOLTA MALFOY! – Ela gritou e tentou morde-lo novamente.

- Epa! Dessa vez, sem mordidas! – Ele a repreendeu.

- MAS EU...

- JÁ CHEGA! – Berrou Scorpius e todos olharam para ele. – Papai! Leve à senhora Granger para o quarto da Anne, por favor, e fique com ela até ela se acalmar.

- O QUÊ? NÃO VOU DEIXAR O MEU NOIVO SOZINHO COM ESSA AÍ! – Pansy disse.

- Então você escolhe Parkinson! Ou a ela sobe ou ela fica aqui e bate mais em você! E aí, o que você vai querer? – Scorpius falou e Pansy engoliu em seco. Ela não queria apanhar mais.

- Eu que não vou a lugar nenhum com ele! – Ela disse olhando para Draco como se ele fosse uma doença. – E ME LARGA AGORA!

- Por favor, senhora Granger, acompanhe meu pai até meu quarto e me espera lá. – Anne suplicou levou uma mão a testa. Hermione olhou para a garota e sentiu pena dela.

- Tudo bem, eu vou. Mais é só por que você está me pedindo querida. Não pense que é por causa do seu pai e...

- Ah! Vamos logo! – Draco aparatou com ela sem ao menos avisa-la.

***Hermione para Draco, Cap 09***

Draco aparatou direto para o quarto de sua filha e soltou Hermione no momento em que desaparatou. A morena desequilibrou-se e quase foi ao chão.

- Nossa! Gentileza é o seu segundo nome! – Soltou assim que se recuperou.

- E gostoso é o terceiro. – O loiro falou.

- Grosso!

- Grosso? Eu? Qual é Granger! Você invade a minha casa, espanca a minha noiva, estraga a minha comida e ainda tem a cara de pau de me chamar de grosso? – O loiro levantou uma sobrancelha.

- Sua _noiva _mereceu! – Ela bufou. – Você sabe muito bem o estado em que a Milla ficou por culpa dela. O que você queria Malfoy? Que eu aceitasse calada? Nada disso! Mexeu com minha filha, mexeu comigo! E vá por mim, Antes eu a espancando do que a Gina a _enfeitiçando_. Você não conhece aquela ruiva com raiva.

Draco a encarou.

- O que foi? – Ela disse impaciente.

- O que foi o quê? – Perguntou o loiro.

- Por que você está me olhando assim Malfoy?

- Ah! Nada. Só estou percebendo o quanto você é engraçada com raiva e suja de leite então... Kkkk'.

Hermione ficou vermelha. Malfoy a encarando daquele jeito a fez ficar envergonhada e lembrar-se do que ele tinha dito na noite anterior não estava ajudando. _"Alias, preto cai perfeitamente bem em você."_ Ele dissera.

- Vou tomar isso como um elogio. – Ela disse sem graça.

- Não precisa ficar com vermelhinha Granger. Só estou dizendo uma verdade. Alias, eu no seu lugar teria feito o mesmo.

- Desculpe? Como? – Ela engasgou.

Ele riu.

- Só quero dizer que eu defenderia os meus filhos do mesmo modo como você defendeu a Milla. Tudo bem que eu não bateria na Pansy do jeito que você bateu, mais, meus filhos são importantes demais para mim e... Bom... Só quero lhe dizer que lhe entendo e lhe apoio.

O queixo de Hermione caiu.

- O-obrigada Malfoy. Você realmente me surpreendeu com essa informação, mais tudo bem, você anda me surpreendendo muito esses dias.

Draco levantou uma sobrancelha.

- Agora sou eu que não está entendendo nada Granger. O que você quer dizer com isso?

- Sabe como é, a Milla me contou o que você fez e disse a ela ontem e bem, eu agradeço.

- Ah tá! Pensei que você não fosse me agradecer ainda hoje! Você sabe como eu sou o fodão e como a sua filha me adora e tal...

Hermione revirou os olhos.

- Pronto. Voltou a ser o irritante de Hogwarts de novo. Você não muda Malfoy?

- Nunca! – Ele disse debochado.

Eles se encaram e Hermione lembrou novamente do que ele tinha dito na noite anterior. _"Alias, preto cai perfeitamente bem em você."_ E achou melhor quebrar o contado visual antes que ele lesse a sua mente.

Draco percebeu o desconforto de Hermione e também desviou o olhar. _"Poxa, até suja de leite ela fica bonita""MALFOY!"._ Ele bateu na própria testa e Hermione olhou confusa.

- Você é louco Malfoy!

- Prefiro ignorar seu comentário Granger. – Ele olhou de cima abaixo.

- O que foi agora? – Ela perguntou.

- Espere um momento certo? – Ele foi em direção ao banheiro pessoal da filha e voltou trazendo com sido duas toalhas vermelho e ouro nos braços. Entregou uma a Hermione. – É para você... Hã... Se limpar...

- Ah Malfoy! Não seria mais fácil usar um feitiço? – Ela puxou a varinha que estava dentro do bolso de sua calça e com um gesto ela limpou a si mesma e a Draco.

- Bom, não custa tentar. - Ele disse jogando as toalhas na cama.

- Vermelho e ouro? Adorei! – Sacaneou Hermione.

- Fazer o que se a Anne gosta? – Ele disse azedo.

Hermione riu e soltou um gemido de dor.

- O que houve? – Draco olhou preocupado.

Nem ela mesma saberia dizer o que foi, mais quando virou o braço esquerdo, percebeu que o mesmo tinha um leve ferimento.

- Cachorra! E não é que ela conseguiu me acertar?

- Do que você está falando? – Draco perguntou e Hermione mostrou um pequeno corte perto do seu cotovelo esquerdo. – Há... Entendi. Deixe-me ver isso aí. – Ele andou para perto dela, mais Hermione o repreendeu.

- Esqueceu que a Medi-bruxa aqui sou eu Malfoy? – Ela lembrou a ele.

- E como poderia esquecer? Deixe de coisa Granger! Sente-se aqui – Ele empurrou-a em uma das poltronas fofas de Anne – E me deixe trabalhar.

- Hará! Eu não confiaria minha saúde a você Malfoy!

- Granger! Você vem até a minha casa, acaba com a minha manhã de sossego e me joga comida! Pelo amor de Merlim, fique quieta por pelo menos um minuto, ok?

Hermione o olhou por alguns segundos e por fim, se deu por vencida.

- Ok Malfoy! Mais olhe lá o que você vai fazer!

Draco revirou os olhos e convocou uma das toalhas em cima da cama de Anne. Ele ajoelhou-se e puxou delicadamente o braço de Hermione e começou a limpar o ferimento.

Hermione ficou observando aquela cena e ficou chocada. Ela nunca pensou que Draco um dia poderia ser delicado com alguém, ainda mais com ela.

Draco só conseguia pensar em como a pele de Hermione era macia e delicada. E de repente, a cena da noite anterior, em que ela estava de camisola, entrou com tudo em sua mente. Ele balançou a cabeça tentando afastar os pensamentos.

- Algum problema? – Ela perguntou indo olhar de perto o seu corte ao mesmo tempo em que Draco levantou a cabeça para respondê-la. Só então eles perceberam como estavam próximos.

Draco podia sentir o doce hálito que ela exalava e Hermione permitiu-se inebriar-se pelo perfume dele. Ela sempre gostara de menta.

Estavam tão ocupados em sentir o aroma um do outro que se assustaram quando Anne entrou no quarto.

- Papai eu... – Eles se separaram imediatamente e ficaram olhando desconcertados para os lados. Ela percebeu o clima de romance que acabara de atrapalhar e se amaldiçoou mil vezes. – Atrapalho?

- O quê? – Perguntaram juntos e a garota riu.

- Eu estou querendo saber se estou atrapalhando alguma coisa? – Ela disse e Draco engasgou-se.

- Hã? Claro que não filha! Eu... Hã... Vou descer agora. – Ele ficou de pé e foi em direção à porta. Ele olhou para Hermione. – Cuide-se Granger. Estarei esperando lá embaixo. – E saiu.

***Hermione para Draco, Cap 09***

Anne olhou pra Hermione.

- Aconteceu alguma coisa?

Hermione, que já estava em pé, olhou para a garota sem entender. Ou melhor, se fazendo de desentendida.

- Não! Atrapalhar? – Ela riu histericamente. – Claro que não! O que você atrapalhou? – Ela olhou para o seu relógio de pulso. – Nossa! Olha só a hora! Tenho que ir... Já está tão tarde... – Ela foi em direção a uma porta. – Tchau Anne... Agente se ver...

Anne prendeu uma gargalhada.

- Senhora Granger? A senhora abriu a porta do meu banheiro pessoal. A saída é por aqui. – Ela fez um gesto apontando para a verdadeira porta de saída do seu quarto.

Anne não pode ver o quanto Hermione ficou vermelha dentro do enorme banheiro.

- E não é que você tem razão? – Ela disse sem graça saindo do banheiro. – Obrigada por me avisar Anne! Agora, deixe-me despedir de você. Vejo que foi a única que saiu ilesa da 'guerra de comida' haha. – Quando ela puxou a garota para lhe dar um abraço, a menina gemeu de dor.

Hermione olhou para a garota confusa.

- Qual o problema Anne?

- Nenhum! – Respondeu a garota e automaticamente puxou a manga do lado esquerdo da blusa para baixo.

Hermione espremeu os olhos percebendo que a meninas escondia algo.

- Anne, você está escondendo alguma coisa? – Ela puxou o braço da garota.

Anne tentou soltar-se, mais Hermione foi mais rápida e levantou a manga da blusa da garota e abriu a boca no estado de horror.

- Anne... Oh Merlin! O que são essas marcas?

No braço de Anne havia marcas profundas de arranhões. Eles estavam roxos e um pouco inchados. Os olhos da garota se encheram de lágrimas, mesmo com ela fazendo força para não derramar nenhuma. Ela odiava chorar e demostrar fraqueza. Simplesmente não era de seu feitio chorar.

- Querida, não chore... Venha aqui. – Hermione abraçou a garota. – Quem fez essa brutalidade horrível com você? Acredito que não tenha sido seu pai, por que se tiver sido ele... Eu acabo com a raça daquela doninha!

- Não! Não foi ele! – Anne disse se separando dela e secando uma lágrima. – Meu pai nunca faria isso comigo.

- Foi o que pensei. – A castanha levou uma mecha de seu cabelo para trás da orelha. – Depois do que ele fez no St. Mungus duvido que ele fosse capaz de fazer algo assim. Mais se não foi ele, quem pode ter sido?

Pela cara de raiva que Anne fez, Hermione não precisou fazer muito esforço para descobrir a verdade.

- Não me diga que foi a BULDOGUE-MÃE? Foi aquela perua dos infernos que fez isso com você? – Hermione caminhou desorientada de um lado por outro. – Então vejo que bati pouco nela! Mas ela vai ver só uma coisa! – Quando ela já estava com a mão com trinco da porta, Anne chamou-a.

- Senhora Granger! Acho que não será necessário a que você suje mais uma vez as suas mãos com a perua-mãe e o projeto de perua. Até por que ela nem mais aqui estão.

- Isso é um absurdo! Como ela ousa encostar os dedos podres dela em você minha querida? – Hermione alisou o rosto de Anne.

- Não me importo... Até por que, o castigo dela já está se aproximando. – E pela segunda vez naquele mesmo quarto, Hermione sentiu que Anne escondia alguma coisa dela.

- Bom, se você diz. Só não vou duvidar de você por que sei que a convivência com Oliver e James devem ter lhe ensinado alguns truques, se é que me entende. – Ela piscou para a garota. – Agora, deixe-me dar um jeito nessas marcas horríveis. – Hermione puxou a sua varinha e apontou para o braço da garota, murmurando um feitiço. No mesmo instante as marcas sumiram e Anne sorriu aliviada.

- Melhor? – Perguntou Hermione.

- Muito! – Ela disse enquanto ajeitava a manga da sua blusa.

- Será que você pode me responder uma coisa? – A castanha perguntou e Anne balançou a cabeça positivamente. – Seu pai não faz ideia do que aquela cobra-mãe fez, não é?

- E a senhora acha que se ele soubesse de algum a coisa aquela buldogue ainda estaria por aqui?

- Então ele não faz ideia não é? – Anne afirmou que sim. – Mas ele deve saber! Se eu não posso dar mais um jeito nela, ele pode! Você tem que contar a ele...

- Senhora Granger, acredite em mim, eu sei me defender sozinha, _entende? _– Ela olhou marota para Hermione.

Hermione riu.

- Que seja como você queira. Agora, não se esqueça de trocar umas palavrinhas com Oliver e principalmente com o James, ok?

- Pode deixar comigo! – Anne lançou a Hermione um sorriso sarcástico.

"_Céus! Ela é a copia do Malfoy! Até no sorriso..."_ – Pensou Hermione.

- Vamos descer? Preciso voltar para casa. Deixei a Milla sozinha e nem disse para onde ia. Ela deve está aflita. – Hermione estava pensando na filha vestida de pijamas de ursinho andando de um lado para o outro preocupada.

- Claro! Meu pai deve está lhe esperando. – Anne rapidamente puxou Hermione pelas mãos e sai do quarto. Nem percebeu a cara de espanto que a castanha fez quando ela mencionou que seu pai a esperava.

***Hermione para Draco, Cap 09***

Quando Hermione desceu as escadas da mansão encontrou Draco conversando com Scorpius. Ambos pararam de falar quando encontraram a castanha.

- Bom, acho que já está na minha hora. – Hermione falou constrangida. – A essa altura a Milla já deve está tendo uma sincope!

- Tem razão. – Riu Scorpius. – Se bem conheço aquela baixinha ela já deve está roxa de curiosidade. Imagine o quanto ela vai rir quando souber o que houve aqui? Nossa! O James e o Oliver vão rir litros...

- Acho que já chega Scorpius. Todos nós já entendemos o quanto foi engraçado o nosso café da amanhã. – Disse Draco segurando o ombro do filho.

- Então é isso, adeus Malfoy e desculpe qualquer aborrecimento que eu... Bem... Você sabe. – Hermione sorriu tímida.

- Papai, você bem que podia levar a titia Hermione para casa? – Scorpius falou com os olhinhos azuis brilhando.

- O QUÊ? – Draco berrou nervoso e ficando vermelho fazendo Hermione se assustar.

- Não precisa se preocupar Scorpius. Onde já se viu o todo poderoso Draco Malfoy levando Hermione Granger para casa? Claro que ele não faria isso! Seria demais para a reputação dele. – Hermione não soube explicar, mas o modo como Draco reagira à pequena hipótese de leva-la em casa a tinha deixado com raiva. – Posso muito bem ir sozinha querido. – Ela abraçou Scorpius. – Só vai levar alguns segundos aparatando e... – Ela procurou a sua varinha no bolso de trás da sua calça e não a encontrou – Mas onde está a minha varinha? – Ela olhou para Draco e apontou o dedo indicador na direção dele. – Você! Onde enfiou a minha varinha?

- Oh não! Vai começar tudo de novo! – Suspirou Scorpius se afastando do pai e deixando o caminho livre para Hermione trucidar o seu pai vivo.

- Como? Não seja ridícula Granger! Para quê ei iria "sequestrar" a sua varinha? Não me faça rir. – Draco falou finalmente deixando de lado a sua 'vergonha' e voltando a ser o velho Draco debochado de sempre.

- E quem mais aqui pegaria a minha varinha além de você seu trasgo? Devolva-a agora! – Hermione deu uns passos em direção a Draco, que arregalou os olhos e deu uns passinhos para trás.

- Calma Granger, não faça nada que vá se arrepender depois...

- Com as ideias que eu estou aqui Malfoy, eu lhe garanto que não vou me arrepender... – Os olhos de Hermione brilharam de uma alegria sádica enquanto ela avançava para mais perto dele.

Draco já estava se preparando para correr quando Anne desceu as escadas com algo nas mãos.

- Hermione! – Disse a garota – Que bom que você ainda está aqui em casa. Você esqueceu a sua varinha no meu quarto. – Ela mostrou a varinha de Hermione rodando em suas mãos.

- Esqueci? – Hermione pareceu ficar mais vermelha que Draco estava há minutos atrás.

- É! Esqueceu Granger! – Draco debochou com um sorriso. – Acho que você deve desculpas a um certo loiro gostoso, bonito, charmoso, gatinho e extremamente sexy?

- Puxa pai, não sabia que você achava tudo isso de mim. – Scorpius disse do outro lado da sala e olhando seu reflexo no vidro da janela. – Mas mesmo assim, obrigado.

Anne revirou os olhos.

- Desculpe filhão, mais o loiro gostoso da lista sou eu. – Ele olhou para Hermione. – Então Granger, e quanto às desculpas? Será que vai demorar muito? É que talvez eu tenha uma reunião mais tar...

- POIS ESPERE SENTADO MALFOY! – Hermione gritou. – EU JAMAIS PEDIRIA DESCULPAS A VOCÊ!

- Nossa, assim você fere os meus sentimentos Granger. – Draco levou as mãos ao peito teatralmente.

- Vá à merda Malfoy! E que saber? Adeus! Eu não preciso ficar ouvindo suas idiotices. – Ela se virou para Anne e pegou sua varinha. – Até breve querida. – Ela disse afagando o rosto de Anne. – E não se esqueça do que conversamos. – E dizendo isso ela aparatou. Não antes de lançar a Draco um olhar feroz.

***Hermione para Draco, Cap 09***

Oliver ria descontroladamente. Ele e James rolavam no chão de tanto rir. Marco só acompanhava os amigos com o olhar e um sorrisinho nos lábios.

- Eu não acredito que a tia Mione fez isso! – Oliver enxugou uma lágrima que saiu de seus olhos de tanto que riu. – Repete de novo Marco, repete! Isso é música pros meus ouvidos! Como foi mesmo que o Scorpius lhe falou?

- Que a senhora Granger tacou iorgut na carinha de bebê do tio Draco. – O moreno disse e James e Oliver riram mais.

- Meu Merlim! Eu amo a tia Mione. Caramba! – James disse entre risos. – Essa eu não esperava.

- Nem eu! – Oliver colocou as mãos na barriga que já estava doendo de tanto rir.

Os três estavam na casa de James e se divertiam rindo da notícia que Scorpius mandara.

- Posso saber o motivo de tanta risada? – Perguntou Lily entrando no quarto do irmão.

- Claro que pode priminha. Eu lhe contarei tudo e garanto que você também terá um ataque de risos. – Oliver se aproximou da prima. – Mas antes, que tal você me servir uma volumosa fatia do bolo de chocolate que a tia Gina fez e que eu vi na cozinha?

- Hey! Aquele bolo é meu! – James ergueu uma sobrancelha.

- Primo, eu já disse que o que é meu é meu e o que é seu é nosso! – Oliver falou para James. – Não seja tão egoísta! Agora vamos Lils, vamos que o que eu tenho para lhe contar é muito engraçado e eu também estou com fome.

- Assim você me deixa curiosa Ol. – Lily e Oliver saíram do quarto e James bufou.

- Mas o Oliver é um folgado mesmo, vou te contar. – James se jogou na cama e ficou olhando para o teto.

- Ponha uma coisa na sua cabeça Jamesito: Oliver Weasley nunca mudará. – Marco falou para o amigo. – Logo, já era o seu bolo.

- Nem me fale. – James disse tristonho. – A mamãe foi até o beco Diagonal e comprou um chocolate especial... – Ele pareceu distante.

Marco bateu na própria testa.

- Esqueça isso e vamos ao que importa: Onde estão as revistas de quadribol?

- Segunda gaveta à esquerda. – Disse James apontando para um armário. – Cara, você não vai acreditar nos novos modelos de vassouras!

- Santo Merlim! Não vejo a hora de conhecê-las pessoalmente. – Marco correu para o armário e procurou as revistas.

Assim que abriu as gavetas, jogou uma meia velha e fedorenta que encontrou no rosto de James e retirou as revistas. Quando estava indo para a escrivaninha, um papel grosso saiu do meio das revistas e caiu no chão.

- Mas o que é isso? – Marco se abaixou para o papel.

- Isso o quê? – James perguntou com a cabeça enterrada no travesseiro e os olhos fechados.

Marco mal acreditou no que via.

- James, isso é uma foto da Anne?

James abriu os olhos e levantou apressadamente. Correu até o amigo e puxou a foto que roubara do quarto de Anne colocando-a debaixo de seu abajur.

- Você nunca viu isso aqui, entendeu? – James perguntou ao amigo. Foi mais como uma ordem.

- Claro, tudo bem. Mas cara, se o Scorpius descobre que você tem uma foto da irmã dele na sua mesa de cabeceira eu não quero nem está por perto...

- Por isso mesmo que eu prefiro que ele não saiba. Ele não aceitaria. – James sentou-se na cama e segurou a própria testa. – Ele não vai gostar de saber que eu amo a irmã dele.

Marco sentiu pena do amigo. Sabia muito bem que ele era apaixonado por Anne desde a primeira vez que a viu. E sabia também o quanto ele sofria com a rejeição da garota.

- Calma James, um dia a Anne se toca de que você é o melhor para ela. E eu te digo: Quando isso acontecer, ela vai pular nos seus braços e quer saber de uma coisa? Acho que esse dia não ira demorar muito. – Ele deu uma força ao amigo.

- Você acha? – Perguntou James se alegrando. – Como você pode saber?

- Intuição masculina. – Falou Marco. – Você sabe que sou meio bruxo. Agora me diga uma coisa: Como foi que você conseguiu essa foto?

- Longa história. – James deitou-se de novo na cama. – Lembra naquele dia em que o Scorpius se cortou...

***Hermione para Draco, Cap 09***

Lily, Kate e Milla surgiram das chamas verdes esmeralda que vinham da lareira e Anne sorriu.

- Olá meninas. – Anne falou – Por que demoraram tanto? – Perguntou sentando em um dos sofás preto.

- A Lily que demorou, culpe-a! –Kate disse tirando seu lenço rosa do pescoço e jogando no sofá.

- Qual é? Culpa do seu irmão! – Lily retrucou e sentou ao lado de Anne. –Não tenho culpa se no lugar do estômago ele tem um buraco negro!

- Gente, acho que a Anne não nos chamou aqui para falarmos se o Oliver come demais ou de menos. Não que eu não goste de falar sobre seu irmão Kate. – Milla sorriu. – Então Anne, qual o motivo da 'reunião secreta'?

- Bom, vocês já estão sabendo sobre os fatos que ocorreram aqui em casa mais cedo? – Todas concordaram e Anne continuou. – Mas o que vocês não sabem é o clima romântico em que eu encontrei o meu pai e a sua mãe Milla.

- Para o mundo que eu quero descer! – Kate exclamou exaltada. – Como assim o 'Clima romântico'? Explique isso direto querida!

- Fala logo Anne. – Milla e as outras duas se aproximaram mais de Anne para ouvir a garota falar.

Anne contou as amigas como encontrou Draco e Hermione ao entrar no seu quarto e de como Draco havia defendido Hermione das acusações de Pansy.

Elas ficaram de boca aberta. Nunca que tinha cabeça delas que a ideia de Anne de que 'os opostos se atraem' teria algum fundamento, principalmente para Draco e Hermione. Elas apoiavam a amiga por que gostavam de Anne e queriam ajuda-la, mas pensavam que essa ideia maluca não fosse dar em nada, até por que eles estavam falando de Draco Malfoy e Hermione Granger. Mas agora, depois do que a loira tinha dito, bem, as coisas mudavam. Havia uma chance para Draco e Hermione e eles tinham que saber usa-la.

- Putz! Eu não imaginava que eles sentissem atração um pelo outro. – Milla falou com a boca aberta.

- Muito menos eu, quero dizer, Anne! Temos que aproveitar essa chance! Temos que fazer algo! – Kate disse animada.

- E você acha que eu já não tenho pensei sobre isso? – A garota disse dando um sorrisinho. – Por que vocês acham que eu as chamei aqui? Eu já sei o que podemos fazer para junta-los.

- Ah tá. – Milla disse emburrada. – E eu pensando que você tinha nos chamado por que queria a nossa companhia. Mais não! Você queria falar sobre nossos pais!– Depois ela sorriu quando viu a cara de espanto de Anne. – Brincadeirinha!

Lily ficou calada por uns instantes.

- Sabem meninas, uma boa hora para colocarmos esse tal plano da Anne seria na festa de aniversário do Oliver, o que acham? – A ruiva perguntou.

- Ótima ideia Lils! A Anne só terá que convencer o tio Draco ir para uma casa cheia de Weasley's e Potter's! – Kate estava animada. Não só pelo o que podia acontecer na festa de Ol, mas como séria engraçado Draco está na mesma casa que seus tios. Seu pai realmente teria um ataque.

- Ok, mas antes, ouçam o meu plano. – Anne falou e as garotas pararam de falar para escuta-la.

***Hermione para Draco, Cap 09***

Draco rodou mais uma vez a cadeira giratória em que estava.

Suspirou.

Com os acontecimentos dos últimos dias, Hermione Granger estava presente em seus pensamentos mais do que o necessário e isso era muito estranho.

Primeiro, a Granger tinha tido o colocado no seu lugar no St. Mungus e sinceramente, isso o tinha afetado de uma forma que ele não conseguia explicar.

Segundo, ele a tinha visto de camisola. De camisola preta! Oh Merlim, essa cena não saia de sua cabeça e ele não entendia o porquê.

E terceiro, ele quase a beijara! Ou melhor, a Granger quase o beijara. Sério, ultimamente aquela irritante da Granger estava o tirando do sério.

Quem ela pensava que era para vim assim, chegando de mansinho e ir invadindo a sua mente desse jeito? E quando ele parava para pensar no momento em que ficaram a sós no quarto de Anne, tão próximos... Tão perto que dava para Draco sentir a quentura que o corpo dela emanava... Tão perto que dava para Draco sentir o hálito de morango que ela tinha. A maciez de sua pele... O cheiro de chocolate que os cabelos castanhos dela tinha e ... _" Já chega Draco! Você vai enlouquecer!"_ Pensou ele revoltado. _"Tire a Granger de sua cabeça imediatamente! Pense na Pansy! Isso! Pense na Pansy! Na sua pele fria e gélida. No seu hálito gelado como gelo do ártico. No cheiro forte e vulgar que seu corpo emanava... Ok Draco, isso não está adiantando muito." _

Ele parou de rodar a cadeira e apoiou os braços na sua mesa, segurando a cabeça. _"Merlim, o que está acontecendo comigo?"_

***Hermione para Draco, Cap 09***

_**Na semana seguinte...**_

Scorpius abriu a porta do quarto de Anne e encontrou a irmã pronta, com seu vestido tomara-que-caia preto, sentada de frente para a penteadeira dourada escovando seus cabelos loiros.

- Acho melhor você ir lá. – Ele passou a mão direita nos seus fios prateados. – Eu não tenho mais paciência para isso!

Anne se voltou para o irmão e o olhou dos pés a cabeça. Scorpius estava muito charmoso com sua calça de jeans escuro, uma camisa preta e tênis escuros. Estava com um ar de bad boy.

- Você está muito bonito maninho. Espero que isso não seja para uma certa ruiva, se é que me entende. – Anne piscou para ele que ficou vermelho. Scorpius preferiu ignorar a irmã.

- Você vai falar com ele ou não? Já estamos atrasados e ele agora está de birra! – Scorpius reclamou enquanto olhava para o seu relógio de pulso.

- Então vejo de quem você puxou isso. – Anne riu e saiu do quarto. - Deixe que os mais espertos lidem com esse tipo de problema. Veja comigo maninho, talvez eu precise de reforços.

Eles desceram as escadas juntos e encontraram Draco no seu escritório, com um copo de firewhisk nas mãos.

- Eu não acredito que você está bebendo pai? – Anne avançou para o pai e tirou o copo das mãos do pai.

- Calma filha, era só um golinho. – Draco afagou o rosto da filha. Ele olhou para Anne e Scorpius e sorriu. – Vocês estão muito bonitos. Todos os Weasley's ficaram admirados com a beleza dos meus filhos. – Ele estava orgulhoso.

- Claro que sim pai, puxamos a você. – Scorpius disse ao pai. – E claro, todos vão ficar ainda mais admirados se você também estiver lá ao nosso lado e...

- Não comece com esse assunto novamente Scorpius! Eu já lhe disse que não irei para festa nenhuma. – Draco saiu do escritório e foi andando para a sala com Anne e Scorpius ao seu encalço.

- Como assim você não vai? – Anne perguntou histérica. – Claro que você vai! O Oliver lhe convidou!

- Como se ele fosse ter tempo de se importar com a minha presença quando ele abrir o presente que vocês vão levar. – Draco disse sem emoção. – Quando ele vir o novo modelo de vassoura que eu comprei, nem vai lembrar que eu existo.

- Ah não pai! Por favor, vamos? – Scorpius tentou mais uma vez. – Não vai ser o mesmo sem você lá!

- Scorpius feche os olhos. – Draco mandou e o garoto obedeceu. – Agora, imagine um sofá brega e florido, imaginou? – Scorpius assentiu. – E nesse sofá, bem no meio, estou eu sentado. Imaginou? Agora, do meu lado esquerdo está o Jorge Weasley e do meu lado direito está o Rony Weasley. Imaginou bem essa cena?

- Hunrum! – Scorpius concordou e riu. – E isso é muito engraçado pai.

Draco riu debochado e olhou para Anne como se dissesse _"Está vendo como eu tenho razão"_ e a garota pisou no pé do irmão.

- Ai! – Scorpius berrou e abriu os olhos.

- Acho melhor vocês irem indo ou vão chegar atrasados. A lareira já está pronta esperando vocês. – Draco foi em direção ao espelho da sala e se olhou, ajeitando o cabelo.

Anne foi até o sofá e se sentou, tirando as sandálias pretas de salto.

Draco olhou sem entender.

- Anne, por que você está tirando suas sandálias?

- Simples papai, eu não vou mais para a festa do Ol. Se você não for, eu não vou e se eu não for a Kate e a Lily ficaram muito chateadas e furiosas. Então você escolhe: Ou vai conosco para a festa do Oliver ou passa um dia com garotas Weasley's ruivas gritando ao seu ouvido. – Anne olhou para o pai como se já soubesse a resposta dele.

***Hermione para Draco, Cap 09***

Hermione estava na cozinha da mansão Weasley junto com Luna e Gina. A cozinha estava abarrotada de doces e salgado de todos os tipos e no centro da mesa da cozinha estava um bolo gigante com o desenho de um pomo de glacê desenhado em cima. As três estavam terminando de arrumar as bandejas de doces e relembravam os fatos que Hermione tinha lhe contado na semana passada.

- Mione, eu ainda acho que rolou um climinha entre você e o Malfoy naquele dia. – Gina falou enquanto comia um brigadeiro.

- Que climinha nada Ginevra! Não rolou nada! – Hermione falou estressada. Ela já tinha se arrependido de contar às amigas que o Malfoy quase a beijara.

- Sério Mione, se bem que olhando por um lado, o Malfoy é um pedaço de mau caminho viu? - Luna disse animadinha. – Se eu fosse você eu tiraria uma lasquinha...

- É mesmo? Deixa o Rony escutar você falando assim, deixa. – Hermione disse sentando em uma das cadeiras da mesa e fechou a cara. – Não rolou clima nenhum com o Malfoy e não vai rolar nem com ele e nem com ninguém.

Luna e Gina se encararam e depois elas olharam para a amiga.

- Ah Mione, não vai me dizer que você está pensando no... – Luna foi interrompida pela amiga.

- Claro que sim Luna! Claro que eu estou pensando no Nate! Eu não posso deixar ele de lado e me envolver com outra pessoa. Seria um insulto a memória dele! Eu simplesmente não posso... – Hermione sentiu os olhos encherem se lágrimas.

- Mione, já faz 15 anos que o Nate morreu, já está na hora de você superar isso. – Gina disse segurando os ombros da amiga para lhe dar forças. – Já faz tanto tempo... Você não vai está traindo ou insultando a memória dele, pelo contrário, você vai está sendo feliz.

- Não é tão fácil assim Gina. Eu ainda o tenho vivo aqui no meu coração... – Hermione enxugou uma lágrima.

- Mas Hermione – Luna disse sentindo a tristeza da amiga. – O Nate não gostaria de te ver triste e sozinha. Você tem que seguir em frente! Ser feliz. E daí que role um clima entre você e o Malfoy? E daí? Ele mudou e sem contar que uns beijinhos não mata ninguém...

- E vamos combinar, o Malfoy não é mais o mesmo dos tempos de Hogwarts. E se vocês tiverem que... Quem sabe... Algum dia, sei lá, vocês fiquem juntos, eu e a Luna daremos o maior apoio. – Gina segurou as mãos da amiga e Luna secou uma lágrimas de Hermione.

Hermione estava refletindo as palavras das amigas. E se elas tivessem razão? Não que ela fosse ficar com Malfoy, mas se elas estivessem certas quanto a Nate? Ela não poderia ficar continuar sozinha por muito mais tempo. Ela olhou para as amigas e riu.

- Tudo bem, tudo bem, talvez vocês estejam certas em relação ao Nate mas vocês não acham que estão indo longe demais? O Malfoy? Qual é? – Ela ficou de pé e ajeitou sua blusa preta com detalhes em vermelho. – Acho que esse papo me deixou um pouco... Cansada. Vou dar umas voltas pela casa e ver se consigo encontrar onde a Lily e a Kate enfiaram a minha filha.

Ela saiu da cozinha e foi em direção à sala, mais parou de repente. Na porta de entrada estava ninguém menos que Draco Malfoy ao lado de Anne e Scorpius todo sem jeito e com todos os olhares em sua direção.

* * *

_**No próximo capítulo de Hermione para Draco:**_

_**- Não acredito Lily! Como você pode permitir?**_

_**- Permitir o quê Anne? Do que você está falando?**_

_**- Não acredito que você não esteja vendo? A sua priminha Dominique se jogando para o James!**_

_**- E daí? Você não gosta dele mesmo não é? Ou você está mudando de opinião quanto a isso? Ciúmes? **_

_**- Ah Lily! **_

_**_XX_XX_**_

_**- Um elefante incomoda muita gente, dois elefantes incomodam, incomodam muito maaaiiis!**_

_**- Potter! VOCÊ É IRRITANTE!**_

_**- Eu também te amo Annezinha.**_

_**- É MALFOY! MALFOY, POTTER!**_

_**- Só até nos casarmos florzinha.**_

_**- Potter, se você me chamar de florzinha mais uma vez, você vai ver o que eu farei á você!**_

_**- Vai me beijar? Por que se for, eu falo mais uma vez.**_

_**- Idiota! Você vai...**_

_***Silêncio***_

_**- É impressão minha ou o seu irmão está beijando a Anne, Lily?**_

_****__**_XX_XX_**_

_**- RONY WEASLEY! O QUE VOCÊ PENSA QUE ESTÁ FAZENDO? O MALFOY É UM CONVIDADO DO OLIVER E ELE VAI FICAR AQUI!**_

_**- Tudo bem Luninha, tudo bem! Você que manda minha loirinha.**_

_****__**_XX_XX_**_

_**- Olha só Percy? Eu aposto 15 galeões que o Malfoy não fica mais que 10 minutos aqui.**_

_**- E eu aposto 30 que você não consegue faze-lo comer um nugá sangra-nariz.**_

_**- Cara, você não devia ter feito essa aposta comigo. Acho que você ainda não aprendeu quem é Jorge Weasley! Hehehe!**_

_****__**_XX_XX_**_

_**- POTTER! O QUE O SEU FILHO FAZ AGARRADO A MINHA FILHA?**_

_**- MALFOY! O QUE O SEU FILHO FAZ AGARRADO A MINHA FILHA!**_

_**- MERLIM, SOCORRO! – Berraram os dois juntos. – A MINHA PRINCESINHA!**_

_****__**_XX_XX_**_

_**- Estamos trancados!**_

_**- Como trancados? Veja isso direito Malfoy! Não posso está trancada dentro de um quarto com você!**_

_**- Com medo do que possa acontecer Granger?**_

_**- Medo? Eu não tenho medo, ainda mais de você Malfoy!**_

_**- Então prove.**_

* * *

**(N/A):**_Oi gente!_

_Desculpem as demora, mas eu estava estudando, tive provas, viajei e ainda estava lendo o livro Sussurro da Becca Fitzpatrick e ele é muito bom! Eu indico! Agora eu estou lendo o livro Crescendo, continuação da saga E ESTOU AMANDO!_

_Só para saber: Alguém aí vai para a estreia ou a pré-estreia de HP e as Relíquias da Morte²?_

_Gente, eu vou para a estreia com meus amigos! *-* _

_Nós vamos fazer uma blusa personalizada e tudo!_

_Estamos em contagem regressiva!_

_Bj!_

_P.S.: Se alguém quiser fazer uma capinha para a fic, fiquem a vontade!_

_Bj!_


	13. Happy Birthday Oliver!

Cap. 10 da Fic "Hermione para Draco"

_**- **__**Happy Birthday**__**Oliver**__**!-**_

Draco sentiu todos os olhares em sua direção e congelou. Sentiu cada par de olhos e cada cabeça ruiva encara-lo como um extraterrestre e de repente, a ideia de ficar em casa acompanhado do seu Firewhisk não pareceu tão ruim.

- Tio Draquito! – Oliver, que estava abraçado à avó Molly Weasley, saiu correndo em direção a Draco. Mas, em vez de cumprimenta-lo, ele pegou o enorme embrulho que o loiro trazia. – Que prazer tê-lo aqui em minha humilde casa. – Cara, não me diga que é o que eu estou pensando? – Ele perguntou a Scorpius, que assim como Draco e Anne, ainda estava parado na entrada da casa.

Scorpius sorriu.

- Como se eu fosse saber o que é que você está pensando... – Scorpius disse ao amigo.

Oliver olhou mais uma vez para Scorpius e em seguida olhou para o pacote em suas mãos. Depois, colocou o embrulho com todo cuidado no colo de seu avô, Arthur Weasley (Que estava sentado no sofá), e pulou em cima do amigo.

- Ah meu camarada! - Ele falou enquanto dava murros de brincadeira no loiro, que ria. – Eu sabia que devia ter convidado seu pai! Eu te amo Scorpiusinho!

- ANNE! - Kate saiu do meio das cabeças ruivas e foi até a amiga. – Que bom que você já chegou! Por que demorou tanto? – Ela puxou a amiga para dentro da casa e Anne percebeu que uma garota alta e magra, de cabelos loiros e olhos azuis a observava.

- Desculpe, mas Scorpius e eu tivemos um contratempo. – Anne olhou para o pai que ainda estava parado no mesmo lugar, sem graça e agora tinha o rosto vermelho. Anne não soube dizer se era por raiva ou nervosismo.

Kate olhou para Draco e depois para Oliver.

- Oliver! Você não vai convidar o tio Draco para entrar? – Ralhou a ruiva com as mãos na cintura e Molly riu da neta.

- Tio Draco? – Sussurrou alguém no meio das cenouras ambulantes e Draco pode ter certeza que depois das risadinhas, esse alguém era Jorge Weasley.

- Putz! Esqueci! – Oliver bateu na própria testa e depois puxou Draco para dentro da sala. – Tio Draquito você ficou tão quieto que nem lembrei que você estava aqui. Por que você está tão vermelho? Você está passando mal? Senta aqui. – Ele empurrou Draco no sofá e ele ficou sentado entre Gui e Arthur Weasley. Draco engoliu em seco ao receber os olhares dos dois homens ao seu lado. – Acho melhor chamar a tia Mione...

- Não precisa Oliver... Er... – Draco olhou para Gui – Não precisa... Eu... Hã... Estou bem...

Foi em vão.

Oliver já tinha desaparecido no meio dos ruivos.

Draco passou as mãos no pescoço e depois segurou a gola da camisa e puxou-a.

- Olá Malfoy. – Arthur cumprimentou e o loiro sentiu o suor escorrer pelo seu pescoço alvo. – É bom revê-lo.

Draco sorriu sem graça e apertou a mão do senhor ruivo.

- Digo o mesmo senhor Weasley. – Sussurrou ele. Gui estava encarando Draco e depois disse ao perceber as mãos suadas dele:

- Está nervoso Malfoy? – Draco viu o riso surgir nos lábios do filho mais velho de Arthur e apertou o casaco contra si, só para garantir que a varinha estivesse em um lugar seguro caso algo acontecesse...

- Aqui está ele! – Oliver apareceu puxando Hermione com as mãos e viu o nervosismo de Draco. – Qual o Diagnóstico?

Hermione estava parada em frente a Draco e o viu branco como papel. ( O sangue tinha descido para os pés).

Draco engoliu em seco. Hermione estava linda. Ele tinha que admitir: os cabelos castanhos soltos e o vestido verde escuro que ela usava a deixava muito... sexy? Afinal, verde o fazia lembrar a Sonserina...

Hermione reprimiu um risinho. Ao ver Draco sentando em pleno sofá de Rony com todos os Weasley's o encarando, como se ele fosse uma peça preciosa em exposição ou quem sabe uma bosta enorme de Dragão e ele com aquela expressão de medo a fez sentir pena dele. Ele realmente estava em apuros.

- Malfoy, acho que você precisa de ar puro. Vem comigo, vou te dar uma poção revigorante. – Ela disse e todos a olharam. Draco não pensou duas vezes e seguiu Hermione para fora da sala de estar.

"_Onde eu fui me meter?"_ Pensou Draco. _"E para onde é que ela está me levando?"_ Ele ficou observando Hermione, que andava a sua frente.

Ao passarem pela cozinha, Gina arregalou os olhos e Luna deixou que uma travessa de docinhos caísse no chão. Hermione abriu uma porta da cozinha e revelou o quintal da casa de Rony e Luna. Quando Draco passou ela fechou a porta enquanto ignorava os olhares de Gina e Luna.

Draco foi em direção a um banco de madeira decorado com uma planta esquisita e que tinha as raízes e galhos com folhas da tal planta enroscavam pelos braços e pelo apoio de costas do mesmo. Ele fechou os olhos e apoiou a cabeça nas "Costas" do banco, suspirando.

A castanha sentou-se ao lado dele. Hermione o olhou e percebeu que Draco ficava muito lindo daquele jeito. Esbouçou um sorriso debochado.

- Do que você está rindo Granger? – Draco abriu os olhos para encara-la e se arrependeu. Os olhos castanhos de Hermione fizeram com que algo quente ascendesse dentro dele.

- O que você acha? – Ela perguntou divertida – De você Malfoy, é óbvio. Você devia ter visto a sua cara de medo. Eu devia era ter tirado uma foto...

- Hará! Muito engraçado Granger! – Draco disse azedo – Você acha que eu estou aqui por que quero? Não Granger, só estou aqui por causa dos meus filhos. Eu sabia muito bem que a partir do momento em que eu colocasse os meus magníficos pés dentro desta casa eu estaria frito. Mas, mesmo assim, eu vim. Eu vim por que meus filhos insistiram muito e eu os amo demais para vê-los tristes por minha causa. – Draco cruzou os braços atrás da cabeça e fez uma olhar de "Eu-sou-o-gostosão-do-pedaço" – Sem contar que eu queria ver a cara do Oliver quando ele recebesse o meu presente. Alias, se você achou a cena tão agradável, por que me tirou do centro do picadeiro?

Hermione ficou envergonhada.

- Bem, você ajudou a Milla naquela noite em que ocorreu o seu terrível jantar com a Parkinson, então, resolvi te salvar agora. Sabe como é, uma mão lava a outra.

- É, acho que sei. – Draco e Hermione ficaram se olhando por alguns instantes. Hermione ao olhar para Draco assim tão perto de si lembrou-se do que ocorrera no quarto de Anne e pode ter a certeza que Draco também pensava o mesmo.

Ela pigarreou alto.

- Bom, pelo menos você foi corajoso. – Ela disse e colocou uma mão sobre o ombro de Draco, mais a tirou assim que viu os olhos cinzas dele se arregalarem. – Her... Hum... Quero dizer, acho que o Draco de Hogwarts não se atreveria a entrar numa sala cheia de Weasley's sem pelo menos está acompanhado de uns cem seguranças.

- Há muitas coisas que o Draco de Hogwarts não faria. – Ele disse e ao olhar para Hermione sentiu o fogo queimar dentro dele. Ele desviou o olhar para a planta que se enroscava no banco. – Em nome de Merlim! O que é isso? – Ele cutucou a planta.

- Narguilés. – Disse Hermione.

- Narg... O quê?

- Narquilés Malfoy! – Quando viu o olhar confuso de Draco ela continuou. – Nem pergunte, coisas da Luna. Vamos voltar para a festa.

***Hermione para Draco, Cap 10***

- Chega para lá Gina! – Disse Luna enquanto empurrava à ruiva.

- Ai Luna! Qual é! – Reclamou a Gina.

- Eu também quero ver Gina! – Luna falou em quanto as duas dividiam uma janela onde a vista dava para o quintal. As duas estavam curiosas para saber o que tanto Draco e Hermione conversavam.

- Droga! Eles estão vindo! – Gina exclamou e ela e Luna correram e procuraram algo para fazer.

Quando Draco e Hermione fizeram o caminho de volta e entraram na cozinha, Draco se surpreendeu com cheiro agradável que aquele espaço emanava. Ficou admirado com o colorido de doces e até sentiu vontade de comer alguns.

- Admirado Malfoy? – Luna perguntou e ele notou que Gina e Luna também estavam no local.

- Um pouco. – Draco mentiu. Sabia muito bem que estava fascinado com aquelas cores e formatos de doces.

- Sirva-se então. – Luna disse enquanto oferecia a ele uma bandeja de doces. Ele pareceu pensar antes de aceitar. – Não se preocupe, não colocamos nada. Qual é, não está envenenado!

Draco achou que seria deselegante não aceitar e ao ver Luna ali, sendo "Amigável" com ele, preferiu não recusar. Sem contar que o olhar encorajador que Hermione o lançou ajudou. Ele escolheu um doce azul e o provou. De repente, seus olhos brilharam.

- Algum problema? – Perguntou Gina olhando-o.

- Isso. É. Muito. Bom! – Draco pegou mais uns doces e as três mulheres riram.

- Receita de família. – Gina falou entre risos.

Hermione observou Draco comendo os doces. Parecia até que ele nunca tinha comido nada igual.

- Acho que seus doces estão bons mesmo Gina. – Comentou Luna enquanto entregava a Draco mais uma bandeja de doces. – Olha só para o Malfoy! Parece até uma criança.

- É que minha mãe não me deixava comer doces quando eu era pequeno. **(N/A: Eu sei que a Narcisa mandava corujas com doces para o Draco na época de Hogwarts, mas... Enfim, isso é uma fanfic!)** - Draco empurrou mais uns doces para o estômago.

- Sente-se Malfoy. – Gina indicou uma das cadeiras e ele sentou.

- Poxa! Como vocês conseguem? Isso está delicioso. – Draco lambeu os dedos e Hermione, Gina e Luna riram de novo.

- Comporte-se Malfoy! – Hermione disse como se falasse com uma criança. – Por Merlim!

- Eu não conhecia esse seu lado Malfoy. – Gina falou enquanto servia suco de abóbora a Ele. – Mas fico feliz em conhecer.

- Claro que você estaria feliz Weasley... Ou melhor, Potter fêmea. Eu sou o Dacro Gostoso Malfoy, lembra? – Draco falou convencido e elas riram.

- Ah claro, como poderia esquecer! – A ruiva brincou.

- Prove esses aqui Malfoy. – Luna ofereceu a ele uns doces rosas.

- Acho que vocês estão mimando ele demais meninas. – Hermione falou marota.

- Acho que um cara gostoso como eu merece ser mimado Granger. – Draco falou enquanto alisava os cabelos loiros.

Gina revirou os olhos.

Draco gostou de está ali com Gina, Luna e Hermione. Ele fora tão bem recebido por Gina e Luna, que as lembranças de Hogwarts pareciam distantes.

- Obrigado Weasley Loira e Potter ruiva. – Ele pareceu um pouco envergonhado mais continuou. – Obrigado por me tratarem bem.

- E por que nós não o trataríamos bem Draco? – Luna perguntou e os outros três ficaram de queixo caído. Ela tinha o chamado mesmo pelo primeiro nome?

- Então é verdade? Você está mesmo aqui doninha? – Rony perguntou enquanto entrava na cozinha acompanhado de Harry. – E que história é essa de "Draco" Luna? Que intimidades são essas com... COM ELE?

Gina e Hermione reviraram os olhos. Não sabiam quem era pior: Draco ou Rony.

- Boa noite para você também Weasley. – Draco falou e viu o quanto as orelhas de Rony ficaram vermelhas. – Olá Potter. Sentiu saudades?

- Dessa sua cara de doninha azeda? Não! – Harry disse enojado. – Você é loiro demais para o meu gosto.

- É, eu sei que a minha beleza é invejada por você... Sabe como é, Cabelos loiros platinados, olhos azuis, Pele de bebê – Draco alisou o próprio rosto. – Porte atlético. – Ele Dobrou um dos braços e exibiu o braço malhado e forte.

- Malfoy, assim eu me apaixono! – Gina brincou e Harry quase teve um ataque cardíaco.

- QUÊ! – Berrou.

- Viu Potter? As ruivas não resistem ao meu poder de sedução. – Ele piscou para Gina e ela piscou de volta.

- GINA! Amor... – Harry correu até a esposa – Esse loiro aguado lhe lançou algum feitiço? Merlim! POR QUE SEMPRE COMIGO? Vamos sair daqui Gina!

- Harry, calma. – Riu Gina tentando acalmar o marido. – É só uma brincadeira e...

- O QUÊ? Claro Molly! – Harry fingiu que falava com alguém atrás de Gina e a ruiva não entendeu. – Eu a levo até você! – Harry segurou a esposa pela mão. – Vamos Gina, sua mãe está lhe chamando...

- Mas eu não escutei nada. – Reclamou Gina.

- Vamos Gina! – Harry continuou a puxa-la até que a tirou da cozinha.

Draco quase explodiu de tanto rir. Como o Potter era patético.

Os olhos de Rony continuavam a fuzilar Draco.

- Malfoy! Você estava dando em cima da minha irmã? Santo Merlim! Luna venha para perto de mim! – Rony se pôs na frente da esposa, como se a protegesse de algo. – Como você ousa vir até a minha casa e dar em cima delas? Pode ir embora! Elas são moças de família e não permitimos essas promiscuidades debaixo desse teto! – Ele olhou para Hermione. – Hermione, Venha! Eu protego você...

- Me proteger? De quem? Do Malfoy? – Ela olhou Draco de cima a baixo. – Acho que não vou precisar de ajuda.

- GRANGER! – Draco disse indignado.

- Vá embora Malfoy! Pode ir indo embora! Você não é bem vindo aqui!

- RONY WEASLEY! O QUE VOCÊ PENSA QUE ESTÁ FAZENDO? O MALFOY É UM CONVIDADO DO OLIVER E ELE VAI FICAR AQUI! – Luna berrou e Hermione e Draco se assustaram. – Deixe de suas idiotices Homem!

- Tudo bem Luninha, tudo bem! Você que manda minha loirinha. – Rony falou encolhido.

Draco riu.

- Isso mesmo Weasley loira. Mostre a esse ruivo quem é que manda na relação. – Ele disse a Luna e ela sorriu.

- Aceita mais uns doces Draco? – Ela perguntou e Rony ficou resmungando palavrões baixinho.

Hermione gargalhou gostosamente.

_*Hermione para Draco, Cap 10*_

Lily estava conversando com Anne, Kate e Milla.

Estava tão feliz por Scorpius está lá na casa de seus tios. E ele estava tão elegante, tão charmoso, tão fofo! Ela mal prestava atenção ao que Anne falava.

- Então, vocês já sabem o que fazer. – Anne falou para as amigas. – Assim que tivermos uma oportunidade, colocamos o plano em pratica.

- Não vejo a hora! – Kate exibia os olhos brilhando de pura diversão. – Vou rir demais...

- Anne, tem certeza que vai dar certo? – Perguntou Milla receosa.

- Claro Milla, eu já pensei em tud... – Ela parou de falar. Seus olhos estavam agora em James e em uma garota loira que conversava com ele. Era a mesma garota que a estava encarando quando ela chegou. – Quem é aquela com o James?

Kate e Milla olharam e Kate cerrou os punhos.

- Argh! Aquela é a Dominique, a minha "priminha". – Respondeu Kate. – É uma garota fresca e metida...

- Não fale assim da Domi, Kate. – Milla alertou a amiga.

- Qual é! Ela é chata mesmo, o que posso fazer? – Perguntou com uma carinha inocente.

- Lily? – Anne chamou. – Lily? – A garota estava tão ocupada em observar Scorpius com Marco e Oliver(Eles estavam vendo o presente que Draco dera a Oliver) que nem escutava a amiga. – LILY!

- Ai! – Ela saiu de seus delírios e encarou Anne. – Que foi Anne?

- Não acredito Lily! Como você pode permitir?

- Permitir o quê Anne? Do que você está falando?

- Não acredito que você não esteja vendo? A sua priminha Dominique se jogando para o James!

- E daí? Você não gosta dele mesmo não é? Ou você está mudando de opinião quanto a isso? Ciúmes?

- Ah Lily! - Anne tentou desconversar. – Eu não estou com ciúmes, só acho que a sua prima é uma oferecida e que o seu irmão é um galinha!- Ela viu que Dominique agora tentava abrir um botão da camisa de James e o garoto ria. – OLHA SÓ PARA ELES! – Bufou.

- É, ela está com ciúmes. – Sussurou Kate para Milla.

- Ah! Vão ver se Merlim perdeu a varinha na esquina e me deixem em paz! – Anne saiu de perto das amigas e as três ficaram rindo.

***Hermione para Draco, Cap 10***

Em um canto mais afastado, dois homens ruivos conversavam animados.

- Você viu a cara dele quando chegou? – Perguntou Percy Weasley a Jorge.

- E quando a Katezinha o chamou de _"Tio Draco"_? – Zombou Jorge. – Foi ridículo! – Ele tinha uma pontadinha de ciúme.

Jorge olhou para o lado e viu Draco Malfoy encolhido em uma poltrona da sala. Ele olhava para os lados como se temesse que a qualquer momento alguém lançasse uma azaração nele e riu mais ainda. Foi quando seus olhos exibiram um olhar malicioso.

- Epa! Conheço esse olhar. – Disse Percy. – Já viu que você não está pensando em algo bom irmão.

- Olha só Percy? Eu aposto 15 galeões que o Malfoy não fica mais que 10 minutos aqui.

- E eu aposto 30 que você não consegue faze-lo comer um nugá sangra-nariz.

- Cara, você não devia ter feito essa aposta comigo. Acho que você ainda não aprendeu quem é Jorge Weasley! Hehehe!

- Louis! – Jorge chamou o sobrinho ruivo que passava correndo por eles. – Vem até aqui querido, o titio tem que falar uma coisinha com você.

***Hermione para Draco, Cap 10***

James e Dominique estavam rindo juntos.

- Domi! Você não devia ter feito isso! – Ele disse enquanto a prima exibia um olhar de vencedora.

- Mais você viu como ela ficou nervosinha? – Dominique falou. – Eu te disse, nada como uma boa dose de ciúmes para ela notar que você existe!

- Você é incrível Domi! Você tem toda a razão! – James abraçou a prima – Mais não tenho certeza se funcionou...

- Ah James! – Dominique falou indignada – Você a viu! Ela ficou toda irritada! Claro que eram ciúmes de você. Tenho certeza que a partir de agora, Anne Malfoy vai prestar atenção em você. Até por que, ela não vai querer perder um pedaço de mau caminho como você...

- Eu sei que sou demais prima. – James disse.

- Só espero que um dia eu também encontre um cara assim como você James. Um cara tão apaixonado por mim assim...

- Claro que você vai encontrar Domi! – James abraçou a prima. – E se ele vacilar com você, ele terá que se ver comigo!

***Hermione para Draco, Cap 10***

- Essa vassoura é a melhor de todos os tempos! – Exclamou Oliver animado.

- Dos Malfoy's só pode se esperar o melhor Oliverzito. – Scorpius disse e Marco bateu na própria testa.

- Sabe amigo, essa sua modéstia me fascina. Vou é beber algo, se eu não me afastar de você é bem capaz que eu me torne um convencido igual a você!

Scorpius deu língua para o amigo.

Marco foi em direção a uma mesa onde tinha todo tipo de bebida. Quando foi segurar a jarra de suco de hortelã, não foi o único a fazer o mesmo gesto.

- Hã... Desculpa Kate. – Ele sorriu para a a garota. – Com sede também?

- Muita. Ouvir a Anne explicando o plano de novo foi um saco! – Ela disse levemente irritada.

- Sei como é, o James fez o mesmo mais cedo. – Ele olhou Kate e a viu sorrir. Ela ficava uma gracinha irritada. Ele adorava quando ela ficava assim.

- Então, achei que suco de hortelã seria uma boa desculpa para fugir. – Kate disse – Sem contar que é o meu suco preferido.

- Não brinca? – Marco falou surpreso. – É o meu sabor de suco preferido também! – Ela esbouçou um sorriso enorme.

- Pois é, temos mais uma coisa em comum. – Ela disse corando, mas Marco pareceu não notar.

- Sabia que é o suco preferido da Blair também? – Ele falou e o sorriso de Kate desapareceu. – As vezes dividimos uma taça quando vamos a Hogsmead...

Foi quando Kate murchou.

- Quer saber de uma coisa? – Ela disse agressiva. – A partir de hoje, nunca mais tomarei suco de hortelã! – E foi embora, deixando-o sozinho.

- Hã? Garotas! Vai entender... – Ele disse enquanto se servia do bendito suco de hortelã.

***Hermione para Draco, Cap 10***

Draco estava sentado afastado de todos, afinal, era melhor prevenir do que remediar. Até que estava se divertindo naquela festa. Os doces eram realmente gostosos e olhando seus filhos, eles até que pareciam se divertir...

- Oi! – Falou um garotinho ruivo. Draco achou que, pela aparência dele, ele devia ter uns cinco anos.

- Oi meninão! – Draco respondeu animado. – Toca aqui! – Ele estendeu a mão e o garoto e bateu nela e riu. – É isso aí! Como você se chama?

- Louis. Louis Weasley. – O ruivinho riu.

***Hermione para Draco, Cap 10***

Draco arrependeu-se amargamente de ter aceitado aquele doce roxo que o projeto de Weasley tinha lhe dado. Agora, seu nariz sangrava sem parar e nada que ele fazia surtia efeito e ele já estava começando a ficar pálido. Mais pálido que o normal e isso não era bom, disso ele tinha certeza.

***Hermione para Draco, Cap 10***

Anne observou Hermione conversando com Fleur e achou que seria uma boa hora para colocar o plano em ação. Olhou para Milla e Lily e foi até elas.

- Acho melhor colocarmos o plano em prática. – Disse para as amigas. – Lily, você pode ir até os garotos e pedirem para eles ficarem em alerta? Milla, você já sabe o que fazer. – As duas fizeram que "sim" com a cabeça e cada uma foi para um lugar.

- Mamãe? – Milla se aproximou de Hermione e a mulher virou-se para ela.

- Oi filha, algum problema? – Ela perguntou ao ver a filha com expressão de dor.

- Acho que não estou muito bem mamãe...

- Oh Merlim! O que você esta sentindo? – Hermione perguntou enquanto colocava a mão na testa da filha para verificar a sua temperatura. – Acho melhor lhe dar alguma poção...

- NÃO! – Milla gritou e Hermione se assustou – Ãh... Quero dizer, acho que só preciso deitar um pouco.

- Pode ir para o meu quarto se quiser Milla. – Oliver apareceu atrás de Hermione e a garota sorriu. – Leve-a lá para cima tia Mione, eu lhe ajudo. – Oliver pegou Milla nos braços e a garota sussurrou no ouvido dele "Fase 1, ok". Os dois subiram as escadas com Hermione logo atrás deles.

***Hermione para Draco, Cap 10***

Draco já não tinha ideia do que fazer com o seu nariz quando quase tropeçou e caiu. Molly Weasley o aparou e o ajudou a sentar no sofá.

- Em nome de Morgana! O que houve Malfoy? – Perguntou a senhora preocupada com Draco e analisando o nariz do mesmo.

- Não sei o que aconteceu, eu estava bem até comer um doce roxo que o um garoto ruivo chamado Louis me ofereceu... – Draco se sentiu desorientado e fraco.

- JORGE WEASLEY! – Berrou a mulher ao seu lado e Draco sentiu o seu grito perfurar os seus tímpanos. Jorge apareceu ao lado da mãe sorridente.

- Chamou mamãe? – Ele abraçou a senhora, mas ficou tenso quando viu Draco. – Oh-oh. Estou encrencado.

- Como você ousa – Molly agarrou a orelha do filho e este gemeu de dor. – Dar uma de suas porcarias para o Malfoy? Olha o estado dele seu irresponsável! E ainda tem a coragem de macular a inocência do pobre Louis!

- "Macular a inocência" – Jorge disse quando se livrou da mãe e esfregando a orelha. – Aquele danadinho cobrou cindo galeões para fazer o serviço!

- Não importa! Conserte isso! – Ela berrou e Jorge soltou um muxoxo.

- Está bem, está bem! – Ele tirou de dentro do bolso um docinho laranja e entregou a Draco. – Tome! Coma isso e o sangramento estancará em um segundo.

Draco não aceitou o doce.

- Vamos lá fuinha, eu não tenho a noite toda. – Jorge disse impaciente.

- Eu não vou comer nada! – Draco disse rabugento. – Da última vez que eu aceitei um docinho de vocês, olhe só no que deu! – Ele apontou para o próprio nariz.

- Você que sabe...

- JORGE WEASLEY! – Molly olhou severa para o filho.

- Já vou mãe, já vou. – E em um movimento rápido, Jorge abriu a boca de Draco e o fez comer o doce. – Um segundo aqui e já virou o queridinho da mamãe! – Jorge resmungou.

Assim que comeu o doce, Draco sentiu os efeitos do mesmo. Já não se sentia fraco e o o sangue parara de jorrar de seu nariz.

- Melhor? – Perguntou Molly sorrindo amavelmente para ele.

- Muito. – Draco sorriu debilmente.

Jorge fez uma careta para Draco e foi embora. Quando olhou para o lado, Draco viu Anne correndo em sua direção.

- Pai! O que houve com você? – Ela perguntou olhando a blusa manchada de sangue do pai.

- Não foi nada com que deva ter preocupação querida. – Molly falou docemente para ela. - Só alguns probleminhas. Ele agora precisa de descanso, não tem condições de voltar para casa agora. Por que não o leva para o quarto do Oliver? – Tenho certeza que ele não vai se incomodar. – Anne assentiu sorrindo - James! – Molly chamou o neto que passava por eles. - Ajude a garota a levar o Malfoy até o quarto do Oliver. – James obedeceu a avó e ele e Anne carregaram Draco escada acima.

- Nossa tio Draquito, você tá mal. – James fez uma cara de nojo ao vez o sangue e ficou meio verde.

- Veja se não vai desmaiar agora Potter! – Anne disse com raiva. Ainda não tinha esquecido a cena de James e Dominique rindo juntos.

Draco não percebeu, mas Anne conseguiu pegar a sua varinha e a passou para James, que guardou no bolso interno do seu jeans.

***Hermione para Draco, Cap 10***

Milla saiu do banheiro de Oliver e sentou-se na cama. Percebeu que a varinha de Hermione estava em cima da escrivaninha que ficava ao lado da cama.

- Como se sente? – Hermione perguntou a filha.

- Bem, - Ela olhou para os lados como se procurasse algo. – Hum... Minha bolsa deve ter ficado no banheiro mãe, você se importa de ir busca-la?

- Milla, você não estava com bol... AHH! Claro, deve ter ficado no banheiro. – Ao receber o olhar de "Cala-a-boca" de Milla, Oliver parou de falar.

- Claro que posso pega-la para você filha. O que você não me pede sorrindo que eu não faço chorando? – Hermione sorriu e foi até o banheiro e Milla se apressou em pegar a varinha da mãe.

- Tem certeza que deixou a sua bolsa aqui Milla? Não estou achando nada. – Hermione falou de dentro do banheiro.

- Tenho sim mamãe! – Milla falou enquanto Oliver ia devagar e fechava a porta do banheiro sem que Hermione percebesse. Anne e James entraram no quarto e colocaram Draco deitado na cama de Oliver. Quando ouviram as vozes de Hermione, os quatro adolescentes saíram do quarto rapidamente.

- Anne? Onde você está indo? – Draco perguntou, mas a filha não lhe deu atenção. Quando fecharam a porta, Oliver retirou uma chave do bolso e trancou a porta.

- Pronto. Agora é só esperar. – Disse Scorpius que estava do lado de fora junto com Lily, Marco e Kate. Então, os oito adolescentes sentaram-se no chão do corredor e ficaram uns olhando para os outros.

***Hermione para Draco, Cap 10***

Quando Hermione saiu do banheiro teve uma surpresa.

- Filha, acho que você não trouxe bolsa nenhu... MALFOY! O que você está fazendo aqui? – Ela perguntou e ele teve um surto.

- Granger, eu que pergunto o que você está fazendo aqui? – Ele sentou na cama e levou as mãos à cabeça.

- Onde a Milla está?

- Não faço a mínima ideia Granger. Minha filha me largou aqui e foi embora...

Hermione soltou um gritinho ao ver o sangue espalhado sobre a blusa de Draco.

- Malfoy, o que foi isso? – Ela correu em direção a ele e segurou delicadamente o rosto dele.

- Seu amiguinho Jorge Weasley que achou engraçado fazer uma brincadeirinha comigo. E ainda usou uma criança indefesa! – Draco disse irritado.

- Mais o Jorge não tem jeito mesmo! Deixe-me dar um jeito nisso. - Hermione rasgou um pedaço do lençol da cama de Oliver e começou a limpar o sangue que sujava o rosto de Draco.

- Como a vida dá voltas não Granger? Um dia eu cuido de você e no outro, você cuida de mim... – Draco olhou bem dentro dos olhos de Hermione e ela ficou sem graça.

- Sou uma medi-bruxa Malfoy, tenho que ajudar a todos que precisarem de mim, Não posso escolher meus pacientes, mesmo que isso signifique cuidar de alguém a quem eu não goste muito.

- E eu estou incluído nesta lista? Das pessoas que você não gosta muito? – Draco perguntou se aproximando mais de Hermione.

A morena ficou um pouco incomodada com a proximidade de Draco. Sabia muito bem que poderia acontecer no quarto de Oliver o que não aconteceu no quarto de Anne.

- Sinto em dizer que por enquanto, você está no topo desta lista Malfoy. – Ela disse irônica. - Isso não está melhorando muito as coisas. – Ela colocou o tecido sujo de sangue de lado. – Eu cuidarei disso em um instante, só vou pegar a minha varinha e... – Ela percebeu que a sua varinha não estava mais na escrivaninha. – Oh, não. Pensei que tinha trazido a minha varinha quando vim cuidar da Milla... Bom, Acho que me enganei, devo tê-la deixado lá embaixo. Espere aqui Draco, eu volto já. – Ela foi em direção à porta.

- Como? Você me chamou de Draco Granger? – Hermione parou com a mão na tranca da porta.

- Acho que você perdeu muito sangue Malfoy. Você está meio desorientado e escutando coisas. Eu nunca lhe chamaria pelo primeiro nome. Você está no topo da minha lista, esqueceu? – Hermione desconversou e quando tentou abrir a porta, não conseguiu. Ela tentou forçar a porta, mas não adiantou.

- Que foi agora Granger? – Draco perguntou.

- Não estou conseguindo abrir a porta. – Hermione disse enquanto ainda tentava forçar a porta.

Draco levantou-se da cama e foi até a porta.

- Sempre soube que você fosse uma fraca Hermione Granger. Não consegue nem abrir uma porta. – Ele tentou abrir a porta, mas também não conseguiu.

- "Sempre soube que você era uma fraca Hermione Granger" – Hermione imitou a voz de Draco.

Draco a olhou com um olhar azedo e continuou a tentar abrir a porta.

- Estamos trancados! – Disse por fim.

- Como trancados? Veja isso direito Malfoy! Não posso está trancada dentro de um quarto com você! – Hermione falou histérica.

- Com medo do que possa acontecer Granger? – Draco falou sarcástico.

- Medo? Eu não tenho medo, ainda mais de você Malfoy!

- Então prove. – Draco puxou Hermione e prensou-a contra a parede. Ela arregalou os olhos.

- O que você está fazendo Malfoy? – Hermione se soltou de Draco e ele riu debochado.

- Granger, Granger, Granger... Sempre fugindo. Deixe que eu dê um jeito nisso. – Ele colocou a mão dentro do casaco e procurou a sua varinha. Ele olhou para Hermione assustado.

- O que houve?

- Minha varinha também sumiu!

- OH MEU MERLIM! – Hermione gritou. – Socorro! – Ela começou a bater na porta desesperada. – SOCORRO! ESTOU TRANCADA NUM QUARTO COM O MALFOY!

***Hermione para Draco, Cap 10***

Draco simplesmente revirou os olhos.

- Granger, acalme-se. Eu não vou lhe fazer mal. Ah não ser que você queira, é claro. – Ele disse e o tirou o casaco.

- Como você quer que eu me acalme Malfoy? Eu estou trancada em um quarto com você e sem a minha varinha e... DRACO MALFOY! O QUE VOCÊ PENSA QUE ESTÁ FAZENDO? - Ela gritou ao ver Draco retirando a sua blusa suja de sangue.

- Eu? Eu só estou tirando a essa blusa suja do meu precioso sangue. Como estou sem varinha eu não posso fazer esse sangue desaparecer e também não posso ficar usando essa blusa suja. – Ele terminou de tirar a blusa e a jogou de lado.

Hermione ficou encarando aquela barriga defina e aquele músculos trabalhos no quadribol. Sentiu vontade de toca-los.

- Pode admirar Granger, eu não cobro. – Draco falou rindo e Hermione se jogou em cima dele.

- Isso tudo é culpa sua Malfoy! Tudo isso! – Ela começou a batê-lo.

- Calminha aí! Eu não tenho culpa e... – Draco teve uma ideia. – Granger, eu não estou me sentindo bem.

Hermione pensou que ele fosse desmaiar e o segurou.

- Desculpa Draco, desculpa! Ai meu Merlim! Isso tudo é culpa minha. – Ela o ajudou a voltar para cama e Draco segurou um risinho.

- Você me chamou de Draco de novo Granger? - Ele perguntou rindo e Hermione deu uma bofetada nele.

- Seu desgraçado! Você estava me enganando? – Ela tentou sair de perto dele, mas Draco a puxou com força e deitou-se sobre ela na cama.

- Malfoy o que você está fazendo? – Hermione gaguejou – Solte-me! Eu exijo!

- Granger, você fala demais. – Draco disse e a calou com um beijo.

***Hermione para Draco, Cap 10***

Os oito adolescentes escutaram quando os gritos de Hermione pararam e tudo ficou em silêncio.

- O que será que deve está acontecendo aí dentro heim? – Perguntou Lily curiosa.

- Eu queria era ser uma mosquinha para saber. A se eu prestasse atenção nas aulas de transfiguração... – Oliver falou com o pensamento distante.

- Isso é o que dá dormir nas aulas seu burro! – Marco falou e deu uma tapa na cabeça de Oliver.

- Ai! – Gritou o garoto.

- Que fazer de calar a boca Oliver? – Kate resmungou. – Eu quero escutar o que está acontecendo ai dentro.

- É seu idiota! Eu também quero. – James falou se aproximando da porta.

- É mesmo Potter? Pensei que você só prestasse atenção ao que a Dominique falasse. – Anne disse fria.

- O que é que a Dominique tem haver com isso? – Perguntou Scorpius sem entender.

- É que a sua irmã está com ciúmes do James com a Domi. – Lily falou olhando para Scorpius admirada.

- Ah...

- EU NÃO ESTOU COM CIÚMES LILY! – Anne gritou irritada.

- Você está com ciúmes de mim Annezinha florzinha?

- NÃO POTTER! – Ela disse enquanto todos os amigos olhavam para ela. – E quer fazer o favor de parar de me irritar?

- Um elefante incomoda muita gente, dois elefantes incomodam, incomodam muito maaaiiis!

- Potter! VOCÊ É IRRITANTE! – Anne falou enquanto tapava os ouvidos.

- Eu também te amo Annezinha. – James estava tão animado. Dominique estava certa, Anne tinha mesmo ficado com ciúmes.

- É MALFOY! MALFOY, POTTER!

- Só até nos casarmos florzinha. – James segurou a mão da garota e a beijou.

- Potter, se você me chamar de florzinha mais uma vez, você vai ver o que eu farei à você! – Anne puxou a sua mão com força.

- Vai me beijar? Por que se for, eu falo mais uma vez.

- Idiota! Você vai...

*Silêncio*

- É impressão minha ou o seu irmão está beijando a Anne, Lily? – Milla perguntou e todos estavam de olhos arregalados.

- JAMES! VOCÊ ESTÁ BEIJANDO A MINHA IRMÃ? – Scorpius gritou e James se separou imediatamente de Anne.

Anne encarou James com muita raiva. Levantou a mão com força e deu uma bofetada no rosto de James que virou o mesmo para lado.

- Uhhhhhh! Acho que o tempo fechou. – Marco falou sentindo pena do amigo.

- Nunca mais se aproxime de mim Potter! – Anne falou vermelha. Até que no fundo, tinha gostado do beijo de James. Mas não iria admitir ali na frente de seus amigos.

- Anne! Olhe só que você fez a meu irmão! – Lily correu até o irmão e o segurou. – Você está bem Jay?

James levantou o rosto e todos viram a marca dos cinco dedos de Anne. Até que ele sorriu.

- Que nada! Tapa de amor não doí! – Ele piscou para os amigos e eles riram. – Annezinha, meu amor, você beija muito bem...

- Me poupe dos detalhes James! Ela é a minha irmã. – Scorpius falou com nojo.

- Será que dá para você pararem de falar besteiras e focarem no que realmente importa? – Perguntou Kate mal-humorada apontando para a porta do quarto de Oliver.

- Kate, por que você está tão chateada assim? – Perguntou Lily.

- Chateada? Eu não estou CHATEADA! – Ela respondeu irritada.

- Acho que ela está naquele tempo do mês. – Sussurrou Marco para Scorpius e o loiro confirmou com a cabeça.

- Também acho.

E de repente, Kate se virou para Marco.

- Você! – Ela o empurrou. – É O MAIOR – Ela deu outro empurrão – TRASGO INSENSIVEL – Outro empurrão – QUE EU JÁ CONHECI! – E dizendo isso, desceu a escada irritada.

Marco ficou parado com os olhos abertos ao extremo.

- O que eu fiz? – Ele perguntou sem entender.

- Até já imagino o que tenha sido. Você é um tolo Marco! – Milla falou e desceu a escada atrás da amiga.

- Vai saber! Eu não entendo essas garotas! – Marco falou irritado.

Dois minutos depois, Rony e Harry apareceram e encararam os garotos.

- O que vocês estão fazendo aqui? – Rony perguntou a o filho. – Onde está a Mione?

- Escutamos gritos lá de baixo. – Harry continuou.

Quando os garotos iam responder escutaram um grito de Hermione vindo do quarto de Oliver.

- Mione? – Harry Forçou a porta. – Está trancado Rony, mas acho que ela está aí dentro.

- Deixe comigo Harry, darei um jeito nisso. – Rony apontou a varinha para a porta do quarto do filho.

***Hermione para Draco, Cap 10***

Hermione se afastou de Draco.

- Eu não acredito nisso Malfoy! Você me beijou? – Ela perguntou desorientada.

- Eu? EU NÃO GRANGER! VOCÊ QUE ME BEIJOU! – Draco disse enquanto pulava da cama e vestia o seu casaco. – EU SOU SÓ UM POBRE LOIRO INDEFESO E VOCÊ SE APROVEITOU DE MIM!

- EU? EU QUE TE BEIJEI? EU QUE ME APROVEITEI DE VOCÊ? VOCÊ É LOUCO MALFOY!

Hermione estava muito nervosa. Ela tinha mesmo acabado de beijar Draco Malfoy? Não! Draco que a tinha beijado! Draco? Ela estava até chamando-o de Draco agora?

- Sou louco? Mais você até que estava gostando do beijo. – Draco disse enquanto se aproximava dela.

- EU NÃO GOSTEI DE NADA! EU TENHO É NOJO! – Ela falou enquanto limpava a boca. – E NÃO SE APROXIME DE MIM!

Foi quando escutaram um barulho e a porta explodiu.

- MINHA PORTA! – Gritou Oliver.

- Acho que não precisava explodir a porta Rony. – Harry falou ajeitando os óculos.

- QUÊ? VAI ME CRITICAR AGORA? – Rony berrou. – A Hermione estava gritando.

Hermione viu os amigos e pulou em cima deles.

- Graças a Merlim! - Ela abraçou os amigos e eles encararam Draco.

- Mione, o que você estava fazendo trancada nesse quarto com ele? – Perguntou Harry com a boca aberta.

- POR MORGANA! ELE TE FEZ MAL MIONE? – Rony perguntou e estava a ponto de pular em cima de Draco. Mais Hermione o segurou.

- Não Rony, ele não fez nada. Só ficamos trancados aí e sem varinha. – Ela olhou para Draco e seu rosto ficou vermelho.

- Por que você está vermelha Mione? – Perguntou Harry encarando a amiga.

- Hã? Não estou vermelha Harry. Alguém viu a Milla? Acho que já vou embora. Adeus! – Ela desceu as escadas rapidamente, deixando para trás os amigos e os adolescentes.

* * *

_**(N/A): Oie!**_

_**Aqui está mais um capítulo fresquinho de "Hermione para Draco".**_

_**Desculpem a demora, mas eu realmente ando muito ocupada. Vou fazer vestibular no fim do ano e tenho muito que estudar. Obrigada a todos que deixam reviews!**_

_**=)**_

_**Espero que gostem!**_

_**Reviews?**_


	14. Meu blog!

Oi gente!

Desculpem, mais não é um cap novo!

AHHHHHHHH (Que merda Tatah!)

Eu sei, eu sei!

Mas só vim aqui para indicar a vocês o meu blog!

http: / uniiveersoalteernatiivo . blogspo t. com / (Juntem os espaços)

Se alguém gostar, segue?

Beijos'

P.S.: Logo teremos um cap novo!

=)


	15. Culpa

**(N/A): **As músicas desse cap são: I Love You – Avril Lavigne e My Heart is Broken – Evanescence. Seria bom vocês lerem com a música, para ficar mais legalzinho.

* * *

Capítulo 11 – Hermione Para Draco

_- Culpa -_

Hermione saiu do quarto de Oliver desorientada. No caminho encontrou Milla e Kate sentadas nos degraus da escada.

- Milla, até que enfim eu te encontrei. – Hermione olhou para a filha. – Vejo que você já está melhor. Ótimo! Pegue suas coisas e vamos para casa. – Ela segurou a filha pelos pulsos e a levantou, arrastando-a consigo.

- Mamãe... – Milla tentou falar, mas Hermione não a escutava.

- Você viu a minha varinha? Vamos precisar dela para desaparatar. – Hermione continuava a puxar a filha e a garota tentou se livrar da mão de sua mãe.

- Mamãe... – Milla olhou para a amiga, que estava com o rosto banhado de lágrimas, enquanto se afastava com sua mãe.

- Você acha que os outros vão ficar chateados se formos embora sem falar com eles? – Hermione não parecia notar a filha. Só queria sair daquela casa rápido o bastante para não ter que encontrar Malfoy outra vez. – Não importa! O melhor é irmos embora o quanto antes e...

- MAMÃE! – Milla berrou e finalmente Hermione olhou para a filha. Mas foi um olhar de surpresa, pois nunca tinha ouvido ou visto Milla levantar a voz com ela ou com qualquer outra pessoa.

- Algum problema Milla? – Ela perguntou e percebeu que a garota estava com raiva.

- Vários, mas você não me ouve! – Milla soltou-se do aperto da sua mãe – Primeiro: Eu não posso desaparatar. Sou menor de idade e não tenho permissão do Ministério. Segundo: Claro que os outros vão ficar chateados se você for embora e não falar com eles mamãe! E que história é essa de _"Não importa"? _E terceiro: Olhe para a Kate mamãe. Será que você não percebeu o estado em que ela se encontra? Pelo amor de Merlim, o que aconteceu com você? Onde está sua razão mamãe? – A garota olhava para a mãe sem entender nada do que se passava.

Hermione olhou para a sobrinha na escada e depois pôs as mãos na própria testa. Sua filha tinha razão: ela não estava em seu juízo perfeito e só havia uma pessoa a quem ela poderia atribuir à culpa: Draco Malfoy.

- Desculpe querida. – Ela abraçou a filha – Você está certa. Eu só... Só... – Hermione estava segurando-se para não chorar.

- Deixe que eu cuide disso para você Mione. – Falou Gina que apareceu ao lado de Hermione e colocou uma mão sobre o ombro da morena. – Milla, milha querida, volte para a Kate. No momento ela deve precisar mais de você.

Milla concordou e deu as costas para a mãe e a tia. Hermione observou que a filha segurava algo e a parou.

- O que a minha varinha está fazendo com você Milla?

A garota arregalou os olhos e engoliu em seco. "_Droga"_ Pensou. Ela virou-se para a mãe com um sorriso sem graça.

- Ãh... Eu a encontrei caída na frente do quarto do Ol, mãe. – Ela entregou a varinha a Hermione e antes que ela pudesse fazer alguma pergunta, Milla correu em direção a Kate.

Gina observou Hermione por alguns segundos e pareceu não notar a mentira que Milla tinha acabado de contar.

- Bem, acho que seria uma boa ideia a Milla passar a noite aqui. Pelo estado em que a Kate se encontra é sempre bom ter uma amiga por perto. Só queria saber o que houve com ela.

- Tem certeza? Não quero dar trabalho...

- Hermione, você sabe que a Milla nunca dá trabalho. Garanto-lhe que Luna e Rony não vão se incomodar. Agora, você quer saber de algo que me incomoda? É saber que você está escondendo algo de mim. Tem alguma coisa que você queira me contar?

Hermione suspirou cansada.

- Gina, por favor, você se importaria em deixarmos para falar sobre essa _"coisa que me incomoda" _depois?

- Não se preocupe. – Gina lançou a amiga um olhar de _"Eu entendo"_ – Pode ir em paz. Darei uma desculpa aos outros.

A castanha agradeceu à ruiva e dando uma última olhada na filha, desaparatou.

***Hermione para Draco, Cap. 11***

A porta foi aberta e por ela passaram três pessoas.

Draco carregava a filha nos braços e Scorpius estava ao seu lado com um olhar cansado e de sono.

- Engraçado. Quando eu pedi para o senhor me carregar, o mesmo alegou está cansado. Mas quando foi a Anne, o cidadão loiro aqui presente foi o primeiro a se candidatar a carrega-la do carro ao quarto. – Scorpius lançou um olhar de censura para o pai.

- Filho, é a sua irmãzinha lembra? – Draco perguntou ao filho enquanto subia as escadas com Anne, que dormia, em seus braços. – Deixe de suas atitudes infantis e venha a minha frente para abrir a porta do quarto de sua irmã.

- Claro papai, sempre foi meu sonho ser seu empregado particular.

Draco colocou Anne cuidadosamente na cama e Scorpius a cobriu. Os dois ficaram observando a garota dormindo.

- A cada dia que passa ela fica ainda mais parecida com a mamãe. – Disse Scorpius e Draco olhou para o filho.

- Tem razão. Anne está cada vez mais parecida com Astória.

- Eu sinto falta dela. Do modo como ela ria e de como ela me abraçava ou de como ela me contava história antes de dormir. – O garoto suspirou triste.

Draco sentiu seu coração espatifar em mil pedaços. Odiava ver seus filhos sofrendo.

- Também sinto falta dela, mas temos que seguir em frente meu filho. Sei que para você e para sua irmã é muito mais difícil. Afinal é a sua mãe. Mas logo estarei casado e Pansy será como uma mãe para vocês dois.

Scorpius olhou para o pai incrédulo.

- Você acredita mesmo nisso pai? A Pansy como uma mãe para mim e para a Anne é o mesmo que a sua tia Bellatriz deixar de amar aquele louco que se auto intitulava lorde das trevas, ou seja, impossível.

Draco não queria admitir, mas sabia que seu filho tinha razão. Pansy nunca seria uma mãe para seus filhos.

- E sua varinha? – Perguntou Scorpius ao pai querendo mudar de assunto – Ouvi dizer que a tinha perdido.

- É estranho o que aconteceu. Eu achei que a tinha guardado no bolso interno do meu casaco, porém, quando eu estava no quarto do Oliver eu não a encontrei. Deve ter sido mais uma brincadeira daquele Jorge Weasley. – Draco colocou a mão dentro do casaco e para sua surpresa, sua varinha estava lá como se nunca tivesse saído. Ele a mostrou para Scorpius. – Mas... Mas... Eu... Ela não...

- Ok, já sei o que isso significa. É um dos sinais da velhice que inevitavelmente está lhe atingindo papai.

- Sinal de velhice? Você não pode está achando que eu estou ficando velho está? – Perguntou Draco ao filho. – Para sua informação, eu estou em plena forma física e em...

- Perda de memoria e alucinações são uns dos sintomas mais frequentes papai. Aceite o fato de que você está ficando velho. – Scorpius riu. Adorava gozar com a cara do pai. – Não precisa se preocupar, com o dinheiro que temos poderemos te colocar em um bom asilo. Agora, se me der licença, estou cansado e irei dormir.

- Asilo? – Perguntou Draco de queixo caído.

- Boa noite papai. – Scorpius se afastou rindo.

"_Asilo? Como assim um asilo?"_ Pensou Draco _"É assim mesmo, a gente tem filhos, os criamos, damos amor, carinho e dinheiro para depois, quando você estiver velho e esquecendo das coisas eles te ABANDONAREM em um ASILO!"_ _"Calma Draco, calma. Primeiro, você não está ficando velho seu garanhão gostoso; Segundo, seus filhos te amam e nunca te largariam em um asilo. É, é isso! O Scorpius estava só brincando gostosão!" _Ele tranquilizou-se.

Draco passou mais alguns minutos olhando a filha dormindo e depois foi embora, deixando-a sonhando.

Ainda não acreditava no que tinha acontecido naquela noite. Ele tinha mesmo beijado Hermione Granger? Sim, por que tinha sido ele que a tinha agarrado. Claro que tinha e teria feito muito mais se Potter e o Weasley não tivessem interrompido. Riu ao lembrar-se da cara do ruivo ao vê-lo em um quarto sozinho com sua "amiguinha" e do modo como ele o tinha expulsado de sua casa dizendo que ele não voltasse a pisar naquele chão sagrado outra vez.

Draco foi em direção ao seu quarto rindo e se jogou na sua cama. Talvez uma boa noite de sono o fizesse esquecer de tudo que ocorrera naquela noite, afinal de contas ele era um homem comprometido e não podia se dar ao desfrute de ficar se agarrando com a Granger por aí, pelos cantos. Pelo menos era o que ele pensava, por que seu coração dizia outra coisa.

***Hermione para Draco, Cap. 11***

Kate caminhou até a janela de seu quarto e ficou observando o esquisito jardim de sua mãe. Secou uma lágrima que escorreu pelo seu rosto.

Era tão injusto o que Marco fazia com ela! Ela sempre esteve ao lado dele, cuidando dele, amando ele... E ele nem a notava. Só tinha olhos para a maldita da Blair.

_Você é tão lindo_

_Mas isso não é o porquê de eu te amar_

_E eu não estou certa que você sabe_

_A razão de eu te amar é você._

_Sendo você_

_Somente você_

_Sim, a razão de eu te amar é tudo isso pelo que passamos._

_E esse é o porquê de eu te amar._

_Flashback on_

_Milla, Kate e Lily vibravam de alegria. Elas finalmente estavam indo para Hogwarts, o lugar onde seus pais passaram os melhores momentos de suas vidas e onde elas também deveriam ter os seus. Lily era a mais animada e pulava de um lado para o outro._

_- Fica quieta Lily! – Falou Kate rindo e puxando a prima para sentar ao seu lado._

_- Não dá Kate! Nós estamos indo para Hogwarts, VOCÊ TEM NOÇÃO? – A ruiva falou admirada._

_- Claro que temos noção Lils. – Disse Milla enquanto folheava uma revista – A mamãe falou que o teto do salão principal é enfeitiçado para parecer o céu do lado de fora. É como se estivéssemos nos jardins em um dia de chuva e..._

_Milla parou de falar quando a porta da cabine foi aberta por uma loira de olhos azuis e que carregava um livro._

_- Desculpem, mas será que posso sentar com vocês? As outras cabines estão cheias e sinceramente, não aguento mais ouvir meu irmão e seus amigos falarem sobre quadribol. – Falou com um olhar de tédio. _

_- Claro que pode! Eu sei o que você deve ter passado com o seu irmão. Eu também tenho um e ele é maluco por quadribo, igualzinho ao meu pai. – Lily falou enquanto a garota loira fechava a porta da cabine e sentava ao lado de Milla._

_- Sério? Meu pai também é um lunático por quadribol. – Disse a loira colocando o livro no seu colo. – Homens. Tão típico. _

_- Lunático? Isso é por que você não conhece a minha mãe. – Kate fez uma bolinha com o chiclete que mastigava – Ela sim é lunática._

_- "Hogwarts, uma história"? Não acredito que você também tem esse livro! – Milla disse animada. – Você é a única pessoa que conheço, depois da minha mãe, que lê esse livro._

_- Ah, bom, é que eu queria saber tudo sobre Hogwarts. – A garota falou envergonhada – Meu pai e meu irmão me falaram sobre a escola, mas eu achei que deveria saber mais um pouco... _

_- Opa, não nós apresentamos – Lily falou exaltada – Eu sou Lily Potter, prazer. – Ela estendeu a mão para a garota, que a pegou. – Essa ao seu lado é Milla Granger. – Milla lançou a garota um sorriso. – E essa ao meu lado é a Kate Weasley. Tenha cuidado com ela, não sabemos o que ela é capaz de fazer quando fica irritada. – Kate empurrou Lily irritada. – Hey!_

_- Ignore o que ela fala, com o tempo você nem nota mais as idiotices que sai da boca dela. – Kate fingiu não ouvir as reclamações de Lily e a garota loira riu. – E você, como se chama?_

_- Anne, Anne Malfoy._

_Todas as três garotas gelaram e arregalaram os olhos._

_- Tá brincando? – Lily pareceu não acreditar. – Então você é irmão do 'Scorpiusinho' e filha da doninha albina?_

_-E você é irmã do 'Jamesito'? E a Kate é irmã do "Oliverzinho"? – Anne riu e depois parou ao perceber algo que Lily falara – Doninha albina?_

_- LILY! Isso lá é jeito de falar do pai da garota? – Ralhou Milla._

_- Mais é isso que o pai da Kate fala..._

_- Então seu pai chama o meu de Doninha albina, Weasley? – Anne virou-se para Kate - Isso por que ele não escuta o que o meu pai fala do seu pai – Ela apontou para Kate – Do seu – Ela apontou para Lily – E da sua mãe. – Ela apontou para Milla._

_- E o que o seu pai fala do meu pai, do Tio Potter e da tia Mione? – Quis saber Kate._

_- Ele os chama de cenoura ambulante, cicatriz e cabelo de vassoura. – Anne falou presunçosa._

_Todas ficaram em silêncio e em seguida, caíram na gargalhada. Foi quando a porta da cabine foi aberta novamente e dessa vez apareceu um garoto de olhos verdes e de cabelos castanhos. Muito fofo. Pelo menos foi isso que Kate achou._

_Enquanto as outras três riam, Kate só ficou admirando a beleza do garoto. Ele era tão bonito. E tinha um sorriso tão perfeito..._

_- Então aí está você Anne? O Scorpiusinho está louco atrás de você. _

_- Ah, eu não aguentava mais ouvir você e os outros falando sobre quadribol, então resolvi andar um pouco. – Respondeu a garota dando de ombros. _

_O garoto olhou paras as meninas na cabine._

_- Oi Lily!_

_- Oi Marco._

_- Vou dizer ao Jamesito que a encontrei conversando animadamente com vários garotos, quem sabe assim ele sai da cabine e para de nos irritar._

_- Não Marco! Assim ele vem __me__ irritar..._

_- Desculpe querida, mais o irmão é seu. – Ele piscou para a garota e saiu da cabine._

_- De onde você o conhece Lil? – Perguntou Milla curiosa._

_- Ah, ele é amigo do James e passou um dia lá em casa nas férias com o Scorpiusinho e o Oliverzito. – A Garota falou como se fosse a coisa mais natural._

_- James Potter! – Anne rangeu os dentes – Sabia que seu irmão é um chato? – Perguntou ela a Lily._

_- Pode acreditar Anne, eu sei muito bem. – Disse Lily._

_Mais Kate parecia não ouvir. Ela ainda estava admirando a porta por onde o garoto tinha saído. _

_Flashback off_

_Eu gosto do jeito que você se comporta mal_

_E quando nós ficamos chapados_

_Mas isso não é o porquê de eu te amar_

_E como você mantém a calma_

_Quando eu fico complicada_

_Mas isso não é o porquê de eu te amar_

_Flashback on_

_Kate andava em direção à biblioteca com vários pergaminhos e livros nos braços._

_Precisava estudar muito. Os exames de final de ano já começariam na próxima semana e ela deveria se esforçar. Dobrou um corredor e esbarrou em alguém, deixando todos os seus livros caírem no chão._

_- Hey! – Disse a garota irritada – Não olha por onde anda não?_

_- Calminha aí ruiva! – Disse a pessoa com a qual tinha esbarrado e Kate reconheceu a voz na mesma hora._

_- Ah... Marco, o que você faz por aqui? – Perguntou enquanto se abaixava e recolhia seus livros._

_- Acho que eu estudo por aqui Kate. – Desdenhou Marco se para a ajudar com os livros. – Preocupada com os exames?_

_- Muito. Principalmente com transfiguração. A McGonagall é muito exigente, não sei se vou conseguir uma boa nota..._

_- Posso ajuda-la se quiser. Sem querer me gabar, mais sou ótimo nessa matéria. – Ele lançou a garota um sorriso que a fez derreter._

_- Hmm... Eu adoraria Marco. – Kate falou radiante._

_- Tudo bem, então eu te ensino. Depois você me procura e a gente marca um horário. – Ele entregou o último livro à garota e ficou de pé. – Bem, vou indo Katezinha. Vou me encontrar com a Blair. Até mais. – Ele passou pela garota e bagunçou seus cabelos ruivos._

_Nem percebeu o olhar de tristeza que ela lhe lançou._

_Flashbak off_

_Hey_

_Você sente, você me sente?_

_Você sente o que sinto, também?_

_Você precisa, precisa de mim?_

_Você precisa de mim?_

Ela gostava tanto dele. Desde a primeira vez que o tinha visto.

A porta do quarto foi aberta e Milla apareceu vestida com um pijama de bolinhas e segurando duas canecas de chocolate quente.

- Achei que você precisasse de chocolate. – Falou Milla enquanto fechava a porta do quarto com o pé e depois caminhou em direção à amiga, lhe entregando uma das canecas. Ela sentou na cama de Kate e chamou-a para sentar-se também. A ruiva sentou-se na outra ponta da cama e cruzou as pernas, olhando para o seu chocolate.

- Não fique assim Kate. Você sabe como o Marco é meio... _Desligado_ com essas coisas.

- Desligado com essas coisas? Qual é Milla! O Marco nunca reparou em mim e nunca vai reparar! Fala sério, ele só tem olhos para a Blair e ele vive em função dela e é apaixonado por ela! Essa é a verdade e eu tenho que aceitar. – As lágrimas manchavam o rosto da garota.

_Mesmo que nós não demos certo,_

_Eu sempre estarei aqui por você_

_Você_

- Não acho que você deva aceitar. Você é uma Weasley e deve lutar. Onde está a sua força? Lute por ele! Ou você prefere vê-lo com a Blair? – Milla falou tentando animar a amiga.

- Já cansei de lutar e ficar atrás dele. Agora eu sei o quanto o pobre do James sofre por causa da Anne. Acho que é de família sofrer por amor. Primeiro, a tia Gina com o tio Harry, depois, o James com a Anne e agora, eu com o Marco. – Kate disse amargurada – Se você soubesse o quanto me irrita ver o Marco correndo atrás daquela cadela, o quanto me deixa com vontade de mata-la...

- Claro, uma crise de ciúmes. Parecida com a que a Anne teve hoje mais cedo. Ela estava a ponto de lançar um _Crucio_ na Dominique.

- Viu só? Agora, até o James está com mais sorte do que eu. Ele vai se acertar com a Anne, depois o Scorpius e a Lily vão parar de ficar nesse "Olho-no-olho" e finalmente vão se ajeitar e por último, você e meu irmão vão assumir essa paixão que vocês nutrem um pelo outro e quanto a mim, vou ficar sozinha, sem ninguém e tudo por que o idiota do Marco não percebe que eu o amo!

- Como assim _"Assumir essa paixão que vocês nutrem um pelo outro"?_ – Milla perguntou fingindo não entender o que a amiga falava.

Kate olhou para Milla com um olhar de "Nem vem que não tem".

- Como se nenhum de nós tivesse percebido que você está com os quatro pneus arriados pelo Oliver e que ele arrasta um caminhão por você. – Kate falou como se esclarecesse tudo.

- Eu não estou com os quatro pneus arriados pelo Oliver, Kate! – Milla disse com o rosto vermelho.

- Ok, se você diz.

As duas passaram uns segundos caladas.

- Você acha mesmo que o seu irmão arrasta um caminhão por mim? – Perguntou Milla interessadíssima e bebendo um pouco do seu chocolate quente.

- Será que dá para pararmos de falar sobre você e o Oliver e voltarmos ao assunto principal? Eu estou sofrendo aqui!

- Desculpe Kate. Eu já falei o que acho que você deve fazer. Se você gosta dele, corra atrás. Tome o James como exemplo: Tanto correu atrás da Anne que agora ela está começando a olhar para ele de outra forma.

- Não acho que eu deva lutar por uma causa perdida Milla. O Marco gosta da Blair e nada vai mudar isso. A solução é esquecê-lo e partir para outra. – Kate suspirou e colocou sua caneca de chocolate sobre a escrivaninha. – Sabe de uma coisa? Vamos dormir que isso é o melhor que podemos fazer.

- Mas...

- Boa noite Milla. – E dizendo isso, Kate se enfiou debaixo das cobertas deixando Milla falando sozinha.

***Hermione para Draco, Cap. 11***

Hermione não conseguia dormir.

Virava para um lado, para o outro, e nada.

Não conseguia tirar Malfoy da cabeça. O beijo dele, os cabelos platinados, o rosto, o corpo.

Levantou-se irritada. Vestiu o robe preto e foi até a cozinha beber um pouco de água. Caminhou até a sala com o copo na mão e sentou-se no sofá. Não conseguia entender o que estava acontecendo com si mesma. Uma hora, odiava Malfoy e ainda chorava a perda do seu amor e depois, sua vida havia virado de cabeça para baixo e se via em uma situação onde Malfoy sempre era uma peça presente e cada vez mais próxima a ela, como se um ímã sempre a puxa-se para ele.

Suspirou indignada. Ela não poderia está sentido algo por Malfoy. Não por ele.

_Eu me afasto para enfrentar a dor._

_Eu fecho meus olhos e me afasto._

_Do medo de que eu nunca vou encontrar_

_A maneira de curar a minha alma._

_E eu vou vagar até o fim dos tempos_

_Arrancada para longe de você._

Olhou para o lado e viu uma foto de Nate na mesinha de centro. Mesmo estando escuro na sala, ela pode ver e sentir o seu sorriso e seus movimentos dentro do pedaço de papel. Isso não era certo! Ela realmente não podia simplesmente começar a esquecê-lo. Não! Isso era totalmente errado. Ela não poderia começar a trocar Nate por Malfoy. Seus pensamentos sempre foram e sempre seriam de Nate, por que era ele a quem ela amava. Era para ele a quem ela deveria dedicar sua vida, mesmo ele não estando mais no mesmo mundo que ela, mesmo assim, ele estaria sempre vivo dentro de seu coração e era isso o que importava.

_Meu coração está partido_

_Durma docemente, meu anjo negro_

_Livrai-nos de permanecer na tristeza_

_Ou do meu coração endurecido_

Malfoy só tinha retornado para fazê-la sofrer, como sempre. Se ele não tivesse voltado a sua vida, se ele estivesse longe com sempre esteve durante todos esses anos, ela poderia continuar do jeito que sempre esteve: sozinha e pensando em Nate.

Sentia-se tão culpada por ter beijado Malfoy. Por ter traído e insultado a memória de Nate. Sentia-se suja e uma pessoa terrível. Ela não poderia envolver-se com Malfoy. Não poderia. Nate jamais aceitaria isso e nunca a perdoaria pelo o que fizera essa noite.

"_O Nate está morto Hermione e não a nada que você possa fazer para mudar isso." _Pensou e no mesmo instante sentiu nojo de si por pensar em uma idiotice dessas.

Estava tão perdida em seus delírios e pensamentos que não percebeu que apertava o copo de vidro com força. Só percebeu o que fazia quando sentiu o copo quebrar e os cacos de vidros perfurarem sua mão e cortarem a sua carne.

_Eu não posso continuar vivendo dessa maneira_

_E eu não posso voltar do jeito que eu vim_

_Envergonhado desse medo de que eu nunca vou encontrar_

_A maneira de curar a minha alma_

_E eu vou vagar até o fim dos tempos_

_Meia vida sem você_

- Droga! – Ela sentiu a dor do corte e por um momento pensou em dar um jeito na sua mão com um simples feitiço, mas depois, viu a foto de Nate mais uma vez e percebeu que isso só deveria ser um sinal.

Um sinal de que ela não poderia abandona-lo e que ela deveria continuar a sofrer por ele. Que toda a dor do mundo seria pouca para o que ela deveria sentir pela ausência dele em sua vida. E além de um sinal, um aviso: De que deveria ficar longe de Draco Malfoy.

***Hermione para Draco, Cap. 11***

Draco acordou decidido naquela manhã. Iria atrás de Hermione e esclareceria tudo. Ele era um homem comprometido e foi um erro tê-la beijado. Diria a ela que esse erro nunca mais aconteceria outra vez e que ela aceitasse de uma vez por todas que ele era um loiro gostoso, mas que já tinha dona e que ela parasse de tentar seduzi-lo por que isso poderia trazer sérios problemas para ambos.

Aparatou perto do St. Mungus. De acordo com as suas fontes, Granger estaria trabalhando naquela manhã. _"Então a Weasley Loira e a Potter Ruiva viraram suas informantes agora Draco? Você realmente não presta seu loiro sexy e irresistível."_ Andou de um lado para o outro, arrependendo-se de ter tomado aquela atitude idiota. O Granger faria quando ele dissesse tudo que tinha a dizer? Rolaria de rir na cara dele e obviamente iria dizer o quanto patético e ridículo ele era.

Por outro lado, ela poderia ficar brava por ele insinuar que ela o havia beijado e pensando bem, até que gostaria de ver Hermione irritada.

Tomou sua decisão e foi até a recepção.

Perguntou a recepcionista onde poderia encontrar a Dra. Granger e como imaginou, a mulher o informou que Granger estaria em sua sala. Foi andando calmamente até a sala de Hermione e percebeu que suas mãos estavam suadas e que tinham um leve tremor.

"_Era só o que me faltava. Nervoso por encontrar a Granger. Draco seu idiota, você está virando é uma mulherzinha."_ Pensou enquanto passava por uma janela e viu seu reflexo na mesma. _"Uma mulher gostosa e sexy, mas ainda uma mulher"._

Parou em frente à sala de Hermione e leu a placa "Dra. Hermione Granger". Quando estava prestes a bater, a porta foi aberta e Hermione surgiu, com um jaleco por cima de suas roupas (Calça jeans justa e uma blusa regata preta** [N/A: Desculpem, mas não sou boa para descrever as roupas deles. ^^'**) e os cabelos cacheados presos em um coque frouxo. Quando o viu, ela arregalou os olhos e ficou branca como um fantasma.

Draco engoliu em seco.

- O que você faz aqui Malfoy? – Perguntou ela um pouco nervosa.

- Hmm... Eu preciso falar com você Granger, você tem um tempo...

- Malfoy, eu estou no meu horário de trabalho e não posso perder tempo batendo um papinho com você. Não tenho tempo para você agora, então se puder ir embora e me deixar em paz eu agradeceria.

- Uau! Curta e grossa Granger, assim eu me apaixono. – Draco a viu arregalar os olhos ainda mais – Não precisa se preocupar, eu só realmente queria fal...

- Malfoy, acho que você não entendeu e por isso vou ser o mais clara que posso: Eu não tenho tempo para você! Portanto, vá embora. – Hermione indicou o corredor que levava a saída.

Draco a encarou por alguns segundos e viu que ela também tremia. Estava claro que ela o estava evitando por causa do beijo que deram na noite anterior.

- Então, você está sugerindo que para poder conversar com você, eu deveria está com alguma doença ou algum hematoma? É isso?

- Malfoy eu...

- Tudo bem, já entendi. Apenas observe.

Draco olhou para os lados e viu o que precisava.

- Isso realmente vai doer.

- Malfoy o que você vai fazer? – Perguntou Hermione aproximando-se dele.

Foi quando Draco correu em direção a uma parede e se jogou fortemente contra ela, caindo no chão em seguida.

- MALFOY! – Hermione correu até ele e o encontrou gemendo de dor e de olhos fechado. – Malfoy? Draco? Você está bem? – Ela tocou o rosto dele e sentiu a sua pele sedosa.

- E agora? Será que você tem tempo para um café? – Draco perguntou rindo e Hermione suspirou derrotada.

***Hermione para Draco, Cap. 11***

Eles saíram do hospital e foram para um café bruxo que Hermione costumava frequentar quando saia de seu trabalho. Sentaram-se em uma mesa afastada e pediram uma bebida qualquer. Naquele momento o que menos importava era o que eles iriam beber.

- Então, o que você quer tanto falar comigo Malfoy? Ao ponto de você precisar ir de encontro a uma parede e sair com um hematoma no rosto? – Perguntou Hermione. Está com Draco em um café ia contra a tudo o que ela tinha prometido a si mesma na noite anterior.

- Bom, eu só vim falar com você Granger para lhe pedir, educadamente, que não me procure mais ou que você venha tentar me seduzir. Eu sei que sou gostoso e que é difícil resistir a mim, eu mesmo não sei por que não casei comigo mesmo, mas é que agora eu estou noivo – Draco levantou a mão e mostrou a aliança a Hermione - E sou um homem de valores, que zela pela moral da família. Por isso peço que não me beije mais e nem venha com suas tentativas de me levar para um mau caminho, por que eu não vou.

Hermione não acreditou no que estava ouvindo.

- Quer dizer que você me procurou, fez toda aquela cena no meu local de trabalho só para me dizer isso?

- Hunrum. – Draco exibiu um sorriso de garanhão para Hermione.

- Você é patético Malfoy. – Hermione levantou-se da cadeira em que estava e pegou sua bolsa.

- Engraçado, foi justamente isso que eu pensei que você fosse dizer. Para onde você vai?

- Embora, é claro. Eu não ficar aqui e escutar tudo isso o que você está dizendo. Está obvio que você não está em seu juízo perfeito Malfoy, ou melhor, vai ver você sempre foi um maluco e eu, na minha inocência, só reparei agora. Adeus.

Hermione estava indo embora e quando passou por Draco ela a segurou pelo seu braço.

- O que é isto Malfoy? Me largue agora mesmo!

- Desculpe perguntar Granger, mas eu realmente preciso saber, sabe como é, satisfação pessoal de um homem. Responda-me com toda a franqueza: Eu beijo bem? Por que para você está fazendo toda essa tentativa falha de se manter longe de mim é por que no mínimo você gostou do meu beijo.

Hermione não podia acreditar nisso. Estava tão na cara assim que ela estava tentando evita-lo? E Draco estava certo. Para ela querer se afastar dele só poderia ser por que ela tinha gostado do beijo dele. Ela era uma pessoa horrível. Nate não merecia isso.

- Eu sei que acabei de pedi-la para afastar-se de mim e tal, mais isso não quer dizer que não podemos tomar um café e... Granger, você está chorando?

Draco ficou horrorizado ao ver Hermione chorando. _"Será que ela está chorando por causa do meu beijo? Meu Merlim! Eu beijo tão mal assim a ponto de fazer uma mulher chorar?"_

- Granger o que houve? – Draco levantou-se e tentou falar com Hermione, mas ela o empurrou e saiu correndo do café.

Ele abriu a carteira, jogou alguns galeões em cima da mesa e foi atrás de Hermione. Alcançou-a alguns metros depois e puxou-a bruscamente, de modo que eles ficassem cara-a-cara.

- Hermione o que aconteceu? – Ele perguntou ao ver o estado em que ela se encontrava. Estava com o rosto todo manchado de lágrimas e os olhos vermelhos.

- Eu sou uma pessoa terrível Draco, terrível! – Hermione estava muito nervosa e não conseguia encarar Draco.

- Não Hermione, você não é assim. – Ele segurou seu rosto e obrigou-a a olha-lo, enxugando algumas de suas lágrimas - O que aconte...

- EU NÃO PODIA TER FEITO ISSO COM O NATE! Eu não podia Malfoy! Eu não podia...

E então, Draco entendeu o que se passava com ela. Ela se sentia culpada por tê-lo beijado. Ela sentia como se estivesse traído o seu ex-namorado morto e isso devia estar dilacerando-a por dentro e ele fez o que qualquer pessoa que estivesse em um momento daqueles poderia fazer: Ele a abraçou.

Hermione deixou-se ser abraçada por Draco. Era tudo o que ela precisava naquele momento. Senti-lo tão perto de si foi como um grande remédio. Sentir os braços fortes dele em torno de si era como está protegida de todos os seus medos e que nada poderia ameaça-la ou perturba-la.

- Atrapalho? – Perguntou uma voz seca e malvada.

Draco e Hermione se separaram e deram de cara com Pansy Parkinson os encarando com uma expressão de desprezo e puro ódio.

* * *

**(N/A):** Ok galera, aqui vai mais um capítulo de " Hermione para Draco".

Gostaram? Desculpem pela demora e principalmente pelo capítulo pequeno.

Mais eu realmente ando sem tempo. Estou estudando para o Vestibular e só estarei disponível novamente para as fics lá para a metade de dezembro. Só postei esse cap hoje para não deixa-las tanto tempo sem a fic.

=(

Curtiram as músicas?

Eu acho que elas não tiveram nada haver com o capítulo, mais fazia tempos que eu queria colocar uma música em um cap.

Eu queria ter colocado a música Ever Dream do Nightwish na parte das lembranças da Kate, mais vi que não combinavam.

Eu amo o Nightwish e o Evanescence. Perfeito *-*

Se bem que tem varias bandas que eu amo, vejam o meu perfil e vocês vão saber sobre o que eu falo.

Beijos pessoas e até o próximo capítulo de Hermione para Draco. Deixem bastantes reviews e se você está lendo essa fic no Nyah, que tal uma recomendação?

XoXo (Que gay isso ¬¬')

Tatah Weasley


	16. Quem É Vivo Sempre Aparece

_Capítulo 12 da fic "Hermione para Draco"_

_- Quem É Vivo Sempre Aparece -_

- Atrapalho? – Perguntou uma voz seca e malvada.

Draco e Hermione se separaram e deram de cara com Pansy Parkinson os encarando com uma expressão de desprezo e puro ódio.

- Pansy? O que você está fazendo aqui? - Perguntou Draco a sua noiva.

Pansy continuava a encarar Hermione, que virou o rosto para que a sonserina não visse suas lágrimas.

- Eu que pergunto Draquinho, o que você está fazendo aqui e ainda por cima abraçado a essa...

- Pansy... - Advertiu Draco de forma rude.

- Não é nada disso que você está pensando Parkinson. - Hermione não queria que justo Pansy Parkinson a encontrasse abraçada a Draco e que muito menos a visse chorando daquele jeito.

- Apesar de você continuar sendo a mesma rata de biblioteca dos tempos de Hogwarts, você não pode saber o que eu estou pensando - Pansy olhou Hermione dos pés a cabeça - Sangue-ruim.

- PANSY! - Draco foi até a sua noiva e segurou seu braço brutalmente. - O que você pensa que está fazendo? Eu lhe avisei...

Pansy preferiu ignorar Draco e empurrou o braço dele para longe do seu.

- O que é isso Granger, andou chorando? Claro que estava! - Pansy cruzou os braços e continuou a encarar Hermione - Eu até já sei o que você está tentando fazer! Você não me engana com essa sua cara de sonsa!

- O quê? – Perguntou Hermione sem entender nada do que Pansy falava.

- Você acha mesmo que eu não sei dos seus planos Granger? Você quer roubar o meu Draquinho!

O queixo de Hermione caiu.

- Pansy, eu sei que sou bonito e gostoso. Eu sei que todas me olham e me querem. – Falou Draco enquanto colocava uma mecha de cabelo para trás da orelha. – Mas acho que agora você está viajando na maionese...

- CALADO! – Disseram Hermione e Pansy juntas e Draco arregalou os olhos.

- E eu vejo que você continua a mesma estúpida de Hogwarts, Parkinson. Até parece que eu vou querer alguma coisa com o Malfoy. Quero dizer, olhe só para ele! – Assim que Hermione disse isso, Pansy olhou para o noivo, que estava vendo o próprio reflexo em seu relógio de pulso. Pansy revirou os olhos. – Ele é um idiota! Até parece que eu iria querer alguma coisa com esse loiro aguado...

- Hey! Loiro sim! Um loiro sexy e gostoso, diga-se de passagem. Mais aguado? Aguado nunca! – Draco se defendeu.

- Que seja Granger! Mas eu vou lhe avisar: FIQUE LONGE DELE! Ele é meu! Só meu! – Gritou Pansy chamando a atenção das pessoas que passavam por ali.

- Estão brigando por mim. – Disse Draco às mesmas pessoas. – Fazer o quê? Sou irresistível.

Hermione olhou para Draco e depois para Pansy. Levou as mãos a cabeça e suspirou.

- Quer saber? Eu não sou obrigada a passar por isso. – Hermione deu as costas ao casal e foi embora.

- Granger! Volte aqui! Ainda não terminamos! – Gritou Pansy. Hermione respondeu com um gesto obsceno e sem olhar para trás. – Oh! Além de sangue-ruim é mal educada!

Draco riu. Nunca que imaginaria Hermione fazendo um gesto obsceno.

- Vamos embora Pansy. O seu showzinho acabou. – Draco segurou a noiva pelo braço e começou a arrastá-la para um local sem movimento.

- Para onde está me levando Draquinho?

- Para casa. Temos muito que conversar. – E dizendo isso, aparatou.

_***Hermione para Draco, Capítulo 12***_

Anne estava deitada em sua cama. Não acreditava no que tinha acontecido na casa de Kate.

Não acreditava que ela e James tinham se beijado. E o pior de tudo, ela não acreditava que tinha gostado do beijo dele.

- Aquele Potter arrogante! Está me deixando... – Ela levou uma mão aos lábios – Confusa.

Fechou os olhos e a figura de James sorrindo surgiu na sua mente.

- Não... Não! Saí daqui Potter! Saí daqui! – Ela abriu os olhos e com raiva, pegou um porta-retrato e jogou em direção a porta.

- Uouu! – Disse Kate que abriu a porta do quarto – Espero que isto não tenha sido para mim.

- Você sabe que não foi! – Suspirou Anne e deitou-se novamente na cama. – O que você está fazendo aqui?

- Por que sempre que eu venho a sua casa você me recebe assim? Como se não quisesse a minha companhia? – Perguntou A ruiva debochada.

Anne riu ainda encarando o teto, desanimada.

- Você sabe que isso não é verdade.

- É, eu sei. – Kate foi em direção a amiga e deitou-se na cama dela. – Posso saber o motivo de toda essa animação? – Perguntou sarcástica.

- E qual poderia ser o motivo? O Potter, é claro.

- E eu que esperava uma novidade. O que foi dessa vez? O beijo dele foi tão bom assim?

- Nem me lembre desse desastre Kate, por favor! Eu só... Eu só... Eu não sei explicar! – Anne sentou-se na cama e encarou a amiga. – Quero dizer, até ontem eu jurava odiar o Potter, entretanto, agora, depois daquele maldito beijo, eu... Eu...

- Não consegue parar de pensar nele?

Anne confirmou chorosa e Kate revirou os olhos.

- Ok, tudo bem – Kate sentou-se na cama também. – Eu não costumo fazer isso, mas você realmente está precisando de um colo amigo. Vem cá! – Anne colocou a cabeça nas pernas de Kate e começou a chorar.

- Não entendo o motivo de tanto choro Anne. Quero dizer, se você estivesse no meu lugar, onde a pessoa que você ama não te nota ok, aí sim você teria motivo para chorar. Mas o seu caso é totalmente o oposto: O James é louco por você e pelo o que eu estou vendo, você também gosta dele...

- Eu não gosto do Potter!

- Você vai continuar negando Anne? Tá na sua cara que você gosta. E eu não entendo por que tanto medo de se envolver com ele. Digo, ele não é um trasgo ou um ogro. – Kate parou para pensar – Tudo bem, em certos momentos o James pode até ser um ogro, mas ele não é uma má pessoa e cá entre nós, ele realmente te ama.

- Mas eu tenho... – Anne realmente não queria demonstrar fraqueza, mas com sua amiga ali, sendo tão _amiga_ com ela, ela não quis esconder nada de Kate. – Eu tenho medo de me entregar ao Potter e sofrer depois. Não quero sofrer mais uma perda, como a da minha mãe.

- Ah Anne! Ah Anne! Você nunca vai saber se não tentar. E daí que depois não dê certo? E daí que depois vá cada um para um lado? E daí se depois acabar e vocês seguirem em frente? Eu acredito que se um relacionamento entre vocês não der certo, pelo menos ótimos momentos vocês terão, pode acreditar. Não deixe o James escapar Anne, escute o que estou lhe dizendo. – Kate segurou o rosto da amiga e a fez olhar para ela. – Não esqueça que existem muitas Dominiques soltas pelo mundo. É isso que você quer? Perder um cara legal como o James para uma Dominique qualquer?

Anne balançou a cabeça em negação.

-Então, levante-se! Fique de pé, vá lavar esse rosto de lágrimas. Temos que descer e encontrar os outros lá embaixo. Eles estão nos esperando.

Anne olhou confusa para a amiga.

- Pode parecer estranho, mais o Oliver teve uma ótima idéia para juntarmos o seu pai e a tia Mione. E sabe quem queria vim aqui te ver? O James. – Kate piscou para a amiga.

Anne sorriu e correu para o banheiro.

- Tsc, tsc. – Kate foi até a penteadeira de Anne e ficou se olhando no espelho – O que seria dessas meninas sem mim?

_***Hermione para Draco, Capítulo 12***_

Draco e Pansy aparataram direto na sala de jantar da casa de Pansy. Assim que chegaram, Draco empurrou Pansy e cada um foi para um lado.

- O que você pensou que estava fazendo Pansy? – Perguntou Draco irritado. – Como você aparece do nada e ainda por cima faz aquele escândalo todo? Você está ficando maluca?

- Maluca? Você que ficou maluco Draco! Você que enlouqueceu! Onde já se viu? Abraçar uma sangue-ruim assim...

- Cala essa boca Pansy. – Falou o loiro entre os dentes.

- Não me mande calar a boca Malfoy! Sangue-ruim sim senhor! Depois de tudo que ela fez comigo na sua casa, aquela irritante. Fica viúva, perde aquele panaca que com muito custo ela conseguiu arrumar e agora está querendo arrumar um novo papai para a sangue-ruim menor! Até parece! Aquela ali é outra que não me engana. Como é mesmo o nome dela Draquinho? Ah, sim! _Milla – _Falou Pansy com nojo – Deve ser uma vadia igual à mãe...

- EU JÁ MANDEI VOCÊ CALAR ESSA MALDITA BOCA PANSY! – Gritou Draco nervoso e Pansy fechou a boca assustada. – O que você pensa que está fazendo? Olha só o modo como você está falando de uma criança! Ela poderia ser a sua filha...

- Pelo amor de Merlin Draquinho! Não venha querer comparar aquela fedelha de sangue-ruim com a minha filha. – Riu Pansy. – Você realmente não está fazendo isso.

Draco ficou encarando Pansy por um momento e depois passou a olhar para a aliança em sua mão.

- Sabe Pansy, estive pensando e acho melhor darmos um tempo em nosso relacionamento. Você não é bem a pessoa que eu esperava.

- Como? Eu não estou ouvindo direito. Você o que? – Pansy perguntou se aproximando de Draco.

- É isso mesmo que você ouviu. Olha só para você Pansy! – Draco olhou para ela com desprezo – Eu não quero uma pessoa assim ao meu lado.

- Você não pode está falando sério? Está? – perguntou Pansy nervosa. – Um tempo? Como assim um tempo?

- Acho melhor ficarmos uns dias sem nos ver Pansy. Pelo menos até você voltar a ser a pessoa que você era há uns dias atrás. – Draco a encarou – Se você continuar assim, essa mulher insuportável que está sendo agora, lamento, mas não haverá casamento. Aproveite esses dias sem mim para refletir um pouco. – Draco desaparatou sem esperar uma resposta da mulher.

- Um tempo? Isso não vai ficar assim. Não mesmo. – Pansy falou sorrindo malvadamente.

_***Hermione para Draco, Capítulo 12***_

Kate e Anne desceram as escadas e encontraram os amigos espalhados pela sala. Assim que viu Anne, os olhos de James brilharam e a garota fingiu não ver.

- Finalmente! – Disse Oliver enquanto enchia a boca de pipoca e falava de boca cheia. Kate, Anne, Lily e Milla fizeram uma careta. - Por que demoraram tanto?

- Esse aí não nega que é filho do tio Rony. – Lily falou com nojo.

- Educação mandou lembranças Oliver. – Disse Milla.

- O que eu fiz dessa vez? – Perguntou o garoto e falando de boca cheia outra vez.

- ARGH! – Disseram as meninas juntas e Scorpius riu.

- Mas, voltando à pergunta do Oliver, por que demoraram tanto meninas? – Perguntou o loiro a Kate e a irmã.

- Scorpius, meu irmão, você pode me fazer um favor? – Perguntou Anne docemente.

- Claro maninha.

- Não se meta em assuntos que não interessam a você! – A garota falou e todos riram.

- Isso mesmo Annezinha, coloque o Scorpiusinho em seu devido lugar. – James falou e piscou para a garota, que corou.

- Obrigada Po... – Anne olhou para Kate e a ruiva balançou a cabeça em afirmação, dando apoio a amiga – James.

Todos na sala pararam de rir e congelaram. Marco quase caiu do sofá.

- É isso mesmo que ouvimos? – Perguntou Marco. – A Anne chamou o James de James e não de Potter?

- Meu Merlin! E eu que não acreditava em milagres! – Oliver falou de olhos arregalados.

James só encarou Anne com um sorriso enorme.

- Então só pode ser uma coisa: Jamesito, meu velho, você deve beijar muito bem! – Exclamou Oliver.

- Hey! – Disse Scorpius enquanto dava um tapa na cabeça de Oliver – É a minha irmã esqueceu? – Ele virou para James – Enquanto a você, fique longe da minha irmã! Ela é muito pura e casta para se misturar a um safado garanhão como você!

- Então, meu querido amigo – James disse a Scorpius – Irmã por irmã. Fique longe da Lily! Ela não merece ter um loiro oxigenado ao lado dela.

E por outra vez a sala caiu em silêncio.

- Eu não posso acreditar que o James e o Scorpius estão brigando. – Sussurrou Milla para Marco.

Marco olhou para a garota e percebeu o que ela quis dizer. Não era possível que seus dois melhores amigos estivessem brigando por uma razão tão estúpida.

James e Scorpius continuavam a se encarar com raiva.

Lily e Anne olharam uma para outra.

- Qual é meninos – Disse Oliver enquanto colocava cada um de seus braços nos ombros dos garotos e os puxava para um abraço. – Escutem só uma coisa: Do mesmo jeito que o loiro oxigenado tem o direito de paquerar a ruiva casta, o garanhão safado também tem o direito de dar em cima da loirinha pura e...

Scorpius empurrou o braço de Oliver para o lado.

- Cara, você só está piorando as coisas.

- Mais eu...

- CHEGA! – Gritaram Lily e Anne juntas.

- Scorpius você não tem o direito de dizer isso ao James ou a qualquer outro garoto que se aproximar de mim. – Falou Anne.

- O mesmo eu digo a você James. – Lily segurou as mãos do irmão – Olhem só para vocês! Brigando por uma razão tão besta.

- Besta? Ele tava... – Tentou argumentar James mais Lily o cortou.

- James, entenda uma coisa: Se eu quiser ficar com o Scorpius, não é você que vai me impedir.

Scorpius sorriu e James fez uma cara feia.

-É! Não é você que vai impedi-la!

Lily revirou os olhos.

- E você também Scorpius. Já basta o papai com os ciúmes dele. Eu não preciso de você também me impedindo de fazer as coisas...

- Isso que dizer Annezita, que o Jamesito tem uma chance? – Perguntou Oliver.

Anne corou e Kate empurrou o irmão.

- É isso mesmo meninos – Falou Marco para os amigos – Olhem só vocês dois? Brigando? Fala sério! Vocês são BFF!

James e Scorpius se olharam com culpa.

- Agora dêem as mãos e peçam desculpas um ao outro. – Falou Milla autoritária. – Agora!

Os garotos se olharam outra vez e riram juntos!

- Dá um abraço aqui cunhado! – Disse Scorpius pulando em cima de James.

- O loirinho do meu coração! Você sabe que eu te amo, não sabe? – Perguntou James.

- Claro que eu sei meu garanhão! – Scorpius falou.

- Meu Merlin, meu primo é Gay. – Disse Kate e Milla riu.

- Eu quero é uma novidade irmãzinha. – Oliver falou rindo – Convivo com esses dois há anos e sempre soube do lado feminino deles.

Anne e Lily caíram no sofá e suspiraram.

- Agora que terminou a cena "Não-pegue-a-minha-irmã" nós podemos discutir o motivo de estarmos aqui? – Perguntou Marco revirando os olhos.

_***Hermione para Draco, Capítulo 12***_

Hermione estava tomando um banho relaxante. Depois de um longo dia no trabalho com direito a Malfoy e Parkinson, um banho quente era tudo o que ela precisava. Saiu da banheira colocou o roupão branco. Enquanto penteava o cabelo, escutou um barulho na sala de estar. Procurou a varinha e ficou em alerta. Não poderia ser sua filha, Milla tinha saído com Lily e Kate. Ela estava sozinha. Isso significava que alguém havia invadido a sua casa.

Saiu do quarto bem devagar e escutou vozes altas.

"_Oh meu Merlin! Quem será que invadiu a minha casa?"_ Pensou.

Chegou à sala e ela estava vazia. "_Ok Hermione, conviver com o Malfoy está te deixando louca como ele"_.

Escutou outro barulho, vindo agora da cozinha. Empunhou a varinha e sem pensar lançou um feitiço.

- Ahhhhhhhhhh! – Gritaram as vozes e Hermione deu de cara com Luna e Gina que estavam com os cabelos em pé.

Hermione levou as mãos ao coração.

- Mais o quê... O queê? Meu Merlin! Vocês querem me matar de susto? – Perguntou as amigas.

- Você que parece querer nos matar Mione! – Exclamou Gina. – Que idéia maluca foi essa de lançar um feitiço em suas amigas?

- E como eu ia saber que eram vocês? Eu pensei que alguém tivesse invadido a minha casa suas malucas.

- Gina? – Chamou Luna que estava com os olhos arregalados na frente do espelho – Olha só.

Gina virou-se e quando viu seu reflexo no espelho, quase enfartou.

- AHHHHHHH! – Gritou nervosa e virou-se para Hermione – Posso saber o que você fez como meu cabelo?

Luna já estava chorando.

- Meu cabelinho, meu pobre cabelinho. É agora que o Rony me deixa de vez.

Hermione e Gina encararam a loira confusas.

- Ignore. – Disse Gina – Agora, DÊ UM JEITO EM NOSSOS CABELOS!

Hermione riu e com um simples gesto com a varinha, fez os cabelos das duas mulheres voltarem ao normal.

- Bem melhor – Falou Luna diante do espelho.

- Hmm... Posso saber o que as duas estão fazendo aqui? – Perguntou Hermione sentada no sofá.

- Não se faça de esquecida senhorita Granger, esqueceu que deixamos para depois a conversa sobre " a coisa que te incomoda" ? – Perguntou Gina.

- Do que você está falando Gin... – Hermione olhou para a amiga e abriu a boca em espanto – Ahh, ohhh... Acho melhor não falarmos sobre isso...

- Nananinanão! – Exclamou Luna – A Gina disse que na noite do aniversário do Oliver, você saiu toda confusa da minha casa. Segundo ela, você não estava falando coisa com coisa, e nós, boas amigas que somos, viemos até aqui para saber o motivo que deixou a senhorita Perfeição assim.

- Senhorita Perfeição? – Hermione tentou desconversar – Como assim senhorit...

- Hermione Jean Granger! Quer parar de tentar enrolar as suas amigas? – Gina falou irritada. – Conta logo o que aconteceu!

Hermione olhou para as amigas, que estavam a olhando com os olhos e os ouvidos bem "abertos" e suspirou derrotada.

- Então? - Luna estava curiosa.

- Foi o Malfo...

- EU SABIA! – Gritou Gina alegre. A ruiva virou para Luna e estendeu a mão – Querida, você me deve 10 galeões.

- Droga! – Xingou Luna e a contragosto enfiou a mão dentro de sua bolsa e entregou umas moedas a Gina.

Hermione olhou para as amigas mais uma vez sem entender nada.

- Posso saber o que significa isso?

- Sabe como é Mione, eu e a Luna fizemos uma aposta sobre quem tinha te deixando daquele jeito. Eu apostei no Malfoy, por que estava na cara que tinha sido obra dele, e a Lulu apostou no Jorge.

- No Jorge? – Agora era que Hermione estava confusa mesmo.

- Qual é? Ele podia ter muito bem aprontado com você do mesmo jeito que ele aprontou com o Draco. – Hermione e Gina não entenderam como Luna havia chegado ao Jorge. – Gente, fazia todo o sentido!

Hermione balançou a cabeça sem acreditar.

- Voltando ao assunto, o que o Malfoy fez para te deixar daquele jeito? – Gina estava curiosa. A partir do momento em que Harry lhe contou que Draco e Hermione tinham ficado presos no quarto de Oliver, ela desconfiou que algo tinha acontecido entre eles.

- Mas vocês aposta...

- Esquece a aposta Hermione e conta logo o que aconteceu! – Luna e Gina se sentaram perto da castanha.

- Ele me beijou. – Sussurrou Hermione.

- O quê? Eu não ouvi Mione. – Disse Luna.

- Ele me beijou. – Hermione sussurrou outra vez.

- Ele o quê? – Quis saber Gina.

- ELE ME BEIJOU!

Gina e Luna arregalaram os olhos outra vez.

- Eu não acredito Hermione Granger que você escondeu isso da gente esse tempo todo! – Disse Gina.

- Tempo todo? Gina, foram só um pouco mais de 24 horas!

- O Malfoy a beijou. – Sussurrou Luna olhando para o nada. – O Malfoy a beijou. Gina, O MALFOY A BEIJOU! O MALFOY A BEIJOU!

- Luna, eu não só já entendi que o Malfoy a beijou como todos os vizinhos da Mione estão sabendo com esses gritos que você está dando! – Gina falou sorridente. – Conta logo Hermione, como isso aconteceu?

- Longa história. Lembra quando a Milla disse que estava se sentindo mal e o Oliver...

_***Hermione para Draco, Capítulo 12***_

- Então é isso? A brilhante idéia do Oliver é isso? – Perguntou Anne aos amigos.

- Não é ótima? – Perguntou Lily animada.

- Ótima? Ela é perfeita!

- É, eu sei que sou demais. – Gabou-se Oliver.

- Mais será que o papai vai topar? – Perguntou Scorpius.

- Se ele não quiser ir, a Anne o convence do mesmo jeito que ela o fez ir à festa do Oliver – Marco disse.

- Hmmm... Não sei não. – Milla não estava convencida. – Acho meio difícil o seu pai querer ir Anne. E mesmo que ele vá, tipo, o tio Rony e o Tio Harry irão ficar muito irritados.

- A gente dá um jeito neles Milla – James falou - O importante é não perdermos essa chance.

- Até por que, acho que não teremos outra chance como essa... – Kate disse pensativa.

- Está resolvido! A família Malfoy irá para o _AAFPWG! _ - Exclamou Oliver.

- Para onde? – Todos perguntaram ao garoto.

- Para o AAFPWG. – Todos continuaram a encarar Oliver sem entender. O garoto revirou os olhos. – Para o Acampamento Anual das Famílias Potter, Weasley e Granger! Dãããã. Tava na cara! Como vocês não perceberam? _**(N\A: Hará! O Oliver não nega ser filho da Luna e do Rony heim? Kkkkk')**_

- Oliver, às vezes eu penso que você é maluco. – Disse Milla e todos riram.

- Às vezes? Sempre. – Scorpius falou.

_***Hermione para Draco, Capítulo 12***_

Draco aparatou em casa.

Estava muito cansado e pensativo. "_Como pude me enganar tanto com a Pansy_?" pensava. "_As pessoas se aproveitam da minha ingenuidade, desse pobre loirinho aqui. Tsc,tsc."_

Ele passou pelo corredor que levava a escada correndo. Parou e olhou para trás. Voltou uns 5 passos, olhou para a sala de estar e encontrou os seus dois filhos sentados e sorrindo para ele.

- Ok, podem me explicar o que significa isso? – Perguntou enquanto entrava na sala. – Posso saber o que os meus dois filhos lindos e perfeitos estão fazendo sentados... –Ele olhou para Anne. – Ah... não! Eu conheço essas caras. Oh Merlin, mal chego em casa e já soltas uma bomba em cima de mim?

Anne e Scorpius riram. Eles sabiam que Draco Malfoy sabia ser dramático quando queria.

- Como assim papai? – Perguntou Scorpius fazendo-se de inocente – Como o senhor tem um mau julgamento de seus filhos. Não podemos esperar o nosso papi chegar do trabalho para recebê-lo com alegria e amor?

- Scorpius, meu filho, eu conheço você e a sua irmã desde o dia em que nasceram e se tem uma coisa que eu sei é que quando vocês fazem essas caras é por querem algo em troca, por isso, digam logo o que querem.

Scorpius desmanchou o sorriso.

- Sabia que isso não ia adiantar Anne, então, vamos logo ao assunto.

- Do que se trata? – Draco caminhou até a mesa onde tinha uns whiskys e encheu um copo de fireWhisk.

- Fala você Anne – Scorpius jogou a bomba para a irmã. – Você sabe como lidar com ele.

- Tudo bem, sabia que você não iria ter coragem mesmo...

- Hey! Eu sou muito corajoso ok?

Anne revirou os olhos.

- Que seja. – Anne olhou para o pai com os olhos brilhando e falou o mais docemente que pode. – Papai, você me ama?

"_ho-ho, isso não é bom" Pe_nsou Draco enquanto bebia um pouco da sua bebida.

- Sabe, como não tem outro jeito...

-Papai! – Exclamaram Scorpius e Anne juntos.

- Claro que eu amo Anne.

- Então, você faria qualquer coisa por nós não é? – Anne abriu e fechou os olhinhos para o pai.

- Não estou gostando do rumo que esta conversa está tomando. – Draco falou desconfiado e bebeu mais um pouco do Firewhisk.

- Claro que ele faria maninha, claro que ele faria. – Scorpius disse.

- Então, você nos levaria para um acampamento? – Perguntou Anne se aproximando do pai. – Um acampamento onde nós três iríamos?

- Ah, então é só isso? – Draco suspirou aliviado – Claro! Eu estou mesmo precisando de umas férias. Por mim, todos nós vamos a esse acampamento! E por falar nisso, que acampamento é esse?

Scorpius riu e Anne olhou para o irmão em tom reprovador.

- É só o AAFPWG pai.

- AAFPWG? – Falou Draco confuso – Nunca ouvi falar desse acampamento.

- Como o senhor nunca ouviu falar do Acampamento Anual das Famílias Potter, Weasley e Granger Papai? – Scorpius perguntou debochado.

Draco cuspiu todo o firewhisk que tinha em sua boca.

- O QUÊ? Vocês só podem está brincando comigo? COMO ASSIM? – Draco estava sem ação.

- Os meninos nos convidaram papai e... – Tentou falar Anne, mas Draco não deixou.

- NÃO, NÃO E NÃO! NÓS NÃO IREMOS A ACAMPAMENTO ANUAL NENHUM! – Draco estava vermelho.

- Mais você disse que nós iríamos...

- Isso foi antes de vocês, meus próprios filhos, sangue do meu sangue, carne da minha carne, me apunhalarem! – Draco fingiu desmaiar no sofá.

- Papai, sem drama ok? – Anne ignorou o pai.

- Ai meu Merlin, eu acho que vou morrer. – Draco colocou as mãos no coração. – Eu estou vendo uma luz!

- Não vá para a luz papai! FIQUE LONGE DA LUZ! – Gritou Scorpius para o pai.

- O que eu fiz para merecer isso? – Perguntou Anne para o alto. – Vocês dois parem já com isso! Papai, para já esse drama!

Draco olhou para a filha e em um minuto ele sentou direito no sofá.

Anne foi até ele e sentou ao seu lado.

- Por favor papai, vamos vai? – Ela falou enquanto abraçava o pai - Vai ser divertido.

- Mais aqueles Weasley's estarão lá minha filha. E se aquele Jorge Weasley aprontar para cima de mim outra vez?

- Quanto a isso papi, pode ficar tranqüilo. Só irão Os Potter, e os Weasley a quem nos referimos é ao tio Rony e a tia Luna. – Scorpius tranqüilizou o pai.

- Eu não sei... – Draco ainda estava relutante.

- Por favor? – Pediu Anne mais uma vez.

Draco olhou para a filha, Sabia que não iria conseguir negar nada a ela.

- Tudo bem, eu vou. Mais se o Potter ou o Weasley fizeram algo contra mim... – Advertiu Draco.

- EU NÃO ACREDITO! NÓS VAMOS! Uhuuu! – Scorpius começou a gritar animado.

- Nós vamos! Nós vamos! As meninas vão adorar! – Anne e Scorpius abraçaram o pai e Draco riu. O que ele não fazia pelos filhos?

- Então, vejo que meus netos e meu filho estão animados com a minha chegada?

Draco arregalou os olhos e olhou em direção a entrada da sala. Ali, parado com várias malas ao seu redor, estava Lucius Malfoy.

- Papai? – Draco engoliu em seco.

* * *

**(N\A): **_Olá minhas queridas_?

_Finalmente eu atualizei a fic não é_?

_Me perdoem queridas, mais eu estava muito ocupada._

_=\_

_Masss, aqui está o capítulo! _

_Gostaram_? _Espero que sim. Quero agradecer a todas que lêem a fic e que comentam. Desculpem se eu não coloco aqui nome por nome, mais eu quero que saibam que eu agradeço de coração! _

_Quero também dizer que a fic terá pelo menos mais uns 8 ou 9 capítulos, logo, muita coisa vai rolar!_

_Kkkkkk'_

_Se você lê essa fic no Nyah, agradeço as sete recomendações. Fiquei muito feliz viu_? _O que vocês acham desse número aumentar_?

_Bom, agora que eu estou de férias, eu terei mais tempo para a fic então logo teremos mais um capítulo de Hermione para Draco._

_Beijo para vocês e que tal muitos comentários_? _Assim eu fico mais inspirada para escrever o próximo cap._

_Beijããão!_

_P.S.: Só adiantando, no próximo capítulo teremos uns beijinhos e muitas armações e comédia!_


	17. Acampamento Anual de Família

_Capítulo 13 da fic Hermione Para Draco_

_- Acampamento Anual de Família –_

Draco arregalou os olhos e olhou em direção a entrada da sala. Ali, parado com várias malas ao seu redor, estava Lucius Malfoy.

- Papai? – Draco engoliu em seco.

Anne, Scorpius e Draco continuavam a olhar para Lucius.

- E então? – Perguntou Lucius sorrindo – Ao menos irei receber um abraço?

- Vovôôô! – Gritou Scorpius correndo até o avô e dando-lhe um abraço apertado.

- Calma meu garoto, eu não sou tão jovem quanto pareço. – Lucius separou-se de Scorpius e olhou para Anne. – E você minha neta, que saudades! – Ele a abraçou amorosamente.

- Também senti saudades do senhor, vovô. – Anne retribuiu o abraço.

Lucius encarava Draco que estava sentado no sofá com uma cara de idiota.

- Meu filho estimado, diga-me uma coisa: Não vai abraçar o seu velho pai?

Draco caminhou até o pai e o abraçou.

- Desculpe pai, mas a sua chegada me pegou de surpresa.

- Sabe que sempre gostei de surpresas. – Lucius afastou-se do filho e foi em direção ao sofá, onde sentou esparramado – Se Maomé não vai à montanha, a montanha vai até Maomé. Filho, você parece que esqueceu que tem um pai.

- Estive muito ocupado papai, o senhor sabe, com os negócios na empresa e agora que os seus netos estão em casa, aí sim é que ando sem tempo...

- Sempre as mesmas desculpas esfarrapadas. Pergunto-me quando é que você irá mudar filho? Apesar de velho, eu não sou um monstro. – Lucius falou com ressentimento – É triste ser abandonado pela família.

Anne olhou para o avô com pena. Ele estava certo, seu pai o havia abandonado.

- Ok, vamos parar com esse drama e essa tragédia grega e vamos ao que realmente importa: Onde estão os meus presentes vovô querido do meu coração? – Scorpius perguntou enquanto pulava para perto do avô.

- Também fico feliz em te ver Scorpius – Lucius falou azedo – E o que lhe faz pensar que eu trouxe presentes?

- Corta essa vovô – Scorpius falou pomposo – Afinal de contas, o senhor sempre trás presentes para esse seu neto gatíssimo, gostoso e que ainda por cima é loiro! Vamos lá vovis, passa para cá esses presentes.

Lucius riu. Seu neto era uma figura.

- Acho que acostumei vocês muito mal – E com um aceno de varinha, Lucius fez com que suas malas fossem abertas e que várias caixas de presentes voassem em direção a seus netos.

Scorpius levou as mãos ao rosto e deu um gritinho.

- ADORO PRESENTES!

Draco e Lucius olharam para o garoto.

- Sabe Draco, às vezes penso que seu filho é meio... Você sabe, Ga...

- POR FAVOR PAPAI! NÃO TERMINE ESSA FRASE! – Draco falou com os olhos arregalados.

Anne riu e foi até o avô, o abraçando.

- Não esqueça vovô que ele é seu neto.

- Não me lembre dessa vergonha querida. – Lucius falou olhando Scorpius pular animado enquanto rasgava os embrulhos dos presentes. Ele revirou os olhos e colocou a mão no bolso interno do casaco que usava. Retirou uma caixinha e entregou a Anne. – Para você minha neta.

Anne olhou para o avô e sorrindo pegou a caixinha.

- Não precisava vovô... – Falou ela enquanto abria a caixa.

- Claro que precisava. Você, como uma Malfoy, merece ter todos os mais belos presentes.

Anne abriu a caixa e ficou de boca aberta.

- Vovô...

Dentro da caixa havia uma colar de corrente fina e uma pedrinha azul em forma de coração.

- Pertenceu a sua vó. – Lucius disse enquanto Anne retirava à jóia - Me permite? – Lucius pegou o colar e Anne colocou os cabelos de lado, para que o avô pudesse colocar o colar em seu pescoço. – Minha Narcisa sempre gostou desse colar e desejou que ela mesma pudesse lhe entregar algum dia. Infelizmente, ela não poderá fazer isso, então – O homem pigarreou – Eu decidi realizar o desejo da minha amada esposa. Pronto, terminei.

Anne, com os olhos brilhando, encarou o avô.

- Linda como sempre. – Lucius falou sorrindo.

- Obrigada vovô. – Anne o abraçou.

- Adoro esses momentos família! – Falou Scorpius que surgira ao lado do avô e da irmã - Também quero um abraço! – Ele os abraçou.

Draco só ficou encarando os filhos e seu pai. Ele só podia ser um filho muito ruim, afinal de contas, ficou tão ocupado com os negócios de sua empresa, que acabou esquecendo de dar atenção ao seu velho pai.

- Agora, vamos fazer o favor de parar com esse drama. – Disse Lucius enquanto empurrava os netos para longe de si – Vão abrir os seus presentes que eu preciso ter uma conversinha com o pai de vocês.

- Aí vovô, essa sua sensibilidade me encanta. – Scorpius falou dando um beijinho no seu avô.

- Olhe só Draco, escute o que estou lhe dizendo, é melhor você dar um jeito nesse menino antes que a situação fique impossível.

- PAPAI! Não diga isso nem de brincadeira. Pelo amor de Merlim! – Draco levava uma mão ao peito. – Olhe, só de pensar nisso eu já passo mal. – Ele mostrou as mãos que tremiam a seu pai.

Lucius encarou o filho.

- Vai ver fui eu que errei, não percebi que o problema estava em você. Agora isso está passando para o meu neto...

- PAPAI! EU SOU MACHO! MUITO MACHO! – Draco gritou exaltado.

- Macho macho man! I've got to be a macho man! – Cantou Scorpius e fez uma dança estranha.

Lucius olhou para o neto e depois para Draco.

- Eu estou avisando Draco, ainda temos tempo...

Draco Olhou para o filho escandalizado.

- Every man wants to be a macho macho man! To have the kind of body always in demand… - Continuava Scorpius a cantar.

- PARE JÁ COM ISSO SCORPIUS! – Draco berrou e Scorpius riu. – Merlim por que eu? Por quê? – Ele passou as mãos pelo cabelo impaciente – Vamos para o escritório papai. Você falou que queria falar comigo. Lá poderemos conversar com tranqüilidade.

Draco abriu uma porta na sala e seu pai entrou no escritório. Enquanto fechava a porta, Draco lançava ao filho um olhar de "Você-Me-Paga".

- Por que você faz isso com eles maninho? – Anne perguntou rindo.

- Sabe como é, gosto de ver os velhos perdendo a cabeça. – Scorpius falou inocente.

Dentro do escritório...

- Então papai, o que o senhor quer falar comigo? – Draco perguntou enquanto puxava uma cadeira para seu velho pai sentar.

- Você deve saber meu filho. Acho que você deve está cheio de novidades para me contar. Que tal começarmos pelo o seu noivado com Pansy Parkinson?

Draco olhou sem acreditar no que ouvia do pai. Não que ele não fosse comunicar ao seu pai sobre o noivado com Pansy, mas não pretendia dizer isso tão cedo.

- Como o senhor ...

- Como fiquei sabendo? Digamos que nada escapa de Lucius Malfoy. – O velho piscou para o filho. – Quando você pretendia me contar Draco?

- Eu iria falar papai, eu juro, só achei que ainda era muito cedo para o senhor ficar sabendo.- Draco falou com sinceridade. – Quero dizer, nem sei se foi uma boa idéia essa história de noivado...

Lucius espremeu os olhos.

- Quer dizer que você se arrepende de ter pedido a Parkinson em casamento?

- Não sei papai...

- Draco, não minta para mim... – Lucius falou ameaçador.

- Bom, só acho que agi sem pensar direito, só isso. – Draco desabafou. – Eu nem sei se Pansy é a mulher certa para mim.

- Entendo. Você nunca gostou muito dessa mulher nos tempos de escola, então o que o motivou a agir assim meu filho? – Lucius Perguntou.

Draco olhou para o pai com os olhos angustiados.

- Acho que fiz isso por Anne e Scorpius, eles precisam de uma mãe.

- Não venha jogar em cima de seus filhos os seus erros Draco. Os garotos viveram muito bem esses anos todos sem a mãe e se era uma mãe que você queria para eles, Pansy Parkinson está longe de ser a mulher ideal para tal papel. – Disse Lucius com sabedoria.

Draco olhou os jardins através da janela.

- O senhor tem toda a razão.

- Oh Merlim, já sei o que está acontecendo. – Lucius falou agitado e Draco voltou à atenção ao seu pai. – Esse seu olhar já diz tudo.

- Do que o senhor está falando papai? – O loiro perguntou sem entender.

- Tem outra mulher não é?

Draco quase caiu da cadeira.

- COMO? – Perguntou assustado.

- Você está apaixonado por outra mulher Draco? – Lucius olhou para o filho como se um peso tivesse sido tirando de suas costas. – Graças a Merlim, meu filho não e Gay!

- Pai!

- Quem é essa mulher Draco? É bonita? Inteligente? Eu conheço? – Quis saber Lucius.

- É sim, muito bonita... Quero dizer, não tem outra mulher papai! – Draco queria lançar um avada em sim mesmo. Como pudera dar essa mancada na frente de seu pai?

- Sei... – Lucius falou como desdém. – Só acho filho que se você estiver afim de outra mulher, bom, você deveria romper esse noivado com a Parkinson. Você não deve ficar com uma mulher que não ama. E cá entre nós, Pansy Parkinson? Onde você estava com a cabeça Draco?

Pai e filho riram.

- É bom ter você aqui comigo pai. – Draco segurou as mãos do pai – Desculpe-me por ter sido um filho ausente por todos esses anos.

- Esqueça isso Draco, não vamos ficar remoendo o passado e vamos construir um futuro. – O velho sorriu para o filho. - E por falar em futuro, que acampamento é esse que você e meus netos vão?

- Sabe papai, essa é uma boa hora para tomarmos um pouco de firewhisk.

_***Hermione para Draco, Capítulo 13***_

- Não! Não! Não e NÃO! – Berrou Rony.

- Mais papai! – Kate falou indignada - Isso é muito injusto!

- Eu aceito o Zabine Júnior , a Astória em miniatura e até o protótipo do Malfoy! Mais o Malfoy velho? NEM PENSAR! – Berrou o ruivo outra vez.

-Tio Roniquito, o tio Draco nunca deixará os seus filhos irem sem ele. – Argumentou James ao tio.

Estavam James, Lily, Kate e Oliver tentando convencer seus pais a deixarem Draco Malfoy ir juntos com eles ao acampamento.

- Então ele que fique em casa com seus filhos! Pronto, questão resolvida! – Rony falou como se desse fim ao assunto.

- Tio Rony! – Lily falou irritada – Como o senhor ousa falar assim?

- Seu tio tem razão Lily, não tem necessidade de Malfoy ir conosco ao acampamento. – Harry deu razão a Rony. – Isso é uma coisa que fazemos em família, todos os anos.

- Mas nós já o convidamos. – Oliver disse.

- VOCÊS O QUÊ? – Gritaram Harry e Rony juntos e os garotos se encolheram.

- Nós já o convidamos. – Kate falou sem medo algum de seu pai. – Não podemos voltar atrás!

- Pode sim senhora! Trate de dar um jeito nisso dona Kate Weasley! – As orelhas de Rony estavam vermelhas. – O MALFOY NÃO IRÁ AO NOSSO ACAMPAMENTO ANUAL!

- Posso saber o motivo de tantos gritos Rony Weasley? – Perguntou Luna que entrava na sala de estar da sua casa acompanhada de Gina.

- Os seus filhos! O que mais poderia ser? – Rony falou irritado.

- O que vocês aprontaram dessa vez? – Luna perguntou com os olhos fechados e massageando as têmporas.

- Nada tia Lulu, nós só tivemos a brilhante idéia de convidar o tio Draquito para ir conosco ao acampamento. – James deu um sorriso enorme.

- Idéia brilhante? Idéia brilhante? JAMES POTTER! COMO VOCÊ OUSA CHAMAR ESSA MALUQUICE DE IDÉIA BRILHANTE? VOCÊ ENLOUQUECEU MEU FILHO? – Harry perguntou desesperado.

- Então é só isso? – Perguntou Gina com as mãos na cintura – O motivo dessa gritaria toda é pelo fato dos garotos terem convidado o Draco para acampar com a gente?

- Como assim é _só isso_ Gina? – Rony olhou incrédulo para a irmã.

Harry estava de olhos esbugalhados.

- Desde quando o Malfoy virou "_Draco"_ para você Gina? – Perguntou Harry.

Gina apenas revirou os olhos.

- Pois fique sabendo papai, que se o tio Draco não puder ir ao acampamento, EU TAMBÉM NÃO IREI! – Kate falou autoritária.

- Como? – Rony estava chocado – Você está do lado daquela doninha filhinha?

- Eu também não irei! – Lily disse e Harry a segurou pelos ombros.

- Não diga isso nem de brincadeira Lily! O acampamento é um programa de família que fazemos desde que vocês nasceram...

- Se o tio Draco não for, nós não iremos. – James falou por fim.

- Essa é a nossa palavra final. – Oliver falou pomposamente.

Rony sentou no sofá desolado.

- Não acredito Harry, aquele loiro oxigenado roubou os nossos filhos.

- Até você James? – Harry perguntou ao filho.

- Até eu papai, até eu. – O moreno falou altivamente.

Harry também sentou no sofá. Oliver olhou para James rindo.

- Oh meu Merlim! Vocês estão fazendo tempestade em um copo d'água. – Gina foi até Harry e massageou os seus ombros. – Qual o problema de Malfoy ir?

- Eu também não vejo problema nenhum – Luna falou enquanto sentava no colo do marido e alisava os seus cabelos ruivos – Por mim o Malfoy pode ir.

- Será que vocês duas não percebem a besteira que estão falando? – Rony segurou as mãos da mulher.

- É de Malfoy que estamos falando Gina, Malfoy. – Harry disse para a esposa.

- Ele não irá fazer nada de ruim Harry e se fizer, bom, eu darei um jeito nele. Você sabe que sou ótima em azaração para rebater bichos-papões. – Gina olhou para o marido.

- Você faria isso com ele amor? Faria mesmo? – Os olhos de Harry brilharam.

- Claro que sim.

- E quanto a você papai? – Perguntou Kate se aproximando do pai. – Por favor papai, por favor? – Ela fez um olhar de cachorro pidão.

- Eu só posso está ficando louco... – Rony levou as mãos à cabeça – Se o Malfoy aprontar alguma coisa eu garanto que será a última coisa que ele fará!

- Isso quer dizer que... – Oliver olhava para o pai alegre.

- Que ele poderá ir... – Rony suspirou cansado e Luna o beijou.

-Yes! – Brindou James e Gina piscou para o filho.

- Papai, você é o melhor! – Kate abraçou o pai.

Lily e Oliver fizeram uma dancinha esquisita.

- Ele vai! Ele vai! Ele vai! – Disseram os dois juntos.

- Só quero saber o motivo de toda essa animação? Tudo isso é pelo Malfoy? – Perguntou Harry com ciúmes.

- Oh como meu marido é ciumento! – Gina riu enquanto beijava Harry.

_***Hermione para Draco, Capítulo 13***_

Draco olhou-se no espelho pela última vez.

Estava em seu quarto e terminara de fazer a sua mala. Ainda não acreditava que estava mesmo indo para esse maldito acampamento anual com o Potter e o Weasley. Já tinha se passado uma semana desde que seus filhos o tinha metido nessa idéia maluquinha. E agora, que finalmente chegara o sábado combinado para a viagem, ele ainda não acreditava nisso.

- O que eu estou fazendo? – Perguntou para o seu reflexo – Em que eu fui me meter...

- Falando sozinho? Sempre soube que você era meio estranho papito! – Falou Scorpius entrando no quarto do pai.

- Sabe filho, eu estava pensando e eu ainda tenho tempo de voltar atrás...

- Nananinão! O senhor prometeu, o senhor vai! Agora vamos descer que a Anne e o vovô estão nos esperando.

Draco suspirou e com um aceno de varinha fez a sua mala sumir. Scorpius puxou o pai para fora do quarto e desceram as escadas.

- Nunca pensei que um dia fosse ver o meu filho confraternizando com os Potter e os Weasleys. – Lucius falou assim que viu Draco e Scorpius aparecerem descendo as escadas.

- Vovô, nós já falamos sobre isso. – Anne, que estava sentada ao lado do avô no sofá, falou.

- Que seja. – Lucius falou cabisbaixo. – Eu venho aqui para passar uns dias com meus netos e meu filho e mal chego, eles me abandonam...

- Vovis! Não fique assim, é só por um final de semana. – Scorpius correu e sentou no colo do avô – Vai passar tão rápido que quando o senhor perceber... PIMBA! – Lucius se assustou - Já estaremos de volta e o senhor poderá me encher de presentes outras vez.

- Papai, logo estaremos em casa. Eu prometo. – Draco falou para o pai.

- É vovô, e quando voltarmos poderemos fazer um programa em família. – Anne sorriu para o avô.

- Assim espero, se bem que até que será bom passar um final de semana sem os modos um tanto extravagantes do Scorpius. Draco, você tem que dá um jeito nesse menino! – Lucius ralhou com o filho.

- Também te amo vovô. – Scorpius piscou os olhos para o avô de forma romântica.

- Acho melhor nos apressarmos papai – Anne avisou ao pai – Não queremos chegar atrasados e ouvir um sermão do senhor Weasley.

Os três se despediram de Lucius e se apertaram dentro da lareira. Anne pegou um pouco de pó-de-flu.

- Mansão Weasley! – Falou e Lucius os viu sumir entre as chamas verde-esmeraldas.

- Coitado do meu filho. – Riu o velho Lucius. Olhou para um elfo doméstico – Será um longo final de semana.

_***Hermione para Draco, Capítulo 13***_

Luna e Gina estavam loucas. Corriam de um lado para o outro.

- Não Oliver, você não irá levar um peixe para o acampamento! – Luna disse ao filho.

- Mas o peixinho também tem direito de passear mamãe! – Oliver falou enquanto colocava o peixe azul dentro de uma bolsa plástica. Ele levou a sacola com o peixe até o seu rosto e o olhou. – Você não quer sair de casa Eustáquio?

- Eu conheço muito bem os direitos dele e todos eles incluem um bastão de quadribol! – Exclamou Luna fazendo o peixe sumir com um gesto de sua varinha.

Oliver fez uma cara de espanto mais depois de um segundo a substituiu por uma cara de alegria.

- Então posso levar a TV?

- NÃO!

- Eu também não posso levar nada! – Oliver falou irritado.

Do outro lado da sala, Gina reclamava com Lily.

- Filha, não tem necessidade de você levar todas essas malas. – Gina olhava para a quantidade absurda de malas de Lily.

- Mas mamãe nunca se sabe o que poderá ocorrer lá. Podemos precisar sair para um lugar importante e eu tenho que está preparada. – A ruiva falava como se aquilo fosse extremamente normal.

- Lily, nós estaremos no meio de uma floresta! Não iremos a nenhum lugar importante! Eu quero que você leve apenas UMA mala.

- UMA MALA? Mamãe isso é impossível! – Lily falava sem acreditar no que sua mãe dizia.

Gina estava prestes a fazer as malas da filha sumirem quando James desceu as escadas da casa de seus tios com dois casacos super grossos.

- James o que significa isso? – Perguntou a ruiva apontando para os casacos.

- Érr... Dois casacos. Pensei que isso fosse óbvio mamãe. Onde foi parar a famosa Gina Weasley inteligente de Hogwarts? – Perguntou James incrédulo.

Gina fez uma cara de poucos amigos.

- Eu sei que são dois casacos James, eu quero saber é o motivo de você estar com eles na mão?

- Hmmm... É bom está preparado, pode fazer frio lá na floresta...

- Meu filho, NÓS SOMOS BRUXOS! Caso esteja frio tanto eu quanto o seu pai podemos fazer um feitiço para aquecer o local. – Gina levou às mãos a cabeça.

- Mas os casacos são tão fofinhos. – James encostou o rosto no tecido em sua mão.

- JAMES, VOCÊ NÃO IRÁ LEVAR ESSES CASACOS! – James soltou um muxoxo. Gina olhou para Lily que tentava esconder as suas malas juntos com as de sua família. – LILY! EU JÁ FALEI QUE VOCÊ SÓ LEVARÁUMA MALA! – Gina fez as malas da filha sumirem.

- Isso é tão... Tão... Tão errado! – Lily bufou e correu para dentro da casa.

Gina se jogou no sofá cansada.

- Essa viagem nem começou e eu não vejo a hora de acabar. – Disse.

- Mas o que é isso ruiva? Onde está a sua animação? – Perguntou Draco fazendo Gina pular do sofá assustada. Ela olhou em direção a lareira e viu Draco, Anne e Scorpius saírem da mesma com as suas malas.

- Ah Malfoy, pode acreditar no que eu digo: Daqui à uma hora você estará implorando para voltar para casa. – Ela falou sorrindo.

- Ruiva, ruiva, ruiva – Draco foi até Gina e colocou uma de suas mãos sobre os ombros dela. – Esqueceu que esses pestinhas que você chama de filhos passam as férias na minha casa? Não há nada que eles possam fazer que já não tenham visto ou que me assuste.

- Loiro, loiro, loiro, está mesmo na sua cara que você nunca acampou com esses pestinhas. – Gina riu. – Meninos, não fiquem aí parados! – Gina falou para Scorpius e Anne que estavam calados. – Anne, a Kate e a Lily estão lá dentro, vá atrás delas e, por favor, convença a Lily a levar uma só mala para esse acampamento. – Anne acentiu sorrindo. – Quanto a você _Scorpiusinho, _o James e o Marco estão lá no quarto do Oliver.

Scorpius murmurou um "Tudo Bem" e subiu as escadas correndo.

- Enquanto a você – Gina apontou para Draco – Vem comigo.

Draco fez uma cara de garanhão.

- Oh ruiva, o que você pretende fazer com esse pobre loiro indefeso?

Gina riu outra vez.

- Não é nada disso que se passa nessa sua mente perversa Draco – O loiro fez uma cara de ofendido – Você irá ajudar o Rony e o Harry com a chave do portal que nos levará até o lugar que sempre acampamos.

- Nós vamos viajar através de uma chave de portal? – Draco seguiu Gina pelos corredores da casa.

- E como você acha que iríamos levar todos esses "pestinhas" ? Aparatando? Pó de flú? Qual é Malfoy, pensei que você fosse mais inteligente.

- Sabe ruiva, essa é a segunda vez em menos de 5 minutos que você fere os meus sentimentos.

- Fazer o que Draco, é como dizem: As ruivas são as piores.

Entraram na cozinha onde Luna e Oliver ainda discutiam.

- Então o vira-tempo do papai? – Perguntou Oliver.

- Não! – Luna exclamou mais uma vez.

- Velas flutuantes? Podemos precisar de Luz?

- Não!

- Um lembrol? Vai que nós esquecemos de algo?

Luna ficou com o rosto vermelho.

- Acho que ela vai explodir. – Draco murmurou para Gina que concordou.

- Então é melhor nós sairmos daqui. – Gina continuou andando com Draco logo atrás de si.

Puderam ouvir os gritos de Luna com Oliver e Draco começou a rir.

Chegaram finalmente ao quintal da casa onde Rony e Harry discutiam a melhor forma de ativar o portal. Os dois homens nem perceberam a chegada deles.

- Não Rony, não adianta ativar o portal para daqui a 20 minutos! A Mione ainda não chegou... – Argumentou Harry.

- Mais temos que aproveitar que o Malfoy ainda não chegou Harry! Assim ele fica para trás! A Mione sabe muito bem como nos encontrar e o Malfoy não. – Rony deu um sorriso sádico para Harry.

- Rony, assim você me assusta. – O moreno falou com medo.

- Sempre soube que você era um maricas Potter e quanto a você Weasley, sua feiúra não me assusta mais. – Draco falou atrás e os dois homens se assustaram.

- MALFOY! – Rony gritou. – O que você está fazendo aqui?

- Ainda por cima acompanhado da minha mulher? – Harry falou com raiva.

- O Draco irá ajudar vocês com o portal querido. – Gina falou deixando os três homens para trás.

- Mas amor, o Malfoy não pode ficar aqui... – Harry Olhou para Draco – Com a gente...

Gina apenas acenou para o marido de costas.

Draco ficou encarando Rony.

- O que foi doninha? Nunca me viu? – Perguntou o ruivo rabugento.

- Então você pretendia me deixar para trás? – Draco perguntou irônico - Tsc tsc, que coisa mais feia Weasley.

- Pois fique sabendo Malfoy que você só está indo ao NOSSO acampamento anual por causa de meus filhos! Por que eles imploraram muito, só por isso. Por que se dependesse de mim, você estaria a metros de distância da minha casa. – Rony falou vermelho de raiva.

- Fazer o quê Weasley se eu sou irresistível e até os seus filhos gostam de mim. – Draco falou sorrindo. Rony arregalou os olhos e se jogou em cima de Malfoy, mas Harry o segurou.

- Não Rony, Não de ouvidos ao que esse loiro aguado fala! – Harry levou o amigo para longe de Draco, que ria descontroladamente.

- Meninos, a Mione chegou! Já podemos ir! – Gina apareceu na entrada do quintal acompanhada de Hermione.

Assim que viu Hermione, Draco parou de rir e ficou a olhando. Hermione estava linda com um vestido estampado. O vento soprou em direção a ela e seus cabelos se agitaram. Ela sorriu em direção aos amigos e assim que viu Draco, Hermione corou.

- Olha só Mione, o Malfoy está babando por você. – Cutucou Gina.

- Gina! – Hermione falou de forma censurada.

- Finalmente você chegou Mione! – Rony se desvencilhou de Harry e olhou feio para Draco – Chamem os garotos Gina, o portal já vai partir!

Os 15 minutos que se seguiram foram de extremo caos.

Luna, Gina e Hermione subiam e desciam as escadas dando os últimos retoques nos filhos.

Harry e Rony levavam as malas para perto do portal. Draco sentou-se no sofá.

- Você não vai nos ajudar seu imprestável? – Perguntou Harry com duas malas nas mãos.

- Eu? Claro que não! – Draco afundou ainda mais no sofá.

- Eu estou avisando Harry! Eu não vou agüentar esse idiota por mais tempo... – Rony estava muito irritado.

James derrubou um jarro de flores.

- Foi mau tia!

Oliver passou correndo pela irmã e quase a derrubou escada a baixo, mas Marco a segurou.

- OLIVER! VOCÊ QUASE MATOU A SUA IRMÃ! – Luna gritou e puxou o filho pela orelha. _**(N|A: Harry Potter e a Ordem da Fênix marcando presença!)**_

- Aaaii mamãe!

Marco e Kate trocaram olhares.

- Essa foi por pouco ruivinha. – Disse o garoto, mas Kate o ignorou e correu para ajudar o pai.

Scorpius e Lily brincavam com um pomo-de-ouro e Gina gritou descontrolada:

- ISSO LÁ É HORA DE VOCÊS BRINCAREM COM UM POMO? O PORTAL JÁ VAI PARTIR!

- Venham meninos, está na hora. – Hermione falou amavelmente e todos colocaram suas mochilas nas costas e se reuniram em voltam de uma bota velha.

- 5... – Harry começou a contagem.

- Chega para lá Scorpiusinho! Sua bunda tá me imprensando! – Reclamou Oliver.

Rony revirou os olhos.

- 4...

- E o que você quer que eu faça? – Perguntou o loirinho.

- 3...

- Ainda bem que você ficou ao meu lado Anne. – Disse James radiante. – Serão os segundos mais felizes da minha vida.

- POTTER! SEGURE SEU FILHO! – Gritou Draco.

- 2...

- Que bota fedorenta! Era sua não era Oliver? Esse cheirinho de chulé é seu. – Marco falou tampando o nariz com a mão livre.

- 1...

- Avá! Vai se fu...

- OLIVER WEASLEY! – Gritaram Luna e Rony juntos.

- Já! – Hary encerrou a sua contagem e todos foram puxados por uma força invisível. 5 segundos se passaram e Harry gritou:

- SOLTEM GAROTOS!

- MAS NÓS PODEMOS MORRER! – Gritou Oliver.

Luna, Gina, Hermione, Draco, Harry e Rony soltaram a bota. Os garotos se entreolharam e fizeram os mesmo.

- AAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! – Gritaram Scorpius e Oliver que se abraçaram no ar.

- EU VOU MORRERR! – James se descabelava.

- MERLIN ME SALVA! – Gritou Marco desesperado.

Anne e Kate reviraram os olhos.

Os garotos caíram no chão e viram seus pais colocando os pés no chão com graciosidade.

- Seu filho é gay Potter. – Draco disse a Harry enquanto passavam pelos seus filhos caídos no chão.

- Bom Malfoy, não foi o meu filho que se agarrou a outro garoto.

- O que você quer dizer com isso Harry? – Perguntou Rony.

- Posso saber o motivo de tanta gritaria meninos? – Perguntou Luna deixando os filhos e sobrinhos caídos para trás. – Vocês fazem isso todos os anos!

- Sabe como é mamãe, tínhamos que chegar de maneira estilosa. – Oliver falou enquanto se levantava.

- Esse lugar é lindo. – Anne falou admirada.

- Você gostou? Todos os anos eu venho aqui, nem reparo mais. – Kate falou enquanto ajudava a amiga a levantar.

- Finalmente chegamos. – Disse Gina cansada. – Harry, vá armar as barracas com o Rony e o Malfoy que eu, Mione e Luna colocaremos os feitiços anti-trouxas.

- A ruiva, sempre soube que era você quem mandava na relação. – Draco debochou.

- Cala. A. Boca. MALFOY! – Harry lançou um olhar mortal para Draco.

- Que medo de você Potter!

- Será um longo final de semana. – Suspirou Hermione.

- Eu vou curtir demais esse lugar. – Scorpius admirava as árvores bem verdinhas e o lago de águas claras. Esse acampamento realmente iria ser ótimo.

_***Hermione para Draco, Capítulo 13***_

Depois que Harry, Rony e Draco finalmente conseguiram armar as barracas, o que eles demoraram um tempo mesmo com as varinhas, e as mulheres tinham lançados os devidos feitiços anti-trouxas, os garotos resolveram jogar uma partida de quadribol enquanto Hermione, Luna e Gina preparavam o almoço.

- Potter, você não está pensando mesmo que vai ganhar de mim não é? – Draco falou presunçoso.

- Malfoy, pelo que sei, a Sonserina perdia todos os jogos para a Grifinória e caso você não lembre, por que você está ficando velho e pode está esquecendo das coisas, eu fui o melhor apanhador que Hogwarts já teve. – Harry olhou para Draco e cruzou os braços.

James, Oliver, Marco e Scorpius arregalaram os olhos.

- Ah não! – Exclamou James.

- Jamesito, seu pai não fez o que eu estou pensando que ele fez, fez? – Perguntou Marco com os olhos fechados.

- Droga tio Harry! – Oliver segurou Scorpius pela blusa. – Por que ele fez isso? POR QUÊ?

- Eu não sei Oliverzito, eu não sei! – Scorpius fingiu chorar.

Draco apontou para Harry.

- Você me chamou de velho! Agora é pessoal! – Ele foi até a caixa onde estavam guardados os balaços, as goles e o pomo de ouro.

- O que você está fazendo Doninha quicante? – Rony estava curioso.

- Vamos terminar com isso de uma vez. – Draco abriu a caixa, pegou o pomo de ouro e entregou a Rony – Quem pegar o pomo de ouro primeiro provará de uma vez por todas quem é o melhor apanhador...

- Ah não Malfoy, você não acha que eu vou me prestar a um papel desses...

- Está fugindo Potter? – Draco perguntou irônico – Sinto uma onda de medo emanando de você.

Harry olhou para Draco e puxou a vassoura que James carregava.

- Hey! – James reclamou.

- Medo? De você? Nunca! – Ele subiu na vassoura e Draco fez o mesmo.

- Isso vai ser emocionante! – Vibrou Marco.

- Sinto em dizer Jamesito, mas o MEU papi ganhará. – Scorpius gabou-se.

- Hará! – Debochou James – Não me faça rir Scorpius, você não ouviu o que meu pai falou? Ele foi o apanhador mais importante de Hogwarts!

Oliver olhava de um para o outro.

- Obrigado Merlin! – Disse o garoto. Ele correu até a sua mochila e pegou uma câmera fotográfica bruxa – Esse momento merece ser gravado!

Draco e Harry subiram em suas vassouras.

- Quando eu disser já, eu soltarei o pomo. – Disse Rony.

- Espera papai – Oliver foi até o pai. – Você dirá _um, dois, três e já! _Ou dirá _já! _

- E isso importa?

- Claro que importa! Como eles vão saber?

- Que seja, eu direi _Já!_

- Já? Mas eu nem estava preparado Rony! – Reclamou Harry.

- Eu não disse _já_ de **já**. Eu falei **já** de _já_.

- Não estou entendendo nada Weasley. – Draco falou confuso.

- Nem eu Rony. – Harry ajeitou os óculos.

- Ah calem a boca vocês dois! Quando eu disser já, eu soltarei o pomo e vocês irão atrás dele e ponto final! – Rony falou estressado.

Gina estava dentro da barraca _**(N|A: Barraca bruxa, vocês sabem como é né**_?_**kk)**_ com Luna e Hermione preparando um almoço rápido quando viu pela janela seu irmão soltar alguma coisa no ar e Harry e Draco saírem em disparada em cima de vassouras.

- Ai meu Merlim! O que aqueles malucos pensam que estão fazendo? – Perguntou e atraiu a atenção de Luna e Hermione.

- Eles são loucos? Eles não são mais jovens para fazer esse tipo de coisa! – Alertou Hermione – Eles podem se machucar...

Ela, Gina e Luna saíram correndo da barraca e foram até onde e os garotos estavam.

As garotas, que estavam brincando no lago, viram as mulheres correndo e foram atrás.

Ao ver seu pai Anne surtou.

- Ah não! O papai só pode está brincando!

Draco olhou de um lado para o outro procurando o pomo. Estava também de olho em Harry. Qualquer movimento que o moreno fizesse, ele iria atrás. Não iria deixar Harry ganhar mais uma vez. Ouviu uma gritaria e percebeu que Luna devia está brigando com a cenoura ambulante, pois ele estava encolhido enquanto a loira reclamava com os braços esticados para o céu. Percebeu que Hermione e Gina faziam sinais para que ele e Harry descessem das vassouras.

"_Desculpe Granger, mas isso aqui é uma questão pessoal" _ Pensou. Foi quando viu um brilho dourado e uma bolinha perto da grama.

- Hahay! – Ele gritou animado – Perdeu Potter, PERDEU! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! – Ele saiu em disparada atrás do pomo e Harry tentou segui-lo.

- Merda! – Xingou Harry.

Os dois estavam a toda velocidade atrás do pomo, uma vassoura colada com a outra. Draco estava com as mãos esticadas para pegar o pomo... Foi quando tudo aconteceu.

Ele não soube explicar o que ocorreu, mas a vassoura de Potter tinha batido na sua e a última coisa que escutou foram os gritos de Anne, Kate, Milla, Lily, Luna, Gina e de Hermione. Depois, tudo escureceu.

_***Hermione para Draco, Capítulo 13***_

Draco abriu os olhos.

E tudo o que viu foram pares de olhos o encarando.

- Pare de rir Rony! – Escutou a voz de Luna vindo de algum lugar.

- Eu não posso! Hahahahaha! Foi engraçado demais!

- Também achei senhor Weasley. Hahaha! – Desa vez Draco ouviu as voz de Marco e os risos só aumentaram.

- Traidor... – Murmurou.

- Ele acordou mamãe. – Milla avisou a Hermione e continuou a olhar para Draco. Fez uma cara estranha.

- Papai! O senhor é um maluco! – Reclamou Anne enquanto o ajudava a sentar. Draco olhou em volta e viu o interior da casa. Não poderia ser a sua _barraca._

- Onde eu estou? – Perguntou enquanto levava uma mão à cabeça.

- Na barraca do senhor Potter. – Anne estava ao lado do pai. – Nós os trouxemos para cá depois da colisão.

- Reparei logo que não era a nossa _barraca_. A nossa tem mais classe. – Murmurou.

- Vejo que você já está bem melhor Malfoy. – Hermione surgiu com uma maleta nas mãos. – Se você já está rabugento desse jeito é sinal de que a pancada não foi muito forte.

- Granger, como sempre simpática. – Draco falou debochado. – O que foi que houve... O POMO! ONDE ESTÁ O POMO?

- Scorpius e James o recolheu...

- Isso que dizer que eu não consegui?

- Não Malfoy, quer dizer que você e Harry sofreram uma forte colisão. – Hermione apontou para a cama ao lado onde Harry estava deitado com Gina e Lily ao seu redor.

- Droga! Eu estava tão perto...

- Perto de morrer você quis dizer não é? – Hermione abriu a maleta e retirou uma lanterna clinica. Segurou o rosto de Draco com delicadeza e o examinou.

- Tire essa luz do meu rosto Granger! – Hermione apagou a lanterna e a colocou de volta a maleta.

- É, você já está pronto para outra.

- Claro que sim, eu sou forte. – Draco levantou-se um pouco rápido demais e ficou um pouco tonto. Voltou a sentar na cama.

- Percebi o quão forte você é Draco. Agora, fique de repouso quietinho aí enquanto eu e Gina terminaremos o almoço que você, Harry e Rony fizeram o favor de atrapalhar.

- EU? – Rony estava espantado – Mas eu nem toquei em uma vassoura!

- Mais deixou que esses dois idiotas tocassem! – Luna reclamou. – Agora você ficará aqui, observando esses malucos e tendo o cuidado de não os deixarem se envolver com mais alguma idéia absurda.

- EU? – Rony perguntou irritado.

- Sim! Você mesmo maninho. – Gina puxou a filha e Hermione puxou Anne para fora da barraca deixando os três homens ali sozinhos.

- Era só o que me faltava! Virei à babá do Malfoy!

- Ah Weasley, como minha babá você poderia coçar os meus pés? – Draco levantou os pés na direção de Rony.

- Sonha Malfoy! – Rony fez uma careta.

Draco e Harry riram.

- Harry! Você está do meu lado ou do lado dessa coisa loira aí?

- Desculpe Rony, mas você foi o primeiro a rir da minha queda da vassoura...

- Argh! – Rony exclamou irritado.

_***Hermione para Draco, Capítulo 13***_

Depois do almoço Draco e Harry já se sentiam melhores.

Luna e Gina foram lavar a louça e levaram Harry e Rony como castigo pelo modo como eles tinham se comportado mais cedo. Na verdade elas iriam ficar os observando lavarem a louça e sem magia.

- Mais o Malfoy também se comportou mal, amor! – Exclamou Harry enquanto Gina entregava uma pilha de pratos a ele.

- O Malfoy é visita Harry. – Argumentou Gina.

- Grande coisa! – Rony reclamou.

- Vamos Rony. – Luna piscou para Hermione e depois lançou um sorriso para Draco.

Draco ergueu uma sobrancelha.

- Por que a loira estava sorrindo para mim?

- Ãh... Ela não sorriu para você Malfoy. – Hermione já estava se arrependendo de ter contado a suas amigas sobre o beijo que ocorreu entre ela e Draco.

- Sorriu sim!

- Não sorriu! – Ela iria matar aquelas duas depois.

Anne percebeu o pai e Hermione sozinhos e chamou a atenção de seus amigos.

- Vamos sair daqui e deixá-los a sós. – Ela e os outros saíram de fininho e deixaram Draco e Hermione discutindo.

- Eu já disse que sorriu! Scorpius, meu filho, a loira não sorriu para mim? – Perguntou Draco ao filho, mas não obteve resposta. - Scorpius?

- Mais aonde esses meninos foram? - Perguntou Hermione ao ver que sua filha e seus sobrinhos havia, sumido.

- Devem ter ido fazer alguma coisa sem sentido, sabe como são as crianças. – Draco e Hermione estavam sentados em uma mesa grande, onde todos haviam almoçado, que Harry havia colocado perto do lago.

- Crianças? - Hermione riu – Você não percebe que eles estão crescendo? Logo a Anne estará com um namorado e o Scorpius também...

- Nem me lembre disso Granger! Não é fácil para um pai ouvir que a sua pobre filha estará um dia presa nas garras de um lobo! – Draco fechou os olhos angustiados.

- Você é estranho Draco. – Hermione riu e ficou observando as águas do lago se moverem tranquilamente.

Draco a olhou. Ela estava bonita. Ok, muito bonita. Incrível, mas depois daquele beijo estava cada vez mais pensando em nela, e cada vez mais se lembrava do dia em que ela chorara em seus braços.

- E então, como você está?

Hermione foi pega de surpresa. Virou-se sem entendê-lo.

- Do que você está falando...

- Oras Granger, daquele dia no café! Eu quero saber como você está.

Hermione ficou um pouco corada. Percebeu que Draco estava se referindo ao dia em que chorara feito uma criança nos seus braços, fortes diga-se de passagem.

- Er... Estou bem. – Ela voltou a olhar para o lago.

Draco suspirou.

- Não precisa se fingir de forte comigo Hermione. – Ele segurou as mãos da morena e ela olhou para as mãos de ambos. – Pode confiar em mim, eu vou te entend...

- Draco, eu não quero falar sobre isso. – Ela puxou a mão desconcertada e nervosa.

- Tudo bem, mas se precisar desabafar eu estarei na barraca ao lado. – Ele levantou sorrindo e caminhou em direção a sua barraca.

Hermione o acompanhou com o olhar e quando ele entrou na barraca, ela desmoronou.

- Droga!

_***Hermione para Draco, Capítulo 13***_

Anne estava deitada na grama. Com os olhos fechados aproveita o máximo que podia do sol, aquecida com os raios finos que percorriam sua pele. Sentiu a brisa vindo em sua direção e sorriu.

- Adoro seu sorriso. – Abriu os olhos e deu de cara com James.

- Ah James, por favor, me deixe sozinha.

- Não. Acho que temos muito que conversar. – O garoto sentou ao lado dela.

Anne o olhou. Não queria admitir, mas sempre gostou do modo como o garoto a olhava.

- O que você quer? – Perguntou.

- Colocar os pontos nos i's e acertar logo a nossa história de uma vez.

Anne sentiu a garganta secar. Ela não esperava que James resolvesse ter essa conversa.

- Anne – Ele segurou as mãos dela – Você sabe que eu gosto de você desde a primeira vez que eu te vi. Meu amor por você é tão grande, mais tão grande, que eu sinto que a qualquer momento ele poderá transbordar. Eu quero ficar com você Anne, quero poder te abraçar, sentir o perfume dos seus cabelos, te beijar... – Ele suspirou. Nunca pensou que um dia fosse expor os seus sentimentos daquela forma. – Mas, se você não me ama e não me quer por perto – Ele acariciou a face da garota – Eu não vou mais te importunar com o meu amor. Eu irei procurar alguém que realmente o queira...

James não pode mais falar, pois Anne colocara um dedo nos seus lábios, o silenciando. Ele olhou confuso para o dedo da garota.

- Você já falou demais James, deixe um pouco para mim também. – Ela o olhou de forma carinhosa – Sabe _Potter_ – James riu ao vê-la lhe chamado de Potter outra vez – Eu acho que meus sentimentos em relação a você estão tomando um rumo diferente do que eu estava acostumada. Eu acho que, eu posso está maluca, ok? – Ela levou uma mão à cabeça e fez uma expressão confusa – Mas acho que estou gostando de você.

O coração de James deu um pulo tão grande que ele pensou que fosse perdê-lo. Ele estava tão feliz! Nunca imaginou que um dia Anne fosse corresponder ao seu amor. Marco estava certo, sempre esteve!

- Eu não posso acreditar... – Sussurrou.

Anne riu mais uma vez.

- Mais eu te peço James, que por favor, me dê um tempo para que eu possa me acostumar com essa idéia.

- O tempo que você quiser minha _florzinha_, eu já esperei muito tempo. Um pouco mais não vai fazer diferença.

Os dois deram as mãos e ficaram o resto da tarde deitados na grama e observando o seu claro.

_***Hermione para Draco, Capítulo 13***_

Kate observava Anne e James de longe e sorriu.

- Finalmente esses dois se acertaram!

- Eu digo o mesmo. Não agüentava mais ver o James choramingando pelos cantos por causa da Anne.

A garota estava sentada debaixo de uma árvore e Marco aparecera sentado em um dos galhos altos. A garota olhou para cima.

- Como você subiu a... Esquece. Eu não me importo. – Ela baixou a cabeça e começou a arrancar tufos de grama e jogá-los para os lados.

Marco desceu da árvore, sentou-se ao lado dela e segurou as suas mãos.

- O meio ambiente agradece. – Ele lhe lançou um riso que foi ignorado pela ruiva.

- Vai embora!

Marco colocou a cabeça no colo da ruiva, que fez uma cara de "O- que-você-tá-fazendo", e fez uma cara de cachorrinho abandonado.

- Posso saber o motivo de tanta raiva em relação a minha pessoa?

Kate virou o rosto.

- Vai embora Marco! Me deixe em paz!

- Não saio daqui até você me falar o motivo de está me ignorando a semanas. Qual é Kate, você não fala direito comigo desde a festa do Oliver! Você nem fica mais no mesmo local que eu sem ter uma de suas amigas por perto! Você não acha que eu tenho o direito de pelo menos saber o que eu fiz?

Kate sentiu lágrimas escorrerem pelo seu rosto.

- Você está chorando ruiva? – Marco sentiu seu coração ficar apertado. Não gostava de ver Kate chorando. – Ruiva...

- Pare Marco! Pare de fingir que se importa comigo quando os seus sentimentos estão direcionados a outra pessoa, como a Blair! Não precisa vim com suas falsas intenções de amigo preocupado! E por favor, por favor, fique longe de mim! – Ela empurrou o garoto e correu para longe dele.

Marco olhou para a garota que corria.

- Agora você vai me dizer! – Ele correu atrás dela. Alcançou-a em alguns segundos e virou-a para si. – Kate! O que está aconte...

- Eu te amo Marco! – Ela falou entre as lágrimas.

Marco congelou. Não esperava ouvir aquilo da ruiva.

- Eu sempre te amei Marco! Mais você só tem olhos para a Blair, então, pelo menos me deixe sofrer em paz! FIQUE LONGE DE MIM! – Ela se soltou dele e voltou a correr.

- Kate eu... – Marco ficou parado no meio da floresta só olhando Kate sumir entre as árvores.

_***Hermione para Draco, Capítulo 13***_

- Você não tem coragem.

- Rá! Tenho sim!

- Mais não tem mesmo.

- Você está duvidando de mim Scorpius?

Lily e Scorpius estavam agachados, com os pés dentro do lago, e olhavam para um sapo parado em umas das pedras. O garoto estava com as calças dobradas até o joelho, afim de não molhá-las.

- Não que eu esteja duvidando, mas sabe como é, você é uma menina e...

- Então olhe e aprenda com a mestra! – Lily andou bem devagar e aproximou-se da pedra.

- Lily eu acho que não é uma boa idéia...

Mas a garota virou-se para Scorpius com o sapo nas mãos.

- Olha aqui Scorpiusinho! Olha o sapo! – A garota colocou o animal bem perto do rosto de Scorpius e o loiro arregalou os olhos.

- AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH! – Ele começou a correr. – TIRA ISSO DE PERTO DE MIM LILY!

Lily ficou parada sem entender nada e de repente um sorriso diabólico surgiu em seu rosto.

- Scorpiusinhoooo, vem aqui vem! – Cantarolou e saiu correndo atrás de Scorpius com o sapo em suas mãos.

- AHHHHHHHHHHH! PARA LILY! PARAAAAA! – Gritava o loiro enquanto Lily estava em seu encalço. – NÃÃO LILY! NÃÃOOOO!

Scorpius escorregou e junto com ele foram Lily e o sapo.

- Hahahaha – Ria Lily enquanto a água encharcada as suas roupas. – Scorpius tem medo se sapos! Scorpius tem medo de sapos!

- Não teve graça! – Scorpius falou emburrado.

- Teve sim! E muita! – Ria a ruiva. Só então percebeu que caíra por cima de Scorpius. Os dois se olharam.

- Não teve graça ruiva. – Scorpius falou aproximando a sua boca a de Lily.

- Teve sim Scorpiusinho... – Lily estava prestes a colar os seus lábios aos de Scorpius quando ouviu o grito desesperado de Harry.

- LILY LUNA POTTER!

_***Hermione para Draco, Capítulo 13***_

Milla olhou para os lados.

Ouviu o som de galhos se partindo e sentiu o coração disparar.

"_Que não seja um animal! Que não seja um animal!"_ Pensou com os olhos fechados.

- BÚÚ! – Gritou Oliver ao seu lado e a garota pulou.

- Que susto Oliver! – Ela reclamou enquanto dava uma tapa no braço do garoto que ria. – Assim eu vou mais cedo para o céu!

- Isso sério justo já que você é um belo anjo de olhos azuis. – Disse o garoto a encarando.

- Que cantada mais cafona Weasley! – Ela riu.

- Fazer o quê Milla? Eu fico totalmente cafona perto de você.

Ambos se olharam e de repente estavam com os lábios colados um ao outro.

Oliver não soube explicar a sensação de ter os lábios da garota colados ao seu, parecia um sonho. Milla estava encantada. Era fato que um estava apaixonado pelo outro e vice-versa.

Quebraram o contato e Oliver colou a sua testa a da garota.

- Acho que estou gostando de uma certa menininha... – Disse sorrindo.

- E eu de um certo bobão... – Se beijaram mais uma vez, mas separaram-se ao ouvir o grito assustado de Harry.

- O que será que está acontecendo? – Perguntou Milla assustada.

- Não sei. Acho melhor irmos saber o que aconteceu. - Oliver puxou a garota pelas mãos e começaram a andar, então ele parou. – Mas antes, eu preciso de mais um beijo!

- Ah seu bobão! – Disse Milla enquanto abraçava Oliver.

_***Hermione para Draco, Capítulo 13***_

Harry saiu de sua barraca e foi em direção ao lago com toda a sua fúria. Gina saiu logo atrás do marido, assim como Rony e Luna colocaram as cabeças para fora de sua barraca. Hermione, que estava lendo um livro na mesa onde estivera conversando com Draco, levantou a cabeça e olhou na direção que o amigo tomava. Seus olhos arregalam-se.

- Oh não! – Ela levantou e foi atrás do amigo - Harry! Calma! – Ela olhou para a Gina pedindo apoio. – Gina, venha logo!

Gina acentiu e correu em direção ao marido.

Draco saiu de sua barraca no momento em que Harry puxava Lily para longe de Scorpius de forma bruta.

- Mas que diabos estão acontecendo ali? – Draco correu para dar apoio ao filho.

- Papai, me solte! O senhor está me machucando! – Lily tentava se libertar do braço do pai, mas Harry continuava a segura-la.

- Calada Lily! Depois nós conversaremos! – Harry falou com raiva.

- Harry! – Gritou Gina – Solte a minha filha agora! O que você pensa que está fazendo?

Harry soltou a filha e Lily correu em direção a Scorpius.

- Senhor Potter, não é nada disso que o senhor está pensando... – Scorpius tinha se colocado a frente de Lily.

- Não é o que eu estou pensando? Não é o que eu estou pensando? VOCÊ ESTAVA AGARRANDO A MINHA FILHA! – Harry avançou de forma ameaçadora para Scorpius, mas Draco o segurou.

- O meu filho não Potter! – Draco falou autoritário enquanto segurava o braço de Harry.

- Harry, meu amigo, vamos com calma. – Tentou Hermione acalmá-lo.

- Então vai ser no pai mesmo! – E dizendo isso, Harry deu um soco em Draco.

_***Hermione para Draco, Capítulo 13***_

Anne e James chegaram ao exato momento em que Harry socava Draco.

- PAPAI! – Gritaram juntos.

Rony correu e segurou o amigo enquanto Hermione e Gina ajudavam Draco.

- Harry! Harry! O que está acontecendo! Pare já com isso! – Rony tentava controlar Harry.

- Você viu Rony! O FILHO DELE ESTAVA AGARRANDO A MINHA FILHA! A MINHA PRINCESINHA! TÃO INGENUA E PUR...

- Calma Harry, vamos, você precisa se acalmar. – Rony levou o amigo para longe da confusão.

- Draco, me desculpe. – Gina pedia ao loiro. – Eu nunca tinha visto o Harry assim. Eu...

- Não esquente ruiva, sei muito bem como são os ciúmes de pai. – Draco falou enquanto Hermione colocava um de seus braços por cima dos ombros dela e o ajudava a andar. **(N\A: Meiigo! *-*) ** - Granger, eu levei um soco e não um avada...

- Cale a boca Draco! A medi-bruxa aqui sou eu!

- Que seja. – Draco revirou os olhos. Ele olhou para o filho. – Depois teremos que conversar.

Scorpius fez um sinal afirmativo.

Gina olhou para os filhos, Anne e Scorpius.

- Venham meninos, já está escurecendo. Vamos fazer uma fogueira. – Ela acolheu Lily e Anne em seus braços. – Onde estão os outros?

- Vou chamá-los mamãe. – Disse James que saiu a procura de seus amigos.

_***Hermione para Draco, Capítulo 13***_

Hermione conjurou um pano com água molhada e passou nos lábios de Draco.

- Ai! – Exclamou o loiro.

- Desculpe Draco. – Ela sorriu sem graça.

- Não precisa fazer isso Dra. Granger! O Potter nem bateu com tanta força assim. – Ele disse irônico.

- Draco... – Censurou Hermione – Eu até entendo o Harry, ele só está tentando proteger a filha, não que o Scorpius represente algum perigo para ela.

- Que seja, acho que terei a chance de devolver esse soco.

Hermione ergueu uma sobrancelha.

- Você não está querendo arrumar mais briga está? Por que se estiver eu... – Draco segurou as mãos da mulher.

- Hey, relaxe! Não estou falando de briga, só estou dizendo que ainda poderei devolver esse soco causado por ciúmes um dia.

Hermione relaxou os ombros.

- Ah... Você está se referindo a Anne e ao James não é?

- Depois do que eu vi essa tarde, só um tolo para não perceber que os dois estão _apaixonados_. Argh! – Draco fez uma cara de nojo.

Hermione baixou o olhar.

- O que houve? – Perguntou curioso.

- Nada, é só, bom, a Milla nunca enfrentará esse tipo de problema.

O silêncio caiu no lugar. Draco segurou Hermione pelo queixo e levantou o seu rosto até o dele.

- Para tudo se arranja um jeito Hermione. – E beijou-a.

Foi um beijo urgente, com muita vontade, como se os dois esperassem por isso desde o aniversário de Oliver. Separaram-se para recuperarem o fôlego.

- Draco...

- Shii... Aproveite o momento Hermione... – E o loiro beijou-a outra vez. E outra e outra.

Eles não queriam se separar por nada.

Draco levou Hermione em direção a cama e deitou-se sobre ela. Continuavam a se beijarem. O homem parou apenas para sentir o perfume do cabelo dela.

- Eu acho que nunca disse isso Hermione, mas adoro o seu perfume...

- Eu também gosto do seu cheiro Draco... – Sussurrou Hermione e Draco riu. – O que é tão engraçado assim? – Quis saber Hermione rindo junto.

- Menta com chocolate. Mistura perfeita. – Draco sorriu galanteador.

- Devo concordar com você Nate. – Hermione puxou Draco pela camisa e continuaram a se beijar.

Draco parou de beijá-la e se afastou.

- Qual o problema Draco? – Hermione perguntou sem entender.

Draco caminhou até a cozinha da barraca bruxa e apoiou os braços na mesa.

- O problema Hermione, é que quando estou beijando uma mulher, gosto de ouvir ela chamar pelo meu nome e não por um tal de Nate.

Hermione arregalou os olhos.

- Draco... Eu... – Ela foi até ele, mas ele se afastou dela – Me desculpe Draco, eu não tive a intenção... Quer saber? Vai ver isso foi um erro mesmo! – Draco a encarou com a boca aberta – Você tem uma noiva a sua espera Malfoy!

- Ah, agora culpa é minha Granger? Engraçado, mas você não lembrou que eu era noivo enquanto me beijava segundos atrás!

Ploft!

Draco sentiu a sua face doer. Hermione realmente batia forte.

- Nunca mais Draco, Nunca mais se aproxime de mim outra vez! – Ela falou séria, mas com o olhar magoado.

Draco balançou a cabeça.

- Me desculpe Hermione, eu não quis dizer isso. – Ele se aproximou dela e a abraçou. –Eu só... Desculpe-me.

Hermione não pode responder, pois Gina entrou na barraca e os dois se separam apressados.

- Desculpem atrapalhar vocês, mais aconteceu uma coisa grave.

- O que houve Gin...

- A Kate sumiu!

_***Hermione para Draco, Capítulo 13***_

Os três saíram apressados da barraca e se juntaram aos outros. Luna chorava nervosa e Lily, Milla e Anne tentavam acalmá-la.

- Como isso aconteceu? – Draco perguntou autoritário.

- Eu não sei! – Marco falou desnorteado. – Nós estávamos conversando, acho que discutimos e ela saiu correndo.

- Eu não acredito que a culpa de minha filha ter sumido é sua Zabine! – Exclamou Rony irritado.

- Hey, calminha aí Weasley, não grite com o garoto! – Draco falou. – Ele não tem culpa de nada!

- Eu esperava isso de qualquer pessoa Marco, mais você? – Oliver falou magoado - A minha irmã está perdida nessa floresta escura, sozinha e você pode ser o culpado!

- Oliver, não... – Marco tentou falar com o amigo, mas Oliver lhe deu as costas.

- Não ligue para ele Marco, o Oliver só está preocupado com a irmã. – James disse ao amigo.

- O melhor que podemos fazer é ir atrás da Kate. – Harry fez uma luz acender na sua varinha. – Vamos nos separar, assim teremos mais chances de encontrá-la rápido.

Dividiram-se em duplas: Scorpius e Draco, James e Harry e Oliver e Rony.

- E eu? Com quem eu irei...

- Acho melhor você ficar por aqui Marco – Disse Oliver seco – Você já nos trouxe problemas demais.

Draco segurou o ombro do menino para lhe dar força e todos partiram.

Alguns minutos depois, Marco nervoso, pegou um ganho de árvore, acendeu na fogueira.

- Quer saber? Eu não preciso de ninguém! Vou achar a Kate sozinho! – E correu floresta adentro, ignorando os gritos de Hermione e Gina.

_***Hermione para Draco, Capítulo 13***_

Kate estava sentada no chão frio da floresta.

Estava com medo e sozinha. Tinha sido muito burra por sair correndo daquele jeito, mas tudo o que mais queria era ficar longe de Marco, mas quando deu por si, não sabia mais como voltar ao acampamento. E, além de tudo o que havia acontecido, tinha caído e torcido o tornozelo.

- Oh Merlin! Obrigada pelo belo dia que o senhor me deu! – Falou enquanto chorava baixinho. Levantou a cabeça ao ouvir um som estranho. Chorou mais ainda, estava assustada demais.

- Kate? – Ela conhecia aquela voz! Não podia ser... Ele? - Kate?

- Marco? MARCO! AQUI! AJUDE-ME! – Ela gritou e Marco apareceu. Ela chorou, mas foi de alívio.

O garoto correu até ela e a abraçou.

- Kate! Oh Kate! Por que você fez isso? Sumir assim? Eu estava tão preocupado! Se acontecesse algo com você por minha causa eu não me perdoaria nunca! – Marco disse em meio ao seu desespero.

- Marco eu... Me desculpe... Eu só queria ficar longe de você. Corri, mas acabei caindo e acho que torci o meu tornozelo. – Ela mostrou o machucado ao garoto e ele deu uma olhada.

- Está bem inchado, você não consegue andar? – Ele perguntou preocupado.

- Não.

- Então deixe comigo. – Marco segurou Kate em seus braços e começou a andar em direção ao local onde estavam acampados.

_***Hermione para Draco, Capítulo 13***_

Todos já haviam voltado para o acampamento e nenhuma dupla tinha encontrado Kate e agora todos estavam preocupados com Marco também. Luna chorava nos braços de Rony, até que Marco apareceu com Kate em seus braços.

- Kate! – Gritaram Luna e Rony juntos e correram até a garota.

- Minha filha – Luna a enchia de beijos, com Kate ainda nos braços de Marco – Onde você estava! Não faça isso nunca mais entendeu?

- Acho que ela torceu o tornozelo. – Disse Marco.

- Por aqui Marco – Gina pediu ao garoto entrasse na barraca dos Weasley's e colocasse Kate sobre a cama.

Hermione já entrava na barraca com a sua maleta e pediu para que Marco saísse. Lá só ficariam os adultos e Kate. Marco deu um último olhar para Kate e saiu. Encontrou com Oliver o esperando com um sorriso amarelo na boca.

- Me perdoa?

- Claro, é para isso que sevem os amigos, para perdoar os outros amigos idiotas. – Os dois se abraçaram.

Meia hora depois, Gina, Harry Hermione e Draco saíram da barraca.

- James! Lily! Vão arrumar as suas coisas! – Disse Harry.

- Como? - Perguntou James.

- Estamos voltando para casa querido. – Gina falou tristemente. – Depois de todos esses acontecimentos, resolvemos que seria melhor voltarmos para casa...

- Mais mamãe! – Insistiu Lily – Nos chegamos hoje e...

- Não discuta com sua mãe Lily, vá arrumar as suas coisas! Já está resolvido, nós iremos embora.

Lily lançou um olhar de raiva para o pai e entrou correndo na barraca.

_***Hermione para Draco, Capítulo 13***_

Draco, Anne e Scorpius saíram da lareira de sua casa muito cansados.

- Eu não acredito que já voltamos para casa! – Scorpius jogou a sua mala em qualquer lugar. – Eu queria tanto ter continuado lá!

- Filho, foi o melhor que aconteceu para todos nós. – Draco falou escondendo a sua raiva por ter voltado para casa.

- Papai, o dia hoje foi tão divertido, foi um absurdo vocês decidirem voltarem para cas... – Anne parou de falar. Tinham escutado um barulho de louças e vozes vindo da cozinha.

- Mais o que está acontecendo aqui? – Antes que Draco pudesse investigar o motivo de tanto barulho, Pansy apareceu no topo da escada. – Pansy, o que você está fazendo aqui há essa hora da noite?

Pansy lançou um sorriso de escárnio para Draco.

- Organizando o nosso jantar de noivado que ofereceremos amanhã meu querido. – Anne e Scorpius quase enfartaram.

* * *

_**(N\A: Olá meninas!**_

_**Como prometido, aqui está mais um capítulo de Hermione para Draco e em tempo recorde!**_

_**18 dias após postar o capítulo 12!**_

_**YEAH!**_

_**Capítulo bem grandinho heim**_? _**Espero que gostem bastante.**_

_**Gente! Esqueci de comentar no capítulo anterior, mas a fic está de parabéns!**_

_**Um ano de "Hermione para Draco". O que acham de comemorar deixando bastantes comentários e recomendações (se você for leitora do Nyah)**_ ?_** Hein hein**_?

_**Bom, abrigada a todas que comentam e um obrigada especial a minha amiga Jacih pela recomendação! Obrigada amiga! **_

_**Beijos e até o próximo capítulo!**_


	18. Quem foge?

_**(N|A):**__ Olá meninas!_

_Finalmente voltei né__? Perdão meus amores, mas estava muito ocupada com a faculdade._

_Perdoem os erros, estava tão ansiosa para postar o capítulo que nem revisei._

_A música do capítulo é a You're Beautiful do James Blunt. Achei tudo a ver e seria muito bom se vocês lessem a parte em que ela começa a tocar escutando a música._

_Leiam o recado abaixo viu?_

* * *

_Capítulo 14 da fic "Hermione para Draco"_

No capítulo anterior de Hermione para Draco...

– _Mais o que está acontecendo aqui? – Antes que Draco pudesse investigar o motivo de tanto barulho, Pansy apareceu no topo da escada. – Pansy, o que você está fazendo aqui há essa hora da noite?_

_Pansy lançou um sorriso de escárnio para Draco._

– _Organizando o nosso jantar de noivado que ofereceremos amanhã meu querido. – Anne e Scorpius quase enfartaram._

Draco arregalou os olhos.

- Jantar? De noivado? – Ele perguntou. Ele tinha congelado. – Como assim um JANTAR DE NOIVADO?

Pansy desceu as escadas e caminhou até ele.

- Amor, você sabe. Estamos noivos a um bom tempo e nunca tivemos a oportunidade de oficializar a nossa união, então, achei que essa seria uma boa hora.

- Ah, você achou que fosse uma boa hora? – Draco olhou para a mulher impaciente – Justamente quando resolvermos dá um tempo em nosso relacionamento?

- Resolvemos? – Pansy interrogou sarcástica – Você resolveu isso sozinho _Draquinho_. Eu não concordei com nada.

Draco passou as mãos pelos cabelos, um gesto que sempre usava quando as coisas para ele estavam indo mal e neste caso, estava indo de mal a pior.

- Pansy, nós precisamos conversar. Outra vez.

- Mais já estamos conversando _amor._ – Ela foi até Draco e tentou abraça-lo, mas ele segurou seus braços rudemente.

- Acho que mais uma conversa será necessária, _amor._ – Ele falou olhando para ela. Permaneceram assim por alguns segundos até Lucius aparecer no topo da escada.

- Draco? O que você está fazendo aqui? – Perguntou o Malfoy mais velho olhando para o filho e netos. – Pensei que vocês ficariam o final de semana fora.

- Mudanças de planos papai. – Respondeu Draco.

- O que está acontecendo aqui? – Lucius reprovava a atitude de Draco e Pansy – O que pensam que estão fazendo? Querem discutir? Brigar? Esse não é lugar adequado, não na frente das crianças Draco. – Ele lançou a cabeça em direção a Anne e Scorpius.

- Valeu pela parte que me toca vovis! – Exclamou Scorpius um pouquinho revoltado. – Mesmo que eu ainda tenha o meu pijama de coelhinhos, não quer dizer que eu não tenha crescido!

Draco continuou encarando Pansy.

- Meu pai tem razão _Amor. _Vamos conversar em um lugar mais reservado. – Ele puxou a mulher pelo braço em direção ao escritório.

- Adoro quando você me agarra assim _Amor._ – Ironizou Pansy.

Assim que as portas do escritório foram fechadas, Lucius suspirou.

- Onde meu filho foi se meter?

- Às vezes nem eu sei vovô, nem eu sei. – Anne falou pensativa.

_***Hermione Para Draco, Capítulo 14***_

- Pansy! O que você pensa que está fazendo? Um jantar de noivado? Como assim? Como você ousa fazer toda essa bagunça em minha casa? – Draco despejou uma pergunta atrás da outra. Estava revoltado. Como Pansy ousara fazer isso com ele? Estavam dando um tempo. Sem contar que um jantar de noivado com Pansy atrapalharia tudo com Hermione. O que ela iria pensar? Estava mais do que na hora de terminar toda essa bobagem com Pansy. De uma vez por todas.

- Não me olhe assim Draco. É só um jantar de noivado. Não vai mudar nada entre nós.

- Já mudou Pansy, você não entende? – Draco passou as mãos pelos cabelos outra vez. – O fato é que... Eu não sei se quero continuar com esse noivado Pansy.

Os olhos de Pansy quase saltaram.

- O que você quer dizer com isso? Não escutei direito Draco, talvez eu esteja com problemas de audição, você o que? – Perguntou irritada.

- Acho melhor terminarmos o nosso noivado. Olha só para nós dois Pansy! Você é uma pessoa totalmente diferente do que pensei que fosse. Você é mesquinha, fútil, esnobe, preconceituosa. São esses os adjetivos que cabem a você! E eu não quero uma pessoa assim ao meu lado.

- Talvez a Granger seja a pessoa certa pra você, não?

As palavras de Pansy fizeram Draco pensar de um jeito diferente. Hmmm... Talvez Pansy estivesse certa, Hermione poderia ser a mulher certa para ele.

- Sim Pansy, talvez ela seja a mulher certa para mim! – Draco exclamou sem nem notar o que dizia.

O queixo de Pansy caiu.

- Ok, Draquinho. Para o seu bem eu vou fingir que não ouvi tal absurdo. Vou sair dessa sala e continuar a organizar o nosso jantar de noivado que ocorrerá amanhã. – Pansy deu as costas para Draco e foi saindo, mas ele a segurou.

- Nunca dê as costas a um Malfoy. – Falou entre os dentes.

- Em breve eu serei uma, amor.

Draco suspirou.

- Pansy, entenda de uma vez por todas: Eu não...

- Você quer terminar? Tudo bem, podemos terminar. Mas saiba Draco que assim que nosso noivado for rompido, bom, minha família faz parte do ciclo íntimo de amizades do Arnold McFitton. Você conhece? – Perguntou com um sorriso de deboche.

- Os McFitton... – Draco pareceu pensar um pouco e de repente a sua ficha caiu. – Você não faria isso Pansy.

- Ah, eu faria Draco. Se você romper o noivado comigo, Falarei com Arnold, você sabe, o diretor do St. Mungus sobre a decência de uma de suas medi-bruxas. Agora, se me permite, tenho que ir. Tenho um jantar de noivado para organizar. – Pansy saiu da sala deixando Draco sozinho.

_***Hermione Para Draco, Capítulo 14***_

Hermione observava Milla dormir.

Depois do dia cheio de confusões que tiveram e do modo que terminaram o acampamento, ela não resistiu ao pedido da filha de dormir com ela. Estava feliz por ela, Milla e Oliver faziam um belo par. Luna ficaria tão feliz! Sabia muito bem que Milla daria um jeito em Oliver. Nate talvez ficasse feliz em saber que sua filha estaria apaixonada pelo filho de um dos seus melhores amigos. Nate... Engraçado como semanas atrás, ao lembrar-se de Nate o coração de Hermione contraia-se de forma triste e amargurada e agora, ao simplesmente pensar nele, o que sentia era uma saudade. Sim, saudade, mas não de modo que a deixasse para baixo. Era um jeito carinhoso. Sentia que não estava deixando de amar Nate, estava simplesmente deixando seu coração respirar tranquilamente, sem o peso da ausência dele em sua vida. Ele sempre estaria presente, até por que Milla era a prova disso. Mas, estava cada vez mais pensando em Draco e isso não era tão ruim. Não depois dos beijos que tinham trocado mais cedo. Não depois do modo em que ele havia lhe pedido desculpas pelo grosseiria que tinha praticado. Não depois de vê-lo com Anne e Scorpius. Não depois de passar tempo demais perto dele e perceber quem ele realmente era. Sorriu ao lembrar-se dele. Talvez devesse dar uma chance ao seu coração, mais uma chance.

Ouviu um bater na janela do quarto e levantou-se da cama. Ao aproximar-se da janela, viu uma coruja preta com uma carta presa a perna. Abriu a janela e recolheu a carta. Ao abrir sentiu uma pontada de tristeza. Era o convite da festa de noivado de Draco e Parkinson.

Sentiu uma lágrima brotar em seus olhos. Então estivera totalmente errada em relação à Draco? Ele só queria aproveitar-se dela e tinha a usado para a despedida de solteiro? Devia ter imaginado, era o que ele sempre fazia. Era tão típico dele! Em pensar que tinha pensado em dar uma chance a ele, aos dois.

Tola, era isso que tinha sido.

_***Hermione Para Draco, Capítulo 14***_

James e Oliver estavam deitados cada um em sua respectiva cama.

Quer dizer, James em sua cama quentinha e fofa e Oliver na cama de armar ao pé da de James.

Cada um com um sorriso abobalhado no rosto.

- Então ela te deu uma chance? – Perguntou Oliver ao amigo.

- Hunrum... Parece um sonho. Tenho até medo de acordar e descobrir que a Anne nunca disse que me amava. – James falou receoso.

- Que coisa mais gay James! – Debochou Oliver. – "_Tenho até medo de acordar e blá blá blá"_ ! Parece até um daqueles romances trouxas sobre vampiros vegetarianos. **(N\A: Perdão! Mas não resisti)** – Oliver revirou os olhos.

- Nem vem que não tem! Você também ficou assim quando falou da Milla. Hmm... Só para constar, quando você vai contar a seus pais sobre o namoro? Por que vocês estão namorando não é?

- Bem, eu ainda não pedi formalmente a Milla, mas acho que ela vai aceitar. Quanto a meus pais, eles vão ficar felizes, principalmente o meu pai por não ser nenhuma sonserina filha de um ex-comensal. Eles vão adorar, conhecem a Milla desde que ela foi concebida.

James ficou um tempo em silêncio e Oliver escutou uns soluços.

- James, você tá chorando cara? – Perguntou coçando a cabeça.

- É que estamos nos tornando homens Ol! Vamos enfim namorar com as meninas que gostamos, daqui a pouco casamos, temos filhos e não vamos poder fazer essas coisas como você dormir no meu quarto...

- Essa frase soou tão gay...

- DÁ PARA RESPEITAR O MEU MOMENTO? – Perguntou James.

- Tá, tudo bem, foi mal aí! Pode continuar...

- Ok, bom, é isso. Fico triste só por uma coisa.

- Que seria...

- Pensei que casaríamos Ol! Eu e você! Mais aí você me troca pela Milla...

- Você que me trocou primeiro pela Anne! Fiquei com ciúmes e resolvi dá o troco! Você sabe como eu sou ciumento cara...

A porta do quarto foi aberta e a cabeça ruiva de Lily apareceu.

- Será que as bonecas podem fazer o favor de parar de conversar? Estou tentando dormir! – Bufou a ruiva com cara de raiva e fechou a porta do quarto do irmão com força.

- Vish! A ruiva tá com a pá virada. – Sussurrou Oliver.

- Você também estaria se a tia Mione tivesse atrapalhado o seu momento com a Milla. – James defendeu a irmã. – Maior mancada do papito.

- Nem me fale. O Scorpiusinho deve está arrasado... – Oliver ficou triste pelo amigo.

- Amanhã nós falamos com ele, na festa de noivado do tio Draquito com a Pansy Buldogue. Sinto que a Anne deve está com raiva, quero dizer, o tio Draco pretende mesmo se casar com aquela buldogue?

- Isso quer dizer que não poderemos fazer mais nada em relação a ele e a tia Mione. – Oliver disse desanimado. – Sabe, eu queria mesmo que eles ficassem juntos.

- Eu também. – James disse pensativo.

Mais uma vez o silêncio caiu no quarto.

- Hmm... A Anne deve ter uma última carta na manga. Se conheço bem aquela loira, ela não vai entregar os pontos assim tão fácil. O que você acha? – Perguntou James ao primo.

- ...

- Oliver? – Perguntou com uma sobrancelha erguida.

- ...

James olhou para a cama do amigo e o viu dormindo de boca aberta e babando o travesseiro. Riu e deitou-se em seu travesseiro.

_***Hermione Para Draco, Capítulo 14***_

Depois de um dia conturbado, onde os berros de Pansy com os pobres elfos domésticos eram escutados a quilômetros de distância, a mansão Malfoy estava pronta e de braços abertos para receber os convidados para a festa de noivado de seu dono.

Anne estava em seu quarto desanimada enquanto passava a escova em seus cabelos loiros quando a porta se abriu. Contraiu a boca em sinal de negação ao ver pelo espelho quem era.

- O que você está fazendo aqui? – Perguntou enquanto andava em direção à pessoa. – Você não tem autorização para entrar em meu quarto Blair! Saia daqui agora mesmo!

Blair olhou para a garota com uma expressão de deboche e foi caminhando pelo quarto.

- Desde quando Blair Parkinson precisa de autorização para entrar em algum lugar?

- Estou avisando Blair, saia do meu quarto! – Exclamou Anne abrindo a porta do mesmo.

Blair foi em direção ao mural de fotos de Anne e ficou olhando as fotos de Anne e suas amigas, que faziam caretas para ela, em especial Kate.

- Patético. – Disse e voltou a examinar o quarto da loira.

- Blair, não me faça perder a paciência. - Anne avisou.

- Sabe como é, em breve serei tão dona desse lugar quanto você, então resolvi dar uma olhadinha no lugar e já decidi: Esse será o meu quarto. Claro, vai precisar de uma boa reforma, mas...

- Como é? Você enlouqueceu garota?

- Calma queridinha, você terá o quarto de hospedes a sua disposição...

Anne fechou os olhos e contou mentalmente até três. Abriu os olhos e foi até Blair e segurou-a pelo braço.

- Me solta sua maluca! Você está me machucando!

- Só vou dizer uma vez: Nunca mais coloque esses seus pés sujos dentro do meu quarto, entendeu? Esse quarto sempre foi meu e sempre será! E nunca mais fale sobre a decoração dele! Minha mãe que escolheu...

- Ah, esqueci que essa é a única recordação da sua mamãezinha _morta_. – Disse Blair com maldade. – Como será que ela está nesse momento? Será que sobrou algum osso naquela tumba?

Os olhos de Anne abriram em um formato estranho e ela bufou de raiva. Apertou o braço de Blair com mais força.

- Nunca mais! Nunca mais fale da minha mãe! – Ela arrastou Blair pelo braço até a entrada de seu quarto e tamanha foi à força que ela a empurrou, que a morena caiu no chão. Fechou a porta com força e começou a chorar.

_***Hermione Para Draco, Capítulo 14***_

Draco tomou mais um gole do firewhisk em sua mão enquanto escutava a música de melodia triste tocar.

Onde ele tinha ido se meter? Como foi que as coisas haviam chegado aquele ponto? Pansy estava mesmo o chantageando? Pior, onde ele estava com a cabeça quando pediu Pansy em casamento? Apoiou a cabeça na mesa fria.

- Quanta animação. – Disse Lucius enquanto pegava uma cadeira e sentava-se ao lado do filho. Draco olhou para o pai.

- Você também estaria com essa cara de enterro se estivesse em uma festa para comemorar seu noivado com essa mulher. – Draco falou entre os dentes.

Lucius pediu ao barman uma dose de firewhisk.

- É tão simples de resolver Draco. Se você não quer casar com Pansy, encerre de uma vez por todas essa encenação. Não a nada que lhe prenda a essa mulher. Ela está grávida?

Draco cuspiu o firewhisk que tinha na boca.

- Claro que não papai!

Lucius balançou a cabeça.

- Bom sinal, assim ela não poderia usar essa desculpa. Então, se não é um filho, o que lhe prende? Você não a ama Draco, então dispense essa mulher de uma vez por todas da sua vida.

Draco estava prestes a dar uma resposta ao seu pai quando viu Hermione chegar à festa acompanhada de seus amigos. Lucius olhou na direção em que o filho olhava e sorriu.

- Então meu filho se apaixonou pela amiguinha do Potter? Sua tia Bellatriz deve está se revirando no túmulo agora. Haha!

- Apaixonado? Papai!

- Draco meu filho, eu lhe conheço. E quer saber? Eu aprovo sua relação com, como é mesmo o nome dela Merlin? Granger, isso! Com a Granger. Pelo o que meus netos falam ela deve ser uma pessoa muito melhor que a Pansy.

- A Anne e o Scorpius falam sobre a Hermione? – Perguntou espantado. Já sabia que seus filhos gostavam de Hermione, mas não ao ponto de falarem dela ao seu pai.

- Muito bem. Posso dizer que a conheço há tempos, mesmo sem nunca ter trocado uma palavra com ela.

Draco continuou a olhar para Hermione e Lucius suspirou.

- Vá até lá. – Incentivou.

- Não acho que a Pansy vá gostar. – Draco até queria ir, mas não podia correr o risco de atrapalhar a carreira de Hermione. Sem contar que nem sabia se ela gostaria de falar com ele. Quer dizer, eles trocaram uns beijos? Sim, trocaram. Ela disse que adorava o cheiro dele? Sim, ela tinha dito. Eles faziam um belo par juntos? Sim, faziam, pois além de Hermione ser muito bonita, em qualquer casal que estivesse um Malfoy, esse casal seria perfeito e sua beleza era o charme da relação. Porém, isso não queria dizer que ela quisesse falar com ele.

- Vai lá! – Lucius empurrou o filho.

- Tá bem pai, eu vou! – Draco tomou o último gole de seu whisk e foi em direção aos convidados.

Encontrou Gina, Harry, Luna, Rony e Hermione sentados em uma mesa.

- Sejam bem vindos a minha festa. – Falou sem graça.

Harry fez uma careta.

- Bela festa Draco. – Luna falou sorrindo amarelo. Incrível como chegou a pensar que Draco abandonaria Pansy para ficar com Hermione.

- Então você escondeu o jogo hein Malfoy? – Rony perguntou a Draco com um sorriso de escárnio. – Não nos falou nada sobre sua festa no acampamento.

- Digamos que nem eu sabia dessa festa Weasley.

- Como assim Draco? É o seu noivado, como você poderia não saber? – Perguntou Gina com interesse.

- Não dirija a palavra a ele Gina! – Exclamou Harry. – O filho dele desonrou a nossa filha!

Draco olhou para Harry.

- Sério Potter? Mesmo estando em minha casa você ainda insiste nesse assunto? Pelo amor de Merlin! – Revirou os olhos. – Deixe as crianças serem felizes! Parece o Weasley quando jovem! – Draco ignorou o "Hey!" de Rony e encarou Gina. – Bom ruiva, digamos que minha _querida noiva,_ aproveitou-se da minha ausência para realizar essa festa idiota.

- Mas você deve está feliz Malfoy. É o seu noivado afinal. – Hermione falou pela primeira vez.

- Não Hermione, não estou nem um pouco feliz. – Draco ficou olhando para Hermione.

- Vejo que você resolveu falar com os nossos convidados _Draquinho_. – Disse Pansy que se aproximara da mesa.

- Va... Cof...dia...cof...na...cof...área. – Gina colocou as mãos na boca. – Ai, essa gripe me pegou de jeito. Olá Bulgo... Ops... Pansy querida.

- Weasley, sempre um prazer vê-la. – Pansy sorriu falsamente. – Ops! Erro meu, Weasley agora é a Lunática, ou melhor, Luna. Você agora é Potter. Desculpe, sempre me esqueço de que você enfim conseguiu agarrar o cicatriz.

- Pansy! – Draco segurou a noiva.

- Pode deixar loiro, eu sei me defender. – Gina sorriu. – Mas veja Pansy, eu pelo menos consegui o garoto que sempre quis enquanto você, após quase vinte anos, o mínimo que conseguiu foi uma festa de noivado, que por sinal foi preparada escondida do noivo. Tem certeza que você não usou uma poção do amor também não? Querida, será que você não percebe que talvez a única emoção que você esteja conseguindo do Draco seja dó? Ou quem sabe pena? Por qual outra razão ele ficaria com você se ele tem outras opções? – E foi nesse momento que ela olhou para Hermione.

Pansy engoliu em seco.

- Cuidado com as palavras Weasley. Não esqueça que você está em minha casa...

- Sua casa? Ainda não Buldogue, a casa ainda é do Draco. – Luna falou sorridente. – Então nem venha com essa tentativa falha de dizer que a casa é sua e que pode nos expulsar. Sabe como é, o Draco ficará do lado onde ele poderá comer doces nas festas de família.

Hermione riu.

- Luna, amor, deixe isso para lá. – Rony falou passando o braço nos ombros da esposa.

- Venha Pansy, vou levar você embora daqui. – Draco arrastou a mulher, mas antes de sair, lançou um olhar a Hermione.

_***Hermione Para Draco, Capítulo 14***_

Lily estava à procura de Scorpius.

Tinha que aproveitar que seu pai tinha esquecido temporariamente dela e queria aproveitar com ele. Estava andando quando escutou seu nome.

- Lily?

Ao ouvir aquela voz Lily ficou paralisada.

- Merda! – Susurrou e virou-se. – Oi Jacob. O que você está fazendo aqui? – Perguntou nervosa.

- Qual é Lils! Meu pai é importante esqueceu? Também fomos convidados para a festa do Malfoy. – Jacob abraçou a ruiva, que se afastou rapidamente. Não queria que Scorpius ficasse com raiva. Sabia muito bem que ele não gostava do garoto. – Algum problema? Por que você não respondeu as minhas cartas? Passei as férias enviando-lhe cartas e mais cartas.

- Sabe o que é Jacob, bom, acho melhor sermos só amigos.

- Hmm... Já imagina que você fosse falar isso. É o Malfoy não é?

- Scorpius? Como você...

- Depois daquela cena no expresso, só sendo um burro para não perceber que ele gosta de você Lils. Bem, só me resta desejar felicidades.

Lily olhou com pena para o garoto.

- Obrigada Jacob. – Abraçou o garoto e despediu-se dele. Quando Jacob já estava longe, ela virou-se para continuar a procura por Scorpius e deu de cara com ele atrás de si. – AI MEU MERLIN! – Falou com a mão no coração. – Quer me matar é?

- O que o Longbottom queria com você? – Perguntou olhando para Jacob que se afastava.

- Nada de mais, só fui eu que decidi acabar com as esperanças dele, você sabe, de que um dia aconteça algo entre mim e ele.

- Hmm... Isso é bom.

Começou a tocar uma música lenta e Scorpius olhou para Lily.

- Aceita dançar comigo?

- Pensei que você não fosse perguntar.

Caminharam até a pista de dança e Lily fechou os braços ao redor do pescoço de Scorpius, que colocou as mãos na cintura da ruiva.

_My life is brilliant._  
_My love is pure._  
_I saw an angel._  
_Of that I'm sure._  
_She smiled me on the subway._

Estavam um olhando para o outro.

- Sabe Lily, você está incrivelmente bonita hoje.

- Obrigada Scorpius.

- E acho que não vou resistir à tentação de te beijar.

- Só quero entender por que você ainda não o fez. – Disse a ruiva colando seus lábios aos de Scorpius.

_She was with another man._  
_But I won't lose no sleep on that,_  
_'Cause I've got a plan._

James consolava Anne.

- Já disse para você não levar em consideração o que aquela maluca da Blair fala minha flor. – Falou enquanto passava as mãos nos cabelos de Anne.

- Eu sei, mas ele teve a ousadia de falar mal da minha mãe James e isso eu não podia permitir.

- Entendo. Não fique assim. – James segurou o rosto de Anne. – Eu não vou permitir que ela fale assim com você. Nunca mais.

E a beijou.

_You're beautiful. You're beautiful._  
_You're beautiful, it's true._  
_I saw your face in a crowded place,_  
_And I don't know what to do,_  
_'Cause I'll never be with you._

Marco observava Kate de longe.

Como ele pode ter sido tão idiota esses anos todos? Quer dizer, Kate sempre o apoiara e estivera ao seu lado. Ela gostava dele! E ele sempre falando de outras meninas na frente dela. Tinha sido tão tolo. E agora, lá estava ela, conversando com o Longbottom. Era para ele está ao lado dela. Ele! Era ele que devia está levando-a agora até a pista de dança e passando as mãos em torno de sua cintura, puxando-a para si. Ele que deveria estar tão perto dela e sentir o perfume de seus cabelos. Ele e não o Longbottom.

- Marco, que bom que finalmente encontrei você. Vamos dançar? Estou precisando de você ao meu lado. – Blair falou enquanto abraçava o rapaz.

- Me deixa em paz Blair. – Marco empurrou-a para longe. – Sei muito bem o que você fez com a Anne. E quer saber? Estou cheio de você. Esquece que eu existo, ok?

- Nossa, meu querido. Tudo isso é por causa da Weasley? Finalmente notou aquela cenoura? – Debochou Blair.

- Não _querida_, finalmente notei quem você é! – Marco encerrou a conversa se afastando da garota.

_Yes, she caught my eye,_  
_As we walked on by._  
_She could see from my face that I was,_  
_Flying high,_  
_And I don't think that I'll see her again,_  
_But we shared a moment that will last till the end._

Oliver e Milla estavam na pista de dança.

- Então, a tia Mione aceitou numa boa? – Perguntou o garoto.

- Hunrum. Ela ficou muito feliz pelo nosso namoro. – Milla falou sorrindo.

- Então estamos namorando?

- Estamos, não estamos? – Milla perguntou receosa.

- Hmm... Se você quiser um bobão ao seu lado, estamos sim. – Oliver sorriu e a beijou.

_You're beautiful. You're beautiful._  
_You're beautiful, it's true._  
_I saw your face in a crowded place,_  
_And I don't know what to do,_  
_'Cause I'll never be with you._

Hermione estava sozinha.

Seus amigos estavam na pista de dança e havia a abandonado. Sabia que não tinha sido uma boa ideia ter vindo até a casa de Draco, ainda mais para a festa de seu noivado. Estava reduzindo as flores do arranjo da mesa em pó quando sentiu um cheiro de menta.

- Não faça isso! Não faça isso Dra. Granger! Gritam as flores. – Draco falou enquanto puxava uma cadeira e sentava-se ao lado de Hermione.

- O que você quer Draco?

- Dança comigo Granger? – Perguntou estendendo a mão a Hermione.

- Acho que não seja uma boa ideia Malfoy. Acho que sua noiva não vai gostar nem um pouco disso...

- Não ligo para o que ela gosta ou não. Por favor Hermione, torne a minha noite um pouco agradável. Dance comigo? Nem que seja uma só música.

Hermione suspirou derrotada e aceitou a mão de Draco. Foram até a pista de dança onde começaram a dançar lentamente.

- Me desculpe por tudo Hermione. – Disse Draco cansado. – Eu não devia ter dito aquelas grosserias ontem.

- Não deve ser por isso que você me deve desculpas Draco. E sim pelo fato de você ter me beijado um dia antes de sua festa de noivado. – Ela o encarou.

Draco fechou os olhos angustiados.

- Eu não sabia sobre essa festa Hermione, lhe dou a minha palavra. Pansy fez tudo escondi...

- E você permitiu que ela prosseguisse. Sejamos realistas Draco, se você não quisesse essa festa você teria dado um basta nisso tudo.

Draco a puxou mais para perto de si.

- E sabe o que é mais triste? Eu realmente pensei em te dar uma chance, quero dizer, em ficar com você.

- O que você quer dizer com isso Hermione?

- Quero dizer que realmente passou pela minha cabeça que um dia nós poderíamos ficar juntos, mas como sempre, você estragou tudo. Melhor, o verdadeiro Draco Malfoy apareceu. Você é aquele cara que fica com todas as mulheres, mas no fim, sempre volta para a Parkinson.

Draco olhou para Hermione irritado.

- Isso não é verdade! Eu quero ficar com você Hermione, eu quero ter você ao meu lado, mas...

- Sempre tem um mas não é Draco? Sempre. Talvez seja melhor assim, até por que o poderoso Draco Malfoy nunca assumiria um romance com uma sangue-ruim, não é? – Provocou Hermione.

Draco puxou Hermione até que seus rostos estivessem a centímetros, milímetros de distância.

- Nunca mais diga que eu não ficaria com você por causa do sangue. Eu gosto de você do jeito que você é, sangue ruim ou não, seu sangue é igual ao meu e o que eu sinto por você é igual ao que você sente por mim. Não fuja disso Hermione. – Ele estava bem perto de beija-la, mas Hermione se afastou.

- Olhe ao seu redor Draco. Estamos em uma festa de noivado, _do seu_ noivado. É você que está fugindo, não eu. – E dizendo isso, Hermione deu as costas a Draco.

_You're beautiful. You're beautiful._  
_You're beautiful, it's true._  
_There must be an angel with a smile on her face,_  
_When she thought up that I should be with you._  
_But it's time to face the truth,_  
_I will never be with you._

* * *

_**(N|A): **__Gostaram? Se sim, deixem comentários!_

_Gostaria de pedir para vocês lerem a minha nova Dramione. Se você estão gostando dessa, acho que vão gostar da nova. O nome é Vermelho Como O Sangue._

_Se quiserem visitar meu tumblr: snow white queen - red as blood . tumblr . com (Tudo junto)_

_ Beijos!_


	19. Você Não Vai Me Salvar?

– _Hermione para Draco -_

_Capítulo 15_

_Você Não Vai Me Salvar?_

Draco olhava ao seu redor.

Tudo em sua vida estava dando errado e eram tantos os motivos para que tal infortúnio acontecesse que ele até poderia escrever um livro. Primeiro, iria se casar com uma mulher que não amava em apenas duas semanas. Segundo, sua filha estava em um relacionamento sério com o filho do Potty. Terceiro, estava amando Hermione Granger, a pessoa que nunca, NUNCA, pensou que fosse amar. Quarto, tinha tido a chance de ficar com ela e a jogara fora. Agora, o que mais o intrigava era o por que dele simplesmente não ter ido atrás dela quando ela deu-lhe as costas naquele maldito jantar de noivado. Ah, sim! Era óbvio. Sua futura esposa estava ameaçando estragar a vida de Granger caso ele a abandonasse. Sim, talvez essa fosse uma resposta para a pergunta.

A porta do escritório foi aberta e sua secretária surgiu com uns papéis em suas mãos.

- Senhor, sua noiva enviou esses papéis...

- Do que se trata? – Perguntou um tanto ríspido, mas quem se importava? No humor que estava, não iria se importar com o modo que suas palavras pareceriam para as pessoas.

- São recibos de artigos para festas de casamento para ser pagos. – Falou a secretária.

Draco suspirou. Se Pansy continuasse com esses gastos iria terminar levando-o a falência.

- Pague-os. – Disse exausto. Observou a secretária concordar e sair da sala. Deixou que a sua cabeça fosse caindo até ficar apoiada nos vários papéis em sua mesa e bufou. Ele era um puto idiota e só Merlin sabia como se odiava. Ah, que grande bosta ele era!

_***Hermione Para Draco, Capítulo 15***_

- NÃO? Como não? Você não pode entregar os pontos! – Exclamou Gina com raiva.

- E o que você quer que eu faça? Que eu vá atrás dele e rasteje? Peça-o para ficar comigo e abandonar aquela mulherzinha asquerosa? – Perguntou Hermione olhando com cara de choque para a amiga. – Até parece que você não me conhece!

- Olha só Mione, bastou você ficar alguns dias perto do Malfoy e trocar saliva com ele que estás tão orgulhosa quanto o tal. – Luna ralhou com a amiga. Hermione olhou para Luna irritada. – Não me olhe assim! Posso ser casada com o Rony, mas você não me põe medo.

- Que tal voltarmos ao assunto principal? – Gina perguntou com raiva. – Hermione, você não pode deixa-lo casar com a buldogue! Você a viu, ela é tão ridícula e metida que me causa enjoo ficar perto dela. Na verdade, só em lembrar aquela cara de cachorra dela me dá enjoos. – Fez uma careta e seu rosto estava meio pálido.

- Enjoada outra vez? – Luna perguntou preocupada.

- Como assim outra vez? Você já esteve enjoada outras vezes Gina? – Hermione encarou a amiga. – Eu sempre sou a última a saber das coisas aqui!

Gina revirou os olhos.

- Vamos deixar esse papo para lá e vamos ao que realmente importa: Hermione, vá atrás do Draco. Não podemos deixa-lo nas mãos daquela Parkinson.

Hermione suspirou.

- E vocês não acham que eu já pensei em fazer isso? Hein? Mas não posso...

- E o que te impede? Posso saber? – Luna jogou os longos cabelos loiros para o lado.

- É só que... Bem... Nunca passou pela cabeça de vocês que se o Draco quisesse realmente alguma coisa comigo, ele não teria ido atrás de mim quando o abandonei naquela pista de dança? Na frente de seus convidados? – Ela sentou derrotada no espaço que sobrava no sofá, ficando entre Gina e Luna. – E que se ele realmente quisesse algo comigo, acho que ele não teria marcado a data do casamento. É só que, se ele gostasse de mim como ele diz, acho que ele já teria jogado tudo para os ares e teria vindo atrás de mim.

Luna e Gina olharam para a morena com pena e os olhos de Gina lacrimejaram.

- Oh Hermione! Isso não tinha me ocorrido.

- Entendem? – Hermione ficou de pé - É só que eu não posso simplesmente aparecer na frente do Draco e dizer _"Então Malfoy, eu amo você! Agora, largue essa pseudo-noiva e pule em meus braços"_. Ele pode rir na minha cara, dizer que eu não estou falando coisa com coisa e sabe-se lá Merlin o que mais.

- Não acho que o Draco fosse rir na sua cara. – Luna falou pensativa. – Pelas coisas que você nos contou, pelo modo como ele vêm te tratando esses últimos dias, acho que ele deve sentir algo por você Hermione. Eu os vi dançando e ou estou ficando maluca, ou então vocês não estavam tão entrosados como pensei que estavam. Malfoy só faltou te beijar naquela pista de dança e não se importou com os amigos ou familiares presentes. Muito menos com a noiva. Acho que ele deve te amar Hermione...

- _Deve. _Não é uma certeza Luna. Estou cheia desses "achismos" em minha vida. Ou ele me ama ou ele não me ama. Não tenho mais tempo _para 'Eu acho isso, eu acho aquilo' _ou _'Eu acho que serei mais feliz com a Granger ou serei com a Parkinson?'_ e muito menos tenho idade para isso. – Luna olhou magoada para a amiga - E quer saber? Se ele não veio atrás de mim até agora, não vai aparecer faltando duas semanas para se casar.

- Shif, shif – Fungou Gina.

- Posso saber o motivo do choro? – Hermione perguntou chateada.

- EU QUERIA QUE VOCÊ E O MALFOY FICASSEM JUNTOS! – Gina caiu no colo de Luna e começou a chorar. – Vocês fazem um par tão bonito. Por que vocês simplesmente não ficam juntos! Que mundo injusto! Que vida injusta! Não, eu não aceito isso! Eu quero vocês dois juntos e quero agora! – Luna dava tapinhas no ombro da ruiva.

Hermione ergueu uma sobrancelha como se não entendesse o motivo do escândalo de Gina.

- E NÃO ERGA ESSA SOBRANCELHA ASSIM! ME LEMBRA O MALFOY! – Berrou Gina.

Ok, se a situação não fosse triste, seria cômica.

- Também acho a vida injusta. – Disse Luna.

- E quem disse que ela era justa? – Perguntou Hermione lembrando-se de ter tido essa conversa com uma outra pessoa cera vez.

_***Hermione Para Draco, Capítulo 15***_

_(N|A: Tento a partir de agora fazer como nos filmes, enquanto a música rola e as cenas vão passando. Por favor, leiam escutando a música – Save Me do Hanson)_

_**Amando você como eu nunca amei ninguém antes**_

_**E precisando que abra esta porta**_

_**Te implorando, como se, de algum modo, pudesse mudar a situação**_

_**E me peça também, eu preciso tirar isto da minha cabeça**_

Amarrou o robe rosa enquanto fechava a porta do quarto e caminhava até a sala. Passou as mãos pelos cabelos revoltosos tentando diminuir o volume, seu cabelo tinha a mania de ficar revoltado pelas manhãs. Parou bruscamente ao ver uma coruja preta em umas das janelas de seu apartamento.

- Mas o que... – Hermione abriu a janela e a coruja entrou pomposamente, do mesmo jeito que seu dono faria. O animal estendeu umas das patas para a mulher e a castanha notou o pedaço de papel que ele carregava. Inicialmente pensou que fosse uma carta de Draco e por uma fração de segundos um sorriso apareceu no canto de sua boca. Mas enquanto desprendia o papel, notou que não se tratava de uma carta e sim de um convite. Um convite de casamento. Claro, Parkinson não perderia a oportunidade de tripudiar da castanha. Sentou no sofá irritada.

_**Eu nunca pensei que estaria dizendo estas palavras**_

_**Eu nunca pensei que precisaria dizer**_

_**Outro dia sozinho é mais do que posso suportar**_

Harry entrou na cozinha e arregalou os olhos ao ver sua esposa chorando encostada a bancada da pia. Correu até ela confuso.

- Amor, o que houve? – Perguntou.

Gina apenas entregou a ele um pedaço de papel.

- Você está chorando por causa do casamento do Malfoy? – Perguntou com raiva. – Posso saber o porquê?

- Ah Harry! Você não vê? Ele devia ficar com a Hermione! – Disse entre os soluços enquanto abraçava o marido. Harry passou as mãos em seus cabelos ruivos enquanto tentava encaixar as palavras Malfoy, Hermione e Juntos na mesma frase.

_**Você não vai me salvar?**_

_**Salvação é o que eu preciso**_

_**Eu apenas quero estar ao seu lado**_

_**Você não vai me salvar?**_

_**Eu não quero ficar**_

_**Apenas vagando sem rumo neste mar da vida**_

Estava há horas parado em frente ao St. Mungus.

Esperava vê-la por uns instantes. Nem que fosse de longe. Queria tanto explicar-lhe o que estava acontecendo. Abraça-la e sentir o perfume de seus cabelos. Foi quando a viu saindo do Hospital e atravessar a rua. Escondeu-se atrás de uma árvore, ela parecia está vindo em sua direção. Notou que ela tinha passado por ele e nem o tinha notado. Suspirou cansado. Talvez fosse melhor assim.

- Posso saber por que está me espionando? – Escutou a voz de Hermione atrás de si e pulou pelo susto.

- Como... Hã... EU? Espiona... Ndo?

- Não seja ridículo Malfoy. Vi você parado aí desde cedo. O que você quer? – Hermione cruzou os braços e lhe lançou um olhar superior. Arregalou os olhos, já tinha visto esse olhar refletido em seu espelho. Esse era _o seu olhar superior_. – Diga logo de uma vez Draco! – Exigiu.

- Eu só estava passando e resolvi parar para conversar, então lembrei que você não gosta que lhe atrapalhem em seu horário de trabalho. – Falou enquanto se apoiava na árvore.

- Sei... – Estava na cara dela que não tinha a convencido com essa desculpa esfarrapada - Então, o que quer?

Suspirou pesadamente e por fim disse:

- Queria lhe ver.

Hermione lançou sobre ele um olhar de magoa.

- Me ver? Oras Malfoy, pensei que depois do seu jantar de noivado tudo estivesse ficado claro entre nós. E por falar nisso, devo dizer que foi um belo convite de casamento. Quando acontecerá? Dentro de uma semana? – Perguntou sarcástica.

- Não fale assim. – Draco falou - Se ao menos você soubesse o por motivo de tudo isso, se passasse pela sua linda cabecinha o que está acon...

- Você está fugindo. Isso é o que está acontecendo. – Hermione falou com raiva. – Alias, fugir é o que você faz de melhor desde Hogwarts. Você não passa de um filh...

Draco a beijou e sentiu a relutância dela enquanto sua língua pedia passagem. Por fim, Hermione desistiu de lutar e se entregou ao beijo. Ele passou um dos de seus braços pela cintura dela e com o outro a segurou pelo pescoço, como se tivesse medo que ela fugisse, que ela parasse de beijá-lo.

Hermione o empurrou com força quando se deu conta do que estava fazendo.

- O que você está fazendo? O que pensa que vai conseguir com isso? Uma despedida de solteiro com a sabe-tudo? Uma última escapada antes de se algemar? – Perguntou ofendida e Draco pode ver que seus olhos estavam cheios de lágrimas.

- Não! Não Hermione! Eu nunca faria isso com você! Eu te a...

- NÃO TERMINE ESSAS PALAVRAS! – Gritou e Draco arregalou os olhos. – Não quando você está prestes a se casar com outra. – Hermione baixou a cabeça e quando percebeu que Draco se aproximava dela, ela deu alguns passos para trás. – Não me procure mais.

_**Você não vai...**_

_**Ouça, por favor querida não saia pela porta**_

_**Estou de joelhos, tudo que estou vivendo é por você**_

Anne olhava seu reflexo em seu enorme espelho. Várias costureiras estavam ao seu redor e davam os últimos retoques no seu vestido. Não podia acreditar que seu pai realmente levaria esse casamento à diante. Não podia acreditar! Seus amigos já tinham desistido de lutar, quer dizer, seu pai estava irredutível e tinham combinando que se Draco não desistisse de se casar com Pansy, eles não iriam impedir. Suspirou derrotada. Não podia acreditar que passaria a morar com Blair! Não via a hora de voltar para Hogwarts. Assim que Pansy e Blair entrassem naquela casa, não poderia mais chamar de sua.

_**Eu nunca pensei que estaria dizendo estas palavras**_

_**Nunca pensei que encontraria uma maneira**_

_**Outro dia sozinho é mais do que posso suportar**_

- Posso saber por que você e o Longbottom vivem trocando correspondências agora? – Marco perguntou enquanto entrava como um furacão no quarto de Kate.

- E eu posso saber o porquê de você entrar assim no meu quarto? – Kate falou com raiva enquanto fechava um livro e colocava na sua escrivaninha. – Meu pai e meu irmão viram isso? É claro que não, você não estaria vivo se eles o tivessem visto.

Marco ruborizou.

- Isso não vem ao caso. – Ele desconversou – Me diga Kate, por que o Longbottom?

- Minha vida pessoal não te diz respeito Marco. – A garota disse enquanto pegava uma escova e passava em seus cabelos ruivos. – Saia do meu quarto agora.

- Não saio até você me dizer o que tem escrito naquelas malditas cartas que Longbottom vem lhe enviando desde a festa de noivado do Draco. E nem venha me dizer que não tem nada entre vocês dois. Eu os vi juntos naquela noite.

- E quem disse que eu pretendia negar? – Perguntou Kate e o garoto arregalou os olhos.

- Então tem alguma coisa?

- Bem, se um pedido para sair é considerado algo "que está acontecendo entre nos dois", então sim. – Kate falou presunçosa.

- Você não vai sair com ele Kate. – Marco disse enquanto passava as mãos pelos cabelos.

- E quem vai me impedir? Você? Poupe-me Zabine. Você me faz rir. – A ruiva virou-se sentada na cadeira em que estava na direção do espelho e olhou para seus cabelos ruivos. Só sentiu quando foi levantada a força da cadeira e viu os lábios de Marco unir-se aos seus.

_**Você não vai me salvar?**_

_**Salvação é o que eu preciso**_

_**Eu apenas quero estar ao seu lado**_

_**Você não vai me salvar?**_

_**Eu não quero ficar**_

_**Apenas vagando sem rumo neste mar da vida**_

Fechou a porta do seu quarto. Não queria que a filha lhe visse naquele estado.

Jogou a maleta e todo o material de trabalho em cima de uma poltrona e caiu na cama. Ok, nunca pensou que um dia choraria por Malfoy, quer dizer, é claro que já tinha chorado por causa dele, mas nunca imaginou que choraria pelos motivos de agora. Não entendia, por que se ele tinha ido atrás dela, tinha a beijado daquela forma e ainda continuava prestes a se casar. Ele tinha dito que a amava! Quase, mas tinha dito. Oh, Merlin! Como pedia que tudo acabasse e amaldiçoava o dia em que Draco Malfoy tinha aparecido no St. Mungus. Foi a partir daquele dia que tudo começou a dar errado em sua vida. Foi a partir daquele dia que ela começou a conhecê-lo melhor e agora estava assim, apaixonada por ele. E o que ele fazia? Iria se casar. Levantou-se e enxugou os olhos com a mão e com bastante força. Foi até a sua escrivaninha e tirando a varinha das vestes, apontou para um papel e o fez explodir em pedaços. Para o inferno Draco Malfoy e Pansy Parkinson! Ela que não iria à cerimônia nenhuma!

Pode ver o nome Draco ser consumido pelas chamas, não restando nada do belíssimo convite de casamento.

_**Repentinamente o céu está caindo**_

_**Poderia ser tarde demais para mim?**_

_**Se eu nunca disse "Me perdoe"**_

_**Então estou errado, sim eu estou errado**_

_**Então eu escuto meu espírito chamando**_

_**Imaginando se ela está ansiando por mim**_

_**E aí eu entendo que não consigo viver sem ela**_

Faltavam apenas algumas horas para o seu casamento.

Como ele se sentia? Triste, amargurado, e um grande bosta. Sim, era assim que ele se sentia.

A porta de seu quarto foi aberta e seu pai entrou no cômodo. Lucius colocou uma mão sobre o ombro de Draco e olhou com pena nos olhos.

- Você sabe que não tem que ser assim, Draco. Acho que, seja o que for que Pansy esteja fazendo, não deve ser maior do que você sente em seu coração. Um fato: Conviver com você e seu filho estão me deixando sentimental, bolas!

Deu umas palmadinhas no filho e virou-se para ir embora, mas parou em frente à porta.

- Você tem até o juiz fazer a pergunta para desistir.

_**Você não vai me salvar?**_

_**Salvação é o que eu preciso**_

_**Eu apenas quero estar ao seu lado**_

_**Você não vai me salvar?**_

_**Eu não quero ficar**_

_**Apenas vagando sem rumo neste mar da vida**_

Do altar podia ver todos os presentes.

Hmmm... Parecia que Granger não tinha se dado ao trabalho de ir ao seu casamento. Pode ver Seus filhos sentados em uma das primeiras fileiras das cadeiras destinadas aos convidados. Poder ver também os outros pentelhos, os fedelhos que faziam sua vida ser uma eterna bagunça ao lado de Scorpius e Anne. Ao ver James ao lado de sua filha e segurando a sua mão, lembrou que devia algo ao Potter-pai. Riu. Ele pagaria em breve. Viu também alguns amigos, como Blásio e sua esposa, que estava revirando os olhos com alguma coisa que a velha mãe do amigo falava. Viu Weasley e Luna sentados a um canto, a loira o olhava com tristeza. Será que poderia parar de olhar com pena para ele? Ele sabia que estava cometendo uma burrada, mas também não precisava ver isso estampado nos rostos dos outros. Weasley parecia querer ir embora bem rapidinho. Idiota, pensou rindo. Percebeu que Potter e a ruiva, que ele tanto gostava, estava aos prantos. Por que diabos a ruiva tanto chorava? Oh Merlin, por que isso só acontecia com ele?

Ouviu a marcha nupcial começar a tocar e todos os convidados ficarem de pé. Procurou por seu pai e lendo os lábios deles, percebeu que ele dizia um "ainda tens tempo!". Revirou os olhos. Observou Pansy surgir no começo do tapete vermelho que a levaria até ele e na sua frente, Blair, que jogava pétalas de flores. Enquanto Pansy vinha lentamente até ele, ele a observou por uns instantes. Hmm... Valeria mesmo a pena casar com ela só por... Casar? Seria justo com ele deixar de fazer o que realmente queria por causa de uma chantagem? Talvez seu pai estivesse certo, o que ele sentia em seu coração era maior do que a chantagem de Pansy. Argh! Como ele era gay!

Pansy parou de andar, entregou seu buquê de flores a sua filha e foi para o lado dele. O Juíz a sua frente começou a falar alguma coisa, mas Draco não deu importância. Onde estaria Hermione agora? Provavelmente no trabalho. E por que ela não estava ao lado dele? Por quê? Ele devia ir procura-la. É, é isso o que ele deveria fazer.

- Cala a boca. – Draco falou para o juiz e todos os olhares caíram sobre ele. Ao fundo podiam-se ouvir as fungadas de Gina. Aquela ruiva era estranha.

- Draquinho, o que...

- Cala a boca! – Draco falou com uma sobrancelha erguida e Pansy o encarou espantada.

Draco deu as costas a ela e começou a andar para fora do altar.

- O que pensa que está fazendo Draco? Esqueceu que conheço os McFitton? – Sorriu debochada quando viu que o homem tinha parado de andar. – Isso mesmo, agora volte para esse altar como um bom garoto deve ser.

Todos os convidados arregalaram os olhos quando viram o todo poderoso Draco Malfoy voltar para o altar.

- Draco, não! – Exclamou Blaise indignado – Você é um Malfoy!

Draco encarou a mulher com nojo.

- Você pode fazer o que quiser sua mulher asquerosa. Pode me chantagear, gasta meu dinheiro, mas eu não vou me casar com você. Nunca! – E dizendo isso, Draco pegou sua varinha e correu. Correu em busca da felicidade.

_**Você não vai me salvar?**_

_**Você não vai me salvar?**_

_**Você não vai me salvar?**_

* * *

_**N/A: Olá meninas!**_

_**E para vocês que pensavam que eu tinha morrido, rá! Cá estou eu. **_

_**Então, como deu para notar, a fic só tem mais dois capítulos.**_

_**Espero realmente que tenham gostado desse e que me perdoem pela demora.**_

_**Resolvi deixar nesse capítulo mais espaço para a Hermione e o Draco e tals. Me digam o que acharam.**_

_**Beijos'**_

_**P.S.: Obrigada a todas que comentam! A fic não seria na da sem vocês.**_


	20. Pode Ser Que Eu Te Ame

_- Hermione Para Draco –_

_Capítulo 16_

_Pode Ser Que Eu Te Ame_

Pansy observou Draco desaparatar com o queixo caído.

Ouviu todos os risos baixos que seus convidados lhe lançavam e grunhiu de raiva. Seu olhar caiu em Anne, que ao lado de James, que tinha um sorriso debochado típico dos Malfoy's em seus lábios.

- VOCÊ! – Ela apontou na direção da garota – VOCÊ É A CULPADA DE TUDO ISSO! – Pansy segurou a barra do vestido e levantando-a foi em direção a Anne – Sua menina irritante, pavorosa e sem graça! Você estragou tudo! – Ela levantou uma das mãos para desferir uma tapa no rosto de Anne, que apenas levantou uma sobrancelha em espanto. Porém, ela sentiu sua mão ser segurada de forma rude e brusca.

- Você realmente não quer fazer isso, Parkinson. – Lucius virou a mulher para encara-lo – Você acha mesmo que eu permitiria que minha neta fosse agredida por você? Tsc, tsc.

Pansy fez uma cara de raiva e gritou. Puxou seu braço das mãos de Lucius e olhou para os convidados.

- Eu odeio você Lucius! Eu odeio seu filho, esses pivetes – Disse para Scorpius e Anne – Odeio essa escória com que vocês se juntaram! – Gina bufou indignada - E odeio principalmente aquela sangue ruim da Granger! – Pansy estava furiosa. Olhou pra Milla e correu na direção da menina, mas antes que ela fizesse algo, Luna colocou-se na frente da filha de sua grande amiga.

- Você não vai encostar um dedo nessa garota, Parkinson. Não na minha frente. – Ela falou cruzando os braços.

- Nem na nossa frente. – Gina falou e Pansy viu Rony e Harry ficarem ao lado da loira. – Dá o fora buldogue.

Pansy gritou mais uma vez e saiu empurrando todas as pessoas que surgiam em sua frente. Na pressa e na raiva, não notou que a calda de seu vestido de noiva tinha ficado presa em alguma pedra que estava no chão e terminou caindo em cima do enorme bolo de noiva. Todos os convidados exclamaram em surpresa. Quando ela conseguiu ficar de pé, viu seu reflexo refletido em uma das bandejas de doces e começou a chorar.

- Eu nunca fui tão humilhada em minha vida!

- Mamãe! – Blair ia ao encontro da mãe na tentativa de ajuda-la. Aquela cena era patética. Nunca tinham sido tão humilhadas. Ela tropeçou em algo e caiu em cima de sua mãe, derrubando-as nos restos do antigo bolo. A mesa onde o mesmo se encontrara não resistiu à pressão das duas e quebrou-se.

- Ops. – Kate levou uma mão à boca e Anne percebeu que a culpa era toda dela. Ela havia derrubado Blair. Apenas fez um 'joinha' para a amiga.

- Eu te odeio Draco Malfoy! – Berrou Pansy.

_***Hermione para Draco, capítulo 16***_

Draco aparatou no Hospital St. Mungus para Doenças e Acidentes Mágicos.

'Olhava para todos os lados a procura de uma cabeleira castanha. Todos os presentes o encaravam espantados por que antes de tudo ele era Draco Malfoy. E, justamente por ele ser Draco Malfoy, ele não deveria está ali naquele momento. Ele deveria está em sua festa de casamento. Também o olhavam por que ele parecia um maluco correndo e parando os medi-bruxos para fazer perguntas sem sentidos. Ele não ligava. O importante era achar Hermione.

Encontrou-a na recepção conversando com Simas Finnigan. Ele já tinha ouvido por ai que ele também tinha se tornado curandeiro. Vai ver era uma profissão típica de grifinórios. Deu de ombros. Não era por Simas Finnigan ou sua profissão que estava ali. Era por ela.

- Granger.

Hermione arregalou os olhos e virou-se para encarar Draco espantada. _"Céus"_ ele pensou _"Ela fica tão bonita assustada". _

- Malfoy! – Ela gritou atraindo a atenção de todos os presentes na recepção. – O que você está fazendo aqui? Você... Você devia está se casando agora...

- Digamos que houve mudanças de planos, Dra. Granger. – Ele falou aproximando-se dela. – Pansy deve está criando raízes no altar nesse momento.

- O que você quer dizer com isso Draco? – Ela perguntou mesmo sabendo a resposta.

- Você é esperta o bastante para saber. – Ele disse puxando-a para si, mas ela se afastou. – O que foi? – Ele perguntou confuso.

- Quero ouvir de sua boca. – Hermione cruzou os braços e se apoiou na bancada.

- Ah Granger, você cansa a minha beleza.

- Draco...

- Tudo bem, eu me rendo. – Ele levantou os braços em rendição e depois a olhou profundamente nos olhos dela – Então você pensou que eu me casaria? Não Hermione, eu não poderia me casar. Não quando a noiva estava errada...

- Errada? O que você quer dizer com isso?

- Que é você que eu quero Hermione Granger! Que eu te amo! Satisfeita? – Perguntou quando todos estavam sem acreditar. Draco Malfoy dizendo que amava Hermione Granger?

- Ainda não. – Hermione falou seca. – Você acha mesmo que eu vou me render só por que você chegou aqui no meu trabalho dizendo que abandonou a nojenta da Parkinson no altar por minha causa? Por que queria ficar comigo? Não Draco, você se enganou. Terá que fazer mais que isso se quiser alguma coisa de mim.

- Só? Você diz _só isso_?Eu acabei de lhe dizer que abandonei minha noiva no altar por você, que eu te amo e tudo que você diz é que eu me enganei? Que você não vai se render fácil? –perguntou chocado – Eu te amo, mulher!

- E daí? Isso é muito pouco diante do que você me fez passar.

Draco passou as mãos pelo cabelo impaciente.

- Eu te amo. Você não entende isso? – Perguntou, mas Hermione não se abalou. Ele fechou os olhos irritado. - Ok. Se é assim que você quer. Mulheres são sempre sentimentais. – Ele disse a Simas, que concordou. Draco agitou a varinha e fez surgir em suas mãos um buquê de rosas vermelhas e se ajoelhou em frente à Hermione.

- Eu te amo Hermione Granger. Desculpe se eu fui um idiota que não desistiu antes, mas você tem que entender que eu sou um pobre loiro gostoso que caiu nas garras de uma bruxa má. Entretanto, você surgiu em minha vida para me arrancar das garras dela. Você me tornou uma pessoa melhor e eu não consigo pensar em passar mais um minuto longe de você. Sei que te fiz sofrer e me arrependo muito, eu me odeio por isso. Enfim, sou um Malfoy e antes de tudo, um ser humano que erra como qualquer um. Claro, sou mais gostoso que alguns, mas charmoso que outros, mas sexy que muitos, mas eu realmente te amo. E você não pode negar que também me ama, por isso, ou você me beija logo ou vou ter um sério problema nos meus joelhos.

- Hmm... Não achei que foi o bastante... – Hermione parou de falar, pois Draco puxou-a para um beijo apaixonado enquanto as pessoas ao seu redor aplaudiam e diziam um "até que enfim".

_***Hermione para Draco, capítulo 16***_

_1º de Setembro_

Anne olhava para os lados ansiosa.

- Calma querida. Logo eles chegam. – Disse-lhe Hermione passando uma mão em seu ombro.

- Eu sei, mas quero saber como o James está. Não sei como ele deve ter reagido ao receber a notícia. – Falou preocupada.

- Argh! – Draco exclamou rabugento – Que desgosto! Minha única filha namorando um Potter. – Falou enojado.

Hermione revirou os olhos.

- Deixe de ser birrento Draco. Pensei que já estivesse acostumado com a ideia de que um dia sua filha case com o filho de Har...

- NEM TEMINE ESSA FRASE. – O loiro falou arregalando os olhos. – O que os ouvidos não ouvem o coração não sente. – Levou uma mão ao peito.

- Oh Merlin! – Hermione suspirou cansada.

- Pelo menos a Milla não me deu o desgosto de se envolver com um grifinório. – Draco passou um braço sobre os ombros da garota morena e a puxou para perto, abraçando-a paternalmente – Essa sim irá se casar com um filho de um grande amigo meu. – Milla riu gostosamente - Diferente desses dois ingratos que resolveram se unir a família do Potter.

- Draco, por favor. – Hermione fechou os olhos e levou a mão direita à cabeça – Já basta o Rony e o Harry enchendo o saco das crianças, será que você não pode nos dar um tempo?

- Crianças? Assim você fere os meus sentimentos mamis! – Exclamou Scorpius indo abraçar Hermione.

- Ainda não me acostumei com você chamando a minha mãe de mãe, Scorpius. – Disse Milla fazendo uma careta – É tão estranho.

- Não seja ciumenta irmãzinha. Temos mamis para todos. – Ele falou piscando para a garota.

Estavam na estação de King's Cross esperando o expresso de Hogwarts para o retorno dos garotos a escola de magia. Depois do desastroso quase casamento de Draco e do encontro cômico no St. Mungus, ele e Hermione finalmente tinham se acertado. Depois que ela encerrou o plantão naquele dia, eles conversaram e chegaram a conclusão que deviam começar um relacionamento, um namoro, como dois adolescentes e deixariam que o tempo lhes mostrassem se daria certo. Claro, Harry e Rony ainda não podiam acreditar que Hermione, a sua Hermione, estava mesmo namorando com a doninha quincante. Luna e Gina, por outro lado, ficaram super felizes e pulavam de alegria. Todos os adolescentes ficaram alegres e ao serem perguntados por que comemoravam tanto, finalmente admitiram o plano que haviam feito no campo de quadribol, fazendo com que Luna e Gina gargalhassem, Harry e Rony os acusassem de traição e que Draco esfregasse na cara dos dois que era a típica inteligência Malfoy atuando no cérebro de sua filha.

- Lá estão eles! – Exclamou Milla apontando para o lugar onde Harry, Gina, Lily e James estavam. Harry empurrava um carrinho com os malões dos filhos, enquanto Gina vinha de mãos dadas com a filha. James, por outro lado, estava com um olhar estranho.

- Oh não! Olhem só a carinha do James. – Anne correu até o namorado e depois de abraça-lo, venho acompanhando os Potter até a sua família.

- Então o Potter Júnior não ficou feliz com a notícia? – Desdenhou Draco.

- Draco!

- Pode deixar Mione, já estou acostumado com as grosseiras do Malfoy. – Harry falou exibindo um grande sorriso – E estou tão feliz que não vou me importar com as brincadeiras dele.

- James, você tá bem? – Perguntou Milla ao primo olhando-o de forma interrogativa.

- Claro que ele está bem, Millinha. – Scorpius puxou Lily para perto de si e segurou as mãos da garota – Afinal de contas a família Potter ganhará mais um membro...

- Não me faça lembrar que meus pais sucumbiram ao pecado da carne, Scorpius! – James falou enjoado e Gina revirou os olhos.

- James, isso já está ficando ridículo. Quer parar de falar essas besteiras?

- Pois eu achei a notícia incrível. – Lily falou com os olhinhos brilhando – Teremos um bebê em casa, James!

- Sim, sim. E em breve o Potter estará fedendo a cocô e a ruiva estará toda inchada. Isso sim será incrível. Rá! – Riu Draco e Hermione deu um pequeno empurrão nele.

- Você sempre vê o lado bom das coisas, Malfoy. – Rony apareceu com Luna, Kate e Oliver que estavam rindo.

- Bem, se eu não o vejo quem o verá?

- Pois fique sabendo loiro que eu não me importo nem um pouco. Em breve terei mais um filhinho meu nos braços e ficarei muito feliz com isso. – Gina acariciou a barriga.

- Certo. Vocês Weasley e sua genética de coelhos.

- Pois é Papito, então você não terá o que reclamar sobre netos quando eu me casar com a minha ruiva. – Scorpius beijou a bochecha de Lily.

- Oh Merlin! Controle seu filho, Malfoy! – Harry falou rabugento.

- Hoje não, Potter. – Draco levou uma mão ao queixo pensativo – O que me faz lembrar que estou te devendo algo. – Ele foi até Harry e deu-lhe um murro no meio das fuças.

- DRACO! – Berraram Gina e Hermione.

- Eu estava devendo essa pelo acampamento. Filha por filha, Potter.

Gina ajudou Harry que tinha o nariz sangrando e olhava para Draco com raiva.

- Papai! Até parece que sou uma mercadoria. – Anne ralhou.

- Ron, também quero ter um bebê. – Luna falou manhosa para o marido.

- Acho que não temos mais idade para isso querida...

- Negando fogo a sua esposa, Weasley? Tsc, tsc. Já era de se esperar...

- O QUE? Ficou maluco, Malfoy? – Rony Berrou nervoso – Eu não nego fogo!

- É o que você diz... – Draco falou duvidoso e Rony ficou vermelho.

- Draco, por favor. – Hermione aproximou-se dele - Se comporte. Você está me envergonhando.

- Bem vinda ao meu mundo. – Anne falou abraçando James. O garoto beijou a testa dela.

- Tio Draquito, você bem que podia plantar uma sementinha na tia Mione, hein? – Oliver disse segurando Milla pelas mãos e rodando a garota. Hermione ficou vermelha enquanto Rony e Harry engasgaram – Assim todos teríamos uns irmãozinhos mais novos para fazê-los de escravos.

- Bem, não é por falta de tentativa. – Draco puxou Hermione para um beijo. – Sou muito macho!

- Falando de mim? – Perguntou Marco que surgiu do nada. – Também sou muito macho!

- Marco! – Kate pulou em cima do namorado alegre.

- Acho melhor embarcarem garotos. – Luna olhou no relógio que tinha no pulso esquerdo – Já são quase onze horas.

Pais e filhos se despediram. Draco e Hermione ficaram a observar seus filhos subindo no trem rindo com as brincadeiras de Scorpius, James, Oliver e Marco, e admirando a amizade de Anne, Lily, Milla e Kate.

- Eles vão ficar bem. – Draco sussurrou em seu ouvido.

- Eu sei. – Ela concordou e deixou ser abraçada por ele. – Eu te amo.

- É, sei que sou irresistível.

- Draco...

- Ok, eu também te amo.

Às onze horas em ponto o trem partiu.

* * *

_Olá pessoas!_  
_Aqui vai o penúltimo capítulo de Hermione para Draco._  
_Espero que tenham gostado. Desculpem os erros, queria postar rápido e nem revisei._  
_Por favor, deixem pelo menos duas recomendações. Isso ajudará no próximo capítulo. u.u_  
_Já viram meu tumblr? Aqui vai o link. Visitem!_  
love - - forbooks (ponto) tumblr (ponto) com (tudo junto)  
_Já viram os novos Trailers da fic?_  
_YouTube (Ponto) com(barra) watch?v=S84yG0J7kGk&feature=player (_) embedded_  
_YouTube (ponto) com (barra) watch?v=KkgvK5tCGFs&feature= _  
_Me digam o que acham._  
_E mais uma vez, visitem meu tumblr!_  
_Beijos!_


	21. Finale

Olá!

Gostaria de agradecer a todos que leram "Hermione Para Draco" e comentaram.

Fico muito feliz por ter concluído essa fanfic e ter conquistado leitores tão fofos e queridos como vocês. Infelizmente, não pude terminar em grande estilo, seja por falta de tempo por causa da faculdade e do estágio, seja por falta de ideias, mas agradeço do fundo do meu coração por todas as pessoas que leram e gostaram.

Beijos e até a próxima fic.

(:


End file.
